La primera maldición
by Ana d G
Summary: Ultimo libro de la saga fallen de Lauren Kate... (adaptación)
1. Chapter 1

**PRÓLOGO**

**OCASO**

Primero fue el silencio…

En el espacio entre el Cielo y el Ocaso, en lo profundo de la distancia desconocida, hubo un momento cuando el glorioso zumbido del Cielo desapareció y fue reemplazado por un silencio tan profundo que hizo que el alma de Terry se esforzara por hacer cualquier ruido.

Luego vino la sensación de caer —una Caída que ni sus alas pudieron evitar, como si el Trono hubiera atado lunas en ellas. Apenas se batían, y cuando lo hicieron, no pudieron hacer nada para evitar la Caída.

¿A dónde se dirigía? No había nada ni delante ni detrás de él. Nada arriba y nada abajo.

Sólo una espesa oscuridad y el contorno borroso de lo que quedaba del alma de Terry.

En la ausencia del silencio, su imaginación tomó las riendas. Llenó su cabeza de algo más que sonido, algo inevitable: las inquietantes palabras de la maldición.

«Ella morirá… nunca pasará de la adolescencia, morirá una y otra y otra vez en el preciso momento en que recuerde tu elección. Nunca estarán juntos de verdad.»

Esa había sido la maldición de Lucifer, la cláusula que había añadido a la sentencia del Trono aprobada en el Prado Celestial. Ahora la muerte iba tras su amor. ¿Podría impedirlo él? ¿Sabría siquiera reconocerlo?

¿Qué sabía un ángel sobre la muerte? Terry había sido testigo de cómo calmadamente se creaba una de las nuevas razas mortales llamada humana, pero la muerte no les concernía a los ángeles.

Muerte y adolescencia: los dos absolutos de la maldición de Lucifer. Ninguno de los dos significaba nada para Terry. Todo lo que sabía era ser separado de Candy no era un castigo que pudiera soportar, tenían que estar juntos.

—¡Candy! —gritó.

Su alma se debía haber calentado al pensar en ella, pero sólo sentía una abundante y dolorosa ausencia de lo que no fue.

Debería haber podido sentir a sus hermanos a su alrededor —todos los que habían elegido mal o demasiado tarde; los que no habían tomado ninguna elección y habían sido expulsados por su indecisión. Sabía que no estaba verdaderamente solo; muchos de ellos habían caído en picado cuando el suelo de nubes que pisaban se había abierto al vacío.

Pero tampoco podía ver ni sentir a nadie más.

Antes de aquel momento, nunca había estado solo. Ahora se sentía como si fuera el último ángel de todos los mundos.

No pienses así. Te perderás.

Intentó resistir… Candy, pasar lista, Candy, tomar una decisión… pero a medida que iba cayendo, le resultaba más difícil recordar. ¿Cuáles habían sido, por ejemplo, las últimas palabras que había oído decir al Trono…?

«Las Puertas del Cielo…»

«Las Puertas del Cielo son…»

Terry no era capaz de recordar lo que venía después, sólo recordaba vagamente cómo la gran luz parpadeó y un frío horrible se había extendido por el Prado, y los árboles del huerto se derrumbaron uno tras otro, provocando ondas de perturbaciones que se sintieron en todo el cosmos, maremotos de nubes que cegaron a los ángeles y terminaron con su gloria. Había algo más, algo justo antes de la destrucción del Prado, algo como un… Hermanamiento.

Un ángel resplandeciente había subido arriba mientras pasaban lista, diciendo que era Terry y que venía del futuro.

Había una tristeza en sus ojos que parecía tan… antigua. ¿Había aquel ángel aquella versión del alma de Terry— sufriendo profundamente?

¿Y Candy?

Una rabia inmensa inundó a Terry. Encontraría a Lucifer, el ángel que vivía en desacuerdo con todo. Terry no temía al traidor que había sido el Lucero del Alba.

Dónde y cuándo fuera que ellos llegaran al final de ese olvido, Terry se vengaría. Pero primero encontraría a Candy, sin ella, nada importaba. Sin su amor, nada era posible.

Su amor hacía inconcebible elegir a Lucifer o al Trono. El único lado que podía elegir era el de ella. Así que ahora Terry pagaría por esa elección, pero todavía no sabía qué forma adoptaría su castigo. Sólo que ella había desaparecido del lugar al que pertenecía: a su lado.

El dolor de la separación de su alma gemela lo inundó de pronto, agudo y brutal. Terry gimió sin decir palabra, su mente se nubló y de repente, de forma aterradora, no pudo recordar por qué.

Se precipitó al vacío, a una oscuridad más densa.

Ya no podía ver, sentir o recordar cómo había terminado allí, en ninguna parte, cayendo en la nada. ¿En dirección adónde? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Su memoria chisporroteó y se desvaneció. Cada vez le resultaba más duro recordar aquellas palabras que había dicho el ángel en el blanco prado que se parecía tanto a…

¿A quién se le parecía el ángel? ¿Y qué había dicho que era tan importante? Terry no lo sabía, ya no sabía nada más.

Sólo que se precipitaba al vacío sin fin.

Sintió la indispensable necesidad de encontrar algo… alguien.

La urgencia de sentirse entero de nuevo…

Pero sólo había oscuridad dentro de oscuridad.

Un silencio que ahogaba sus pensamientos. Una nada que lo era todo.

Terry había caído...

* * *

**HOLA CHICAS, ESTE ES EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO DEL CUARTO Y ÚLTIMO LIBRO DE ESTA SAGA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, Y GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**EL LIBRO DE LOS VIGILANTES**

Buenos Días.

Una cálida mano acarició la mejilla de Candy y le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

Poniéndose de lado, bostezó y abrió los ojos. Había dormido profundamente, soñando con Terry.

—Ah —exclamó, tocándose la mejilla. Allí estaba.

Terry estaba sentado a su lado. Vestía un suéter negro y la misma bufanda roja que llevaba anudada al cuello la primera vez que lo había visto.

Se veía mucho mejor que en cualquiera de sus sueños.

El peso de Terry hacía que se hundiera un poco el borde de la cama y Candy elevó las piernas para acurrucarse más a su lado.

—No eres un sueño —le dijo.

Los ojos de Terry se veían más cansados de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada a verle, pero seguían brillando con aquel azul tan intenso mientras observaban su rostro, estudiando sus rasgos como si la vieran por primera vez. Él se inclinó y apretó sus labios en los de ella.

Candy se acurrucó en su regazo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, feliz de volver a besarlo. No le preocupaba no haberse lavado los dientes, ni tener el pelo alborotado de dormir. No le importaba nada más que sus besos. Estaban juntos y ninguno de los dos podía borrar la sonrisa de sus caras.

Entonces lo recordó todo:

Garras afiladas y ojos rojos sin brillo. Un asfixiante hedor a muerte y podredumbre. Oscuridad por todas partes, tan absoluto en su destino que la luz, el amor y todo lo bueno del mundo parecían gastados, rotos y muertos.

Que Albert hubiera sido algo más para ella…

Albert, el querubín al que había tomado por un amigo, era en realidad aliado de Lucifer… parecía imposible.

Lo había dejado acercarse demasiado y entonces, como no había hecho lo que él quería —decidiendo no matar su alma en el antiguo Egipto— había optado por empezar de cero.

Retroceder en el tiempo para borrar todo lo ocurrido desde la Caída.

Cada vida, cada amor, cada momento en que todas las almas mortales y angelicales habían vivido se desharían y desecharían al peligroso antojo de Lucifer y sus aliados. Albert se había comportado como si el universo fuera un tablero de juego y él fuera un niño caprichoso que no quería seguir jugando cuando empezaba a perder. Pero ¿qué era lo que quería ganar? Y ¿por qué Lucifer le permitía hacerlo? Candy no tenía idea.

Le ardía la piel al recordar su ira. Él había querido que lo notara, que temblara en su mano cuando la arrojara de nuevo a la época de la Caída. Había querido mostrarle que era un asunto personal.

Luego él la había arrojado a un lado y lanzado hacia un Anunciador a modo de red para capturar a todos los ángeles caídos del Cielo.

Justo cuando Terry la había capturado en aquella nada estrellada, Albert había desaparecido, y todo el ciclo de la Caída se había iniciado de nuevo. Él estaba allí ahora con los ángeles caídos, incluyendo la versión pasada de sí mismo.

Y al igual que el resto de ellos, Lucifer y Albert caerían en un impotente aislamiento, con sus hermanos pero aparte, juntos pero solos. Hace miles de años, les había tomado a los ángeles nueve días mortales para caer desde el Cielo a la Tierra. Dado que la segunda caída seguiría la misma trayectoria, Candy, Terry y los demás, tenían solo nueve días para detenerlo.

Si no lo hacían, antes de que los ángeles cayeran a la Tierra, habría un salto en el tiempo que repercutiría retrocediendo todo en el camino hasta llegar a la Caída original, y todo comenzaría de nuevo. Como si los siete mil años entre entonces y el ahora nunca hubieran sucedido.

Como si Candy no acabara de comenzar a entender la maldición, a entender como encajaba en todo esto, a aprender quién era y lo que podría ser.

La historia y el futuro del mundo estaban en peligro, salvo que Candy, siete ángeles y dos Nefilim pudieran detener a Albert y Lucifer. Sólo tenían nueve días y ninguna ni idea de por dónde empezar.

Candy estaba tan extenuada la noche anterior que no recordaba haberse acostado en esa cama, ni haberse echado a los hombros aquella mantita azul.

Había telarañas en las vigas de la pequeña cabaña, una mesa plegable repleta de tazas a medio beber del chocolate que Susana había hecho para todos la noche anterior. Aun así, a Candy todo le parecía un sueño. Su vuelo de descenso del Anunciador a aquella isla diminuta en las costas de Tybee, esa zona segura para los ángeles, había sido oscurecido por la cegadora fatiga.

Se había quedado dormida cuando los otros aún hablaban, dejando que la voz de Terry la transportara a un sueño. Ahora la cabaña estaba en silencio, y en la ventana situada tras la silueta de Terry, el cielo se veía gris a punto de amanecer.

Alargó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla a Terry. Él volvió la cabeza y le besó la palma. Candy apretó los ojos para contener las lágrimas. ¿Por qué, después de todo por lo que habían pasado, tenían antes que pasar por una prueba más para poder ser libres de amarse?

—Terry —Roland llamó desde la puerta de la cabaña. Sus manos estaban metidas dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y un gorro gris de esquí coronaba sus rastas. Dedicó a Candy una sonrisa cansada—. Es la hora.

—¿Hora de qué? —inquirió Candy, alzándose sobre los codos—. ¿Nos vamos? ¿Ya? Quería decirles adiós a mis padres. Probablemente estarán aterrados.

—Había pensado llevarte a casa ahora —dijo Terry—, para que te despidas.

—¿Y cómo explico mi desaparición después de la cena de Acción de Gracias?

Recordó lo que Terry le había dicho la noche anterior: aunque pareciera que habían estado dentro de las Anunciadoras una eternidad, en tiempo real sólo habían pasado unas horas.

No obstante, para Harry y Doreen White, el que su hija estuviera desaparecida unas horas era una eternidad.

Terry y Roland se miraron.

—Ya nos encargamos nosotros de eso —informó Roland, entregándole a Terry las llaves de un coche.

—¿Cómo que se encargaron de ello? —preguntó Candy—. Una vez, mi padre llamó a la policía porque llegué media hora tarde del colegio…

—No te preocupes, niña —le dijo Roland—. Lo tenemos todo cubierto. Sólo tienes que cambiarte de ropa. —Señaló una mochila que había en la mecedora junto a la puerta—. Susana te ha traído tus cosas.

—Eh, gracias —contestó ella, perpleja. ¿Dónde estaba Susana?

¿Dónde estaban los demás? La cabaña estaba a reventar la noche anterior, sin duda con un aire acogedor por el resplandor de las alas de los ángeles, el olor a chocolate caliente y canela. El recuerdo del ambiente y la perspectiva de despedirse de sus padres sin saber adónde iba, hacía que la mañana le pareciera vacía.

El suelo de madera resultaba áspero al contacto con los pies.

Al mirar abajo, se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba el vestido blanco sin mangas de Egipto, la última vida que había visitado a través de las Anunciadoras. Albert le había hecho ponérselo.

La había observado con aprobación mientras ella se guardaba el meteorito en la cinturilla, considerando el consejo que le había dado para matar su alma.

«Jamás, jamás, jamás». Candy tenía demasiado por lo que vivir.

Dentro de la vieja mochila verde que solía llevarse a los campamentos de verano, Candy encontró su pijama preferido —el de franela a rayas rojas y blancas—, bien dobladito, y debajo, las zapatillas blancas a juego.

—Si es de día —dijo Candy—. ¿Para qué quiero un pijama?

Terry y Roland volvieron a mirarse, y esta vez, trataban de no reírse.

—Tú confía en nosotros —le dijo Roland.

Después de vestirse, Candy salió de la cabaña detrás de Terry, dejando que sus anchas espaldas la protegieran del viento mientras caminaban por la orilla pedregosa hasta el agua.

La diminuta isla satélite de Tybee se encontraba a kilómetro y medio de la costa de Savannah. Al otro lado de ese tramo de mar, Roland había prometido que esperaba un coche.

Terry tenía las alas escondidas, pero debió de notar que ella le miraba el punto del que se desplegaban de sus hombros.

—En cuanto todo esté en orden, volaremos a donde sea para detener a Albert.

Hasta entonces, más vale que sigamos pegados a la tierra.

—Bien —aceptó Candy.

—¿Te echo una carrera hasta el otro lado?

Su aliento congeló el aire.

—Sabes que te voy a ganar.

—Cierto —Terry le pasó un brazo por la cintura, para que entrara en calor—. Igual deberíamos coger el bote, entonces. Por el bien de mi célebre orgullo.

Lo observó mientras desamarraba una pequeña barca de remos metálica de una rampa solitaria. La suave luz reflejada en el agua le recordó el día que hicieron una carrera para cruzar el lago secreto del colegio. Su piel brillaba cuando salieron del agua y se levantaron de la piedra plana del centro para recobrar el aliento, luego se habían tendido al sol y dejado que el calor de ese día les secara el cuerpo. Entonces apenas lo conocía —no sabía que era un ángel— y ya estaba peligrosamente enamorada de él.

—Solíamos bañarnos juntos en mi vida de Tahití, ¿no? —preguntó Candy, sorprendida al recordar otra época en que había visto brillar el pelo mojado de Terry.

Terry la miró fijamente y ella supo lo mucho que significaba para él poder al fin compartir recuerdos de su pasado.

Le dio un tierno beso en la frente y le dijo:

—También me ganaste todas esas veces.

No hablaron mucho mientras Terry remaba. A candy le bastaba con observar cómo se le marcaban los músculos cada vez que tiraba de los remos, con oírlos entrar y salir del agua fría, con respirar el aire del mar. El sol se levantaba por encima de sus hombros calentándole la nuca, pero según iban acercándose a tierra firme, ella vio algo que le produjo un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda.

Un coche. Reconoció inmediatamente el Taurus blanco de 1993.

—¿Qué pasa? —Terry notó que candy se tensaba a medida que la barca se acercaba a la orilla—. Ah. Eso.

Sonó despreocupado mientras salía de un salto de la barca y le tendía una mano a Candy. La tierra era rica y muy olorosa. A Candy le recordaba su infancia, corriendo por los bosques de Georgia en otoño, disfrutando de la expectación de travesuras y aventuras.

—No es lo que piensas —dijo Terry—. Cuando Sophia huyó después de… —Candy hizo una mueca, confiando en que Terry no dijera «después de asesinar a Ann»—. Después de que averiguáramos quién era de verdad, los ángeles le confiscaron el coche. —Su expresión se endureció—. Nos lo debe; eso y mucho más.

Candy recordó el rostro blanco de Ann, drenado de vida.

—¿Dónde está Sophia ahora?

Terry negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé. Por desgracia, no tardaremos en averiguarlo. Presiento que hallará un modo de entrometerse en nuestros planes. —Sacó las llaves del bolsillo e introdujo una en la cerradura de la puerta del copiloto—. Pero no es eso lo que debería preocuparte ahora.

Candy lo miró con los ojos entornados mientras se desplomaba en el asiento de tela gris.

—Entonces, ¿hay algo más que debería preocuparme ahora?

Terry giró la llave de contacto y el motor se puso en marcha. La última vez que se había sentado allí, ella había estado agobiada por estar a solas con él. Fue la noche de su primer beso, que supiera entonces, al menos.

Candy estaba intentado calzar la hebilla del cinturón de seguridad cuando notó los dedos de Terry sobre los suyos.

—Acuérdate —le dijo él en voz baja, alargando la mano para abrocharlo y dejando su mano apoyada en la de ella—. Tiene truco.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla, arrancó el coche y salió del húmedo bosque a la estrecha vía de dos carriles. Ellos eran los únicos en la carretera.

—¿Terry? —insistió Candy—. ¿Qué otra cosa debería preocuparme?

Él le miró el pijama.

—¿Cómo se te da hacerte la enferma?

El Taurus blanco se quedó parado en el callejón de detrás de la casa de sus padres, mientras Candy se deslizaba pasando los tres arboles de azaleas que había junto a la ventana de su cuarto. En verano, solían crecer tomates en aquel suelo negro, pero en invierno, el patio lateral se veía estéril, triste y poco hogareño. No recordaba la última vez que había estado allí. Se había escapado de tres internados distintos, pero nunca fuera de la casa de sus padres. Ahora ella se escapaba y ni siquiera sabía cómo funcionaba su ventana. Miró alrededor y estudió lo poco que podía ver del vecindario dormido: el periódico matinal en su bolsa de plástico mojada por el rocío al borde del césped del jardín; la vieja canasta sin red del patio de los Johnson al otro lado de la calle. Nada había cambiado desde que se fue. Nada salvo ella. Si Albert se salía con la suya, ¿desaparecería también aquel barrio?

Le hizo una última seña a Terry, que observaba desde el coche, respiró hondo y, con los pulgares, separó el panel inferior de la pintura azul desconchada del alféizar.

La ventana se deslizó sin problemas hacia arriba. Alguien había retirado ya la mosquitera desde dentro. Candy hizo una pausa, perpleja al ver que las cortinas de muselina blanca se separaban y la cabeza mitad rubia mitad morena de su antigua enemiga Elisa Leagan llenaba el espacio de pronto descubierto.

—Qué hay, Pastel de Carne.

A Candy se le pusieron los pelos de punta al oír el apodo que le habían puesto en su primer día en el colegio. ¿Así era como decían Terry y Roland que se habían encargado de todo en casa?

—¿Qué haces tú aquí, Elisa?

—Vamos. Que no muerdo. —Le tendió la mano.

Llevaba las uñas pintadas de verde esmeralda, con el esmalte desconchado. Candy aceptó la mano que le ofrecía Elisa, se agachó y pasó por la ventana, primero una pierna y luego la otra.

Su cuarto le pareció pequeño y anticuado, como si fuera una cápsula del tiempo de una Candy de hacía mucho. Estaba el póster enmarcado de la Torre Eiffel en la parte de detrás de la puerta. Estaba su corcho repleto de medallas del equipo de natación de la Primaria Thunderbolt. Y, bajo el edredón de estampado hawaiano verde y amarillo, estaba su mejor amiga, Flammy.

Flammy salió de debajo del edredón, rodeó la cama corriendo y se arrojó a los brazos de Candy.

—No paraban de decirme que no iba a ocurrirte nada, pero me sonaba a mentira, al típico estamos todos tan acojonados que no te vamos a contar nada.

¿Tienes idea de lo espeluznante que ha sido? Era como si físicamente desaparecieras de la faz de la Tierra…

Candy la abrazó con fuerza. Por lo que Flammy sabía, Candy sólo había estado desaparecida desde la noche anterior.

—A ver, ustedes dos —gruñó Elisa, apartando a Candy de Flammy—, pueden dejar para más tarde las caras de «¡oh Dios mío!» Yo no he estado metida en tu cama con esta peluca de poliéster barato toda la noche haciéndome pasar por Candy con gastroenteritis para que ahora lo echen todo a perder. —Puso los ojos en blanco—. Aficionadas.

—Un momento ¿qué has hecho qué? —preguntó Candy.

—Después de… desaparecer —dijo Flammy con la respiración entrecortada—, sabíamos que no podríamos explicárselo a tus padres. Quiero decir, ni siquiera yo podía creérmelo después de verlo con mis propios ojos. Cuando Susana arregló el patio trasero, les dije a tus padres que te encontrabas mal y te habías acostado,

Elisa se hizo pasar por ti y…

—Menos mal que encontré esto en tu armario —la interrumpió Elisa, haciendo girar en un dedo una peluca rubia de pelo corto y ondulado—. ¿Resto de Halloween?

—La mujer maravilla —dijo Candy con una mueca, avergonzándose de su disfraz de Halloween de primaria, y no por primera vez.

—Bueno, pues ha funcionado.

Se le hacía raro ver a Elisa—quien una vez había estado al lado de Lucifer— ayudándola. Pero ni siquiera Elisa, como tampoco Anthony y Roland, querían volver a caer. Así que allí estaban, un equipo, extraños compañeros de cama.

—¿Me estabas encubriendo? No sé qué decir. Gracias.

—Lo que sea —Elisa señaló con la cabeza a Flammy; cualquier cosa por esquivar la gratitud de Candy—. Ella fue el verdadero pico de oro del diablo. Dale las gracias a ella. —Sacó una pierna por la ventana abierta y se volvió— ¿Creen que pueden manejarlo desde aquí? Tengo una reunión en Waffle House.

Candy le hizo un gesto a Elisa con el pulgar levantado y se dejó caer en la cama.

—Ay, Candy —le susurró Flammy—. Cuando te marchaste, el patio entero se llenó de ese polvo gris. Y esa chica rubia, Susana, lo hizo desaparecer de un solo manotazo. Luego dijimos que estabas enferma, que todos los demás se habían ido a casa y empezamos a fregar los platos con tus padres. Y al principio pensé que Elisa era una chica un poco terrible, pero la verdad es que es bastante genial. —

Frunció el ceño—. Pero ¿adónde fuiste? ¿Qué te ha pasado? Me tenías asustada.

—No sé ni por dónde empezar —contestó Candy.

Llamaron a la puerta, seguido por el familiar chirrido de la puerta de su cuarto al abrirse.

Candy vio a su madre en el pasillo, con el pelo revuelto sujeto por una pinza alargada de color amarillo banana, su cara limpia de maquillaje y guapa. Llevaba una bandeja de mimbre con dos vasos de zumo de naranja, dos platos de tostadas con mantequilla y una caja de Alka-Seltzer.

—Parece que nos encontramos mejor.

Candy esperó a que su madre dejara la bandeja en la mesilla de noche; luego se abrazó a la cintura de su madre y enterró el rostro en su bata rosa de felpa. Las lágrimas le picaban los ojos. Se sorbió.

—Mi niñita —dijo su madre, tocándole la frente y las mejillas para ver si tenía fiebre. Incluso aunque hacía años que no le hablaba con esa ternura, le resultó muy agradable oírla.

—Te quiero, mamá.

—No me digas que está demasiado enferma para el Viernes Negro.

El padre de Candy se asomó por el umbral de la puerta con una regadera de plástico verde en la mano. Sonreía, pero bajo las gafas de montura al aire, los ojos del Sr. White parecían preocupados.

—Me encuentro mejor —dijo Candy—, pero…

—Ay, Harry —la interrumpió su madre—. Ya sabes que sólo iba a pasar el día con nosotros. Tiene que volver al colegio. —Se volvió hacia Candy—. Terry ha llamado hace un ratito, cielo. Ha dicho que pasaría a recogerte para llevarte al colegio. Le he dicho que naturalmente a tu padre y a mí nos encantaría hacerlo, pero…

—No —señaló Candy rápidamente, recordando el plan que Terry le había detallado en el coche—. Incluso si no puedo ir, todavía deben hacer las compras del Viernes Negro. Es una tradición de la familia White. Accedieron a que la llevara Terry y ellos acercarían a Flammy al aeropuerto.

Mientras las chicas desayunaban, los padres de Candy se sentaron al borde de la cama y hablaron de Acción de Gracias («Susana pulió la vajilla china… qué ángel»). Cuando pasaron a enumerar las gangas del Viernes Negro que pensaban buscar («Tu padre no quiere otra cosa que herramientas»), Candy se dio cuenta de que solo había intervenido en la conversación con muletillas y frases tontas, como: «Ajá» o «Ah, ¿sí?».

Cuando sus padres al fin se levantaron para llevar los platos a la cocina y Flammy empezó a hacer la maleta, Candy entró al baño y cerró la puerta.

Estaba por primera vez en lo que le parecía una eternidad. Se sentó en el taburete del lavabo y se miró en el espejo.

Era ella, pero distinta. Claro, Candice White la miraba. Pero también…

Veía a Layla en aquellos labios gruesos, a Cami en las gruesas ondas de su pelo, a Lu Xin en la intensa mirada de sus ojos avellana, a Candace en el brillo de sus ojos. No estaba sola. Y puede que nunca volviera a estarlo. Allí, en el espejo, estaba cada encarnación de contemplándola y preguntándose:

«¿Qué va a ser de nosotras?» «¿Qué pasará con nuestra historia y nuestro amor?» Se dio una ducha y se puso unos vaqueros limpios, sus botas negras de montar y un suéter blanco largo. Luego se sentó en la maleta de Flammy mientras ella se esforzaba por cerrarla.

El silencio que había entre ellas era brutal.

—Tú eres mi mejor amiga, Flammy —dijo Candy al fin—. Estoy pasando por algo que no entiendo. Pero no eres tú. Siento no poder ser más específica, pero te he echado de menos. Mucho.

Los hombros de Flammy se tensaron.

—Antes me lo contabas todo. —Pero la mirada que intercambiaron revelaba que ambas sabían que eso ya no era posible.

Se oyó cerrarse de golpe la puerta de un coche a la entrada. Por entre las cortinas cerradas candy vio a Terry dirigirse a la puerta de la casa. Y aunque no hacía ni una hora que la había dejado allí, notó cómo se le aceleraba el corazón y se ruborizaba al verlo. Él caminaba despacio, como si flotara, con la bufanda roja ondeando al viento por la espalda. Incluso Flammy se quedó mirándole.

Los padres de Candy se reunieron en el vestíbulo con ellos. Ella los abrazó a todos un buen rato: primero a su padres, después a su madre, por último a Flammy, que la estrujó muy fuerte y le susurró deprisa:

—Lo que vi ayer por la anoche… tú adentrándote en… esa sombra… fue hermoso. Sólo quería que lo supieras.

Candy notó que los ojos le ardían de nuevo. Abrazó con fuerza a Flammy y le susurró:

—Gracias.

Luego se dirigió por el sendero arrojándose a los brazos de Terry y a todo lo que viniera con ellos.

—Ahí están, tortolitos, haciendo lo que hacen los tortolitos —canturreó Arriane, asomando la cabeza desde detrás de una larga estantería. Estaba sentada en una silla de madera de la biblioteca con las piernas cruzadas, mientras iba haciendo malabares con unas Hacky Sacks. Llevaba un pantalón de peto, unas botas militares y el pelo negro recogido en trencitas.

A Candy no le entusiasmaba estar de vuelta en la biblioteca del colegio San Pablo. La habían renovado después del incendio que la había destrozado, pero aún olía como si algo grande y horrible se hubiera quemado allí. La facultad había considerado el incendio como un extraño accidente, pero había muerto alguien.

—Todd, un alumno tranquilo al que Candy apenas conocía hasta la noche de su muerte—, y ella sabía que había algo más oscuro acechando bajo la superficie de la historia. Ella se culpaba. Le recordaba demasiado a Archie, un chico por el que una vez había tenido un flechazo, quien había muerto en otro incendio inexplicable.

Ahora, cuando Terry y ella bordearon la esquina de la estantería de la zona de estudio, Candy vio que Arriane no estaba sola. Todos estaban allí: Susana, Roland, Anthony, Elisa, Anabelle —el ángel de piernas largas y el cabello rosa— e incluso Stear y Paty, que la saludaban entusiasmados y mostraban un aspecto definitivamente distinto al de los otros ángeles, pero también diferente al de los adolescentes mortales.

Stear y Paty estaban… ¿estaban tomados de la mano?

Pero cuando volvió a mirar, sus manos ya habían desaparecido debajo de la mesa en la que todos estaban sentados. Stear tiró un poco más la gorra de beisbol. Paty se aclaró la garganta y se encorvó un poco más sobre un libro.

—Tu libro —le dijo Candy a Terry tan pronto como se fijó en el grueso lomo con el estropeado adhesivo marrón cerca de la base. En la portada descolorida se leía: «Los Vigilantes: El mito en la Europa Medieval por Terruce Grandchester».

Alargó la mano enseguida hacia la tapa gris pálido. Cerró los ojos, porque le recordaba a Ann, que había encontrado el libro en la última noche de Candy como estudiante en el San Pablo, y porque la fotografía pegada en el interior de la portada del libro fue lo primero que la había convencido de lo que Terry decía de la historia de ambos, podía ser verdad.

Era una foto tomada de otra vida, una en Helston, Inglaterra. Y, por imposible que pudiera parecer, no cabía duda de que era cierto: La joven de la foto era ella.

—¿Dónde lo has encontrado? —preguntó Candy.

Su voz debió delatarla, porque Paty dijo:

—¿Qué tiene en particular esta cosa vieja y polvorienta, de todas formas?

—Es valioso. La única clave de la que disponemos ahora —intervino Susana—. Sophia quiso quemarla una vez.

—¿Sophia? —Candy se llevó la mano al corazón—. ¿La señorita Sophia trató de…? ¿El incendio de la biblioteca? ¿Fue cosa suya? —Los otros asintieron—. Mató a Todd. —Observó Candy aturdida.

Entonces no había sido culpa suya. Otra muerte para atribuir a Sophia. No la hizo sentirse mejor.

—Y casi le da un síncope la noche que se lo enseñaste —dijo Roland—. A todos nos sorprendió, sobre todo cuando sobreviviste para contarlo.

—Hablamos de que Terry me había besado —recordó Candy, ruborizándose—. Y de que yo hubiera sobrevivido a eso. ¿Fue eso lo que sorprendió a la señorita Sophia?

—En parte —contestó Ronald—. Pero en ese libro hay bastantes más cosas que Sophia habría querido que no supieses.

—No fue una gran profesora, ¿no? —señaló Anthony, dando Candy una sonrisa que decía: «Mucho tiempo sin verte».

—¿Qué es lo que no habría querido que supiera?

Todos los ángeles miraron a Terry.

—Anoche te dijimos que ninguno de los ángeles recuerda dónde aterrizó al caer

—dijo Terry.

—Sí, por cierto… ¿cómo es eso posible? —Preguntó Paty—. Lo lógico sería que eso dejase huella en el viejo memorizador.

El rostro de Anthony se enrojeció.

—Tú prueba a caer durante nueve días enteros por múltiples dimensiones y trillones de kilómetros, aterrizando sobre tu cara, romperte las alas, revolcarte conmocionado durante no sé cuánto tiempo, vagar por el desierto durante decenios en busca de alguna pista de quién o qué eres o dónde estás… y luego me hablas del viejo memorizador.

—Bien, tienes problemas reconociéndolo —dijo Paty con voz de loquero—. Si tuviera que diagnosticarte…

—Bueno, al menos tú recuerdas que había un desierto de por medio —señaló Stear con diplomacia, haciendo reír a Paty.

Terry se volvió hacia Candy.

—Escribí este libro después de perderte en el Tíbet… pero antes de encontrarte en Prusia. Sé que visitaste esa vida en el Tíbet porque te seguí allí, por eso quizás entiendas que el perderte como te perdí me hizo invertir años en investigar y estudiar el modo de librarnos de ésta maldición.

Candy bajó la mirada. Su muerte en el Tíbet hizo que Terry se tirase por un acantilado. Temía que volviera a suceder.

—Anthony tiene razón —confirmó Terry—. Ninguno recuerda dónde aterrizó.

Vagamos en el desierto hasta que dejó de serlo; recorrimos llanuras, valles y océanos hasta que se volvieron desiertos de nuevo. No fue hasta que fuimos encontrándonos y atando cabos de la historia; no recordábamos que alguna vez habíamos sido ángeles.

—Pero quedaron reliquias creadas después de nuestra Caída, pruebas físicas de nuestra historia que la humanidad encontró y guardó como tesoros, regalos —creen ellos— de un Dios al que no entienden. Tres de las reliquias estuvieron enterradas mucho tiempo en un templo de Jerusalén, pero durante las Cruzadas, fueron robadas, y repartidas por diversos lugares. Ninguno de nosotros sabe dónde.

—Cuando hice mi investigación hace cientos de años, me centré en la época medieval, sirviéndome de tantos recursos como pude como si fuera una especie de depredador teológico en busca de las reliquias —continuó Terry—. El quid de la cuestión es si esos tres artefactos pueden ser recogidos y reunidos en el Monte Sinaí…

—¿Por qué el Monte Sinaí? —quiso saber Paty.

—Los canales entre el Trono y la Tierra son más estrechos allí —explicó Susana agitando la melena.

—Allí fue donde Moises recibió los Diez Mandamientos; por ahí es por donde entran los ángeles cuando llevan mensajes del Trono.

—Piensa en ello como el antro local de Dios —añadió Arriane, lanzando un Hacky Sack al aire demasiado alto y lo estampó en una de las lámparas del techo.

—Pero antes de que lo preguntes —dijo Anthony, esforzándose por señalar a Paty con la mirada—. El Monte Sinaí no es el lugar original de la Caída.

—Eso sería demasiado fácil —intervino Annabelle.

—Si conseguimos reunir todas las reliquias en el Monte Sinaí —siguió Terry—,entonces, en teoría, se revelará el lugar donde tuvo lugar la Caída.

—En teoría —se burló Anthony—. Debo ser yo quien diga que la investigación de Terry es de dudosa validez…

Terry apretó la mandíbula.

—¿Tienes una idea mejor?

—¿No crees? —Anthony elevó la voz— que tu teoría pone demasiado énfasis en el supuesto de que esas reliquias son algo más que un rumor ¿Quién sabe si pueden hacer lo que dicen que pueden hacer?

Candy estudió al grupo de ángeles y demonios —sus únicos aliados en esta cruzada para salvarse, salvarla a ella, a Terry… y al mundo.

—Entonces es en ese lugar desconocido donde debemos estar dentro de nueve días.

—Menos de nueve días desde ahora —dijo Daniel—. Nueve días desde hoy serían demasiado tarde.

—Pero si conseguimos expulsar a Lucifer y Albert del lugar de la Caída —dijo Candy—, entonces, ¿qué?

Terry negó con la cabeza.

—Lo cierto es que no lo sabemos. Nunca le he hablado a nadie de este libro porque, Anthony tiene razón, yo no sabía qué podía aportar. Ni siquiera sabía que Susana lo había publicado hasta años más tarde, y para entonces, había perdido interés en la investigación. Tú habías muerto otra vez, y sin ti estando allí para desempeñar tu papel…

—¿Mi papel? —preguntó Candy.

—El que todavía no acabamos de comprender… —Susana le dio un codazo a Terry, interrumpiéndole.

—Lo que quiere decir es que todo se revelará a su debido tiempo.

Elisa se dio una palmada en la frente.

—¿En serio? «¿Todo se revelará?» ¿Eso es todo lo que saben, chicos? ¿Es ese su punto de partida?

—Eso y tú importancia —le dijo Anthony a Candy—. Tú eres la pieza de ajedrez en que las fuerzas de todo lo bueno, lo malo y todas en el medio estarán luchando aquí.

—¿Qué? —susurró Candy.

—Cállate —Terry fijó su atención en Candy—. No le escuches. Anthony resopló, pero nadie le hizo caso. Su desdén se sentó allí como un huésped non-grato. Los ángeles y los demonios guardaron silencio. Nadie iba a filtrar nada más sobre el papel de Candy en la detención de la Caída.

—Entonces toda esa información, esa búsqueda depredadora —dijo ella—, ¿está en ese libro?

—Más o menos —contestó Terry—. Sólo tengo que pasar algún tiempo con el texto y refrescar mi memoria. Para entonces espero saber por dónde tenemos que comenzar.

Los otros se apartaron para dejarle espacio a Terry en la mesa. Candy sintió que la mano de Stear le rozaba la parte de atrás del brazo.

Apenas habían hablado desde que ella había vuelto de la Anunciadora.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo? —le preguntó Stear en voz muy baja—. ¿Candy? La expresión de su cara —tensa por algún motivo— le recordó a Candy aquellos últimos instantes en el patio de la casa de sus padres cuando Stear había provocado su reflexión.

No habían llegado a hablar del beso que se habían dado en la azotea, fuera de su habitación de la escuela de la costa.

Seguramente Stear sabía que había sido un error —pero ¿por qué tenía Candy la sensación de que le estaba dando esperanzas cada vez que era amable con él?

—Candy. —Era Susana, apareciendo de pronto al lado de Stear—. Creo que deberías saber —ella miró a Stear— que si quieres visitar a Ann un segundo, este sería el momento.

—Buena idea —asintió Candy—. Gracias.

Miró a Susan como disculpándose, pero él tiró de su gorra de beisbol tapándose los ojos y se giró para susurrarle algo a Paty.

—Ejem… —Paty carraspeó indignada. Estaba detrás de Terry, tratando de leer el libro por encima de su hombro—. ¿Qué pasa con Stear y conmigo?

—Vuelven a la escuela de la costa —intervino Susana, sonando mucho más parecido a los profesores de la escuela de la costa de lo que le había oído nunca—. Necesitamos que alerten a Steven y Francesca. Quizá precisemos su ayuda… y la suya también. Díganles… —inspiró hondo—, díganles qué está ocurriendo. Que el juego final ha empezado, pero no como esperábamos. Cuénteles todo. Ellos sabrán que hacer.

—Bien —repuso Paty, ceñuda—. Tú mandas.

—¡Yodeleyhii-huuuuu! —Arriane ahuecó las manos alrededor de su boca—. Sí, eh, Candy quiere salir, alguien va a tener que ayudarla a escapar por la ventana. —

Tamborileó en la mesa con los dedos, fingiéndose inocente—. He montado una barricada cerca de la entrada con los libros de la biblioteca por si alguien sentía el impulso de molestarnos.

—Anthony ya había deslizado su brazo en la parte interna del codo de Candy.

Ella empezó a protestar, pero ninguno de los otros ángeles parecía pensar que fuera mala idea. Terry ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

Ya cerca de la salida posterior, Paty y Stear le dijeron a Candy: «Ten cuidado», sin abrir la boca y con distintos grados de intensidad.

Anthony la acompañó a la ventana, irradiando calidez con su sonrisa. Deslizó el cristal hacia arriba y ambos contemplaron el campus en el que se habían conocido, donde habían intimado, donde la había engañado para que lo besara.

No todo eran malos recuerdos…

Él saltó por la ventana primero, aterrizó con suavidad en la cornisa y le ofreció la mano.

—Mi señora.

La agarró con fuerza y la hizo sentirse pequeña y ligera cuando Anthony bajó de la cornisa, dos plantas en dos segundos. Tenía las alas escondidas, pero seguía moviéndose con tanta agilidad como si estuviera volando. Aterrizaron suavemente sobre el césped húmedo de rocío.

—Supongo que no querrás mi compañía —dijo—. En el cementerio… quiero decir, no en general.

—Cierto. No, gracias.

Él miró a lo lejos, se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sacó una campanita de plata.

Parecía antigua y llevaba una inscripción en hebreo. Se la entregó a Candy.

—Tócala cuando quieras volver a subir.

—Anthony —dijo Candy—, ¿qué papel tengo yo en todo esto?

Anthony alargó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla, pero se lo pensó mejor. Su mano se quedó flotando en el aire.

—Terry tiene razón. No somos quién para decírtelo.

No esperó por su respuesta, sólo dobló las rodillas y salió disparado hacia arriba. Ni siquiera miró atrás. Candy contempló el campus un instante, dejando que la humedad característica del campus se le adhiriese a la piel. No podía decir si la deprimente escuela con sus enormes y crudos edificios neogóticos, y triste y derrotado paisaje estaba igual o distinta.

Cruzó despacio el campus, la hierba plana e inmóvil de las zonas comunes, pasó de largo las los deprimentes dormitorios, hasta la verja de hierro del cementerio. Allí se detuvo, sintiendo la piel de gallina elevarse sobre sus brazos.

El cementerio seguía pareciendo y oliendo como un desagüe en pleno campus. El polvo de la batalla de los ángeles se había despejado. Era aún lo bastante temprano para que casi todos los alumnos durmieran; además, seguro que ninguno rondaría el cementerio salvo que cumpliese algún castigo. Cruzó la verja y caminó entre las lápidas recostadas y las tumbas embarradas.

En el rincón más oriental se encontraba el lugar de descanso definitivo de Ann.

Candy se sentó a los pies de la tumba de su amiga. No traía flores, ni sabía ninguna oración, de manera que apoyó las manos en la hierba húmeda y fría, cerró los ojos y se concentró para transmitir a Ann su propio mensaje, preocupada de que no le llegase jamás.

Candy volvió a la ventana de la biblioteca sintiéndose algo irritada.

No necesitaba a Anthony o su exótica campana. Podía subirse a la cornisa ella sola.

No le entrañaba ninguna dificultad trepar por la parte más baja del tejado a dos aguas y, desde ahí subir unos niveles más hasta estar cerca de la cornisa, larga y estrecha que corría bajo la ventana de la biblioteca. Medía unos sesenta centímetros de ancho.

Mientras avanzaba, oyó discutir a Anthony y Terry.

—¿Qué pasa si uno de nosotros fuera a ser interceptado? —dijo Anthony con voz aguda y suplicante—. Ya sabes que somos más fuertes juntos, Terry.

—Si no llegamos allí a tiempo, nuestra fuerza no servirá de nada. Seremos borrados.

Podía imaginarlos al otro lado del muro.

Anthony con los puños apretados y sus ojos azules expidiendo centellas; Terry impasible, cruzado de brazos.

—No confío en que no actúes por tu propio interés —le soltó Anthony con dureza—.

Tu debilidad por ella es más fuerte que tu palabra.

—No hay nada más que discutir —espetó Terry sin cambiar de tono—.

Dividirnos es nuestra única opción.

Los otros estaban en silencio, probablemente pensando lo mismo que Candy. Se acercó a la ventana y vio que los dos ángeles estaban uno frente a otro. Anthony y Terry se comportaban más bien como hermanos, por lo que nadie se atrevía a interponerse entre ellos.

Llegó a la ventana y vio que los dos ángeles se enfrentaban entre sí. Candy se agarró al alfeizar de la ventana. De pronto ella sintió una pequeña oleada de orgullo —cosa que nunca confesaría— de haber podido volver a la biblioteca sin ayuda. Probablemente ninguno de los ángeles siquiera lo notaría. Suspiró y deslizó una pierna adentro. Fue entonces cuando la ventana empezó a temblar.

El cristal castañeó en el marco y notó cómo el alfeizar vibraba con tal fuerza que casi lo tiró de la cornisa. Se agarró más fuerte y notó la vibración en su interior, como si su corazón y su alma temblasen también.

—Un terremoto —susurró. Su pie rozó la parte posterior de la repisa, justo cuando se agarraba de la ventana se soltó.

—¡Candy!

Terry corrió a la ventana. Logró agarrarla por las manos. También Anthony acudió a rescatarla, la sujetó por los hombros y la nuca. Las librerías se mecieron y las luces de la biblioteca parpadearon mientras los ángeles la ayudaban a cruzar la balanceada ventana justo antes de que el cristal se escapara del marco y se hiciera añicos.

Candy miró a Terry en busca de una pista. Él aún la tenía agarrada por las muñecas, pero sus ojos miraban más allá de ella, afuera. Observaba el cielo, que se había vuelto furioso y gris.

Peor aún era la vibración que sufría Candy en su interior y que hacía parecer que se había electrocutado.

Le dio la sensación de que el temblor duraba una eternidad, pero duró cinco, quizá diez segundos —lo bastante para que Candy, Anthony y Terry cayeran al suelo de madera polvoriento de la biblioteca con gran estruendo.

Luego cesó el temblor y el mundo se sumió en un absoluto silencio.

—¿Qué demonios? —Arriane se levantó del suelo—. ¿Nos hemos mudado a California y no me he enterado? ¡Nadie me había dicho que hubiese fallas en Georgia!

Anthony se quitó un largo trozo de cristal del antebrazo.

Candy ahogó un grito al ver que le chorreaba sangre de un color rojo intenso por el codo, pero su rostro no indicaba en modo alguno que le doliese.

—Eso no ha sido un terremoto. Sino un desplazamiento sísmico en el tiempo.

—¿Un qué? —preguntó Candy.

—El primero de muchos —Terry se asomó a la ventana rota y vio un montón de nubes blancas cruzar el cielo, ahora azul—. Y cuánto más cerca esté Lucifer, más intensos serán. —Miró a Anthony, quien asintió.

—Tic tac, gente —confirmó Anthony—. Nos quedamos sin tiempo. Hay que volar...

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ**

**HOLA CHICAS, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN CAPÍTULO MÁS ESPERANDO QUE LES GUSTE...**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR SEGUI ESTA HISTORIA Y POR SUS PALABRAS, EN ESPECIAL POR LO DEL ASUNTO DE MI PERRITO, DESGRACIADAMENTE TODAVÍA NO HE PODIDO ENCONTRARLO A PESAR DE QUE LO HE DIFUNDIDO MUCHO... PERO AÚN ASÍ NO PIERDO LA ESPERANZA DE QUE APAREZCA, SE QUE LO ENCONTRARÉ, SEA COMO SEA. **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A...**

**LIZ CARTER, LAURA GRANDCHESTER Y JESS**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAMINOS SEPARADOS**

Susana dio un paso al frente.

—Anthony tiene razón. He oído hablar a la Escala sobre estos cambios. —Ella tiraba de las mangas de su chaqueta de cachemira de color amarillo pálido, como si nunca fuera a entrar en calor—. Se llaman Sismos del tiempo. Son ondas en nuestra realidad.

—Y cuanto más se cerca están —añadió Roland, como siempre sabiamente—, cuánto más cerca estamos en términos de su Caída, más frecuentes y más severos se volverán los Sismos Temporales. El tiempo está titubeando, preparándose para reescribirse a sí mismo.

—¿De la misma manera en que los ordenadores se congelan cada vez más frecuentemente antes de que, finalmente, el disco duro falle y se borre el trabajo de veinte páginas que debías entregar? —dijo Stear. Todo el mundo lo miró desconcertado—. ¿Qué? —dijo—. ¿Los Ángeles y los Demonios no hacen deberes?

Candy se hundió en una de las sillas desocupadas de la mesa. Se sentía vacía, como si el sismo temporal hubiera sacudido algo que estaba suelto, algo importante en su interior y lo hubiera perdido para siempre.

Las voces de los ángeles discutiendo se cruzaban en su mente, pero no decían nada útil. Tenían que detener los planes de Albert y Lucifer, y ella podía ver, claramente, que ninguno de ellos sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo.

—Venecia, Viena, y Avalon. —La clara voz de Terry se abrió paso por el ruido.

Se sentó junto a Candy y pasó un brazo por el respaldo de su silla. Las yemas de sus dedos le rozaban el hombro.

Cuando tendió el Libro de los Vigilantes para que todos pudieran verlo, los demás se callaron.

Todos estaban concentrados.

Terry señaló un gran párrafo del texto. Hasta ese entonces, Candy no se había dado cuenta de que el libro estaba escrito en latín. Reconoció algunas palabras por las clases que había tomado en Dover. Terry había subrayado y rodeado varias palabras, y añadido algunas anotaciones en los márgenes, pero el tiempo y el desgaste habían hecho las páginas casi ilegibles. Arriane se cernía sobre él.

—Eso son solo garabatos.

Terry no parecía ofendido. A medida que apuntaba nuevas notas, su letra oscura y elegante le provocó a Candy una sensación de calidez y familiaridad al darse cuenta de que la había visto antes. Ella disfrutaba de cada recordatorio de lo larga y profunda que había sido la aventura amorosa entre ella y Terry, incluso si el recordatorio era algo pequeño, como la letra cursiva que fluía a lo largo de siglos, señalando a Terry como suyo.

—Un registro de los primeros días después de la Caída fue creado por las huestes Celestiales, por los ángeles rebeldes que habían sido expulsados del Cielo —dijo lentamente—. Pero es una historia completamente aislada.

—¿Una historia? —Repitió Miles—. ¿Así que solo debemos encontrar algunos libros, leemos un poco, y estos nos dirán adonde ir?

—No es tan simple —dijo Terry—. No había libros en forma alguna que pudieran significar algo para ti ahora, éstos eran los primeros días. Así que nuestra historia y nuestros relatos eran registrados por otros medios.

Arriane sonrió.

—Aquí es donde se va a poner difícil ¿no?

—La historia estaba ligada en las reliquias —muchas reliquias, a lo largo de los milenios. Sin embargo, hay tres en particular que parecen relevantes para nuestra búsqueda, tres que puede que tengan la respuesta del lugar donde los ángeles cayeron a la Tierra.

»No sabemos qué son estas reliquias, pero sabemos dónde fueron mencionadas por última vez: Venecia, Viena, y Avalon. Estaban en estos tres lugares en el momento de la investigación y la escritura de este libro. Pero eso fue hace tiempo, e incluso entonces, era una incógnita si los objetos —sea lo que sean— estaban todavía allí.

—Así que esto podría terminar siendo una divina búsqueda inútil —dijo Anthony con un suspiro—. Excelente. Vamos a malgastar nuestro tiempo buscando unos objetos misteriosos que pueden o no decirnos lo que necesitamos saber, en lugares donde pueden o no haber descansado durante siglos.

Terry se encogió de hombros.

—En resumen, sí.

—Tres reliquias. Nueve días. —Los ojos de Annabelle revolotearon—. Eso no es mucho tiempo.

—Terry tenía razón. —La mirada de Susana se movió de un lado a otro entre los ángeles—. Tenemos que separarnos.

Eso era lo que Anthony y Terry habían estado discutiendo antes de que la habitación comenzara a temblar. Si tendrían o no una mejor oportunidad de encontrar todas las reliquias a tiempo si se separaban.

Susana esperó por la renuente aceptación de Anthony antes de decir:

—Entonces está arreglado. Terry y Candy… se quedan con la primera ciudad. —Ella miró hacia abajo a las notas de Terry, a continuación le dio a Candy una breve sonrisa—. Venecia. Se dirigen a Venecia y encontrarán la primera reliquia.

—Pero ¿qué es la primera reliquia? ¿Acaso lo sabemos? —Candy se inclinó sobre el libro y observó un dibujo esbozado en lápiz en el margen.

Terry también lo estudiaba ahora, asintiendo ligeramente hacia la imagen que había dibujado cientos de años atrás. Casi se parecía a una bandeja, como las que su madre siempre buscaba en tiendas de antigüedades.

—Esto es lo que pude recabar de mis estudio de la pseudo epigrafía —los escritos bíblicos descartados de la primera iglesia.

Tenía forma de huevo con un fondo de cristal, el cual hábilmente Terry había representado esbozando el bosquejo de la tierra en el otro lado de la clara base.

La bandeja, o lo que fuera la reliquia, tenía lo que parecían ser pequeños mangos tallados a ambos lados. Terry incluso había dibujado una Escala debajo, por lo que de acuerdo con su boceto, el artefacto era grande —sobre ochenta por cien centímetros.

—Apenas puedo recordar haber dibujado esto. —Terry sonaba desilusionado consigo mismo—. No tengo ni idea de lo que es más de lo que tú la tienes.

—Estoy segura de que una vez allí, serás capaz de resolverlo —dijo Susana, tratando de sonar alentadora.

—Lo haremos —dijo Candy—. Estoy segura de que lo haremos.

Susana parpadeó, sonrió y continuó—: Roland, Annabelle y Arriane, los tres irán a Viena. Eso deja… —Su boca se torció al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero de todos modos continuó—: Elisa, Anthony, y yo tomaremos Avalon.

Anthony rotó los hombros y dejó salir de pronto sus casi burlonas alas de oro, golpeando en la cara a Elisa con la punta de su ala derecha y lanzándola metro y medio hacia atrás

—Hazlo otra vez y te destrozaré —escupió Elisa, mirándose la quemadura del codo que le había provocado la alfombra—. De hecho… —Ella dio un paso hacia

Anthony con el puño en alto, pero Susana intervino. Separó a Anthony y Elisa, con un suspiro.

—Hablando de destrozar, preferiría no tener que destruir al próximo que provoque al otro. —Sonrió dulcemente a sus dos compañeros demonio—, pero lo haré. Estos van a ser unos nueve días muy largos.

—Esperemos que sean largos —murmuró Terry en voz baja.

Candy se volvió hacia él. La imagen que tenía en mente de Venecia era sacada de una guía turística: postales de barcos por los canales, puestas de sol sobre las altas torres de las catedrales, y chicas de oscura cabellera lamiendo un gelatto.

Ese no era el viaje que estaban a punto de hacer. No con el fin del mundo alcanzándolos con sus afiladas garras.

—¿Y una vez que encontremos las tres reliquias? —dijo candy.

—Nos encontraremos en el Monte Sinaí —dijo Terry—. Reuniremos las reliquias…

—Diremos una pequeña oración pidiendo que nos envíen alguna luz que nos guíe a donde aterrizamos cuando caímos —murmuró sombríamente Anthony, frotándose la frente—. En ese momento, todo lo que nos va a quedar será encontrar alguna manera de poder persuadir al psicópata infernal que sostiene toda nuestra existencia en sus fauces de abandonar su estúpido plan de dominar el universo. ¿Qué podría ser más sencillo? Creo que tenemos muchas razones para sentirnos optimistas.

Terry miró por la ventana abierta. El sol entraba por el dormitorio ahora, haciendo que Candy entrecerrara los ojos.

—Tenemos que salir tan pronto como sea posible.

—Está bien —dijo Candy—. Tengo que ir a casa, luego hacer las maletas, buscar el pasaporte… —Su mente corrió por un centenar de direcciones mientras comenzaba a hacer una lista mental de las cosas que tenía que hacer. Sus padres estarían en el centro comercial por lo menos un par de horas más, tiempo suficiente para reunir sus cosas...

—Oh, qué mona. —Annabelle se rió, revoloteando sobre ellos con los pies a centímetros del suelo. Sus alas eran musculosas y de color plateado oscuro, como una nube tormentosa, sobresaliendo por las rendijas invisibles de su camiseta rosa—. Siento entrometerme pero… nunca has viajado con un ángel, ¿verdad? Claro que lo había hecho.

La sensación de las alas de Terry alzando su cuerpo por el aire era tan natural como cualquier otra cosa. Tal vez sus vuelos habían sido breves, pero inolvidables.

Era en esos momentos cuando Candy se sentía más cerca de él: sus brazos rodeándole la cintura, su corazón latiendo cerca del suyo, sus blancas alas protegiéndola, haciendo sentir a Candy incondicional e imposiblemente amada.

Había volado docenas de veces con Terry en sueños, pero sólo tres veces en sus horas de vigilia: una vez sobre el lago escondido detrás del colegio, otra vez a lo largo de la costa, y otra descendiendo de las nubes a la cabaña justo la noche anterior.

—Creo que nunca hemos volado tan lejos juntos —dijo al fin.

—Solamente llegar a primera a la base parece ser un problema para ustedes dos —Anthony no pudo resistirse a decir. Terry lo ignoró.

—En circunstancias normales, creo que disfrutarías del viaje. —Su expresión se oscureció—. Pero no tenemos tiempo para lo normal en los próximos nueve días.

Candy sintió sus manos sobre la parte posterior de los hombros, recogiendo su pelo y liberando el cuello. Él la besó a lo largo de la línea del cuello de su suéter, mientras envolvía los brazos en su cintura. Candy cerró los ojos. Sabía lo que venía a continuación. El sonido más hermoso —aquél elegante silbido procedente del amor de su vida dejando salir sus alas blancas como la nieve.

El mundo al otro lado de los párpados Candy se ensombreció un poco bajo la sombra de sus alas, y el calor le llenó el corazón. Cuando abrió los ojos, allí estaban, tan magníficas como siempre. Se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, cobijándose en el pecho de Terry, que se giró hacia la ventana.

—Esto es sólo una separación temporal —anunció Terry a los demás—. Buena suerte y volad rápido.

Con cada batir de las alas de Terry, ganaban miles de metros de altura. El aire, una vez cálido y espeso por la humedad de Georgia, se volvió frío y punzante para los pulmones de Candy mientras subían. El viento le desgarraba los oídos. Sus ojos empezaron a lagrimear.

El terreno, se hacía distante, y el mundo se redujo a un impresionante lienzo verde.

El primer vistazo del mar le mareó a Candy, deleitándola, mientras volaban lejos del sol, hacia la oscuridad del horizonte.

Volar con Terry era más emocionante, más intenso de lo que su memoria jamás podría hacer justicia. Y sin embargo, algo había diferente: Candy tenía el control ahora. Sintiéndose a gusto, en sintonía con Terry, se relajó descansado en sus brazos. Sus piernas estaban ligeramente cruzadas por los tobillos, las puntas de sus botas rozando las de él. Sus cuerpos se balanceaban al unísono, provocado por el movimiento de las alas que se arqueaban sobre sus cabezas y bloqueaban el sol, y luego bajaban para completar otro poderoso batir de alas.

Pasaron por delante de la línea de nubes y se desvanecieron en la niebla. No había nada a su alrededor; solo el tenue blanco de las nubes y la caricia de la humedad. Otro batir de alas. Otra elevación en el cielo. Candy no se detuvo a preguntarse cómo iba a respirar allí, en los límites de la atmósfera. Estaba con Terry. Estaba bien. Se dirigían a salvar el mundo.

Pronto Terry se estabilizó, volando menos como un cohete y más como un ave inconmensurablemente potente. No iban despacio —en realidad, la velocidad aumentó— pero con sus cuerpos paralelos al suelo, y el rugido del viento suavizado, el mundo parecía de color blanco brillante y sorprendentemente tranquilo, tan tranquilo como si acabasen empezar a existir y nadie hubiese experimentado aún con el sonido.

—¿Estás bien? —Su voz la arrullaba, haciéndola sentir como si nada de todo lo malo del mundo pudiera ser más importante que el bienestar de su amor.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia la izquierda para mirarlo. Su rostro estaba tranquilo, los labios ligeramente sonrientes. Sus ojos derramaban una luz verde, tan rica que podría haberla mantenido elevada por sí sola.

—Estas congelándote —le murmuró al oído, acariciándole los dedos para calentarlos, enviando ráfagas de calor por el cuerpo de Candy.

—Mejor ahora —dijo.

Atravesaron el manto de nubes. Era como ese momento en un avión, cuando la borrosa vista desde la ventana oval va desde el gris monocromático, a una paleta de infinitos colores. La diferencia era que la ventana y el avión se habían ido, sin dejar nada entre su piel y los colores rosados del mar, las nubes en el este y el chillón color índigo del cielo a gran altura.

La capa de nubes lucía extraña y llamativa. Como siempre, esto sorprendió a Candy. Este era otro mundo, ella y Terry, solos habitando, un mundo superior en la cima del más alto faro de amor.

¿Qué mortal no había soñado con eso? ¿Cuántas veces había deseado Candy estar al otro lado de la ventana de un avión? Para deambular por las doradas, extrañas y pálidas nubes de lluvia bañadas por el sol bajo sus pies. Ahora estaba allí, superada por la belleza de un mundo lejano que podía sentir en su piel.

Pero no podían parar. No podían detenerse ni una sola vez en los próximos nueve días o todo acabaría.

—¿Cuánto tiempo se tarda en llegar a Venecia? —preguntó.

—No debería faltar demasiado —dijo Terry casi en un susurro al oído.

—Hablas como un piloto que ha estado durante una hora, diciendo a sus pasajeros «tan sólo diez minutos más» por quinta vez —bromeó Candy. Cuando

Terry no respondió, ella lo miró. Tenía el ceño fruncido por la confusión. La metáfora lo había desconcertado—. Nunca has estado en un avión —dijo Candy—.

¿Por qué hacerlo cuando puedes hacer esto? —Ella hizo un gesto a sus magnificas y batientes alas—. Toda la espera y el traqueteo probablemente te volverían loco.

—Me gustaría ir en un avión contigo. Quizás podamos hacer un viaje a las Bahamas. La gente vuela a allí, ¿no?

—Sí. —Candy tragó—. Vayamos.

No podía dejar de pensar en cuántas cosas imposibles tenían que suceder exactamente de la manera correcta para que ellos dos pudieran viajar como una pareja normal. Era muy difícil pensar en el futuro en ese momento, cuando había tanto en juego. El futuro era tan difuso y lejano como la tierra bajo ellos —y Candy esperaba que fuera muy hermoso.

—¿Cuánto tiempo falta de verdad?

—Cuatro, quizá cinco horas a esta velocidad.

—Pero ¿no necesitas descansar? ¿Recargarte? —Candy se encogió de hombros, vergonzosamente todavía no estaba segura de cómo funcionaba el cuerpo de Terry—. ¿No se te cansaran los brazos?

Él rió entre dientes.

—¿Qué?

—Acabo de regresar del Cielo, y vaya, mis brazos están cansados. —Terry apretó su cintura, bromeando. —La idea de que alguna vez mis brazos estén cansados de sostenerte es absurda.

Como para demostrarlo, Terry arqueó la espalda, impulsó sus alas por encima de sus hombros y las batió una vez, suavemente. A medida que sus cuerpos eran arrastrados elegantemente hacia arriba, rodeando una nube, quitó un brazo de su cintura, demostrando que podía sostenerla hábilmente con una sola mano. Su brazo libre se movió hacia delante y Terry pasó sus dedos por los labios de Candy, esperando su beso.

Cuando ella besó su mano, él volvió a poner su brazo en su cintura y dejó su otra mano libre, inclinándola dramáticamente hacia el lado izquierdo del rostro de Candy. Ella también besó esa mano. Después, los hombros de Terry se flexionaron alrededor de los de ella, ciñéndolos en un abrazo lo suficientemente apretado como para que él pudiera liberar ambos brazos de su cintura, y todavía de alguna manera, ella permanecía en el aire. La sensación era tan deliciosa, tan alegre y sin límites, que Candy comenzó a reír.

Él hizo un gran giro en el aire. El cabello de Candy estaba esparcido por toda su cara. No tenía miedo. Estaba volando. Ella tomó las manos de Terry, mientras estas encontraban su lugar alrededor de su cintura otra vez.

—En cierto modo fuimos hechos para hacer esto— dijo.

—Sí. En cierto modo.

Él voló, nunca flaqueó. Atravesaron las nubes y el aire libre, de las breves y hermosas tormentas, secándose con el viento un instante después. Sobrepasaron aviones transatlánticos a velocidades tan enormes que Candy imaginaba a los pasajeros, sin notar nada más que un brillante e inesperado destello plateado y quizás el ligero empujoncito de la turbulencia, formando pequeñas olas que recorrían sus bebidas.

Las nubes escaseaban a medida que volaban muy alto sobre el océano. Candy podía oler el denso olor de las profundidades del mar y olía como un océano de otro planeta, no era calcáreo, y no era salobre como en casa.

Las alas de Terry creaban una gloriosa sombra en la superficie agitada por debajo, lo que era de alguna manera reconfortante, aunque era difícil de creer que ella era una parte de la vista que veía en el mar encrespado.

—¿Candy? —preguntó Terry.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué tal fue estar cerca de tus padres esta mañana?

—Sus ojos trazaron el contorno de un par de solitarias islas en la oscura planicie acuosa. Distraídamente ella se preguntó dónde y lo lejos que estaban de casa.

—Fue difícil —admitió. —Supongo que me sentí de la forma en la que debiste haberte sentido un millón de veces. Estar a cierta distancia de las personas a quienes quiero porque no puedo ser honesta con ellos.

—Es lo que me temía.

—De alguna manera, es más fácil estar cerca de ti y de los otros ángeles que estar cerca de mis padres y de mi mejor amiga.

Terry pensó por un momento.

—No quiero eso para ti. No tiene por qué ser así. Lo único que siempre quise fue amarte.

—Yo también. Eso es todo lo que quiero.

Pero incluso mientras lo decía, contemplando el cielo del oriente desvanecerse, Candy no podía dejar de reproducir esos últimos minutos en casa, deseando haber hecho las cosas de manera diferente. Debió haber abrazado a su padre un poco más fuerte. Debió haber escuchado, realmente escuchado, los consejos de su madre mientras se marchaba. Debió haber pasado más tiempo preguntando a su mejor amiga sobre su vida cuando estuvo de regreso en Dover. No debió haber sido tan egoísta o estado tan apresurada.

Ahora, cada segundo la llevaba más lejos de Thunderbolt, de sus padres y de Flammy, y con cada segundo que pasaba Candy lidiaba con la creciente sensación de que podría no volver a verlos.

Con todo, el corazón Candy creía en lo que ella, Terry y los otros ángeles estaban haciendo. Pero esta no era la primera vez que había abandonado a la gente que le importaba por Terry. Pensó en el funeral que había presenciado en Prusia, los abrigos de lana oscura y los húmedos ojos rojos de sus seres queridos, nublados por el dolor de su prematura y repentina muerte.

Pensó en su hermosa madre en la Inglaterra medieval, donde había pasado el día de San Valentín, en su querida hermana, Helen; y sus buenas amigas Laura y Eleanor. Esa fue la vida que había visitado donde no había experimentado su propia muerte, pero había visto lo suficiente para saber que había gente buena que quedaría destrozada por la inevitable muerte.

Le causó retortijones en el estómago imaginarlo. Y entonces Candy pensó en Cami, la chica que había estado en Italia, que había perdido a su familia en la guerra, que no tenía a nadie salvo a Terry, cuya vida —por breve que fuera—había valido la pena debido a su amor.

Cuando presionó profundamente su pecho, Terry deslizó sus manos dentro de las mangas de su jersey e hizo círculos con sus dedos por sus brazos, como si estuviera dibujando pequeños Halos en su piel.

—Cuéntame la mejor parte de todas tus vidas.

Ella quería decir cuando te encontré, cada vez que lo hice. Pero no era así de sencillo.

Fue difícil incluso pensar en ellas con discreción. Sus vidas pasadas comenzaron a girar juntas y a subir y bajar, como los paneles de un caleidoscopio. Estuvo ese hermoso momento en Tahití,. Y la forma en que habían abandonado una batalla en la antigua China, porque su amor era más importante que luchar en cualquier guerra. Podría haber enumerado una docena de ardientes momentos robados, una docena de magníficos dulces y amargos besos.

Candy sabía que aquellos no eran las mejores partes. La mejor parte era el ahora. Eso era lo que se llevaría de sus viajes a través de los siglos: él significaba todo para ella y ella significaba todo para él. La única manera de experimentar el profundo nivel de su amor era entrar en cada nuevo momento juntos, como si el tiempo estuviera hecho de nubes. Y si todo se reducía a estos próximos nueve días, Candy sabía que ella y Terry arriesgarían todo por su amor.

—Ha sido educativo —dijo finalmente—. La primera vez que atravesé una Anunciadora por mi cuenta, estaba decidida a romper la maldición. Pero estaba abrumada y confundida, hasta que empecé a darme cuenta de que en cada vida que he visitado, aprendí algo importante acerca de mí.

—¿Cómo qué? —Estaban tan alto que el indicio de la curvatura de la Tierra era visible al límite del cielo que se oscurecía.

—Aprendí que simplemente besarte no me mataba, que eso tenía más que ver con lo que sabía en el momento, con cuánto de mí misma y de mi historia podía asimilar. —Sintió a Terry asentir con la cabeza detrás de ella.

—Eso siempre ha sido el mayor enigma para mí.

—Aprendí que mis yo pasados no siempre fueron personas muy agradables, pero tu amabas el alma dentro de ellas de todos modos. Y a partir de tu ejemplo, he aprendido a reconocer tu alma… Tienes un brillo específico, un resplandor, que incluso si dejas de lucir como tu yo actual, podría pasar a una nueva vida y reconocerte. Vería tu alma prácticamente superpuesta en cualquier rostro que tengas en cada vida. Serías tu yo extranjero de Egipto y el Terry que anhelo y amo.

Terry volvió la cabeza para besar su sien.

—Probablemente no te diste cuenta de esto, pero la facultad de reconocer mi alma ha estado siempre en ti.

—No, no podía… No solía ser capaz de…

—Lo hiciste, simplemente no lo sabías. Pensaste que estabas loca. Viste a las Anunciadoras y las llamaste sombras. Pensaste que te estaban persiguiendo durante toda tu vida. Y la primera vez que me conociste o tal vez la primera vez que te diste cuenta de que te preocupabas por mí, ¿puede que vieras otra cosa que no pudieras explicar, algo que intentaste negar? Candy cerró los ojos con fuerza, recordando.

—Solías dejar una bruma violeta en el aire cuando pasabas de largo. Pero parpadeaba y desaparecía.

Terry sonrió.

—No lo sabía.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Acabas de decir…

—Imaginé que habías visto algo, pero no sabía lo que era. Cualquiera que sea la atracción que reconoces en mí, en mi alma, se manifiesta de manera diferente dependiendo de cómo necesites verlo. —Le sonrió—. Así es como tu alma está en colaboración con la mía. Un resplandor violeta es agradable. Me alegro de que se tratara de eso.

—¿Qué aspecto tiene mi alma para ti?

—No podría reducirlo a palabras si lo intentara, pero su belleza es sin igual. Esa era una buena forma de describir este vuelo por todo el mundo con Terry. Las estrellas centelleaban en las vastas galaxias a su alrededor. La luna estaba enorme y atestada de cráteres, medio envuelta por una nube de color gris pálido. Candy se sentía cálida y segura en los brazos de un ángel que la amaba, un lujo que había echado mucho de menos en su búsqueda a través de las Anunciadoras.

Suspiró, cerró los ojos… Y vio a Albert.

La visión fue agresiva, invadiendo su mente, aunque no era la horrorosa bestia furiosa en la que se había convertido la última vez que lo vio. Era sólo Albert, en su forma de querubín, sosteniendo su mano para hacerla descender del mástil de una embarcación naufragada, donde ella había aparecido en Tahití.

Por qué ese recuerdo la encontró en los brazos de Terry, no lo sabía. Pero aún podía sentir la forma de la pequeña mano de Albert en la suya. Recordó cómo su fuerza y gracia la habían sorprendido.

Recordó sentirse segura con él. Ahora tenía miedo y se retorcía incómoda.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Albert. —La palabra tenía un sabor amargo, me atormenta lo cercano que permití que se volviera. Estoy avergonzada.

—No lo estés. —Terry la abrazó con fuerza.

—Las cosas se estaban poniendo tensas entre nosotros —admitió ella—, pero nunca me imaginé que él podría convertirse en semejante monstruo.

—No hay oscuridad tan grande como una gran luz dañada. Mira, Terry cambió el ángulo de sus alas y volaron de regreso en un amplio arco, girando alrededor de la parte exterior de una nube altísima.

Una parte era de oro rosado, iluminada por el último rayo de sol de la tarde. El otro lado, Candy notó mientras volaban en círculos, era oscuro y cargado de lluvia.

—Luz y oscuridad enlazados, ambos necesarios para que esto sea lo que es.

—¿Y también es así para Anthony? —preguntó Candy mientras Terry completaba el círculo para reanudar su vuelo sobre el océano.

—Sé que no confías en él, pero puedes hacerlo. Yo lo hago, la oscuridad de Anthony es legendaria, pero es sólo una pequeña parte de su personalidad.

—Pero entonces ¿por qué se pondría del lado de Lucifer? ¿Por qué lo harían alguno de los ángeles?

—Anthony no lo hizo —dijo Terry—. Por lo menos no al principio. Fue una época muy inestable. Sin precedentes. Inimaginable.

»En el momento de la Caída, hubieron algunos ángeles que de inmediato se pusieron del lado de Lucifer, pero hubo otros, como Anthony, que fueron expulsados por el Trono por no elegir con la suficiente rapidez. El resto de la historia ha sido una lenta elección de bandos, con ángeles regresando al redil del Cielo o a las filas del Infierno hasta que sólo quedaron unos pocos caídos sin bando.

—¿Ahí es donde estamos ahora? —preguntó Candy, a pesar de que sabía que a Terry no le gustaba hablar acerca de cómo él todavía no había elegido un bando.

—Anthony solía agradarte mucho —dijo Terry, deslizando el tema lejos de él mismo—. Durante bastantes vidas en la Tierra los tres estuvimos muy unidos. Fue mucho más adelante, después de que a Anthony le rompieran el corazón, que se cambió al lado de Lucifer.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién era ella?

—A ninguno de nosotros nos gusta hablar de ella. Nunca debes decir que sabes sobre ella —dijo Terry—. No me gustó su elección, pero no puedo decir que no lo comprendiera. Si alguna vez te pierdo de verdad, no sé lo que haría. Mi mundo entero oscurecería.

—Eso no va a suceder —dijo Candy demasiado rápido. Ella sabía que esta vida era su última oportunidad. Si moría ahora, no iba a volver.

Tenía mil preguntas, acerca de la mujer que Anthony había perdido, sobre el extraño temblor en la voz de Terry cuando habló sobre Albert, sobre dónde había estado ella cuando Terry estaba cayendo. Sin embargo, le pesaban los párpados, su cuerpo estaba débil por el cansancio.

—Descansa —susurró Terry en su oído—. Te despertaré cuando estemos aterrizando en Venecia.

Era todo el consentimiento que necesitaba para quedarse dormida. Cerró los ojos contra las fosforescentes olas rompiendo miles de metros por debajo y voló en un mundo de sueños donde nueve días no tenían importancia, donde podía descender, elevarse y permanecer en la gloria de las nubes, donde podía volar libremente, hasta el infinito, sin la más mínima posibilidad de caer.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**HOLA CHICAS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO, MUCHAS GRACIAS A...**

**LIZ CARTER, LAURA GRANDCHESTER, CHRISK, Y JESS**


	4. Chapter 4

**EL SANTUARIO HUNDIDO**

A Candy le pareció que Terry había estado una media hora llamando mitad de la noche a la desgastada puerta de madera. La casa veneciana de tres pisos pertenecía a un colega, un profesor, y Terry estaba seguro que este hombre les dejaría quedarse a dormir, porque habían sido buenos amigos «años atrás», que, con Terry, podría abarcar un gran lapso de tiempo.

—Debe tener un sueño pesado. —Candy bostezó, medio adormecida de nuevo por el constante golpeteo de los puños de Terry. «O eso», pensó somnolienta, «o el profesor estaba sentado en algún café bohemio que estuviese abierto toda la noche, bebiendo vino sobre un libro repleto de términos incompresibles».

Eran las tres de la mañana —su aterrizaje en medio de la red plateada de los canales de Venecia había sido acompañado por el repique de una torre de reloj en algún lugar de la oscura ciudad— y Luce estaba rendida por la fatiga.

Descansaba miserablemente contra un frío buzón, haciendo que éste se bambolease al tener flojo uno de los clavos que lo mantenían en posición vertical. Esto hizo que el buzón se inclinara, logrando que Candy se tambalease hacia atrás estando a punto de precipitarse al oscuro negro y verdoso canal, cuya agua lamía el borde de la mohosa escalera como una lengua de tinta.

Todo el exterior de la casa parecía estar descomponiéndose en capas: desde la madera pintada de azul despegándose en hojas viscosas, ladrillos arrastrándose con moho verde oscuro y, hasta el cemento húmedo de la escalinata, que se derrumbó bajo sus pies. Por un momento, Candy pensó que podía sentir la ciudad hundiéndose.

—Tiene que estar aquí —murmuró Terryaún golpeando.

Cuando habían aterrizado en la cornisa junto al canal normalmente solo accesible por góndola, Terry le había prometido a Candy una cama, una bebida caliente, y una repetición del húmedo y vigorizante viento a través del que habían estado volando durante horas.

Finalmente, el lento arrastrar de unos pies golpeando la escalera del interior se reanimó provocando un temblor que llamó la atención de Candy. Terry exhaló ycerró los ojos aliviado, mientras el pomo de bronce se giraba. Las bisagras chirriaron mientras la puerta se abría.

—¿Quién demonios…?

Mechones nervudos de un pelo blanco caían en todas direcciones por la cara del viejo hombre italiano. Tenía unas cejas blancas sensacionalmente tupidas, un bigote a juego, y grueso vello blanco en el pecho que asomaba del cuello de su túnica gris oscuro.

Candy miró a Terry parpadear con sorpresa, como si estuviera conjeturando su dirección. Luego, los pálidos ojos marrones del viejo hombre se iluminaron. Se tambaleó hacia delante, atrapando a Terry en un apretado abrazo.

—Estaba empezando a preguntarme si ibas a visitarme antes de que me fuera inevitablemente al otro barrio —susurró el hombre con voz ronca. Sus ojos viajaron a Candy, y sonrió como si no lo hubiese despertado, como si los hubiese estado esperando durante meses—. Después de todos estos años, finalmente trajiste a Candice. Qué honor.

Su nombre era Profesor Mazotta. Él y Terry habían estudiado historia, juntos en la Universidad de Bolonia en los años treinta. Él no estaba horrorizado o desconcertado por la falta de envejecimiento de Terry: Mazotta entendía qué era.

Parecía sentir simple alegría por reunirse con un viejo amigo, una alegría que era aumentada por la presentación del amor de la vida de este.

Los escoltó a su oficina, la cual también era un estudio en diferentes grados de decadencia. Sus estanterías se cruzaban en el centro, el escritorio estaba cubierto de papeles amarillentos, la alfombra estaba deshilachándose y manchada con salpicaduras de café. Mazotta se ofreció rápidamente a hacer una taza de chocolate caliente a cada uno e hizo un ruido áspero y codeó a Candy —un mal hábito de un viejo hombre—. Pero Terry apenas tomó un sorbo antes de poner su libro en manos de Mazotta y abrirlo en la descripción de la primera reliquia. Mazotta se puso sus delgadas gafas de montura de alambre y entrecerró los ojos mirando la página, murmurando algo en italiano. Se levantó, caminó hacia la estantería y se rascó la cabeza, volvió a su escritorio, paseó por la oficina, tomó un sorbo de su chocolate, y luego volvió a la estantería para sacar un grueso tomo encuadernado en cuero. Candy ahogó un bostezo. Sus parpados estaban trabajando duro para no cerrarse. Estaba tratando de no desviarse, pellizcándose el interior de la palma de la mano para mantenerse despierta. Pero las voces de Terry y del Profesor Mazotta se oían como desde distantes nubes en la niebla, que argumentaban sobre la imposibilidad de todo lo que el otro decía.

—Para nada es un cristal de la Iglesia de San Ignacio1 —Mazotta retorció las manos—. Son ligeramente hexagonales, y esta ilustración es rotundamente alargada.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? —gritó Terry de repente, sacudiendo una pintura de aficionado de un barco de vela en la pared—. Claramente necesitamos estar en la biblioteca de Bolonia. ¿Aún tienes las llaves de la entrada?

En tu oficina debes de haber tenido…

—Me jubilé hace treinta años, Terruce. Y no viajaremos doscientos kilómetros en mitad de la noche para mirar… —hizo una pausa—. Mira a Candice, ¡se está durmiendo ahí de pie, como un caballo!

Candy hizo una mueca atontada. No quería acabar durmiéndose por miedo a encontrarse con Albert. Últimamente tenía la tendencia de aparecerse cuando cerraba los ojos. Quería permanecer despierta para estar lejos de él, y ser parte de la conversación sobre la reliquia que ella y Terry necesitaban encontrar al día siguiente, pero el sueño era insistente y no podía ser negado.

Segundos u horas después, los brazos de Terry la levantaron del suelo y la llevó por un oscuro y estrecho tramo de escaleras.

—Lo siento, amor —creyó que él dijo. Estaba tan profundamente adormilada que no pudo responder—. Debería haberte dejado descansar antes. Solo es que estoy tan asustado —susurró; asustado de que se nos acabe el tiempo.

Candy parpadeó y se recostó, sorprendida de encontrarse en una cama, pero más aún por una solitaria peonía blanca en un pequeño florero de cristal reposado en la almohada junto a su cabeza.

Arrancó la flor del florero y la giró en su mano, logrando que cayeran gotas de agua en el edredón de brocado rosa. La cama crujió mientras ella apoyaba la almohada contra la cabecera de bronce para mirar la habitación.

Por un momento, se sintió desorientada al encontrarse en un lugar desconocido, los recuerdos soñados de viajar a través de las Anunciadoras lentamente sedesvanecieron mientras se despertaba.

Albert ya no tenía que darle pistas sobre dónde había ido a parar. Él solo estaba ahí, en sus sueños y la noche previa había sido, un monstruo, riéndose de la idea de que ella y Terry pudieran cambiar o detener algo.

Un sobre blanco estaba apoyado contra el florero en la mesilla de noche.

«Terruce»

Ella solo recordaba un único suave y dulce beso y sus brazos alejándose mientras la metía en la cama la noche anterior y cerraba la puerta.

1 TheChurch of Saint Ignatius: es una iglesia católica de arte barroco dedicada a San Ignacio de

Loyola situada en Roma.

¿Dónde había ido después de aquello? Abrió el sobre y sacó la dura carta blanca que contenía. En la carta había tres palabras: en el balcón.

Sonriendo, Candy hizo a un lado la colcha y sacó las piernas por un lado de la cama. Atravesó la gigante alfombra tejida, con la peonía blanca entre los dedos.

Las ventanas de la habitación eran altas y estrechas elevándose alrededor de seis metros hasta el techo de la catedral. Detrás de una lujosa cortina marrón había una puerta de vidrio que conducía a la terraza. Giró el picaporte de metal y salió, esperando encontrar a Terry y hundirse en sus brazos.

Pero la terraza con forma de media luna estaba vacía. Solo había una corta baranda de piedra con una Caída de un piso hasta las verdes aguas del canal y una pequeña mesa de cristal con una silla plegable de lona color rojo a su lado. La mañana era hermosa. El aire olía turbio pero fresco. En el río, brillantes y estrechas góndolas negras se deslizaban una tras otra como elegantes cisnes. Un par de zorzales gorjearon en un tendedero un piso más arriba, y al otro lado del canal había una hilera de estrechos apartamentos color pastel. Era encantador, seguro, la Venecia de los sueños de la mayoría de las personas, pero Candy no estaba allí para ser una turista. Ella y Terryestaban allí para salvar su historia, y la del mundo.

Y el reloj estaba corriendo. Y Terry se había ido.

Después notó un segundo sobre blanco en la mesa del balcón, recostado contra una pequeña taza blanca desechable y una pequeña bolsa de papel. De nuevo, rasgó la carta, y de nuevo solo encontró tres palabras:

«Espera aquí, por favor».

—Molesto pero romántico —dijo en voz alta.

Se sentó en la silla plegable y miró dentro de la bolsa de papel. Un puñado de pequeños donuts rellenos de mermelada espolvoreadas con canela y azúcar enviaban un perfume embriagador.

La bolsa estaba caliente, salpicada con pequeñas manchas de aceite que se filtraban. Candy se metió uno en la boca y tomó un sorbo de la pequeña taza blanca, que contenía el más rico y delicioso café que Candy había probado alguna vez.

—¿Disfrutando los bombolini2? —gritó Terrry desde abajo.

Terry se levantó y se inclinó sobre la barandilla para encontrarlo de pie en la parte de atrás de una góndola pintada con imágenes de ángeles. Llevaba un sombrero plano de paja atado con una cinta roja, y usaba un amplio remo de madera para dirigir el bote lentamente hacia ella.

2 Bomboloni: (bombolone es singular) es una masa frita toscana con relleno. Son similares a las donas rellenos, difieren por tener la parte de relleno en la parte superior.

Su corazón se aceleró del modo en que lo hacía cada vez que veía a Terry desde su primera vez en otra vida. Pero él estaba aquí. Era suyo. Esto estaba sucediendo ahora.

—Mójalos en el expreso, luego dime cómo es estar en el cielo —dijo Terry sonriéndole.

—¿Cómo puedo bajar hasta ti?

Él apuntó a la escalera de caracol más estrecha que alguna vez vio, justo a la derecha de la barandilla. Ella agarró el café y la bolsa de donuts, deslizó el tallo de la peonía detrás de su oreja, y dio los pasos.

Podía sentir los ojos de Terry en ella mientras subía por la barandilla y se escabullía por la escalera. Cada vez que daba una vuelta completa en la escalera, atrapaba un destello burlón en sus ojos azules. Para el momento en que llegó abajo, él había extendido su mano para ayudarla a subir al bote.

Allí estaba la electricidad que había anhelado desde que se despertó. La chispa que saltaba entre ellos cada vez que se tocaban. Terry envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo hasta no quedar ningún espacio entre sus cuerpos. La besó, largo y profundo, hasta que ella se mareó.

—Esta sí que es manera de empezar una mañana —declaró Terry trazando con los dedos los pétalos de la peonía detrás de su oreja.

Un ligero peso tiró de pronto de su cuello y cuando extendió la mano, encontró una fina cadena, la cual sus dedos recorrieron hasta un medallón de plata. Ella lo extendió y miró la rosa grabada en el frente.

¡Su medallón! Este era el que Terry le había dado en su última noche en el San Pablo. Ella lo había mantenido escondido en la portada del Libro de los Vigilantes durante el corto tiempo que había pasado sola en la cabina, pero todo sobre esos días estaban borrosos. Lo siguiente que recordaba era al Sr. Cole apurándola para llegar al aeropuerto y tomar un vuelo a California. Había olvidado el medallón y el libro hasta que había llegado a la escuela de la costa, y para entonces ciertamente ya los había perdido.

Terry debía haberlo deslizado por su cuello cuando estaba durmiendo. Sus ojos se humedecieron de nuevo, esta vez de felicidad.

—¿De dónde…?

—Ábrelo —pidió Terry sonriendo.

La última vez que había tenido el medallón, la imagen de una Candy antigua y Terry la había desconcertado. Terry le había dicho cuándo había sido tomada la fotografía la siguiente vez que la vio. Eso no había sucedido. El tiempo robado que habían pasado juntos en California había sido principalmente estresante y demasiado breve, lleno de tontas discusiones que ella no podía imaginar tener con Terry nunca más.

Candy estaba satisfecha de haber esperado, porque cuando abrió el medallón y vio la diminuta fotografía detrás del cristal de la placa —Terry con una pajarita y Candy con el pelo corto—, instantáneamente reconoció qué era.

—Cami —susurró ella.

Esta era la joven enfermera que Candy había encontrado cuando había viajado a la Primera Guerra Mundial en Milán. La chica había sido mucho más joven cuando Candy la había encontrado, dulce y un poco descarada, pero tan genuina que Candy la había admirado de inmediato.

Ella sonrió ahora, recordando el modo en que Cami se quedó mirando su corte de pelo moderno, y el modo en que bromeó con que todos los soldados se habían enamorado de Candy. Recordó mayormente que si Candy hubiese estado en el hospital italiano un poco más y si las circunstancias hubiesen sido… bueno, completamente diferentes, las dos podrían haber sido buenas amigas.

Levantó la mirada hacia Terry, radiante, pero su expresión rápidamente se ensombreció. Él la estaba mirando como si le hubiesen golpeado.

—¿Qué va mal? —Soltó el medallón y caminó hacia él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Él sacudió la cabeza, atónito.

—Simplemente no solía ser capaz de compartir esto contigo. ¿La mirada en tu rostro cuando reconociste esta imagen? Es lo más hermoso que he visto. Candy se ruborizó, se quedó sin palabras y quiso llorar, todo a la vez. Entendía a Terry completamente.

—Lamento haberte dejado sola de esa manera —dijo—, tuve que ir a Bolonia y revisar algo en uno de los libros de Mazotta. Supongo que necesitabas todo el descanso que pudieras tener, y estabas tan hermosa dormida, que no pude despertarte.

—¿Encontraste lo que estabas buscando? —preguntó Candy.

—Posiblemente. Mazotta me dio una pista sobre una de las plazas aquí en el pueblo. Él es, principalmente, un historiador de arte, pero conoce su divinidad mejor que cualquier mortal que alguna vez haya conocido.

Candy se deslizó hacia el rojo banco bajo de terciopelo, que era como un asiento de amor, con un cojín acolchado de cuero negro y un alto, esculpido respaldo.

Terry hundió el remo en el agua y el bote se deslizó hacia delante. El agua era de un brillante verde pastel, y mientras se deslizaban, Candy podía ver toda la ciudad reflejada en la vidriosa oscilación de su superficie.

—La buena noticia —dijo Terry mirando hacia ella por debajo del borde de su sombrero— es que Mazotta piensa que sabe donde se localiza el artefacto. Lo mantuve discutiendo hasta el amanecer, pero finalmente unimos mi dibujo a una interesante fotografía antigua.

—¿Y?

—Pues resulta —Terry sacudió su muñeca y la góndola se curvó graciosamente alrededor de una curva cerrada, luego se sumergió bajo la baja pasarela peatonal—, que la bandeja para servir es un Halo.

—¿Un Halo? Pensé que solo los ángeles con tarjetas de felicitaciones tenían Halos. —Ladeó su cabeza hacia Terry—. ¿Tienes un Halo?

Terry sonrió como si encontrara la pregunta encantadora.

—No, en la moda de anillo-dorado, no creo. Tanto como puedo decirte, los Halos son representaciones de nuestra luz, del modo en que los mortales pueden comprenderlo. La luz violeta que viste a mi alrededor, por ejemplo. ¿Supongo que Susana nunca te contó historias sobre posar para Davinci?

—¿Ella hizo qué? —Candy casi se atragantó con su bombolini.

—Él no sabía que era un ángel, por supuesto, pero según ella, Leonardo habló sobre la luz que parecía irradiar de dentro de ella. Por eso la pintó con un Halo rodeando su cabeza.

—Vaya —Candy sacudió su cabeza, atónita, mientras pasaban a un par de amantes besándose con sombreros a juego en una esquina de un balcón.

—No solo es él. Muchos artistas representaron a los ángeles de este modo desde que caímos por primera vez a la Tierra.

—¿Y el Halo que tenemos que encontrar hoy?

—Otra representación de un artista. —El rostro de Terry se ensombreció. El latón de un disco de jazz salía por una ventana abierta y parecía llenar el espacio alrededor de la góndola, marcando la narración de Terry—. Esta es una escultura de un ángel, y mucho más antigua, de la era preclásica. Tan antiguo, que la identidad del artista es desconocida. Es de Anatolia y, como el resto de esos artefactos, fueron robados durante la Segunda Cruzada.

—Así que, ¿solo vamos a encontrar la escultura en una iglesia o museo o lo que sea, despegar el Halo de la cabeza del ángel, y correr al Monte Sinaí? —preguntó Candy.

Los ojos de Terry se oscurecieron por una fracción de segundo.

—Por ahora, sí, ese es el plan.

—Suena demasiado simple —dijo Candy notando las complejidades de los edificios a su alrededor: las ventanas de altas cúpulas bulbosas en uno, el verde jardín de hierba se en otro... Todo parecía estar hundiéndose en la brillante agua verde con una especie de renuncia serena.

Terry miró mas allá de ella, con agua iluminada por el sol reflejándose en sus ojos.

—Veremos cuán simple es esto.

Miró un cartel de madera más abajo en la calle, luego se dirigieron lejos del centro del canal. La Góndola se meció mientras Terry la guiaba hasta frenar contra una pared de ladrillo repleta de uvas. Agarró uno de los postes de amarre y anudó las cuerdas de la góndola a su alrededor. El bote gimió y tensó los amarres.

—Esta es la dirección que Mazotta me dio —Terry hizo un gesto a un antiguo puente curvado de piedra que se extendía entre lo romántico y lo decrépito—.

Saldremos por las escaleras y nos dirigiremos al palacio. No debe de estar lejos. Bajó de un salto de la góndola y fue hacia la vereda, tendiendo las manos para Candy. Ella lo siguió, y juntos cruzaron el puente, mano con mano.

Mientras caminaban pasando panadería tras panadería y vendedores vendiendo camisetas de «VENECIA», Candy no podía dejar de mirar a todas las felices parejas a su alrededor. Todos parecían estar besándose, riendo. Se quitó la peonía de la oreja y la deslizó dentro de su bolso. Ella y Terry estaban en una misión, no en una luna de miel, y no habría ningún otro encuentro romántico si fallaban.

Sus pasos aceleraron mientras giraban a la izquierda por una calle estrecha, luego a la derecha en una amplia plaza abierta.

Terry se detuvo abruptamente.

—Se supone que tiene que estar aquí. En la plaza. —Miró hacia abajo a la dirección, sacudiendo la cabeza con cansada incredulidad.

—¿Qué está mal?

—La dirección que Mazotta me dio es de esta iglesia. No me avisó sobre eso. —

Apuntó a lo alto del edificio franciscano, con su triangulo de cristal de colores en las rosáceas ventanas. Era una enorme y dominante capilla con el exterior de naranja pálido y una moldura en blanco brillante alrededor de la ventana y su largo domo—. La escultura, el Halo, tiene que estar dentro.

—Está bien. —Candy dio un paso hacia la iglesia, dirigiéndole a un aturdido Terry encogimiento de hombros—. Entremos y revisémoslo.

Terry cambió su peso de un pie a otro. Su rostro de repente se puso pálido.

—No puedo, Candy.

—¿Por qué no?

El cuerpo de Terry se puso rígido con un palpable nerviosismo. Sus brazos parecían clavados a los lados y su mandíbula estaba tan apretada que podría haber estado alambrado. No estaba acostumbrada a ver a Terry siendo algo más que seguro.

Era un extraño comportamiento.

—¿Entonces no lo sabes? —preguntó.

Candy sacudió su cabeza y Terry suspiró.

—Pensé que, quizás te habrían enseñado… La cosa es, que si un ángel caído entra en un santuario de Dios, la estructura y todo lo que haya dentro se incendiará.

Terminó la frase rápidamente, justo mientras un grupo de estudiantes alemanas con faldas escocesas los pasaban en la plaza, colocándose en la entrada de la iglesia.

Candy miró cómo algunas de ellas se giraban a mirar a Terry, susurrando y riendo entre ellas, alisando sus trenzas en caso de que él echara un vistazo en su dirección.

Él se fijó en Candy. Aun pareciendo nervioso.

—Es uno de los muchos pocos conocidos detalles de nuestro castigo. Si un ángel caído desea volver a entrar a la jurisdicción de la gracia de Dios, debemos acercarnos al Trono directamente. No hay atajos.

—¿Estás diciendo que nunca has puesto un pie en la iglesia? ¿Ni una sola vez en los miles de años que has estado aquí?

Terry negó con la cabeza.

—O un templo, o en una sinagoga, o en una mezquita. Nunca. Lo más cerca que he estado es el gimnasio del colegio. Cuando fue desacralizado y reutilizado como un gimnasio, el tabú fue levantado. —Cerró los ojos—. Arriane lo hizo una vez, mucho antes de que se uniera con el cielo. No sabía lo que hacía. La forma en que lo describe…

—¿Es entonces cuando se hizo las cicatrices del cuello? —Candy tocó su propia garganta instintivamente, recordando su primera hora en el San Pablo: Arriane entregándole una navaja Suiza robada, y exigiéndole que le cortara el pelo. Ella no había sido capaz de apartar los ojos de las veteadas y extrañas cicatrices del ángel.

—No. —Terry apartó la vista, incómodo—. Eso fue algo más.

Un grupo de turistas se presentó con su guía frente a la entrada. En el momento en que habían estado hablando, diez personas se habían desplazado dentro y fuera de la iglesia sin, al parecer, apreciar la belleza e importancia del edificio… Sin embargo, Terry, Arriane y toda una legión de ángeles nunca podrían entrar.

Pero Candy podía.

—Voy a entrar. Sé que el Halo es igual al de tu dibujo. Y si está ahí, lo encontraré y…

—Puedes entrar, es cierto. —Terry asintió bruscamente—. No hay otra manera.

—No hay problema. —Candy aparentó indiferencia.

—Esperaré aquí. —Terry parecía renuente y aliviado al mismo tiempo. Le apretó la mano, y se sentó en el borde de una fuente del centro de la plaza y le explicó cómo era el Halo y cómo extraerlo.

—¡Pero sé cuidadosa! Tiene más de mil años y es delicado. —Detrás de él, un querubín escupía un flujo interminable de agua—. Si tienes algún problema, Candy, si algo parece siquiera remotamente sospechoso, corre de regreso aquí y encuéntrame.

La iglesia estaba oscura y fría, una estructura en forma de cruz, con vigas bajas y el denso aroma del incienso cubriendo el aire. Candy tomó un folleto inglés de la entrada, entonces se dio cuenta de que no sabía cuál era el nombre de la escultura. Se molestó consigo misma por no haber preguntado. «Terry lo habría sabido». Caminó por la estrecha nave3, pasó fila tras fila de bancos vacíos, sus ojos seguían las posiciones de vidrieras de colores de la Cruz que recubría las altas ventanas.

Aunque en el exterior la plaza había estado llena de gente, la iglesia estaba relativamente tranquila. Candy era consciente del sonido de sus botas de montar golpeando contra el suelo de mármol mientras pasaba junto a una estatua de la Virgen de una de las pequeñas capillas cerradas alineadas a cada lado de la iglesia. Los ojos planos de la estatua de mármol parecían increíblemente grandes, sus dedos sorprendentemente largos y delgados, entrelazados en oración.

Candy no vio el Halo por ninguna parte.

Al final de la nave se puso de pie en el centro de la iglesia, bajo la gran cúpula, que permitía que el templado resplandor de la luz del sol de la mañana atravesara sus altos ventanales. Un hombre con una túnica larga y gris se arrodilló frente a un altar. Su pálido rostro y sus blancas manos —que ahuecaron su corazón— eran las únicas partes expuestas de su cuerpo. Estaba cantando en voz baja en latín. Dies irae, dies illa.

Candy reconoció las palabras de su clase de latín pero no podía recordar qué significaban.

Mientras ella se acercaba, el canto del hombre se interrumpió y levantó la cabeza, como si su presencia hubiera perturbado su plegaria. Su piel era tan pálida como nada que ella hubiera visto, sus delgados y casi incoloros labios se fruncieron hacia ella. La chica apartó la mirada y giró a la izquierda en el crucero4, que le daba forma de cruz a la iglesia, en un esfuerzo por darle al hombre su espacio…

3 Nave: Cada uno de los espacios que entre muros o filas de arcadas se extienden a lo largo de los templos u otros edificios importantes.

Y se encontró ante un formidable ángel.

Era una estatua, esculpida en el liso mármol rosa pálido, totalmente diferente a los ángeles que Candy había llegado a conocer tan bien. No había nada de la vitalidad feroz que se encontraba en Anthony, ninguna de las infinitas complejidades que adoraba de Terry. Esta era una estatua creada por los imperturbables fieles para los imperturbables fieles. Para Candy, el ángel parecía vacío. Él estaba mirando arriba, hacia el cielo, y su cuerpo esculpido brillaba por las suaves ondas de tela que cubrían su pecho y su cintura de un lado a otro. Su rostro, inclinado hacia el cielo, diez metros por encima de la misma Candy, había sido delicadamente cincelado, por alguien con un toque practicado, desde el puente de la nariz hasta los pequeños mechones de cabello rizado por encima de su oreja. El gesto de sus manos hacia el cielo, como si le estuviera pidiendo perdón a alguien por un pecado cometido hace mucho tiempo atrás.

—Boungiorno —una repentina voz hizo saltar a Candy.

No había visto aparecer al sacerdote bajo su pesado hábito negro que llegaba hasta el suelo, y no había visto la rectoría al borde del crucero, de cuya puerta de caoba tallada el sacerdote acababa de salir.

Tenía una nariz cerosa y grandes orejas, era lo suficientemente alto como para sobrepasarla, lo que la inquietaba. Forzó una sonrisa y dio un paso hacia atrás.

¿Cómo iba a robar una reliquia de un lugar público como éste? ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes en la plaza? Ni siquiera podía hablar…

Entonces se acordó: Ella podía hablar italiano. Lo había aprendido —más o menos— instantáneamente cuando atravesó el Mensajero en las líneas del frente de guerra, cerca del río Piave.

—Es una hermosa escultura —le dijo al sacerdote.

Su italiano no era perfecto —ella hablaba más como si años atrás tuviera fluidez y soltura, pero ahora había perdido su confianza.

Sin embargo, su acento era lo suficientemente bueno, y el sacerdote pareció entender.

—Ciertamente, lo es.

—El artista trabajó con el… cincel —dijo ella extendiendo sus brazos como si estuviera considerando la obra—. Es como si él hubiera liberado al ángel de la piedra.

Llevó sus grandes ojos de nuevo a la escultura, tratando de parecer lo más inocente posible. Candy dio una vuelta alrededor del ángel. Bastante segura, de que un Halo dorado de cristal cubría su cabeza. Sólo que no tenía las astillas que el boceto de Terry había sugerido. Tal vez había sido restaurado.

4 Crucero: sustantivo polisémico en este caso se refiere a un espacio en que se cruzan la nave mayor de una iglesia y la que la atraviesa.

El sacerdote asintió sabiamente y dijo:

—No, el ángel siempre fue libre después del pecado de la Caída. El ojo es capaz de verlo, también.

Terry le había dicho el truco para liberar el Halo de la cabeza del ángel: agarrar el Halo como un volante y dar dos firmes pero suaves giros hacia la izquierda.

Al estar hecho de oro y cristal, tuvo que añadirse después a la escultura. Así que una base está tallada en la piedra, y un agujero correspondiente se moldeo dentro del Halo. Sólo dos fuertes —pero ¡cuidadosos!— giros. Eso lo aflojaría de su base.

Ella levantó la vista hacia la gran estatua que se elevaba por encima de ella y la cabeza del sacerdote.

El sacerdote se acercó a Candy.

—Este es Raphael, el Sanador.

Candy no sabía de ningún ángel llamado Raphael. Se preguntó si era real o la iglesia lo inventó.

—Yo, eh, leí en una guía que se remonta a antes de la época clásica.

Ella miró el fino haz de mármol que conectaba el Halo a la cabeza del ángel.

—¿Esta escultura no fue traída a la iglesia durante las Cruzadas?

El sacerdote arrastró los brazos sobre su pecho y las mangas largas de su túnica

se arrugaron en los codos.

—Estás pensando en la original. La que se asentó justo al sur de Dorsoduro en la Iglesia de los Pequeños Milagros en la Isla de las Focas, y desapareció con la iglesia y la isla cuando ambas, como sabemos, se hundieron en el mar siglos atrás.

—No. —Candy tragó saliva con fuerza—. No lo sabía. Sus redondos ojos marrones estaban fijos en ella.

—Debes ser nueva en Venecia —dijo—. Eventualmente, todo aquí se hunde en el mar. No es tan malo, en realidad. ¿De qué otra manera nos convertiríamos tan expertos en las réplicas? —Levantó la vista hacia el ángel, pasó los largos dedos por todo el pedestal de mármol—. Este fue creado por encargo a sólo cincuenta mil liras. ¿No es extraordinario? —No era extraordinario, era horrible. ¿El Halo real se había hundido en el mar? Ahora ellos nunca lo encontrarían, nunca conocerían la verdadera ubicación de la Caída; jamás serían capaces de evitar que Albert y Lucifer los destruyera.

Apenas acababan de iniciar este viaje y ya parecía que todo estaba perdido.

Candy retrocedió tambaleándose, apenas encontrando el aliento para darle las gracias al sacerdote. Sintiéndose pesada y desequilibrada, estuvo a punto de tropezarse con un pálido suplicante, quién le frunció el ceño mientras se dirigía rápidamente hacia la puerta.

Tan pronto como cruzó el umbral, echó a correr. Daniel la atrapó por el codo en la fuente.

—¿Qué pasó?

Su cara debía de haber transmito todo. Ella le contó la historia, cada vez más desanimada con cada palabra. En el momento en que llegó a la forma en que el sacerdote se había jactado de la negociación de la réplica, una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

—¿Estás segura de que él la llamaba a la catedral La Iglesia de los Pequeños Milagros? —dijo Terry, dando vueltas para mirar al otro lado de la plaza—. ¿En la Isla de las Focas?

—Estoy segura, Terry, se ha ido. Está enterrado en el mar…

—Y vamos a encontrarla.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

Él ya la había agarrado de la mano y comenzó a correr por la plaza, tras echar un vistazo por uno de sus lados hacia las puertas de la iglesia.

—Terry…

—Sabes nadar.

—No es gracioso.

—No, no lo es. —Dejó de correr y se volvió para mirarla, le sostuvo la barbilla con la palma de la mano. Su corazón estaba palpitando pero sus ojos en ella lo hicieron todo más lento—. No es lo ideal, pero si es la única manera de conseguir el artefacto, es la forma en que vamos a conseguir el artefacto. Nada puede detenernos. Lo sabes. No podemos permitir que nada nos detenga. Momentos más tarde, estaban de regreso en la góndola, Terry remó mar adentro, enviándolos hacia delante con la fuerza de un motor a cada golpe de remo. Pasaron a toda velocidad todas las góndolas en el otro canal, tomando curvas cerradas en los puentes bajos y las esquinas que sobresalían de los edificios, salpicando agua en las caras alarmadas de las góndolas vecinas.

—Conozco esta isla —dijo Terry, sin aliento—. Solía estar en medio de Saint Mark's y la Giudecca. Pero no hay ningún lugar cercano para atracar el barco.

Vamos a tener que dejar la góndola. Tendremos que saltar del barco y nadar. Candy lanzó un vistazo sobre el borde de la góndola al agua turbia y verde que se movía rápidamente debajo de ella.

La falta de un traje de baño. La hipotermia. El monstruo italiano del lago Ness que se esconde en las profundidades invisibles del lodo. El banco de la góndola estaba congelado y el agua olía a fango mezclado con aguas residuales.

Todo esto pasó por la mente de Candy, pero cuando se fijo en los ojos de Terry, estos tranquilizaron su miedo.

Él la necesitaba. Y estaría a su lado, sin hacer preguntas.

—Está bien.

Cuando llegaron al canal abierto donde los conductos desembocaban en el espacio entre las orillas de las islas, era un caos turístico. El agua estaba llena de barcos yendo y viniendo con turistas acarreando maletas con ruedas hacia los hoteles, barcos a motor alquilados por ricos, viajeros elegantes y brillantes kayaks aerodinámicos que llevaban los mochileros norteamericanos que usaban gafas de sol.

Las góndolas, barcazas y los botes de policía, todos cruzando el agua a altas velocidades, apenas evitándose entre ellos.

Terry maniobró sin esfuerzo, señalando a lo lejos.

—¿Ves las torres?

Candy miró sobre los barcos multicolores. El horizonte era una línea tenue donde el azul grisáceo del cielo tocaba el azul grisáceo más oscuro del agua.

—No.

—Concéntrate, Candy.

Después de unos momentos, dos torres verdes pequeñas —más lejos de lo que ella imaginaba poder ver alguna vez sin un telescopio— aparecieron a la vista.

—Oh. Allí.

—Es todo lo que queda de la iglesia

La velocidad de Terry al remar aumentó mientras el número de barcos a su alrededor disminuía. El agua se agito más, profundizándose al oscuro color de una hoja perenne, empezó a oler más al mar que a la extraña suciedad atrayente de Venecia.

El cabello de Candy era azotado por el viento, y se sentía más frío cuanto más lejos de la tierra iban.

—Vamos a tener que esperar que nuestro Halo no haya sido robado por los equipos de excavación de los buzos.

Después de que Candy hubiera subido de nuevo a la góndola, Terry le pidió que lo esperara un momento. Había desaparecido por un estrecho callejón, y reapareció en lo que parecían segundos después con una pequeña bolsa de plástico de color rosa.

Cuando se la lanzó, Candy sacó un par de gafas protectoras. Parecían estúpidamente caras, y no muy funcionales: eran de color malva y negro con alas de ángel a la moda en los bordes de las lentes. No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que había nadado con gafas, pero mientras miraba el agua sombríamente oscura, Candy estaba contenta de tenerlas para ponerlas sobre sus ojos.

—Gafas, ¿pero no un traje de baño? —preguntó ella. Terry se sonrojó.

—Supongo que fue estúpido, pero tenía prisa, sólo pensé en lo que necesitarías para conseguir el Halo. —Condujo las paletas hacia atrás dentro del agua, empujándolas con más rapidez que una lancha a motor—. Puedes nadar en ropa interior ¿no?

Ahora Candy se ruborizó. Bajo circunstancias normales, la pregunta podría parecer emocionante, algo de lo que ambos se habrían reído. Pero no en estos nueve días. Ella asintió. Ahora ocho días. Terry estaba mortalmente serio. Candy tragó saliva y dijo:

—Por supuesto.

El par de agujas verde gris se hicieron más grandes, más detalladas, y después estaban sobre ellas. Eran altas y cónicas, de varillas oxidadas de cobre. Parecían haber sido coronadas por pequeñas banderas de cobre en forma de lágrimas, esculpidas para que parecieran ondearse al viento, pero una de las banderas estaba salpicada de agujeros erosionados, y la otra se había desprendido por completo de su poste.

En el mar abierto, la construcción de las torres era bizarra, lo que sugería que había una catedral cavernosa en el fondo. Candy se preguntó hacía cuánto tiempo que se había hundido la iglesia, cuán profundo lo había hecho.

La idea de bucear allí, con las ridículas gafas y con la ropa interior que su madre le había comprado la hizo estremecerse.

—Esta iglesia tiene que ser enorme —dijo ella queriendo en realidad decir «no creo poder hacer esto». «No puedo respirar bajo el agua. ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar un pequeño Halo en mitad del océano?»

—Puedo llevarte tan lejos como la misma capilla, pero sólo eso. Siempre y cuando te aferres a mi mano. —Terry le tendió una mano tibia para ayudarla a levantarse en la góndola—. La respiración no será un problema. Sin embargo, la iglesia todavía estará santificada, lo que significa que te necesito para encontrar el Halo y traérmelo.

Terry se sacó la camiseta por la cabeza, dejándola caer en el banco de la góndola. Se bajó los pantalones rápidamente, perfectamente equilibrado en el bote, a continuación se quito las zapatillas. Candy observó, sintiendo algo agitarse en su interior hasta que se dio cuenta de que se suponía que ella también debía desnudarse. Se sacó a patadas las botas, quitándose los calcetines, y salió de sus vaqueros tan modestamente como pudo, Terry sostuvo su mano para ayudarla a equilibrase. La estaba mirando pero no de la manera en que había esperado. Estaba preocupado por ella, la piel de gallina aumentando en su piel. Le frotó los brazos cuando ella se quitó el suéter, y se quedó congelada con su delicada ropa interior en la góndola en medio del lago de Venecia.

Una vez más se estremeció, fría, con miedo y una indescifrable masa en su interior. Sin embargo, su voz sonó valiente cuando tironeó de las gafas, que se apretaron sobre sus ojos y dijo:

—Bueno, vamos a nadar.

Se tomaron de las manos, justo como la última vez que habían nadado juntos. Sus pies se elevaron del suelo barnizado de la góndola, la mano de Terry tiró de ella hacia arriba, más alto de lo que nunca podría haber saltado por sí misma, y después se zambulleron.

Su cuerpo rompió la superficie del mar, la cual no era tan fría como había imaginado. De hecho, cuanto más cerca nadaba al lado de Terry, más cálida era la estela a su alrededor.

Él estaba brillando.

Por supuesto que él brillaba. Ella no había querido expresar sus miedos, sobre cuán oscura e intransitable estaría la iglesia bajo el agua, y ahora se dio cuenta, como siempre, de que Terry estaba cuidándola.

Terry iluminaba su camino hacia el Halo con el mismo brillo incandescente que Candy había visto en muchas de las vidas que había visitado. Su resplandor jugaba con el agua turbia, enrollando a Candy en el interior, tan encantador y sorprendente como un valiente arco iris en un cielo nocturno.

Nadaron hacia abajo, tomados de las manos, bañados en luz violeta. El agua era sedosa, silenciosa como una tumba.

Después de cuatro metros, el mar se volvió más oscuro, pero la luz violeta de Terry aún iluminaba varios metros del océano a su alrededor. Una docena más y la fachada de la iglesia quedó a la vista.

Era hermosa. El océano la había preservado, y el resplandor glorioso de Terry emitía un inquietante brillo violeta en sus viejas y tranquilas piedras. El par de torres sobre la superficie marcaban un techo plano revestido con esculturas de piedra de los santos. Había paneles de mosaico medio podridos que representaban a Jesús con algunos de los Apóstoles. Todo estaba lleno de musgo y repleto de vida marina: pequeños peces plateados nadando dentro y fuera de los nichos, anémonas que sobresalían de las representaciones de los milagros, anguilas que salían de los rincones donde los antiguos cuerpos venecianos solían estar. Terry se quedó a su lado, siguiéndola a su antojo, iluminando su camino.

Nadó por el lado derecho de la iglesia, mirando a través de las vidrieras rotas, siempre mirando la distancia de regreso a la superficie, al aire. Casi al punto de imaginárselo, los pulmones de Candy se tensaron. Pero no estaba dispuesta a irse todavía. Apenas habían bajado hasta donde podían ver lo que parecía un altar. Apretó los dientes, la quemazón la taladró un poco más.

Sosteniendo su mano, se asomó dentro de una de las ventanas cerca del crucero de la iglesia. Se atrevió a pasar la cabeza y los hombros mientras Terry se aplastó todo lo que pudo contra la pared de la iglesia para iluminar el interior para ella.

No vio nada excepto los bancos en descomposición y un altar de piedra que estaba divido en dos. El resto estaba ensombrecido, y Terry no podía estar más cerca para darle luz. Sintió tensión en sus pulmones, y entró en pánico (pero entonces, de alguna manera, esto se liberó) y sintió como si tuviera una lujosa extensión de tiempo antes de que el pánico y la tensión volvieran. Era como si hubiera límites para respirar, y Candy podría pasar algunos de ellos antes de que las cosas se pusieran realmente graves. Daniel la miró, asintiendo, como si entendiera que ella podía ir un poco más adelante.

Nadó pasando la ventana anterior, y algo de dorado brillaba en el fondo de una esquina de la iglesia.

Terry lo vio también. Nadó a su lado, cuidando de no adentrarse en la iglesia. Le tomó la mano y señaló hacia eso. Solo la punta del Halo era visible. La estatua en sí parecía como si se hubiera hundido en una parte del suelo colapsado.

Candy nadó más cerca, antes de que el aire se coagulara con burbujas, insegura de cómo era que arrebataban el aire libre. No podía esperar más. Sus pulmones ardían. Le dio la señal a Terry para que subieran.

Él negó con la cabeza.

Cuando dio un respingo por la sorpresa, él la sacó totalmente de la iglesia y la tomó en sus brazos. La besó profundamente, y se sentía tan bien pero…

Pero no. Él no sólo la estaba besando. Estaba soplando el aire dentro de sus pulmones. Jadeó con sus besos, y sintió el flujo de aire puro en ella, sustentando sus pulmones justo cuando sentía que iban a estallar. Era como si él tuviera un suministro sin fin y Candy codiciaba todo lo que podía conseguir. Sus manos buscaron el cuerpo casi desnudo del otro, mientras se llenaban de pasión como si se estuvieran besando por puro placer. Candy no quería detenerse. Pero sólo tenían ocho días. Cuando por fin asintió con la cabeza porque ya estaba saciada, Terry sonrió y se apartó.

Volvieron a la pequeña abertura donde la ventana había estado antes. Terry nadó hasta ella y se detuvo, dirigiendo su cuerpo para hacerle frente a la abertura por lo que su resplandor brillaba iluminando su camino. Ella se retorció lentamente por la ventana, sintiendo frío y claustrofobia instantánea e insensatamente al entrar en la iglesia. Era extraño, porque la catedral era enorme: sus techos tenían un centenar de metros de altura, y Candy tenía el lugar sólo para ella.

Tal vez ese era el problema. Al otro lado de la ventana Terry parecía demasiado lejano. Al menos podía ver al ángel más adelante, y el resplandor de Terry estaba afuera. Ella nadó hacia el Halo, atrapándolo en sus manos. Recordó las instrucciones de Terry, y giró el Halo como si estuviera dirigiendo un autobús de Greyhound.

No se movió.

Candy agarró el Halo pulido más fuerte. Lo sacudió de atrás hacia adelante, poniendo toda la fuerza que tenía en él.

Muy lentamente, el Halo rechinó y se desplazó un centímetro hacia la izquierda. Se esforzó de nuevo para moverlo, enviando burbujas de exasperación hacia afuera.

Sólo cuando empezó a sentirse agotada, el Halo se aflojó, y giró. El rostro de Terry se llenó de orgullo al verla y ella lo observó, sus miradas se entrelazaron.

Apenas estaba pensando en su respiración mientras se concentraba en desenroscar el Halo. Este se desprendió en sus manos. Lanzó un grito de alegría y admiración a su impresionante levantamiento. Pero cuando miró a Daniel, él ya no la estaba observando. Estaba mirando fijamente hacia arriba, lejos, a la distancia. Un segundo después, se había ido.


	5. Chapter 5

**NEGOCIACIONES CIEGAS**

Sola en la oscuridad, Candy se mantuvo flotando verticalmente en el seno del agua. ¿Dónde estaba él?

Nadó más cerca del cráter del suelo donde el ángel se había hundido, donde sólo hace unos segundos el brillo de Terry había estado con ella iluminando su camino.

Arriba. Esa era la única opción.

La presión en sus pulmones aumentaba rápidamente y se extendía por el resto de su cuerpo, provocando un martilleo en su cabeza.

La superficie estaba muy lejos, y el aire que Terry le había dado ya se había esfumado. No podía ver su propia mano delante de su rostro. No podía pensar. No podía entrar en pánico.

Candy empujó las tablas podridas, dio algunas vueltas en el agua para encaminarse hacia donde creía que debería estar la ventana del sótano que había utilizado para entrar a la catedral. Sus manos temblorosas tantearon los percebes de las paredes del sótano, buscando la estrecha abertura por la que había entrado. Allí.

Sus dedos alcanzaron el extremo de las ruinas y sintió, desde ese punto, el agua más caliente. En la oscuridad, el pasaje parecía mucho más pequeño e imposible de atravesar de lo que había parecido cuando Terry había estado allí, brillando, iluminando su camino. Pero esa era la única manera de salir.

Con el Halo sujetado torpemente bajo su barbilla, Candy se impulsó hacia delante, apoyando los codos contra el exterior del edificio para impulsar su cuerpo a través del mismo. Primero los hombros, luego la cintura, luego… El dolor pulsó por toda su cadera.

Su pie izquierdo quedó atrapado, enganchado con algo que no podía ver o alcanzar. Las lágrimas escocieron en sus ojos y gritó de frustración. Vio las burbujas que salieron de su boca flotar hacia arriba —arriba donde ella necesitaba estar— llevándose más de la energía y el oxígeno que necesitaba.

Con la mitad de su cuerpo a travesando de la ventana y la otra mitad atrapado, Candy luchó, rígida de terror. «Si tan solo Terry estuviera aquí…» Pero no estaba.

Sosteniendo el Halo con una mano, deslizó la parte de atrás a través de la estrecha ventana, pegándolo abajo contra su cuerpo, intentando alcanzar su pie.

Sus dedos se encontraron con algo frío, elástico e irreconocible. Un pedazo de eso quedó en sus manos, luego se deshizo en nada. Se retorció del disgusto mientras trataba de soltarse de las garras o lo que fuera. Su visión comenzaba a nublarse y sus uñas engancharon y rasgaron, su tobillo requirió de todo su esfuerzo para soltarse y luego de repente estaba libre.

Su pierna se sacudió hacia adelante y la rodilla golpeó el muro derrumbándolo drásticamente, lo suficiente para saber que se había cortado, pero no importaba.

Furiosamente liberó el resto de su cuerpo de la ventana. Tenía el Halo. Estaba libre. Pero no había forma de que tuviera suficiente aire en los pulmones para llegar a la superficie. Su cuerpo estaba sufría terribles temblores, sus piernas apenas respondían, y una neblina de puntos rojos y negros pululaban en su visión.

Se sentía torpe, como si estuviera nadando en cemento húmedo. Entonces algo sorprendente ocurrió: las oscuras aguas a su alrededor se iluminaron con un reluciente brillo, y estaba envuelta en el calor y la luz de un amanecer en verano. Una mano apareció, extendida hacia ella. Terry. Deslizó sus dedos dentro de su fuerte palma, sosteniendo el Halo contra su pecho con la otra mano.

Candy cerró los ojos mientras volaba con Terry hacia la superficie, hacia el cielo submarino.

En un segundo salieron a la superficie, hacia la luz cegadora del sol. Instintivamente Candy aspiró la mayor bocanada de aire que podía tomar, sorprendiéndose a sí misma con el gemido primitivo de su garganta, una mano fue alrededor de su cuello para guiar el aire hacia abajo, y la otra le arrancó las gafas.

Pero… era extraño. Su cuerpo no parecía necesitar tanto el aire como su mente le decía. Se sentía mareada, abatida por la repentina e impactante luz del sol, pero extrañamente, no estaba a punto de desmayarse. ¿No había estado allí abajo tanto tiempo como ella creía? ¿Repentinamente era mucho mejor aguantando la respiración? Candy dejó que una oleada de orgullo deportivo complementara su alivio de haber sobrevivido.

Las manos de Daniel encontraron las de ella bajo el agua.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Qué te pasó? —exclamó—. Creí…

—Candy —él advirtió—. Shhh.

Sus dedos trazaron los de ella y sin decir una palabra le retiró el Halo. No se había dado cuenta de lo pesada que era esa cosa hasta que se libró de ella. Pero ¿por qué Terry actuaba tan extraño, alejando el Halo de ella tan sigilosamente, como si tuviera algo que ocultar?

Todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue seguir su oscura mirada. Cuando Terry había nadado con ella rápidamente hacia la superficie, se habían abierto paso por un lugar diferente a donde habían entrado. Donde antes, Candy se fijó, habían visto la catedral sumergida desde el frente —justo donde las cúpulas gris verdoso se elevaban en sus torres hundidas— ahora estaban precisamente encima del centro de la iglesia, donde la nave había estado una vez.

Estaban flanqueados por dos largas hileras de arbotantes, que una vez habían sostenido las ahora derrumbadas paredes de piedra de la larga nave de la iglesia.

El arco de los arbotantes eran negros por el musgo y no eran tan altos como las torres de la fachada. Sus cimas inclinadas de piedra se abrían paso a través del agua, las cuales hacían de perfectas sillas para el grupo de veinte Relegados que en ese momento los rodeaban.

Cuando Candy los reconoció, un montón de gabardinas, pieles pálidas, y ojos muertos, ahogó un grito de asombro.

—Hola —dijo uno de ellos.

Era Phil, el adulón Relegado, quien se había hecho pasar por el novio de Paty, y luego dirigió una batalla contra los ángeles en el patio trasero de la casa de los padres de Candy. No encontró su rostro entre estos Relegados, sólo un montón de criaturas blancas y apáticas que ella no reconocía y no le interesaba conocer.

Los ángeles caídos que no podían tomar una decisión, los Relegados, eran de alguna forma lo contrario de Terry, quien se negaba a elegir un bando que no fuera el de Candy. Rechazados por el Cielo por sus indecisiones, abatidos por el Infierno arrebatándoles el más mínimo resplandor de alma, los Relegados eran un grupo repugnante.

Miraban fijamente a Candy, al igual que la última vez, a través de sus horribles y vacíos ojos, que no podían ver su cuerpo pero sí sentían algo en su alma que le decía que ella era «el premio».

Candy se sentía expuesta, atrapada. Las miradas lascivas de los Relegados volvían el agua más fría. Terry nadó más cerca y ella sintió el roce de algo suave en su espalda. Él había desplegado sus alas en el agua.

—Sería mala idea tratar de escapar —siseó uno de los Relegados detrás de Candy, como si hubiera sentido la agitación de las alas de Terry bajo el agua—. Si miras detrás de ti, te convencerás de que os superamos en número, y solo necesito uno de estos. —Él apartó su abrigo para revelar una Estrella Fugaz de plata.

Los Relegados los habían rodeado, encaramados en la piedra de los restos sumergidos de una isla veneciana. Se veían arrogantes, desaseados, con los abrigos anudados a la cintura, ocultando sus manchadas y delgadas alas.

Candy recordó, de la batalla en el patio trasero de sus padres, que las mujeres Relegadas eran tan crueles y despiadadas como los hombres. Eso había sucedido solo unos días antes, pero parecía que hubieran pasado años.

—Pero si preferís ponernos a prueba… —Perezosamente, el Relegado apuntó una flecha, y Terry no pudo ocultar del todo su estremecimiento.

—Silencio. —Uno de los Relegados se puso de pie sobre el arbotante. Él no llevaba abrigo, pero si una larga túnica gris, y Candy se quedó sin aliento cuando empujó la capucha hacia atrás y expuso su pálido rostro. Él era el hombre que cantaba en la catedral. La había estado observando todo el tiempo, escuchando todo lo que le había dicho al sacerdote. Debió haberla seguido hasta aquí. Sus descoloridos labios se curvaron en una sonrisa—. Así que —gruñó—, ella ha encontrado el Halo.

—Esto no es asunto tuyo —gritó Terry, pero Candy pudo escuchar la desesperación en su voz. Ella aún no sabía por qué, pero los Relegados tenían la intención de hacer de Candy su asunto. Creían que de alguna manera tenía cierta influencia sobre su redención, su regreso al Cielo, pero esa lógica le parecía tan absurda como ese día en el patio trasero de sus padres.

—No nos insultes con tus mentiras —gruñó el Relegado con el atuendo formal—. Sabemos lo que buscas, y sabes que nuestra misión es detenerte.

—No estás pensando con claridad —dijo Terry—. No estás viendo esto por lo que es. Acaso quieres que…

—¿Que Albert reescriba la historia? —Los ojos blancos del Relegado perforaron el espacio entre él y Candy—. Oh sí, de hecho, nos gustaría muchísimo.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Todo —el mundo tal como lo conocemos ahora— será aniquilado. El universo entero, toda la consciencia, se habrá ido.

—¿Realmente crees que nuestras vidas en estos últimos seis mil años son algo que vale la pena conservar? —Los ojos del líder se estrecharon—. Es mejor acabar con nosotros. Mejor borrar nuestra ciega existencia antes de que comencemos a desvanecernos. La próxima vez… —Nuevamente entornó sus ojos sin vida en dirección a Candy. Los vio girar en sus orbitas, reduciendo a diez grados bajo cero su alma, quemándola—. La próxima vez no provocaremos la ira del Cielo de manera tan insensata. Seremos recibidos por el Trono. Jugaremos nuestras cartas de manera más inteligente. —Su ciega mirada se posó sobre el alma de Candy. Él sonrió—. La próxima vez tendremos… ayuda.

—No tendrás nada al igual que ahora. Hazte a un lado Relegado. Esta guerra es más grande que tú.

El Relegado tocó la Estrella Fugaz y sonrió.

—Sería demasiado fácil matarte ahora.

—Un ejército de ángeles ya está luchando. Detendremos a Albert y cuando lo hagamos ya no habrá tiempo para ocuparnos de pequeñeces como ustedes, los Relegados se arrepentirán de este momento, junto con todo lo que han hecho desde la Caída.

—En el próximo ciclo, los Relegados haremos de la chica nuestro objetivo desde el principio. La atraeremos, como tú lo has hecho. Le haremos creer cada palabra que digamos, al igual que tú. Hemos estudiado la manera en que te acercas a ella. Sabemos que hacer.

—¡Idiotas! —gritó Terry. —¿Crees que serán más inteligentes o valientes la próxima vez? ¿Crees que vas a recordar este momento, esta conversación, este brillante plan? No harás nada más que cometer los mismos errores que ahora.

Todos lo haremos. Sólo Lucifer y Albert recordarán sus errores pasados. Y sus propósitos solo sirven para lograr sus deseos. Seguramente recuerdas a lo que se parecen sus almas.

—Dijo Terry deliberadamente—, incluso si no puedes ver nada más.

Los Relegados se levantaron de su posición acuclillada.

—Lo recuerdo. —Escuchó Candy decir a una Relegada con voz débil.

—Lucifer era el más brillante de todos los ángeles —otro gritó, lleno de nostalgia—. Tan hermoso que nos cegaba. Y Albert, él era tan… bondadoso….

—Ellos eran sensibles, Candy se dio cuenta de ello, a pesar de su deformidad.

—¡Cesa tu equivocación! —Una voz más fuerte gritó sobre el resto. El Relegado vestido con túnica, líder de esta escena—. Los Relegados veremos de nuevo el próximo ciclo. La visión dará lugar a la sabiduría, y la sabiduría nos llevará de vuelta a las Puertas del Cielo. Ella nos guiará.

Candy se estremeció contra Terry.

—Quizás todos podamos conseguir una segunda oportunidad para la redención

—Terry concilió—. Si somos capaces de detenerlos… no hay razón para que tu clase no pueda…

—¡No! —El Relegado lanzó el arbotante contra Terry, sus sombrías y destartaladas alas se desplegaron a lo ancho con un crujido, como el chasquido de una rama.

Las alas de Terry se apartaron de su cintura y el Halo se metió de nuevo entre las manos de Candy mientras él salía del agua en defensa propia. El líder de la túnica no era rival para Terry, quien se levantó y lanzó un derechazo.

El Relegado voló hacia atrás unos seis metros, rozando el agua como una piedra. Se enderezo y volvió a su posición en el arbotante. Con un gesto de su pálida mano, dio señas al resto de su grupo para que hicieran un círculo en el aire.

—¡Sabes quién es ella! —gritó Terry—. Sabes lo que significa para todos nosotros. Por primera vez en tu existencia, haz algo valiente en vez de ser un cobarde.

—¿Cómo? —le retó el Relegado. El agua goteaba de los bordes de su túnica. Terry respiraba entrecortadamente, mirando a Candy y al brillante Halo dorado a través del agua. Sus ojos azules parecieron llenos de pánico por un momento… y luego hizo la última cosa que Candy se habría esperado.

Miró al Relegado de la túnica, directamente a sus blancos ojos muertos, extendiendo la palma de su mano y dijo:

—Únanse a nosotros.

El Relegado rió maliciosamente durante un buen rato. Terry no se inmutó.

—Los Relegados no trabajamos para nadie más que para nosotros mismos.

—Lo has dejado claro. Nadie te está pidiendo un contrato. Pero no trabajas contra la única causa correcta. Aprovechen esta oportunidad para salvarse todos, incluyéndose a ustedes mismos. Únanse a nosotros en la lucha.

—¡Es un truco! —gritó una de los Relegados—. Intenta engañarte para conseguir su libertad.

—Toma a la chica.

Candy vio con horror al Relegado de la túnica cernirse sobre ella. Él se acercaba, sus ojos abiertos con ansia, sus manos blancas temblaban mientras la alcanzaban. Más cerca. Más cerca. Ella gritó.

Pero nadie la escuchó, porque en ese momento el mundo vibró. El aire, la luz y cada partícula de la atmosfera parecían duplicarse y dividirse, luego se dobló sobre ellos con un trueno. Estaba sucediendo de nuevo.

A través de la espesura de gabardinas y alas sucias, el cielo se había vuelto de un tenue y nublado gris, como la última vez en la biblioteca del colegio, cuando todo había empezado a temblar. Otro terremoto.

«La caída se acerca».

Una ola enorme se estrelló sobre su cabeza. Candy tembló, apretando fuertemente el Halo, nadando desesperadamente por mantener la cabeza fuera del agua.

Vio el rostro de Terry cuando un gran crujido sonó a su izquierda. Sus alas blancas volaban hacia ella, pero no lo suficientemente rápido.

La última cosa que vio Candy antes de que su cabeza se sumergiera parecía haber sucedido a cámara lenta: La iglesia gris verdosa se inclinaba gentilmente sobre el agua, hacia su cabeza. La sombra gris se hacía más larga hasta que con un golpe la llevó hacia la oscuridad.

Candy despertó sobre una ola: Estaba en una cama de agua. Cortinas de encaje rojo adornaban las ventanas. La luz gris que se deslizaba a través de los agujeros del encaje sugería que estaba atardeciendo. Le dolía la cabeza y su tobillo latía fuertemente. Rodó entre las sabanas de seda negra y se encontró cara a cara con una chica de ojos soñolientos con un espeso cabello rubio.

La chica gimió y se frotó fuertemente los parpados maquillados con sombra plateada, extendiendo un brazo perezosamente sobre su cabeza.

—Oh —dijo ella, sonando mucho menos sorprendida de despertar junto a Candy de lo que Candy se sentía por despertar a su lado—. ¿Hasta qué hora nos quedamos anoche? —dijo en italiano, arrastrando las palabras—. Esa fiesta fue una locura.

Candy se lanzó hacia atrás y cayó de la cama, deslizándose por una alfombra blanca de felpa. La habitación era una caverna, fría y con olor rancio, con la cenefa pintada de gris y una enorme cama sobre una gigantesca alfombra en el centro.

No tenía idea de donde estaba, o como había llegado allí, de quien era la bata que llevaba puesta o a que fiesta pensaba la chica que había ido. ¿De alguna manera habría caído en una Anunciadora?

Había una colcha con estampado de cebra en la cama. La ropa que había dejado en la góndola estaba perfectamente doblada sobre ésta: el suéter blanco que se había puesto dos días antes en casa de sus padres, sus vaqueros desgastados, sus botas de montar (apoyadas una contra la otra). El medallón de plata con la cara tallada en rosa (el que había metido dentro de su bota justo antes de que ella y Terry se sumergieran en el agua), se encontraban descansando en una bandeja de cristal sobre la mesita de noche.

Se deslizó hacia atrás y rebuscó en sus vaqueros. La chica de la cama se había quedado dormida de nuevo, con la almohada de seda negra sobre su cara, y su enmarañado pelo rubio esparcido bajo la misma. Candy se asomó por la cabecera, encontrando dos sillas de cuero vacías frente a una chimenea encendida en la pared del fondo, y un televisor pantalla plana sobre esta.

«¿Dónde estaba Terry?»

Estaba subiendo la cremallera de la segunda bota cuando escuchó una voz a través de las rechinantes puertas francesas frente a la cama.

—No te arrepentirás de esto, Terry.

Antes de que él pudiera responder, la mano de Candy estaba en el pomo de la puerta y al otro lado en la sala de estar lo encontró, sentado en un sofá de dos plazas con estampado de cebra, frente a Phil el Relegado.

Al verla a ella en la puerta, Terry se puso de pie. Phil se puso de pie también, tieso junto a su silla. Las manos de Terry acariciaron la cara de Candy, tocando su frente, con lo cual Candy se dio cuenta de que estaba sensible y magullada.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—El Halo…

—Tenemos el Halo. —Terry hizo un gesto hacia el enorme disco de cristal con bordes dorados descansando en la gran mesa del comedor en la habitación adjunta. Había un Relegado sentado en la mesa comiendo yogurt, otro estaba inclinado sobre la puerta con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Ambos estaban de frente a Candy, pero era imposible decir si sabían lo que estaban haciendo. Ella sintió algo a su alrededor, sintió un escalofrío en el aire, pero confiaba en la actitud calmada de Terry.

—¿Qué pasó con el Relegado con el que estabas luchando? — preguntó candy, en busca de la criatura pálida de la túnica.

—No te preocupes por él. Eres tú quien me preocupa. —Le habló con tanta ternura como si hubieran estado solos. Recordaba la torre de la iglesia inclinándose hacia ella mientras la catedral se derrumbaba bajo el agua. Recordó las alas de Terry proyectando una sombra inclinado hacia ella.

—Te diste un mal golpe en la cabeza. Los Relegados me ayudaron a sacarte del agua y nos trajeron aquí para que pudieras descansar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormida? —preguntó Candy. Era una noche de otoño—. ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?

—Siete días, Candy —dijo Terry en voz baja. Podía oír cuan profundamente también sentía él que el tiempo se les acababa.

—Bueno, no debemos perder más tiempo aquí. —Miró a Phil, quien estaba rellenado las copas de él y Terry con una botella de algo rojo que se llamaba Campari.

—¿No te gusta mi apartamento, Candice? —dijo Phil, fingiendo mirar la posmoderna sala de estar por primera vez. Las paredes estaban salpicadas de pinturas de Jackson Pollock, pero era a Phil a quien Candy no podía dejar de mirar.

Su piel era más pálida de lo que recordaba, con grandes círculos morados alrededor de sus ojos vacíos. Ella se ponía más fría cada vez que se acordaba de sus alas rotas manteniendo su cuerpo en el aire por encima del patio trasero de sus padres, listo para volar a algún lugar oscuro y lejano.

—No puedo ver nada de eso muy bien, por supuesto, pero me dijeron que iba a ser decorado de una manera que las jóvenes encuentran atractiva. ¿Quién sabía que iba a desarrollar un gusto por la carne mortal, después de mi tiempo con tu amiga Patricia? ¿Conociste a mi amiga, en el dormitorio? Es una chica dulce. Todos son tan dulces.

—Deberíamos irnos —Candy tiró de la camisa de Terry. Los otros Relegados de la habitación pusieron atención.

—¿Seguro que no puedes quedarte a tomar una copa? —preguntó Phil, moviéndose para llenar una tercera copa con el líquido de color rojo cereza, que no pudo evitar derramar. Terry le puso la mano sobre el canto, sirviéndole, en su lugar, de una botella de refresco de naranja.

—Siéntate, Candy —dijo Terry, y le entregó la copa—. No estamos listos para salir. Cuando los dos se sentaron, los otros dos Relegados siguieron su ejemplo.

—Tu novio es muy razonable —dijo Phil, poniendo sus embarradas botas militares sobre la mesita de café de mármol—. Hemos acordado que los Relegados se unirán a ti en tus esfuerzos por detener a Albert y al lucero del alba.

Candy se inclinó hacia Terry.

—¿Podemos hablar a solas?

—Sí, por supuesto —respondió Phil por él, poniéndose rígido de nuevo y asintiendo con la cabeza a los otros Relegados—. Vamos a darles un momento.

Formando una fila detrás de Phil, los demás desaparecieron detrás de la puerta giratoria de madera de la cocina del apartamento. Tan pronto como estuvieron solos, Terry puso las manos sobre las rodillas.

—Mira, sé que ellos no son de tu agrado...

—Terry, trataron de secuestrarme.

—Sí, lo sé, pero eso fue cuando pensaban que... — Terry hizo una pausa y le acarició el pelo, elaborando un enredo con los dedos—. Ellos pensaban que presentándote a ti ante Trono expiarían su anterior traición. Pero ahora el juego ha cambiado por completo, en parte debido a lo que Albert hizo, y en parte porque has llegado más lejos rompiendo la maldición de lo que los Relegados anticiparon.

—¿Qué? —comenzó Candy—. ¿Crees que estoy a punto de romper la maldición?

—Digamos que nunca antes estuviste tan cerca —dijo Terry, y algo se disparó en el interior de Candy, algo que ella no entendía—. Con la ayuda de los Relegados luchando contra nuestros enemigos, puedes centrarte en lo que tienes que hacer.

—¿Ayudar de los Relegados? Pero nos tendieron una emboscada.

—Phil y yo hemos hablado sobre las cosas. Llegamos a un acuerdo. Oye, Candy —Terry la tomó del brazo y le susurró, a pesar de que eran los únicos en la habitación—, los Relegados una amenaza menor con nosotros que contra nosotros. Son desagradables, pero también son incapaces de mentir. Siempre vamos a saber hacia dónde vamos con ellos.

—¿Por qué tenemos que estar con ellos? —Candy se dejó caer con fuerza contra la almohada de estampado de cebra.

—Están armados, Candy. Mejor equipados y con más guerreros que cualquier otra facción que nosotros enfrentaremos. Puede llegar el momento en que necesitemos sus Estrellas Fugaces y su fuerza. No tienen que ser los mejores amigos, pero son excelentes guardaespaldas y sin escrúpulos cuando se trata de sus enemigos. —Se echó hacia atrás, con la mirada fija en la ventana, como si algo desagradable hubiera volado cerca de allí—. Y ya que van a tener un caballo en esta carrera, bien podría ser el nuestro.

—¿Y si aún piensan que soy el precio o lo que sea? —Terry le dirigió una tierna e inesperada sonrisa.

—Estoy seguro de que todavía piensan eso. Muchos lo hacen. Sin embargo, solo tú decides cómo vas a cumplir tu papel en esta vieja historia. ¿Lo que comenzó cuando nos besamos? Ese despertar en ti fue solo el primer paso. Todas las lecciones que aprendiste durante tu estancia en las Anunciadoras te han fortalecido. Los Relegados no pueden quitarte eso. Nadie puede. Y además

—Sonrió—, nadie te puede tocar cuando estoy a tu lado.

—¿Terry? —Tomó un sorbo del refresco de naranja, sentía el burbujeo en su garganta—. ¿Cómo voy a cumplir mi papel en esta vieja historia?

—No tengo ni idea —dijo—. Pero no puedo esperar a averiguarlo.

—Yo tampoco.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y la cara de una chica pálida, casi bonita, apareció en la puerta, su pelo rubio recogido en una coleta.

—Los Relegados se están cansando de esperar —canturreó robóticamente.

Terry miró a Candy, que forzó un asentimiento con la cabeza.

—Puedes decirles que pasen. —Terry hizo un gesto a la chica.

Ellos se presentaron rápidamente, asumiendo mecánicamente sus posiciones anteriores a excepción de Phil, que se acercó a Candy. El devorador de yogurt comenzó torpemente contra uno de las de su recipiente de plástico vacío.

—Así que ¿te convenció? —preguntó Phil, posándose en el brazo del sofá.

—Si Daniel confía en ti, yo...

—Como había pensado —dijo—. Cuando los Relegados dan su lealtad en estos días, somos muy fieles. Entendemos lo que está en juego cuando tomamos este tipo de… decisiones —enfatizó la última palabra, asintiendo desconcertantemente con la cabeza a Candy—. La decisión de aliarse con un lado es muy importante, ¿no te parece, Candice?

—¿De qué está hablando, Terry? —preguntó Candy, aunque sospechaba que ya lo sabía.

—La fascinación estos días —dijo Terry con voz cansada—. El equilibrio entre el Cielo y el Infierno.

—¡Después de todos estos milenios, está casi completo! —Phil se hundió de nuevo en el sofá frente a ellos. Él estaba más animado de lo que Candy le había visto nunca—. Con casi todos los ángeles aliados a uno de los lados, luz y oscuridad, sólo hay uno que no ha elegido.

Un ángel que no ha elegido.

El destello de un recuerdo: pasando a través de una Anunciadora en Las Vegas con Stear y Paty. Habían ido a encontrarse con su hermana de una vida pasada, Vera, y terminaron en una cafetería con Arriane, quien dijo que allí habría un conteo. Pronto. Y al final, cuando las almas de todos los ángeles hubieran sido contabilizadas, todo se reduciría a un ángel escogiendo bando.

Candy estaba segura de que el ángel indeciso era Terry. Se veía molesto, esperando a que Phil terminara de hablar.

—Y, por supuesto, todavía están los Relegados.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Dijo Candy—. ¿Los Relegados no han elegido un bando? Siempre asumí que estaban en el lado de Lucifer.

—Eso es porque no te gustamos —dijo Phil, completamente inexpresivo—. No, los Relegados no pueden elegir. —Volvió la cabeza como si fuera a mirar por la ventana y suspiró—. ¿Te imaginas cómo se siente?

—Le estás predicando al grupo equivocado, Phil —interrumpió Terry.

—Tenemos que contar —dijo Phil, de repente suplicándole a Terry—. Todo lo que pedimos es tener importancia en el equilibrio cósmico.

—No te dan a elegir —repitió Candy, comprendiendo—. ¿Ese es su castigo por la indecisión?

El Relegado asintió con frialdad.

—Y el resultado es que nuestra existencia no significa nada para el equilibrio cósmico. Nuestras muertes, tampoco significan nada. —Phil bajó la cabeza.

—Sabes que esto no depende de mí —dijo Terry—. Y ciertamente no depende de Candy. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

—No seas tan desdeñoso, Terruce —dijo Phil—. Todos tenemos nuestras metas. Independientemente de si lo admites o no, nos necesitan para cumplir las suyas. Podríamos habernos unido a los Ancianos de Zhsmaelim. La que se llamaba señorita Sophia Bliss todavía tiene su mirada puesta en ti. Ella está equivocada, por supuesto, pero quién sabe, podría tener éxito donde tú fracases.

—Entonces ¿por qué no te unes a ellos? —Preguntó Candy fuerte, llegando en defensa de Terry—. No tuviste ningún problema en trabajar con Sophia la última vez cuando secuestraron a mi amiga Dawn.

—Eso fue un error. En ese momento no sabíamos que los Ancianos habían asesinado a la otra chica.

—Ann —dijo Candy con la voz quebrada.

La palidez de Phil se acentuó.

—Imperdonable. Los Relegados nunca harían daño a un inocente. Y mucho menos a una con tan buen carácter, con mente tan refinada.

Candy miró a Terry, queriendo dar a entender que tal vez había sido demasiado rápida para juzgar a los Relegados, pero Terry le fruncía el ceño a Phil.

—Y, sin embargo, te reuniste con la señorita Sophia ayer —dijo. El Relegado negó con la cabeza—. Anthony me mostró la invitación dorada —presionó Terry—.

Te reuniste con ella en la pista de carreras mortal llamada Churchill Downs para discutir después de ir por Candy.

—Estás equivocado. —Phil se levantó. Era tan alto como Terry, pero enfermizo y frágil—. Ayer nos reunimos con Albert. La señorita Sophia y sus amigotes estaban allí, supongo, los Relegados sentimos su alma lodosa, pero no estamos trabajando con ellos.

—Espera —dijo Candy—. ¿Ayer os reunisteis con Albert? —Eso significaba viernes, el día en que Candy y los demás estaban discutiendo la forma de encontrar las reliquias para que pudieran detener a Lucifer y Albert de borrar el pasado—. Pero ya estábamos de vuelta de las Anunciadoras. Lucifer y Albert, ya habrían estado dentro de la Caída.

—No necesariamente —explicó Terry—: A pesar de que esta reunión tuvo lugar después de que regresaras de las Anunciadoras, todavía se llevó a cabo en el pasado de Albert. Cuando él fue tras de ti bajo la apariencia de querubín, la fijación del punto de partida fue medio día más tarde, y a cientos de kilómetros de distancia de tu punto de partida.

La lógica hizo a Candy dolerle un poco el cerebro, pero estaba segura de una cosa: desconfiaba de Phil. Se volvió hacia él.

—Así que sabías todo el tiempo que Albert estaba planeando borrar el pasado.

¿Vas a ayudarlo, como has prometido ahora ayudarnos?

—Nos reunimos con él, porque estamos obligados a ir cuando él nos llama, él es el representante de Lucifer. Todo el mundo está obligado, a excepción del Trono, y… —Hizo una pausa, una leve sonrisa en sus labios—. Bueno, yo no conozco a ninguna fuerza de la vida que pudiera resistir la llamada de Lucifer. —Inclinó la cabeza hacia Candy—. ¿Podrías tú?

—Basta ya —dijo Terry.

—Además —dijo Phil—, dijo que no quería nuestra ayuda. Él nos dejó fuera. Él dijo… —Cerró los ojos y, por un momento, parecía un adolescente normal, casi guapo—. Dijo que no podía dejar nada a la suerte, que era hora de tomar el asunto en sus propias manos. La reunión se suspendió abruptamente.

—Ese debe haber sido el momento en que fue a por ti en las Anunciadoras —dijo Terry.

Candy se sentía mareada, recordando cómo Albert la había encontrado en el túnel, tan vulnerable, tan sola. Todos esos momentos se había sentido feliz de tenerlo a su lado, ayudándola en su búsqueda. Casi había parecido también gustarle estar con ella por un tiempo. Los vacíos ojos de Phil se clavaban en ella, como si estuvieran examinando un cambio en su alma.

¿Podía él sentir cómo de nerviosa se ponía cada vez que pensaba en todo el tiempo que había pasado a solas con Albert? ¿Podría Terry sentirlo? Phil no estaba exactamente sonriéndole, pero no se veía tan carente de vida, como de costumbre.

—Los Relegados te protegerán. Sabemos que tus enemigos son numerosos. —Miró a Terry—. La Escala también está en movimiento.

Candy miró a Terry.

—¿La Escala?

—Ellos trabajan para el Cielo. Son un estorbo y no una amenaza. Phil bajó la cabeza otra vez.

—Los Relegados creemos que la Escala podría haber… venido desquiciada desde el cielo.

—¿Qué? —Terry de repente sonaba sin aliento.

—Hay una podredumbre en ellos, del tipo que se propaga rápidamente. ¿Has dicho que tenías amigos en Viena?

—Arriane —jadeó Candy—. Y Susana y Roland. ¿Están en peligro?

—Tenemos amigos en Viena —dijo Terry—. En Avalon también.

—La Escala se está dirigiendo hacia Viena. —Cuando Candy se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a Terry, él ya estaba desplegando sus alas, las cuales lo hicieron iluminando la habitación con su gloria. Phil no parecía darse cuenta o preocuparse mientras tomaba un sorbo del licor rojo. Las miradas vacías de los demás Relegados taladraban las alas de Terry con envidia.

Las puertas francesas de la habitación se abrieron y la chica italiana con la que Candy había compartido cama, se tambaleó descalza entrando en la habitación.

Ella miró a Terry, y se frotó los ojos.

—¡Vaya, que sueño más maravilloso! —murmuró en italiano antes de desaparecer en el cuarto de baño.

—Basta ya de hablar —dijo Terry—. Si el ejército es tan fuerte como dices que es, manda un tercio de tus fuerzas hacia Viena y que protejan a los tres ángeles caídos que encuentres allí. Envía otro tercio a Avalon, donde se encuentra Anthony y dos caídos más.

Cuando Phil asintió con la cabeza, dos de los Relegados de la sala de estar desplegaron sus propias alas grises y se precipitaron por la ventana abierta como moscas enormes.

—El tercio restante de nuestra fuerza cae bajo mi jurisdicción. Nosotros te acompañaremos en el montaje. Vamos a tomar el aire ahora y yo reuniré a los otros a nuestra manera.

—Sí —dijo Terry rápidamente—. ¿Lista?

—Vamos.

Puso su espalda apoyada en los hombros de Terry para que él pudiera envolverla en sus brazos, saltar a través de la ventana, y elevarse hacia el oscuro cielo sobre Venecia.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...  
**

**HOLA CHICAS... ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPÍTULO...**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A:**

**LIZ CARTER, JESS Y CHRISK...**

**GRACIAS JESS POR EL TIP DE LA PÁGINA, YO VIVO EN PUEBLA, Y AL PARECER LA PÁGINA ES EXCLIUSIVA DEL D.F. Y ÁREA METOPOLITANA PERO DE TODAS FORMAS PUBLIQUE LA FOTO EN EL FACEBOOK DE LA ORGANIZACIÓN, QUIZÁ ALGUIEN LO VEA...**


	6. Chapter 6

**MILES DE PROFUNDOS BESOS**

Aterrizaron en una alta y desierta montaña justo antes del amanecer. La luz vendaba el cielo cerca del horizonte oriental, apareciendo polvos rosas y dorados con nubes ocres, curando la morada herida de la noche.

Terry dejó a Candy sobre una meseta de roca plana, demasiado seca e implacable para soportar incluso la maleza más dura del desierto. El árido paisaje de montaña se extendía hasta el infinito a su alrededor, cayendo en empinados valles oscurecidos aquí, elevándose en picos de colosales rocas rojizas que descansaban en ángulos imposibles allá. Hacía frío y viento, y el aire era tan seco que dolía respirarlo. Apenas había sitio para ellos, y los cinco Relegados quienes habían viajado con ellos para quedarse de pie sobre la rocosa meseta.

Una fina arena la azotaba atravesando el pelo de Candy mientras Terry recogía sus alas a su espalda.

—Aquí estamos. —Sonó casi reverente.

—¿Dónde? —Candy tiró más arriba el cuello de su camisa blanca para cubrirse los oídos del viento.

—En el Monte Sinaí.

Ella respiró el aire seco y arenoso, girándose para conseguir una mejor vista de cómo la tenue luz dorada se alargaba sobre las montañas al este.

—¿Es aquí donde Dios le entregó a Moisés los Diez Mandamientos?

—No. —Terry señaló sobre su hombro, donde una línea de mochileros del tamaño de una muñeca estaban subiendo a un terreno más indulgente a unos cientos de metros hacia el sur. Sus voces atravesaban del frío, fino aire del desierto.

Los repiques de sus risas hacían un extraño eco desde la cima de la silenciosa montaña. Una botella de plástico azul se alzó al cielo sobre la cabeza de alguien.

—Allí es donde Moisés recibió Los Diez Mandamientos. —Él extendió sus brazos y miró al pequeño círculo de roca donde estaban de pie—. Aquí es donde algunos de los ángeles estuvieron de pie y vieron lo que pasó. Susana, Arriane, Roland, Anthony. —Señaló un área sobre la roca, luego a otra, donde cada uno de los ángeles habían estado—, y algunos más.

—¿Y tú?

Él la miró, dando tres pequeños pasos hacia adelante de modo que sus torsos estuvieran tocándose, las puntas de sus pies superpuestas.

—Justo —la besó—, aquí.

—¿Cómo fue? Terry miró a lo lejos.

—Era el primer convenio oficial con el hombre. Antes de eso, los convenios habían tomado lugar solamente entre Dios y los ángeles. Algunos ángeles se sintieron traicionados, eso quebrantó el orden natural de las cosas. Otros pensaban que lo habíamos causado nosotros mismos, que era una progresión natural. —El verde de sus ojos se hizo un poco más brillante por un momento—. Los otros deben estar en camino—. Se giró para encarar a los Relegados, aquellas siluetas oscuras dibujadas por la creciente luz del este—. ¿Se quedarán hasta que lleguen? Phil se inclinó. Los otros cuatro Relegados se quedaron detrás de él, los bordes crispados de sus sucias alas ondulaban por el viento.

Terry sacó su ala izquierda, protegiendo su cuerpo de la vista, la extendió hacia el interior con su mano derecha al igual que un mago mete la mano en su capa.

—¿Terry? —Preguntó ella, dando un paso más cerca de él—. ¿Qué pasa? Con los dientes descubiertos, Terry sacudió la cabeza. Luego retrocedió y gritó de dolor, de una manera que Candy nunca antes había presenciado. Su cuerpo tensó.

—¿Terry?

Cuando se relajó y extendió su ala de nuevo, sostenía algo blanco y reluciente en la mano.

—Debería haber hecho esto antes —dijo él.

Parecía una tira de tela, tan suave como la seda pero más rígida. Tenía unos treinta centímetros de largo y varios de ancho, y se agitaba con la fría brisa. Candy la miró fijamente. ¿Eso era una banda de un ala que Terry se había arrancado a sí mismo? Ella gritó de horror y alargó la mano sin pensarlo.

¡Era un pluma!

Ver las alas de Terry, estar envueltas en ellas, le hacían olvidar que estaban hechas de plumas individuales.

Candy siempre había asumido que su composición era misteriosa y de otro mundo, creado por Dios. Pero esta, esta era diferente a cualquier pluma que Candy hubiera visto: ancha, densa, viva con el mismo poder que corría a través de Terry.

Entre sus dedos, estaba la cosa más suave y la más fuerte que Candy había tocado alguna vez, y la más hermosa —hasta que sus ojos volaron al constante flujo de sangre del sitio donde Terry se había arrancado la pluma.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Terry le entregó la pluma a Phil, quien se la guardó en el interior de la solapa de su gabardina sin dudar.

—Es un banderín —dijo Terry, echando un vistazo a la ensangrentada zona de su ala despreocupadamente—. Si por casualidad los otros llegan solos, sabrán que los Relegados son amigos. —Sus ojos siguieron los de ella, los cuales estaban abiertos con preocupación, ante la sangre que salía de su ala.

—No te preocupes por mí. Me curaré. Vamos...

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Candy.

—El sol está a punto de salir —dijo Terry, tomando una pequeña bolsa que le entregaba Phil—. Y me imagino que debes estar muerta de hambre.

Candy no se había dado cuenta, pero sí que lo estaba.

—Creía que podríamos robar un momento antes de que alguien más apareciera.

Había un escarpado y estrecho camino en la meseta que llevaba al pequeño saliente donde habían aterrizado.

Bajaron la dentada montaña, cogidos de la mano, y cuando el camino era demasiado empinado para caminar. Terry lo sorteaba, siempre volando muy bajo con las alas plegadas a los costados.

—No quiero alarmar a los excursionistas —explicó el—. En la mayor parte de los lugares de la Tierra, las personas no están preparadas para a ver milagros, ver ángeles. Si nos vieran volando, se convencerían de que sus ojos les están jugando una mala pasada. Pero en un lugar como este...

—La gente ve milagros —terminó Candy por él.

—Ellos quieren verlo.

—Cierto. Y verlos les lleva a preguntarse cosas.

—Y preguntarse cosas conduce a...

—Problemas. —Terry rió un poco.

Candy no podía dejar de sonreír, disfrutando de aquello ya que por lo menos durante un rato, Terry era su único milagro.

Se sentaron cerca el uno del otro en una pequeña planicie en el corazón de ninguna parte, protegidos del viento por una roca de granito y apartados de la vista de todos menos de una perdiz color café. La vista era una de esas que te cambian la vida: un anillo de montañas, uno en las sombras, otro atrapado en la luz, todos ellos volviéndose más brillantes a cada segundo que pasaba mientras el sol pasaba sobre el rosado horizonte. Terry abrió la cremallera de la bolsa y miró dentro. Sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? ¿Qué hay ahí? —preguntó Candy.

—Antes de que dejáramos Venecia, le pedí a Phil que recogiera un par de cosas de su despensa. Deja que un Relegado ciego te prepare una comida nutritiva. —Sacó un frasco de Pringles de paprika, una bolsa roja de Maltesers, un puñado de chocolatinas envueltas en papel de aluminio azul, un paquete de chicles Day, varias pequeñas botellas de Coca-cola light, y unos pocos sobres de café expreso instantáneo. Candy se echó a reír.

—¿Te valdrá esto? —preguntó él.

Candy se acurrucó contra él y empezó a mordisquear algunas bolitas de Maltesers, mirando al cielo del este volverse rosa, luego dorado, luego azul, mientras el sol delineaba los picos y valles en la distancia. La luz emitía unas sombras extrañas por las grietas de la montaña. Al principio ella asumió que por lo menos algunas de ellas eran Anunciadoras, pero se dio cuenta que no —eran simplemente sombras que giraban con la cambiante luz.

Candy se dio cuenta de que habían pasado días desde la última vez que había visto una Anunciadora.

Extraño. Durante semanas, meses, habían estado apareciendo ante ella más y más frecuentemente, hasta que apenas podía mirar a un lado sin ver una oscura ondulación en una esquina, haciéndole señas. Ahora, parecían haber desaparecido.

—Terry, ¿qué les ha pasado a las Anunciadoras?

Él se inclinó contra el saliente y exhaló pesadamente antes de decir:

—Están con Albert y la hueste del Cielo. También son parte de la Caída.

—¿Qué?

—Esto no había pasado nunca. Las Anunciadoras pertenecen a la historia. Son las sombras de eventos importantes. Son generadas por la Caída y por lo tanto cuando Albert puso su juego en movimiento, fueron atraídas de regreso allí.

Candy trató de imaginárselo: un millón de temblorosas sombras envolviendo una gran orbe oscura, sus zarcillos lamiendo la superficie del olvido como las manchas solares.

—Por eso tuvimos que volar hasta aquí en vez de atravesarlas —dijo ella.

Él asintió y mordió una Pringle, más por hábito al estar alrededor de mortales que por la necesidad de consumir comida.

—Las sombras desaparecerán dentro de unos momentos cuando volvamos al pasado. Este momento en el que estamos justo ahora —estos nueve días desde la táctica de Albert— es el limbo temporal. Está desarraigado del resto de la historia, y si fallamos, dejará de serlo por completo.

—¿Donde está eso exactamente? Quiero decir, la Caída.

—En otra dimensión, ningún lugar que pudiera describir. Estábamos más cerca de él donde te atrapé, después de que te separaras de Albert, pero todavía estamos muy lejos.

—Nunca pensé que diría esto pero... —Ella miró a la quietud de las sombras de la montaña—, …las echo de menos. Las Anunciadoras eran el enlace a mi pasado.

Terry tomó su mano y miró a las profundidades de sus ojos.

—El pasado es importante por toda la información y sabiduría que contiene. Pero puedes perderte en él. Has tenido que aprender a mantener el conocimiento del pasado contigo tanto como seguir el presente.

—Pero ahora que han desaparecido...

—Ahora que se han ido, puedes hacerlo a tu manera.

Ella sacudió la cabeza

—¿Cómo?

—Déjame ver —dijo él—. ¿Ves aquel río cerca del horizonte? —Señaló al más mínimo murmullo azul serpenteando a través de la llanura del suelo del desierto. Estaba casi tan lejos como los ojos de Candy podían ver.

—Sí, creo que lo veo.

—He vivido aquí durante varios períodos diferentes de tiempo, pero una vez, cuando viví aquí hace unos pocos cientos de años, tuve un camello que lo llamé Oded. Casi era la criatura más perezosa que alguna vez caminó sobre la Tierra. Él se alejaba cuando yo estaba alimentándole, y conseguir llevarlo hasta al campamento Beduino más cercano a por té era un pequeño milagro. Pero cuando te conocí por primera vez en esa vida...

—Odded echó a correr —dijo Candy sin pensarlo—. Grité porque pensé que iba a pisotearme. Dijiste que nunca lo habías visto moverse así.

—Sí, bien —dijo Terry—. Le gustabas. —Se callaron y se miraron el uno al otro, y Terry empezó a reír cuando la mandíbula de Candy cayó.

—¡Lo hice! —gritó ella—. Estaba justo ahí, en mi memoria, una parte de mí. Como si pasara ayer. ¡Vino a mí sin pensarlo! Era milagroso. Todos aquellos recuerdos de todas aquellas vidas que había perdido cada vez que Candy moría en brazos de Terry estaban, de alguna manera, volviendo a ella de la forma en que Candy siempre encontraba la manera de volver a Terry.

No, ella estaba encontrando la manera de recuperarlos. Era como si una puerta hubiese quedado abierta tras la búsqueda a través de las Anunciadoras. Esos recuerdos se quedaron con ella, desde Moscú a Helston y Egipto. Y ahora, empezaban a estar disponibles.

Tenía una sensación súbita y aguda de quién era ella, y no era sólo Candy White de Thunderbolt, Georgia.

Ella era todas las chicas que alguna vez había sido, una amalgama de experiencias, errores, logros, y, sobre todo, amor.

—Rápido— le dijo a Terry—. ¿Podemos hacer otro?

—Bien, ¿qué tal otra vida en el desierto? Estabas viviendo en el Serengeti cuando te encontré. Alta y desgarbada, y la corredora más rápida de tu pueblo.

Estaba de paso un día, de camino a visitar a Roland, y me detuve para pasar la noche en la posada más cercana. Todos los otros hombres eran muy desconfiados conmigo, pero…

—¡Pero mi padre te pagó tres pieles de cebra por el cuchillo que tenías en la bolsa!

Terry sonrió.

—Fue una negociación muy dura.

—Esto es increíble —dijo, casi sin aliento. ¿Cuánto más tenía de lo que no sabía nada? ¿Cuánto tiempo atrás podría ir? Se volvió hacia él, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho, e inclinándose de forma que sus frentes casi se tocaban—. ¿Te acuerdas de todo lo relacionado con nuestro pasado?

Los ojos de Terry se suavizaron.

—A veces el orden de las cosas se mezcla en mi cabeza. Lo admito, no me acuerdo de los largos períodos de tiempo que he pasado solo, pero puedo recordar cada visión de tu cara, cada beso de tus labios, cada recuerdo junto a ti.

Candy no esperó a que Terry se inclinase hacia adelante y darle un beso. En cambio, apretó sus labios contra los suyos, disfrutando de su sorprendido gemido de placer, con ganas de hacer desaparecer cualquier dolor que alguna vez hubo sentido por su pérdida.

Besar a Terry estaba entre ser excitantemente nuevo y sin lugar a dudas en cierta forma familiar, como un recuerdo de la infancia que se sentía como un sueño hasta que la evidencia fotográfica es encontrada en una vieja caja en el ático. Candy sintió como si un hangar lleno de fotografías hubiese sido descubierto, y todos esos momentos enterrados fuesen liberados de su cautiverio en las profundidades de su alma.

Ella lo besaba ahora, pero extrañamente también lo estaba besando antes. Casi podía tocar la historia de su amor, degustar su esencia en su lengua. Sus labios le recordaban no sólo los besos de este Terry, sino otros besos que habían compartido, un beso antiguo, un beso como éste, con la boca allí y sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Él deslizó su lengua contra sus dientes, y le recordó a un puñado de besos, también, cada uno de ellos embriagador. Cuando le pasó la mano por la espalda, sintió un centenar de temblores. Y cuando sus ojos se abrieron y cerraron, al verlo a través de sus espesas pestañas pareció más que mil besos de profundidad.

—¡Terruce! —La voz plana de un Relegado terminó la ensoñación de Candy. El pálido chico les miraba desde arriba, desde la parte superior de la roca sobre la que habían estado apoyados. A través de sus alas grises casi translúcidas, Candy vio una nube que cruzaba el cielo.

—¿Qué pasa, Vincent? —dijo Terry, levantándose. Debía de conocer los nombres de los Relegados al haber pasado un tiempo juntos en el cielo, antes de la Caída.

—Perdóname por la interrupción —dijo el Relegado, careciendo de la gracia social de apartar la mirada de las mejillas ardientes de Candy. Por lo menos él no podía verlas.

Se puso de pie rápidamente, enderezando su suéter, presionando una fría mano contra su piel caliente.

—¿Han llegado los otros? —continuó Terry.

El Relegado se quedó inmóvil por encima de él.

—No exactamente.

La mano derecha de Terry se deslizó alrededor de la cintura de Candy. Con un suave batir de sus alas, ascendió los cincuenta metros de roca vertical de la forma en que un mortal solo podría haberlo hecho por un tramo de escaleras. Se le revolvió el estómago con la emoción de su volar.

Dejando primero a Candy en la meseta rocosa, Terry se volvió y vio a los cinco Relegados que les habían acompañado acurrucados alrededor de una sexta figura. Terry se estremeció, sus alas sacudiéndose hacia atrás en estado de shock, al ver al último.

El chico era pequeño, con una estructura delgada y de pies grandes. Tenía la cabeza recién afeitada. Parecía que podría haber tenido unos catorce años, si contabas su edad en años mortales. Alguien le había golpeado. Mucho.

Tenía la cara magullada, como si hubiera sido lanzado de forma repetida contra un muro de ladrillos. Sus labios estaban sangrando profusamente, tanto que la brillante sangre revestía sus dientes. Candy al principio no lo reconoció como sangre, porque la sangre de los Relegados no era roja. Era de color gris pálido. Su sangre era del color de la ceniza.

Él gemía, susurraba algo que Candy no entendía, yacía boca abajo en la roca y dejaba que los otros se le acercasen.

Trataron de levantarlo para quitarle la gabardina sucia, que estaba rota en varios lugares y le faltaba una de las mangas. Sin embargo, el Relegado gritó con tanta fuerza que incluso Phil se detuvo, dejando al chico en el suelo.

—Sus alas están rotas— dijo Phil, y Candy se dio cuenta de que, sí, las alas sucias estaban extendidas antinaturalmente a su espalda—. No sé cómo logro volver.

Terry se arrodilló ante el paria, alejando el sol de la cara del muchacho.

—¿Que pasó, Daedalus? —Apoyó una mano en su hombro, lo que pareció calmar al chico.

—Es una trampa —balbuceó roncamente Daedalus, escupiendo sangre cenicienta en la solapa de su gabardina.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Vincent.

—¿Quién nos tendió la trampa? —preguntó Terry.

—La Escala. Quiere la reliquia. Están en Viena esperando a tus amigos. Con un gran ejército.

—¿Un ejército? ¿Ahora están combatiendo abiertamente contra los ángeles? —Terry sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad—. Pero ellos no pueden tener Estrellas Fugaces.

Los ojos blancos de Daedalus, se abrieron de dolor.

—No pueden matarnos. Sólo torturarnos.

—¿Luchaste contra la Escala? —Terry parecía alarmado e impresionado. Candy seguía sin entender qué era La Escala. Ella se lo imaginaba vagamente como oscuras extensiones del cielo bajando hacia la tierra.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Intentamos pelear, pero éramos superados en número.

—¿Y los demás, Daedalus? —La voz de Phill aún sonaba sin emoción, pero por primera vez, Candy pudo escuchar algo de compasión.

—Franz y Arda —el chico habló como si las palabras en sí mismas le causaran dolor—, estaban viniendo hacia aquí.

—¿Y Calpurnia? —preguntó Phil. Daedalus cerró los ojos y sacudió su cabeza tan gentilmente como pudo.

—¿Llegaron hasta los ángeles? —preguntó Terry—. Arriane, Roland, Annabelle,

¿están a salvo?

Los párpados del Relegado revolotearon y luego se cerraron. Candy nunca se había sentido tan alejada de sus amigos. Si algo le sucedía a Arraine, a Roland, o a cualquiera de los ángeles…

Phil se encajó junto a Terry cerca de la cabeza del chico herido. Terry retrocedió para darle espacio a Phil. Lentamente, Phil sacó una larga estrella fugaz plateada del interior de su gabardina.

—¡No! —gritó Candy, rápidamente cubriendo su boca—. No puedes.

—No te preocupes —dijo Phil sin mirarla. Metió la mano dentro de la bolsa de cuero negro que Terry había traído de regreso desde la cornisa y sacó una pequeña botella de vidrio de refresco cola light.

Usando los dientes, hizo saltar la tapa de la botella, la cual formó un largo arco antes de finalmente caer la superficie de la roca. Entonces, muy lentamente, Phil insertó la Estrella fugaz dentro del estrecho cuello de la botella.

Esta chisporroteó y siseó mientras se sumergía dentro del refresco. Phil sonreía mientras la botella humeaba y soltaba vapor en su mano. Un enfermizo olor dulzón emanaba de ella y los ojos de Candy se ampliaron al ver que el líquido marrón, uno de refresco light normal, comenzaba a volverse de un tornasolado color plata. Phil retiró la estrella fugaz de la botella. Pasó cuidadosamente la estrella por los labios, como si estuviera limpiándola, y entonces se la volvió a guardar en el abrigo. Sus labios brillaron de un color plateado durante unos instantes, hasta que se los lamió para limpiarlos.

Asintió hacia uno de los otros Relegados, una chica cuya coleta rubia llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda. Automáticamente, ella colocó las manos detrás de la cabeza de Daedalus, para levantarla unos centímetros de la roca. Utilizando cuidadosamente una mano para abrir los ensangrentados labios del chico, Phil metió el líquido plateado por su garganta.

Su rostro se contorsionó mientras tosía y escupía, pero entonces, todo en Daedalus se relajó. Comenzó a beber, tragarse el líquido y a sorber cuando llegó al fondo de la botella.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Candy.

—Hay un compuesto químico en la bebida —explicó Terry—, un aburrido veneno mortal llamado aspartato, que se cree que fue inventado por sus científicos. Pero en realidad es una vieja sustancia celestial, un veneno, el cual mezclado con un antídoto que contienen las estrellas fugaces, reacciona produciendo una poción sanadora de ángeles. Para enfermedades leves como esta.

—Necesita descansar —dijo la chica rubia—. Pero estará bien.

—Lo siento pero tenemos que irnos —dijo Terry levantándose. Sus alas blancas se arrastraban por la superficie rocosa hasta que enderezó los hombros y las levantó. Alcanzó la mano de Candy.

—Ve con tus amigos —dijo Phil—. Vincent, Olianna, Sanders y Emmet los acompañaran. Me uniré con los demás cuando Daedalus recupere sus alas.

Los cuatro Relegados dieron un paso al frente, inclinando sus cabezas ante Candy y Terry como si estuvieran esperando sus órdenes.

—Volaremos hacia el este —instruyó Terrry—. Al norte sobre el Mar negro, y entonces hacia al oeste cuando pasen Mol-doa. La corriente del viento es más calmada ahí.

—¿Y qué hay de Susana, Elisa y Anthony? —preguntó Candy.

Terry miró a Phil, quien observaba desde arriba al Relegado durmiente.

—Uno de nosotros se quedará aquí, por si acaso. Si sus amigos llegan los Relegados compartirán tus palabras.

— ¿Tienes algún estandarte? —preguntó Daniel. Phil se giró para mostrar el abundante montón de plumas metidas en el ojal de su solapa. Estas brillaban y se movían al viento, con su brillo contrastando dramáticamente contra la pálida piel del Relegado.

—Espero que tengas motivos para usarlas. —Las palabras de Terry paralizaron a Candy, porque significaba que él pensaba que los ángeles de Avalon estaban en mayor peligro que los de Viena.

—Ello nos necesitan Terry —dijo ella—. Vamos.

Terry le dio una cálida y agradecida mirada. Entonces, sin vacilar, la levantó en brazos. Con el Halo aferrado bajo sus dedos entrelazados, Terry se puso de rodillas y se propulsó hacia el cielo.

* * *

**HOLA CHICAS, AQUÍ UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE...  
**

**GRACIAS A:**

**LIZ CARTER Y LAURA GRANDCHESTER **

**NOS LLEMOS PRONTO.**


	7. Chapter 7

**ENCONTRAR QUERIENDO**

Estaba lloviznando en Viena. Cortinas de niebla envolvían la ciudad, haciendo posible para Terry y los Relegados posarse invisibles en los aleros de un gran edificio antes de que la noche hubiera caído completamente.

Candy vio la espléndida cúpula de bronce primero, brillando verde mar contra la niebla. Terry la puso abajo antes, en un tramo inclinado del tejado de cobre, encharcado con agua de lluvia, cerrado por una corta balaustrada de mármol.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó, mirando la cúpula adornada con borlas de brocado dorado, sus ventanas ovales grabadas con diseños florales demasiado altos para que los ojos humanos los vieran, a menos que estuvieran en los brazos de un ángel.

—Palacio Hofburg. —Terry pasó por encima de un canal de lluvia de piedra y se situó en el borde del tejado. Sus alas rozaron la blanca barandilla de mármol, haciéndola verse pardusca.

—Hogar de los emperadores vieneses, luego de los reyes, ahora de los presidentes.

—¿Es aquí donde Arriane y los demás están?

—Lo dudo —dijo Terry—. Pero es un lugar agradable para conseguir orientarnos antes de buscarlos. —Una red laberíntica de anexos se extendía más allá de la cúpula para formar el resto del palacio. Algunos de ellos se enfrentaban en torno a patios en sombra de diez plantas más abajo; otros se extendían largos y formidablemente rectos, más allá de lo que la niebla permitía ver a los ojos de Candy. Las distintas partes de los tejados de cobre brillaban en diferentes tonos de verde —este ácido, aquel casi turquesa— como si las secciones del edificio hubieran sido añadidas a lo largo de un largo periodo de tiempo, como si se hubieran oxidado durante diferentes épocas de lluvia.

Los Relegados se extendieron alrededor de la cúpula, inclinándose contra las achaparradas chimeneas oscurecidas con hollín que salpicaban el tejado del palacio, parándose delante del asta de la bandera que se levantaba desde el centro, llevando la bandera austríaca de bandas rojas y blanca. Candy se paró al lado de Terry, encontrándose entre él y una estatua de mármol. Representaba a un guerrero llevando un yelmo de caballero y agarrando una alta lanza dorada.

Siguieron la mirada de la estatua contemplando la ciudad. Todo olía como humo de leña y lluvia.

Por debajo de la bruma y la niebla, Viena brillaba con el centelleo de un millón de luces de navidad. Estaba llena de extraños coches y peatones caminando rápido, tan acostumbrados a la vida de la ciudad como no lo estaba Candy. Las montañas se situaban en la distancia y el Danubio arrojaba su fuerte brazo en torno a las afueras de la ciudad. Mirando hacia abajo con Terry, Candy sintió como si hubiera estado aquí antes. No podía estar segura de cuándo, pero la sensación cada vez más frecuente de déjà vu creció en su interior.

Se concentró en el leve ajetreo viniendo de una fila de carpas de puestos de navidad en el círculo debajo del palacio, la forma en que las velas parpadeaban en sus lámparas esféricas de cristal rojas y verdes, la forma en que los niños se perseguían unos a otros, tirando de perros de madera con ruedas. Luego ocurrió: recordó con una oleada de satisfacción, que Terry le había comprado una vez sus cintas de terciopelo carmesí para el pelo ahí abajo. El recuerdo era sencillo, alegre y suyo.

Albert no podía tenerlo. No podía —ese o cualquier otro recuerdo— llevárselo. No de Candy, no del brillante, sorprendente e imperfecto mundo extendiéndose bajo ella.

Su cuerpo se erizó con la resolución de derrotarle, y con la rabia de saber que a causa de lo que él estaba haciendo, debido a que ella había rechazado sus deseos, todo esto podría desaparecer.

—¿Qué pasa? —Terry colocó una mano en su hombro.

Candy no quería decirlo. No quería que Terry supiera que cada vez que pensaba en Albert, se sentía asqueada de sí misma.

El viento aumentó alrededor de ellos, separando la bruma que se extendía sobre la ciudad, para revelar una noria ambulante al otro lado del río. La gente giraba en su circunferencia como si el mundo nunca fuera a acabar, como si la noria fuera a dar vueltas para siempre.

—¿Tienes frío? —Terry envolvió su blanca ala alrededor de ella. Su peso sobrenatural se sintió de algún modo excesivo, recordándole que sus deficiencias como mortal —y el conocimiento de Terry de ellas— les estaban ralentizando.

La verdad era que Candy estaba congelándose, y hambrienta, y cansada, pero no quería que Terry la consintiera. Tenían cosas importantes que hacer.

—Estoy bien.

—Candy, amor si estás cansada o asustada…

—Estoy bien, Terry—replicó.

A través de la difuminada niebla, podía adivinar coches de caballos acarreando turistas y los confusos perfiles de personas siguiendo con sus vidas. Al igual que Candy estaba luchando por hacer.

—¿Me he quejado mucho desde que dejamos el colegio? —preguntó.

—No, has sido asombrosa…

—No voy a morir o desmayarme sólo porque está frío y lluvioso.

—Lo sé. —La franqueza de Terry la sorprendió—. Debería haber sabido que tú lo sabías, también. Generalmente, los mortales están limitados por sus necesidades y funciones corporales, comida, sueño, afecto, abrigo, oxígeno, temor persistente a la mortalidad, y demás. Debido a eso, la mayoría de la gente no estaría preparada para hacer este viaje.

—He recorrido un largo camino, Terry. Quiero estar aquí. No te habría dejado irte sin mí. Fue un acuerdo mutuo.

—Bueno, entonces escúchame: está a tu alcance liberarte a ti misma de los lazos mortales. Ser libre de ellos.

—¿Qué? ¿No necesito preocuparme acerca del frío?

—Nop.

—Bien. —Metió sus manos heladas en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros—. ¿Y strudel de manzana?

—La mente sobre la materia.

Una sonrisa reticente se estableció en su cara.

—Bueno, ya hemos establecido que puedes respirar por mí.

—No te subestimes. —Terry le devolvió la sonrisa brevemente—. Esto tiene que ver más contigo que conmigo. Inténtalo: dite a ti misma que no tienes frío, no tienes hambre, no estás cansada.

—Muy bien. —Candy suspiró—. No estoy… —Empezó a balbucear, incrédula, pero entonces captó la mirada de Terry. Terry, que creía que podía hacer cosas de las que ella nunca pensó que fuera capaz, que creía que significaría la diferencia entre tener el Halo y dejar que se escape. Lo estaba sosteniendo en sus manos. Prueba.

Ahora él estaba diciéndole que tenía necesidades mortales, sólo porque ella pensaba que las tenía. Decidió darle a esta loca idea un intento. Enderezó sus hombros. Proyectó las palabras en el crepúsculo brumoso.

—Yo, Candice White, no tengo frío, no tengo hambre, no estoy cansada. —El viento sopló, y la torre del reloj en la distancia dio las cinco y algo se despegó de ella de modo que ya no se sentía agotada. Se sentía descansada, equipada para cualquier cosa para lo que la noche la llamara, decidida a tener éxito.

—Buen toque —dijo Terry—. Cinco sentidos transcendiendo a las cinco en punto.

Alcanzó su ala, se envolvió en ella, dejó que su calidez se extendiera a través de ella. Esta vez, el peso de su ala le dio la bienvenida a una poderosa nueva dimensión.

—Puedo hacer esto.

Los labios de Terry rozaron la parte superior de su cabeza.

—Lo sé. —Cuando Candy se volvió hacia Terry, se sorprendió al descubrir que los Relegados ya no estaban revoloteando, ya no estaban mirándola con ojos muertos.

Se habían ido.

—Han salido para buscar la Escala —explicó Terry.

—Daedalus nos dio pistas de su paradero, pero necesitamos una idea mejor de dónde y cómo los demás han estado retenidos así puedo distraer a la Escala el tiempo suficiente para que los Relegados los rescaten. —Se sentó en el saliente, sus piernas a horcajadas en una estatua de un águila pintada de dorado con la vista a la ciudad. Candy se hundió a su lado.

—No debería llevar mucho tiempo, dependiendo de cuán lejos estén. Luego quizás media hora para ir a través del protocolo de la Escala. —Inclinó la cabeza, calculando—. A menos que decidan convocar un tribunal, lo cual pasó la última vez que me hostigaron. Encontraré una forma de salir de ello esta noche, posponerlo para otra fecha que no mantendré. —Tomó su mano, reorientado—.

Debería estar de vuelta aquí para las siete a más tardar. Eso son dos horas a partir de ahora. —El pelo de Candy estaba húmedo de la bruma, pero siguió el consejo de Terry y se dijo a sí misma que no le afectaba, y así, ya no lo notó—. ¿Estás preocupado por los demás?

—La Escala no los dañará.

—¿Entonces por qué dañaron a Daedalus?

Se imaginó a Arriane con hinchados ojos morados, a Roland con dientes rotos y sangrientos. No quería verles viéndose para nada como Daedalus.

—Oh —dijo Terry—. La Escala puede ser aterradora. Experimentan placer causando dolor, y pueden causar a nuestros amigos algo de incomodidad temporal. Pero no los dañarán de ninguna forma permanente. No matan. Ese no es su estilo.

—¿Cuál es su estilo, entonces? —Candy cruzó las piernas debajo de ella en la húmeda superficie dura del tejado—. Aún no me has contado quiénes son o a lo que nos enfrentamos.

—La Escala entró en vigor después de la Caída. Son un pequeño grupo de… ángeles menores. Fueron los primeros a los que se les preguntó en el Pasaje de Lista a qué lado querían atenerse, y eligieron el Trono.

—¿Pasaron lista? —preguntó Candy, no estando segura de haber escuchado correctamente. Sonaba más como un salón de clases que como el Cielo.

—Después de la escisión en el Cielo, a todos nosotros nos hicieron elegir bandos.

Así que, comenzando por los ángeles con los dominios más pequeños, cada uno de nosotros fue llamado a hacer un juramento de lealtad al Trono. —Se quedó mirando la niebla, y fue como si pudiera verlo todo de nuevo—. Llevó años llamar los nombres de los ángeles, comenzando desde los rangos más bajos y trabajando hacia arriba. Probablemente llevó tanto decir nuestros nombres como lo hizo para Roma levantarse y caer. Pero no hicieron todo el camino a través del Pasaje de

Lista antes… —Terry tomó aliento de forma entrecortada.

—¿Antes de qué?

—Antes de que algo ocurriera para hacer que el Trono perdiera la fe en su ejército de ángeles… —A estas alturas, Candy sabía que cuando la voz de Terry se apagaba así, no era porque no confiaba en ella o porque no lo entendería, sino porque a pesar de todas las cosas que ella había visto y aprendido, aún podría ser demasiado pronto para que supiera la verdad. Así que no preguntó —aunque estaba desesperada— qué había hecho al Trono abandonar cuando sus ángeles más altos aún no habían escogido bando. Dejó que Terry hablara de nuevo cuando estuviera preparado.

—El Cielo expulsó a todo el que no se había puesto de su lado. ¿Recuerdas cómo te conté que algunos ángeles nunca pudieron elegir? Estaban entre los últimos en el Pasaje de Lista, los más altos. Después de la Caída, el Cielo fue despojado de la mayoría de sus Arcángeles. —Cerró los ojos—. La Escala, que tuvo suerte en parecer leal, tomó su lugar.

—Así que debido a que la Escala juró lealtad al Cielo primero… —dijo Candy.

—Sienten que tienen una cantidad mayor de honor —dijo Terry, terminando su pensamiento—. Desde entonces, han afirmado auto-justificadamente servir al Cielo actuando como oficiales de libertad condicional celestiales. Pero la posición es auto-inventada, no ordenada. Con los Arcángeles desaparecidos tras la Caída, la Escala tomó ventaja de un vacío de poder. Esculpieron un papel para sí mismos, y convencieron al Trono de su importancia.

—¿Presionaron a Dios?

—Más o menos. Se comprometieron a devolver a los caídos al Cielo, a reunir de nuevo a los ángeles que se habían perdido, a devolverlos al redil. Pasaron unos cuantos de miles de años urgiéndonos a comprometernos con el lado «correcto», pero en algún lugar a lo largo del camino, renunciaron a intentar cambiar nuestros puntos de vista. Ahora ellos mayormente sólo intentan impedirnos lograr cualquier cosa. Su mirada acerada se veía enfurecida e hizo a Candy preguntarse qué pudo ser tan malo en el Cielo que mantenía a Terry en auto-exilio. ¿No era la paz del Cielo preferible a donde estaba ahora, con todo el mundo esperando a que elija? Terry rió amargamente.

—Pero los ángeles dignos de sus alas que han regresado al Cielo no necesitan a la Escala para llegar allí. Pregúntale a Susana, pregúntale a Arriane. La Escala es un chiste. Sin embargo, han tenido uno o dos éxitos.

—¿Pero tú no? —preguntó—. Tú no has elegido un lado o el otro. Y por eso van detrás de ti, ¿no es así? —Un atestado tranvía rojo avanzó alrededor del círculo pavimentado de abajo, a continuación zigzagueó hasta una estrecha calle.

—Han estado tras de mí durante años —dijo Terry—, sembrando mentiras, fabricando escándalos.

—Y aún no te has declarado del Trono. ¿Por qué no?

—Te lo he dicho. No es tan simple como eso —dijo.

—Pero claramente no vas a ponerte de lado de Lucifer.

—Exacto, pero… no puedo explicar el valor de cientos de años de argumentos en el espacio de unos pocos minutos. Es complicado por factores más allá de mi control. — Desvió la mirada de nuevo, hacia fuera sobre la ciudad, luego abajo a sus manos—. Y es un insulto pedir que se elija, un insulto para tu creador pedir que reduzcas la inmensidad de tu amor a los límites pequeños e insignificantes de un gesto durante el Pasaje de Lista. —Suspiró—. No lo sé. Tal vez soy demasiado sincero.

—No… —comenzó Candy.

—De todos modos, la Escala. Son burócratas celestiales. Pienso en ellos como directores de escuela secundaria. Empujando documentos y castigando transgresiones menores de normas a las que nadie le importa o creen en ellas, todo en el nombre de la «moralidad». —De nuevo Candy miró hacia fuera a la ciudad, que fue dibujando un oscuro abrigo sobre sus hombros. Pensó en el aliento agrio del vicedirector en Dover, cuyo nombre no podía recordar, que nunca tuvo ningún interés en su lado de ninguna historia, que había firmado sus papeles de expulsión después del fuego que mató a Archie.

—He sido quemada por gente como esa.

—Todos lo hemos sido. Son muy rigurosos con normas frívolas de su propia invención, que consideran justas. A ninguno de nosotros nos gustan, pero desafortunadamente el Trono les ha dado el poder de controlarnos, de detenernos sin causa, de declararnos culpables de crímenes por un jurado de su elección.

Candy se estremeció de nuevo, esta vez no a causa del frío.

—¿Y crees que tienen a Arriane y Roland y Annabelle? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué los retienen?

Terry suspiró.

—Sé que tienen a Arriane y Roland y Annabelle. Su odio les ciega al hecho de que retrasándonos ayudan a Albert. —Tragó saliva—. Lo que más temo es que también tienen la reliquia. —En la distancia, cuatro pares de andrajosas alas se materializaron en la niebla. Relegados. Mientras se acercaban al tejado del palacio, Candy y Terry se levantaron para recibirlos. Los Relegados aterrizaron junto a Candy, sus alas crujiendo como paraguas de papel cuando las atrajeron a sus lados. Sus caras no traicionaban ninguna emoción; nada en su comportamiento sugería que su viaje había sido exitoso.

—¿Bien? —preguntó Terry.

—La Escala ha tomado el control del un lugar río abajo —anunció Vincent, señalando en la dirección de la noria—. El ala abandonada de un museo. Está en proceso de restauración, cubierta de andamios, así que se han apostado allí inadvertidamente. No está equipada con alarmas.

—¿Estás seguro de que es la Escala? —preguntó Terry rápidamente. Uno de los Relegados asintió.

—Observamos sus marcas, sus insignias doradas, la estrella con siete puntas por las siete virtudes sagradas pintadas en sus cuellos.

—¿Qué hay acerca de Roland y Arriane y Annabelle? —preguntó Candy.

—Están con la Escala. Sus alas están inmovilizadas —dijo Vincent.

Candy se dio la vuelta, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Que horrible ha de ser para un ángel tener sus alas restringidas. Ella no podía soportar pensar en Arriane sin la libertad de aletear sus alas iridiscentes. No podía imaginar una sustancia lo suficientemente fuerte para contener las alas de mármol de Roland.

—Bueno, si nosotros sabemos donde están, vamos a rescatarlos ahora —dijo ella.

—¿Y la reliquia? —dijo Terry lentamente a Vincent.

Candy lo miro boquiabierta.

—Terry, nuestros amigos están en peligro.

—¿Ellos lo tienen? —Terry presionó. Él miró a Candy, puso su mano alrededor de su cintura—. Todo está en peligro. Nosotros salvaremos a Arriane y a los otros, pero tenemos que encontrar la reliquia, también.

—Nosotros no sabemos sobre la reliquia. —Vincent sacudió la cabeza—. El almacén está fuertemente vigilado, Terruce Grandchester. Ellos esperan tu llegada. Terry enfrentó la ciudad, sus ojos azules viendo a lo largo del río como si estuviera buscando el almacén. Sus alas pulsaron.

—Ellos no esperaran mucho.

—¡No! —Candy suplicó—. Estarás caminando a una trampa. ¿Qué si te toman como rehén, de la manera que ellos tomaron a los otros?

—Los otros debieron habérselos cruzado de alguna manera. Tan pronto como siga su protocolo, apelar a su vanidad. La Escala no me encarcelara —dijo—. Iré solo. —Miró a los Relegados y añadió—. Desarmado.

—Pero los Relegados están encargados de protegerte —dijo Vincent en su monótona voz—. Nosotros te seguiremos a una distancia y…

—No. —Terry levantó una mano para detener a Vincent—. Ustedes tomarán la azotea del almacén. ¿Sentiste a la Escala allí? Vincent asintió.

—Un poco. Mayormente cerca de la entrada principal.

—Bien. —Terry asintió—. Ellos usarán su propio procedimiento contra ellos. Una vez que alcance las puertas principales, la Escala deberá perder tiempo identificándome, chequeándome por contrabando, algo que ellos puedan hacer pasar como ilegal. Mientras los distraigo cerca de la entrada, los Relegados deberán forzar su camino a través del techo del almacén y liberar a Roland,

Arriane y Annabelle. Y si tú encuentras a un miembro de la Escala allí arriba… En unísono, los Relegados abrieron sus abrigos para revelar fundas de plata mate estrellas fugaces y arcos compactos que combinaban.

—No puedes matarlos —advirtió Terry.

—Por favor, Terruce—suplicó Vincent—. Estamos todos mejor sin ellos.

—Ellos son llamados la Escala no sólo por su mente obsesionada con reglas. Ellos proveen un esencial contrapeso a las fuerzas de Lucifer. Tú eres lo suficientemente rápido para eludir sus capas. Sólo necesitamos distraerlos, y ese trato deberá ser suficiente.

—Pero sólo trataran de retrasarte a ti. —Vincent contrarrestó—. Todo de este retraso dará lugar al olvido. —Candy estaba por preguntar donde la dejaba a ella este plan cuando Terry la atrajo a sus brazos.

—Necesito que te quedes aquí y guardes la reliquia. —Ellos miraron al Halo, descansando contra la base de la estatua del guerrero. Estaba perlado con lluvia.

—Por favor no discutas. No podemos dejar a la Escala cerca de la reliquia. Tú y esto estarán a salvo aquí. Olianna se quedara aquí para protegerte.

Candy miró a la chica Relegada, quien la miro vascamente, sus ojos un vacío gris.

—Bien, me quedare aquí.

—Esperemos que la segunda reliquia siga en libertad —dijo, arqueando sus alas—. Una vez que los otros hayan sido liberados, nosotros podremos hacer un plan para encontrarlos juntos. —Candy apretó sus puños, cerró sus ojos, y beso a Terry, sosteniéndolo fuertemente por un último momento.

Se fue un segundo después, sus majestuosas alas haciéndose más pequeñas, mientras se adentraba a la noche, los tres Relegados volando junto a él. Pronto ellos parecían un poco más que motas de polvo en las nubes.

Olianna no se movió. Ella se puso como una versión de una trinchera revestida de cualquiera de las otras estatuas en el techo. Enfrentó a Candy con sus manos entrelazadas juntas sobre su pecho, su rubio cabello sobre su frente fue apretado atrás en una cola de caballo que parecía que podía romperse. Cuando ella alcanzó dentro de su gabardina, una fuerte esencia de aserrín salió. Cuando sacó y sujetó firmemente su plateada estrella fugaz, Candy dio unos pasos atrás.

—No temas —dijo Olianna—. Sólo quiero estar preparada para defenderte en caso de que un enemigo se presente.

Camdy trató de no imaginar que enemigos la chica rubia había previsto. Ella se bajo a sí misma a la azotea y se protegió del viento detrás de la estatua del guerrero con la lanza dorada, más un habito que una necesidad. Ajustó su cuerpo, así podía seguir viendo la torre de reloj de ladrillo con la cara dorada. Cinco treinta.

Marcaba los minutos hasta que Terry y los otros Relegados regresaran.

—¿Quieres sentarte? —le preguntó a Olianna, quien acechaba directamente detrás de Candy con su flecha lista.

—Prefiero estar de guardia…

—Sí, no creo que puedas sentarte y hacer guardia —apostó Candy—.

Una sirena se oyó desde abajo, un carro de policía acelerando a través de la rotonda. Cuando pasó y el aire creció quieto otra vez, Luce no sabía cómo llenar el silencio.

Ella miró el reloj, estrechando los ojos como si pudiera ayudarla a ver a través de la niebla. ¿Había Terry llegado al almacén para ahora? ¿Qué podían hacer Arriane, Roland y Annabelle cuando vieran a los Relegados? Candy se dio cuenta que Terry no le había dado a nadie excepto a Phil un Estandarte de su ala.

¿Cómo podrían confiar los ángeles en los Relegados?

Sus hombros estaban encorvados cerca de sus orejas, y su cuerpo entero rígido con la sensación de inútil frustración. ¿Por qué estaba sentada aquí, esperando, diciendo estúpidos chistes? Podría haber tenido un rol activo en esto. Después de todo, ¿no era lo que la Escala quería?. Ella debería estar ayudando a rescatar a sus amigos o encontrando la reliquia en lugar de estar sentada aquí como una doncella angustiada, esperando para que su caballero regrese.

—¿Me recuerdas Candice White? —preguntó la Relegada tan silenciosamente que Candy casi no la pudo oír.

—¿Por qué los Relegados nos llaman por nuestros nombres tan de repente? —Se volteó alrededor para encontrar la cabeza de la chica inclinada hacia ella, su arco y flecha inclinados contra su hombro.

—Es un signo de respeto. Somos sus aliados ahora. Tú y Terruce. ¿Tú me recuerdas? Candy pensó por un segundo.

—¿Eres uno de los Relegados peleando con los ángeles en el patio trasero de mis padres?

—No.

—Lo siento. —Candy se encogió de hombros—. No recuerdo todo sobre mi pasado. ¿Ya nos hemos conocido? —La Relegada levantó su cabeza solo un poco.

—Nos conocíamos la una a la otra antes.

—¿Cuándo?

La chica se encogió de hombros, sus hombros cayendo delicadamente, y Candy de repente se dio cuenta que era bonita.

—Sólo antes. Es difícil de explicar.

—¿Lo es? —Candy giró de nuevo, no de humor para decodificar otra conversación críptica. Puso sus manos congeladas dentro de las mangas de su suéter blanco y miró el trafico moverse arriba y debajo de las resbaladizas calles, los pequeños carros atascados en espacios inclinados en torcidos callejones, personas en largos abrigos oscuros marchando sobre iluminados puentes, cargando comestibles para sus familias.

Candy se sintió dolorosamente solitaria. ¿Estaba su familia pensando en ella? ¿Se la imaginarían en el estrecho dormitorio donde dormía en el colegio? ¿Estaría Flammy de vuelta en Dover ahora mismo? ¿Podría estar acurrucada en el frío asiento de la ventana de su cuarto, dejando secar sus uñas rojo oscuro, chateando en su teléfono sobre su raro viaje de Día de Gracias para ver a algún amigo que no era Candy?

Una oscura nube paso por el reloj, haciendo visible que estaba atascado en seis. Terry se había ido por una hora que se sentía como un año. Candy miró las campanas de la iglesia sonar, miró las manecillas del genial reloj grande, ella dejó su memoria a la deriva de nuevo a sus vidas pasadas antes de la invención del tiempo lineal, cuando el tiempo significaba estaciones, la plantación y la cosecha.

Después que el sexto gong del reloj se convirtiera en otro… cerca, y Candy se giró a tiempo para ver a Olianna caer a sus rodillas. Ella cayó y aterrizó pesadamente en los brazos de Candy. Candy volteó el harapiento ángel sobre ella y tocó la cara de la Relegada.

Olianna estaba inconsciente. El sonido que Candy escuchó era el de la Relegada siendo golpeada en la cabeza.

Detrás de Candy, estaba una enorme figura con capa negra. Su cara estaba escarpada con arrugas y parecía imposiblemente viejo, capas de piel cayendo sobre sus aburridos ojos azules y por debajo de su sobresaliente barbilla, debajo de su boca llena de torcido negros y amarillos dientes. En su enorme mano estaba un asta de bandera que debió haber usado como un arma.

La bandera Austriaca colgaba desde el final del palo, flotando suavemente contra la superficie de la azotea.

Luce saltó a sus pies, sintiendo sus puños elevarse aún cuando se preguntaba que harían ellos contra este enorme monstruo.

Sus alas eran de un muy pálido azul, solo una sombra del blanco. Aunque su cuerpo se alzaba sobre ella, sus alas eran pequeñas y densas, abarcaban solo un poco más lejos que sus brazos podían alcanzar.

Algo pequeño y dorado estaba clavado en el frente de la capa del hombre: un pluma—jaspeada pluma dorada-negra. Luce conocía las alas de donde venían. Pero ¿por qué podría Roland dar a esta criatura un Estandarte de sus alas?

No lo habría hecho. Esta pluma estaba doblada y cortada y perdida alguna de su materia cerca de la pluma. Ese punto estaba marrón con sangre, y en lugar de estar en posición vertida como la brillante pluma que Terry le había dado a Phil, esta pluma parecía estar marchita y descolorida cuando fue unida a la horrible capa negra del ángel.

Un truco.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Candy, cayendo a sus rodillas.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Muestra algún respeto. —La garganta del ángel convulsionó como si pretendiera ladrar, pero su voz vino ululante y débil y vieja.

—Gana mi respeto —dijo Candy—. Y te lo daré a ti.

Él dio una malvada media sonrisa y dejó caer su cabeza. Entonces, empujó abajo su capa para exponer la parte trasera de su cuello. Candy parpadeó en la débil luz. Su cuello llevaba una marca pintada, la cual parecía oro brillante en el resplandor de las farolas mezcladas con la luna. Ella contó siete puntos en la estrella.

—¿Me reconoces ahora?

—¿Esto es cómo los ejecutores del Trono trabajan? ¿Golpeando inocentes ángeles?

—Ningún Relegado es inocente. O alguien más, para la importancia, hasta que son aprobados para serlo.

—Ustedes se aprueban inocentes de cualquier honor, golpeando a una chica por atrás.

—Insolencia. —Él arrugo su nariz a ella—. No llegaras lejos conmigo.

—Eso es exactamente donde quiero estar. —Los ojos de Candy se precipitaron a Olianna, a su pálida mano con la estrella fugaz apretada en su puño.

—Pero no es donde te quedarías —dijo La Escala vacilantemente, como si se obligará a sí mismo a comprometerse con su burla ilógica.

Candy arrebató la estrella fugaz mientras la Escala se tambaleó por ella. Pero el ángel era mucho más rápido y fuerte de lo que parecía. Arrebató la estrella fugaz de sus manos, golpeando su espalda contra la azotea de piedra con un sólo golpe a través de su cara. Él sostuvo la punta de la flecha cerca del corazón de Candy.

«Ellos no pueden matar mortales. Ellos no pueden matar mortales», ella continuó repitiéndoselo de cabeza. Pero Candy recordó la negociación de Albert: tenía una sola parte inmortal de ella que podía ser asesinada. Su alma. Y no se separaría de ella, no después de todo lo que había pasado, no cuando el final estaba tan cerca.

Ella levantó su pierna, preparándose para golpearlo como había visto en las películas de kung fu, cuando de repente inclino la flecha y la lanzó directo sobre el borde la azotea.

Candy sacudió su cabeza a un lado, su mejilla presionada contra la fría piedra, y miró como el arma giraba en el aire en su camino a las parpadeantes luces de Navidad de las calles de Viena.

El ángel de la Escala frotó sus manos sobre su capa.

—Cosas inmundas. —Entonces, agarró a Candy rudamente de sus hombros y tiró de ella a sus pies.

Él golpeo un lado de la Relegada —Orianna gimió pero no se revolvió— y allí, sobre su barbilla, en la zanja revestida, estaba el Halo dorado.

—Pensé que podría encontrar esto aquí —dijo el ángel de la Escala, arrebatándolo y empujándolo dentro de los pliegues de su capa.

—¡No! —Ella hundió sus manos en el lugar oscuro donde había visto el Halo desaparecer, pero el ángel la golpeó una segunda vez a través de su cara, enviándola hacia atrás, su cabello balanceándose en la orilla de la azotea.

Ella agarró su cara. Su nariz estaba sangrando.

—Eres mucho más peligrosa que lo que ellos piensan —gritó—. Nos contaron que eras quejosa, no valiente. Será mejor que te pares antes de que volemos. —El ángel rápidamente se quito la capa y la dejo caer sobre su cabeza como una cortina, cegando a Candy por un largo, horrible momento. Luego la noche de Viena

—y el ángel— fueron visibles otra vez. Candy se dio cuenta que bajo la capa que él había estado usando, la Escala usaba otra, exactamente igual a la que se había quitado y sujetado alrededor de Candy. Él se inclinó hacia abajo y tiró de una cuerda, la capa de Candy se restringió a su alrededor como una camisa de fuerza.

Cuando ella golpeó, convulsionó, sintió a la capa volverse más apretada.

Ella dejo salir un grito.

—¡Terry!

—Él no te oirá. —El ángel se rió entre dientes sin alegría, mientras la metió sobre su brazo y la movió hacia el final de la azotea—. No te oirá aunque grites para siempre.


	8. Chapter 8

**NUDOS DE ÁNGELES**

El manto era paralizante. Cuánto más se movía Candy, más se contraía alrededor de ella. La áspera tela estaba asegurada con una extraña cuerda que pinchaba su piel y sostenía rígidamente su cuerpo.

Cuando Candy se retorcía contra ella, la cuerda respondía, sujetándose ceñidamente alrededor de sus hombros y apretando sus costillas hasta que casi no podía respirar.

El ángel de la Escala sujetaba a Candy bajo su escuálido brazo mientras rozaba el cielo nocturno. Con su rostro sepultado en la fétida capa regenerada que el ángel usaba, no podía ver nada, solo podía sentir el viento batiendo a través de la superficie de su mísero y enmohecido capullo. Todo lo que podía oír era el ulular del viento, puntualizado por el rígido golpeteo de alas.

¿Adónde la llevaba? ¿Cómo le avisaría a Terry? ¡No tenían tiempo para esto! Después de un rato, el viento se detuvo, pero el ángel de la Escala no aterrizó. Él y Candy se quedaron suspendidos en el aire.

Entonces el ángel emitió un rugido.

—¡Intruso! —bramó.

Candy sintió como caían, pero lo único que podía ver, eran los oscuros pliegues de la capa de su captor, la cual ahogaba sus gritos de terror, hasta que el sonido de vidrio quebrándose tapó incluso esos.

Delgados fragmentos cortaron a través del manto y a través de sus jeans, como si fueran navajas. Sus piernas picaban igual que si hubieran sido cortadas en miles de lugares.

Cuando los pies del Ángel de la Escala aterrizaron de golpe, Candy se estremeció con el impacto. La dejó caer bruscamente, y aterrizó sobre el hueso de su cadera y hombro. Ella rodó nos cuantos metros, luego se detuvo.

Ella vio que se encontraba cerca de una larga mesa de artesano, con un alto montón de trozos de tela descolorida y porcelana sobre ella.

Se retorció en el interior de su abrigo temporal, casi logrando evitar que el manto se estrechará más a su alrededor. Había comenzado a cerrarse en torno a su tráquea, pero al menos ahora podía ver.

Se encontraba en una cavernosa y fría habitación. El piso bajo ella, era un mosaico lacado hecho de baldosas triangulares rojas y grises. Las paredes eran de un brillante mármol color mostaza, tal como los gruesos pilares cuadrados en el centro de la habitación. Brevemente, estudió una larga fila de escarchados tragaluces que se extendían por el vasto techo a cuarenta pies por encima de ella.

El techo estaba abierto por agujeros de cristal roto, revelando oscuros paisajes grises de la nublada noche al otro lado. Ahí debía ser por donde ángel y ella lo habían atravesado.

Y esta debía ser el ala del museo de la que se habían apoderado los ángeles de la Escala, aquella de la que Vincent le contó a Terry en el techo de cobre.

¡Eso significaba que Terry debía estar justo afuera, y Arriane e Annabelle y Roland debían estar en algún lugar dentro! Su corazón se aceleró, luego se detuvo.

Los Relegados habían dicho que tenían las alas atadas. ¿Se encontrarían en las mismas condiciones que ella estaba? Odiaba el haber llegado allí y no poder ni siquiera ayudarlos, odiaba haber tenido que moverse para salvarlos, pero que ese movimiento hubiera puesto su vida en peligro. No había nada peor que no ser capaz de moverse.

Las enlodadas botas negras enlodadas del ángel de la Escala aparecieron delante de ella. Candy miró hacia arriba a su alta figura. Él se agachó, oliendo a bolas de alcanfor descompuestas, sus aburridos ojos mirando de soslayo. Estiró una mano enguantada de negro, para alcanzarla. Entonces la mano del ángel de la Escala cayó flácidamente, como si lo hubieran derribado. Él se abalanzó hacia adelante, chocando fuertemente contra mesa del artesano, empujándola hacia atrás y exponiendo a Candy. La cabeza cercenada de la escultura que al parecer había golpeado a La Escala, rodó de manera inquietante por el piso cerca de la cara de Candy, pareciendo mirarla directo a los ojos.

Mientras Candy retrocedía de regreso bajo la mesa, más alas azules aparecieron en su visión periférica. Más Escalas. Cuatro de ellos volaban formación circular hacia una alcoba ahuecada en la mitad de la pared, donde Candy ahora veía a Emmet de pie, blandiendo una larga sierra plateada.

¡Emmet debió arrojar la cabeza que la salvo de la Escala! Él era el intruso cuya entrada a través del techo había enfurecido a su secuestrador.

Candy nunca pensó que se sentiría tan feliz de ver a un Relegado.

Emmet estaba rodeado por esculturas sobre plataformas y pedestales, algunas cubiertas, algunas degolladas, una recién decapitada y por cuatro ángeles de la Escala, imposiblemente viejos, revoloteando cerca de él en el aire, con sus mantos extendidos, como andrajosos vampiros.

Estas rígidas capas negras parecía ser su única arma, su única herramienta, y Candy sabía bien cuan brutales eran. Su dolorosa respiración era evidencia de eso.

Ella suprimió un jadeó cuando Emmet sacó una Estrella Fugaz del interior de su gabardina, y la sujetó frente a él. ¡Terry les había hecho prometer a los Relegados no matar a la Escala!

La Escala retrocedió lentamente en el aire, alejándose de Emmet siseando:

—¡Vil! ¡Vil! —tan fuertemente que causaron que el captor de Luce se agitara sobre la mesa encima de ella. Entonces el Relegado hizo algo que sorprendió a todos en la habitación. Apuntó la Estrella fugaz a sí mismo.

Candy había visto al Terry suicida en el Tíbet, así que conocía algo sobre la desesperada atmósfera de emociones, el lenguaje del cuerpo derrotado que acompañaba a gestos tan extremos. Pero Emmet se veía tan confiado y desafiante como siempre, al mirar la curtida cara de la Escala frente a él.

La Escala se animó por el extraño comportamiento de Emmet. Ellos se elevaban cada vez más cerca, bloqueando la visión del delgado Relegado de Candy, con la lenta intensidad de buitres acercándose a un cadáver en una autopista en el desierto.

¿Dónde estaban los otros Relegados? ¿Dónde estaba Phil? ¿La Escala los había eliminado?

Lo que sonaba como gruesa y pesada tela rasgándose hizo eco a través de la habitación. Los Escalas se suspendieron inmóviles en el aire, sus anchas, capas sobrepuestas la una con la otra como la boca de una Anunciadora que conduce a algún triste y terrible lugar.

Entonces el sonido de deslizamiento cortó el aire, seguido por otro de desgarramiento, luego las cuatro ángeles de la Escala comenzaron a caer como andrajosas muñecas hacia Candy, sus mandíbulas aflojadas, los ojos abiertos, y sus capas rasgadas y mutiladas exponiendo sus negros corazones y pulmones latiendo espásticamente, derramando pálida sangre azul.

Terry le había dicho a los Relegados que no usaran las estrellas fugaces para matar a la Escala, pero no les dijo a los Relegados que no les hicieran daño.

Los cuatro ángeles de la Escala cayeron al piso como títeres cuyas cuerdas han sido cortadas. Candy levantó la vista hacia donde yacían, luchando por respirar, a la alcoba, donde Emmet limpiaba la negra sangre de la Escala del flechazo de su estrella fugaz.

Candy nunca había oído de alguien llegar al el extremo final de usar una estrella fugaz como arma, y aparentemente tampoco la Escala.

—¿Está Candice aquí? —Candy escuchó a Phil gritar. Ella levantó la vista para ver su cara resplandeciente a través del agujero en el techo.

—¡Aquí! —le gritó Candy, incapaz de mantenerse quieta a sí misma, tocando la cuerda mientras lo hacía, causando que su manto se sujetara aún más alrededor de su garganta. Cuando abruptamente hizo una mueca, la capa apretó un poco más.

Una enorme pierna cayó por el borde de la mesa, las negras botas meciéndose hacia la cara de Candy, el hedor llenando la nariz de Candy, trayendo lágrimas de dolor a sus ojos.

¡Su secuestrador estaba despierto! Esta comprensión, junto al dolor que la medio cegaba, provocó que Candy se empujara hacia atrás más profundamente bajo el refugio de la mesa.

Cuando lo hizo, su capa se apretó hasta el máximo alrededor de su garganta, cerrándole por completo la tráquea. En pánico, jadeaba inútilmente por aire, ahora retorciéndose sin importarle que la capa se apretara más.

Entonces, recordó cuando en Venecia descubrió que podía mantener el aire durante más tiempo del que pensó posible. Y Terry le había dicho que podría superar esa limitación en cualquier momento que ella quisiera. Así que lo hizo, simplemente lo hizo; ella estaba dispuesta a sobrevivir.

Pero eso no evitó que su captor hiciera la mesa del artesano a un lado, enviando a volar la artesanía y los miembros cercenados de las antiguas esculturas.

—Te ves… incómoda. —Él sonrió abiertamente, revelando los dientes manchados de sangre, y extendió una enguantada mano negra hacia el dobladillo del manto de Luce.

Pero el ángel de la Escala se congeló cuando el flechazo de una estrella fugaz estalló a través del lugar donde, sólo un momento antes, había estado su ojo derecho. Sangre azul se derramó de la cuenca vacía, sobre el manto de Candy. Él lanzó un grito, tambaleándose salvajemente alrededor de la habitación, sacudiendo los brazos, con la estrella fugaz sobresaliendo de su marchito rostro.

Pálidas manos aparecieron ante ella, luego las mangas de un abrigo marrón raído, seguido por una cabeza rubia afeitada. La cara de Phil no traicionaba sus sentimientos mientras caía de rodillas hacia la cara de ella.

—Ahí estás, Candice. —Él agarró el borde del manto negro y levantó a Candy—. Regresé al palacio para comprobar cómo estabas.

La puso encima de una mesa cercana. Ella inmediatamente se cayó, incapaz de mantenerse derecha. Emmet la enderezó con tan poca emoción como su colega tenía.

Por fin pudo permitirse dar un buen vistazo. Frente a ella, tres escalones poco profundos dirigían abajo hacia una extensa cámara principal. En el centro, una aterciopelada cuerda roja rodeaba una imponente estatua de un león. Estaba parado en dos patas, con los dientes al descubierto en un medio rugido hacia el cielo. Su melena estaba astillada y amarillenta.

Alas gris azuladas recubrían el piso del ala de restauración, recordando Candy a un estacionamiento cubierto de langostas que había visto un verano después de una tormenta en Georgia. Los Escala no estaban muertos, no se habían transformado en polvo por la estrella fugaz, pero muchos de ellos estaban inconscientes, los Relegados apenas podían pisar sin crujir sus alas.

Phil y Emmet habían estado ocupados, incapacitando al menos a cincuenta de los Escala. Sus cortas alas azules se crispaban ocasionalmente, pero sus cuerpos no se movían.

Los seis Relegados —Phil, Vincent, Emmet, Sanders, la otra chica Relegada cuyo nombre Candy no sabía, incluso Daedalus con su rostro vendado— estaban aún de pie, sacando trozos de tejido y hueso de sus gabardinas salpicadas de azul.

La chica rubia, la que ayudó para que Daedalus se recuperara, agarró a un ángel femenino de la Escala que apenas respiraba.

La vieja hechicera de enmohecidas alas azules tembló mientras la rubia Relegada golpeaba la cabeza de la Escala contra un pilar de mármol. Ella chilló las primeras cuatro o cinco veces que su cabeza golpeó la piedra. Luego los chillidos se extinguieron y sus hinchados ojos se pusieron en blanco.

Phil luchó con el manto negro amarrado alrededor de Candy. Sus rápidos dedos compensaban su falta de vista. Un ángel de la Escala inconsciente cayó desde algún lugar arriba de ella, su maltratada mejilla fue a descansar entre su cuello y hombro. Ella sintió la sangre goteando sobre su cuello. Ella cerró sus ojos y tembló.

Phil pateó al ángel fuera de la mesa, enviándolo hacia el tuerto captor de quien todavía se tambaleaba torpemente por la habitación, gimiendo.

—¿Por qué yo? Hice todo bien.

—Él tiene Halo… —empezó Candy. Pero la atención de Phil saltó hacia atrás a la enfermiza masa de alas de los ángeles de la Escala, donde un corpulento Escala con cabello como de monje, se había levantado y ahora avanzaba hacia Daedalus desde atrás. Un grueso manto negro se cernía sobre la cabeza del Relegado, listo para caer.

—Ya regreso. —Phil dejó a Candy atada en la mesa y colocó una estrella fugaz en su arco.

En un instante, él se empujó entre Daedalus y el ángel de la Escala.

—Deja el manto, Zaban. —Phil se veía tan feroz como había lo había hecho cuando apareció en el patio trasero de los padres de Candy. Candy se sorprendió al darse cuenta de se sabían el nombre del otro, pero por supuesto, debieron haber vivido todos juntos una vez en el Cielo. Eso era algo difícil de imaginar.

Zaban tenía llorosos ojos azules y labios azulados. Se veía casi feliz de tener una estrella fugaz apuntándole. Se colgó el manto sobre el hombro y se giró para enfrentar a Phil, liberando a Daedalus para recoger a un menudo ángel de la Escala por los pies. Balanceó al viejo ángel en un círculo tres veces, luego le envió a estrellarse a través de la ventana este, fuera de la torre de andamios de más abajo.

—Amenazándome con dispararme, ¿verdad, Phillip? —Los ojos de Zaban estaban en la estrella fugaz—. ¿Quieres inclinar la balanza hacia Lucifer? ¿Por qué no me sorprende? — Phil se enfadó.

—Tu muerte no importa lo suficiente como para inclinar la balanza.

—Al menos contamos para algo. Todas juntas, nuestras vidas hacen una diferencia en la balanza. La justicia siempre hace una diferencia. Tus relegados...

—Sonrió con fingida pena—, se quedan por nada. Eso es lo que te hace que no vagas la pena.

Eso fue suficiente para Phil. Había algo en este Escala que no podía soportar.

Con un gruñido soltó la flecha hacia el corazón de Zaban.

—Soy opuesto a ti —murmuró él, y esperó a que el tipo de alas azules desapareciera. Candy esperó a que desapareciera, también. Ella lo había visto antes. Pero la flecha rozó la capa de Zaban y repiqueteó en el suelo—. ¿Cómo

hiciste...? —preguntó Phil.

Zaban rió y sacó algo de un bolsillo delantero escondido en su capa. Candy se inclinó hacia delante, ansiosa por ver cómo se había protegido Zaban. Pero se inclinó demasiado y resbaló de la mesa. Aterrizó en el suelo sobre su cara.

Nadie lo notó. Estaban mirando al pequeño libro que Zaban sacó de su capa. Levantándose ligeramente, Candy vio que estaba atado en cuero, en el mismo tono de azul que las alas de los ángeles de la Escala. Estaba unido con un nudo de cordón dorado. Se parecía a la Biblia, el tipo que los soldados de la Guerra Civil usaban para meter en sus bolsillos delanteros con la esperanza de que el libro protegiera sus corazones.

Ese libro había hecho justo eso.

Candy miró fijamente para leer su título, retorciéndose unas pocas pulgadas más cerca en el suelo. Aún estaba demasiado lejos.

En un simple movimiento, Phil recuperó su ballesta e intentó quitarle el libro de la mano de Zaban. Por un golpe de suerte, aterrizó a poca distancia de Candy. Ella avanzó otra vez, sabiendo que no podía recogerlo, no con la manera en que la capa la envolvía. Aún así, tenía que saber qué contenían las páginas. Parecía familiar, como si lo hubiera visto hacía mucho, mucho tiempo. Leyó las doradas letras en su lomo.

«Un registro de los Caídos».

Ahora Zaban corrió por él, deteniéndose a corta distancia de Candy, quién estaba expuesta en el centro del suelo. Él la miró y se guardó en el bolsillo el libro.

—No, no —dijo él—. No puedes ver esto. No te mereces ver todo lo que ha sido llevado a cabo por las alas de los Escala. Ni que ha dejado de hacer para lograr el último balance. Ni cuando has pasado todo este tiempo demasiado ocupada como para notarnos, para notar la justicia, egoístamente enamorándote y desenamorándote.

Aunque Candy odiaba a la Escala, si había un registro de los caídos, ardía en deseos por saber qué nombres estaban en esas páginas, para ver donde estaba cuadrado el nombre de Terry ahora.

Esto era lo que él caído seguía diciendo. Un simple ángel que inclinaría la balanza.

Pero antes de que Zaban pudiera lanzar alguna otra crítica más a Candy, un par de brillantes alas blancas llenaron su visión... Un ángel descendiendo a través del agujero más grande del tragaluz. Terry descendió delante de ella y miró el manto cubriéndola. Estudió su cuello constreñido. Sus músculos se tensaron mientras intentaba desgarrar el manto.

Por la esquina de su ojo, vio a Phil levantar una pequeña piqueta de una mesa cercana y la deslizó a través del pecho de Zaban. El ángel de la Escala viró bruscamente, intentando apartarse de su camino. La cuchilla conectó con su brazo. El golpe fue tan poderoso que cortó la mano de Zaban por la muñeca.

Mareada, Candy observó el pálido y laxo puño sacudiéndose en el suelo.

Si no hubiera sido sangre azul saliendo, bien podría haber pasado por la mano de una de las estatuas saqueada.

—Ata eso con uno de tus nudos —se burló Phil cuando Zaban se dejó caer después de perder el apéndice entre los maltrechos e inconscientes cuerpos en su secta.

—¿Te lastima? —Terry rompió los nudos que ataban a Candy.

—No. —Ella deseaba que fuera verdad. Casi lo era.

Cuando la fuerza bruta no funcionó, Terry intentó liberar el manto de forma más estratégica.

—Encontré la punta suelta hace solo un momento —murmuró él—. Ahora se ha colado dentro de la capa. —Sus dedos buscando a través de su cuerpo, se sentían cerca y lejos.

Candy deseó que sus manos, estuvieran libres para poder tocar a Terry ahora mismo, tranquilizar su ansiedad. Ella confiaba en que él la liberaría. Confiaba en él para hacer algo.

¿Qué podía hacer para ayudarle? Cerró sus ojos y vagó por su vida en Tahití. Terry había sido marinero. Él le había enseñado docenas de nudos en sus tranquilas tardes en la playa. Ahora lo recordaba; la mariposa alpina, la cual se hacía con una curva directa en medio de una soga con dos alas lobuladas en cada lado, bueno para llevar peso extra en una línea. O el nudo del amor, el cual parecía simple, con forma de corazón, pero solo podía ser desatado por cuatro manos a la vez; cada una tenía que pasar alrededor una hebra a través de una porción diferente del centro del corazón.

La capa estaba demasiado tensa para que Candy pudiera mover un solo músculo. Sus dedos rodeaban el cuello, tensándose más. Terry maldijo por cómo se clavaba en su cuello.

—No puedo —gritó finalmente—. La camisa de fuerza del escala está compuesta de infinitos nudos. Sólo uno de ellos puede deshacerlo. ¿Quién te hizo esto?

Candy señaló con su cabeza hacia el ángel de alas azules aullando, asombrado en una esquina del fauno de mármol. La estrella fugaz aún sobresaliendo de su ojo.

Ella quería decirle a Terry cómo su captor había derribado a Olianna con un mástil, luego la ató y la llevó allí.

Pero ni siquiera podía hablar. La capa estaba demasiado tensa.

Por ese entonces, Phil alcanzó al ángel de la Escala, agarrándolo por el cuello de su capa mojada de sangre. Le pegó tres veces antes de que el Escala cesara sus gemidos auto compasivos y extendiera las alas azules en alarma.

Candy vio que un espeso anillo de sangre azul seca se había formado alrededor del lugar donde la estrella fugaz sobresalía de su órbita.

—Desátala, Barach —ordenó Terry, reconociendo de inmediato al captor de Candy, haciendo que ella se preguntara que tan bien se conocían.

—No es probable. —Barach se alejó y escupió un chorro de sangre azul y un par de afilados y diminutos dientes en el suelo. En un instante, Phil apuntó otra estrella fugaz entre los ojos del ángel.

—Terruce te ordenó que la desataras. Te obligaré. Barach se estremeció, mirando la estrella con desdén.

—¡Asqueroso, horroroso!

Una sombra oscura cayó sobre el cuerpo de Phil. Confusamente, Candy procesó la visión de otro ángel de la Escala, la escarpada vieja arpía con mohosas alas azules. Ella debía haber despertado después de haberse desatado. Ahora, iba hacia Phil con la misma piqueta que él había usado en Zaban...

Pero entonces el ángel de la Escala estalló en el polvo.

A cinco metros detrás de ella, Vincent estaba de pie con un arco vacío en sus manos. Asintió hacia Phil, luego se giró para registrar la alfombra de alas azules en movimiento.

Terry se giró hacia Phil y murmuró.

—Necesitamos tener cuidado sobre cuántos eliminamos. La Escala se encarga del equilibrio. Un poco.

—Desafortunadamente —dijo Phil, con extraña envidia en su voz—. Seguiremos matando lo menos posible. Pero preferíamos matarlos a todos. —

Levantó su voz para que Barach lo oyera—. Bienvenido al reino de la ceguera. Los relegados somos más poderosos de lo que piensas. Te mataría sin pensarlo dos veces, sin pensarlo una incluso. De todas formas, o pediré de nuevo: desátala. Barach se puso de pie durante un momento, como si sopesara las opciones, pestañeando su arrugado viejo párpado que quedaba.

—¡Desátala! ¡No puede respirar! —rugió Terry.

Barach gruñó y se acercó a Candy. Sus manos manchadas con los años, trabajaron una serie de nudos que ni Phil ni Terry habían sido capaces de encontrar. Candy no sintió alivio en su cuello. No hasta que él comenzó a susurrar algo, muy bajo, bajo su rancia respiración.

La falta de oxígeno la hacía sentir débil, pero las palabras excavaron en su nubosa mente. Eran una antigua forma de hebreo. Candy no sabía cómo sabía el lenguaje, pero lo hacía.

—Y el Cielo barrerá para ver los pecados de Sus hijos. —Las palabras eran casi ininteligibles. Terry y Phil ni siquiera las oyeron. Candy no podía estar segura de haberlas oído bien pero entonces, eran familiares.

¿Dónde las había oído antes?

El recuerdo vino a ella más rápido de lo que le habría gustado: un miembro diferente de los Escala, rodeando a Candy en un cuerpo diferente, dentro en una capa más antigua que esta. Había ocurrido hacía mucho tiempo. Ella había pasado por todo esto antes, atada y luego liberada.

En esa vida, Candy había puesto sus manos en algo que se suponía no debía ver. Un libro, atado con un complicado nudo. Un registro de los Caídos.

«¿Qué estaba haciendo con eso? ¿Qué quería ver?»

Lo mismo que quería ver ahora. Los nombres de los ángeles que ya tenían para elegir. Pero tampoco se le permitía leer el libro entonces.

Mucho antes, Candy había sujetado el libro en sus manos, y sin saber cómo, casi había desatado los nudos. Luego llegó el momento cuando el Escala la pilló y la ató en el manto.

Ella había observado sus alas azules estremecerse con intensidad mientras el ángel ataba y reataba el libro. Asegurándose que sus impuros dedos no lo hubieran dañado, había dicho. Ella le había oído susurrar esas palabras —las mismas extrañas palabras— justo antes de que derramase una lágrima sobre el libro.

El dorado hilo se había disuelto como por arte de magia.

Ella miró al viejo ángel escarpado ahora y observó una lágrima plateada deslizarse de su ojo por las arrugas de su mejilla. Él parecía realmente conmovido, pero en una manera condescendiente, como si tuviera pena por el destino de su alma. La lágrima aterrizó en la capa, y los nudos misteriosamente se deshicieron.

Ella jadeó por aire. Terry apartó el resto del manto de ella. Ella balanceó sus brazos alrededor de él. Libertad.

Ella aún estaba abrazando a Terry cuando Barach se inclinó más cerca de su oído.

—Nunca tendrás éxito.

—Silencio, demonio, —ordenó Terry. Pero Candy quería saber lo que quería decir Barach.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡No eres la única! —dijo Barach.

—¡Silencio! —gritó Terry.

—Nunca, nunca, nunca. Ni en un millón de años —cantó el ángel, frotando su mejilla de papel de lija contra la de Candy, justo antes de que Phil soltara la flecha en su corazón.


	9. Chapter 9

**CÓMO LLORÓ EL CIELO**

Algo cayó a sus pies.

—¡El Halo! —jadeó Candy.

Terry se abalanzó y levantó la reliquia dorada del suelo. Se maravilló sacudiendo su cabeza. De alguna manera este se había quedado cuando el ángel de la Escala y sus extrañas ropas que se regeneraban, habían desaparecido.

—Siento haber tomado su vida, Terruce —dijo Phil—. Pero no podía tolerar las mentiras de Barach por más tiempo.

—Estaba empezando a irritarme a mí también —dijo Terry—. Solo ten cuidado con los demás.

—Toma esto —dijo Phil, deslizando la bolsa negra de su hombro y entregándosela a Terry—. Ocúltalo de La Escala. Tienen hambre de él. —Cuando Terry abrió la bolsa, Candy vio su libro, El Libro de los Vigilantes, escondido en el interior. Phil cerró la cremallera y dejó la bolsa con Terry—. Ahora voy a volver a montar guardia. Los Escalas heridos podrían despertar en cualquier momento.

—Lo has hecho bien contra La Escala —dijo Terry, sonando impresionado—, pero…

—Lo sabemos —dijo Phil—. Habrán más. ¿Encontraron muchos fuera del museo?

—Sus números son incontables —dijo Terry.

—Si nos dejaras usar libremente las Estrellas Fugaces, podríamos asegurar su escape…

—No. No quiero perturbar el equilibrio más de lo necesario. No más muertes a menos que sea en defensa propia. Tendremos que darnos prisa y salir de aquí antes de que los refuerzos de la Escala lleguen. Ve ahora, protege las ventanas y las puertas. Estaré con ustedes en un momento. —Phil asintió con la cabeza, dio media vuelta y se fue, caminando entre la alfombra de alas azuladas.

Tan pronto como estuvieron a solas, las manos de Terry revisaron el cuerpo de Candy.

—¿Estás herida?

Ella se miró a sí misma, frotándose el cuello. Estaba sangrando. Los cristales del tragaluz había cortado a través de sus pantalones vaqueros en algunas parte, pero ninguna de las heridas parecía mortal. Siguiendo el anterior consejo de Terry, se dijo, no duele. El ardor disminuyó.

—Estoy bien —dijo rápidamente—. ¿Qué te pasó?

—Precisamente lo que queríamos que sucediera. Mantuve fuera a la mayor parte de la Escala, mientras los Relegados encontraban una forma de entrar. — Cerró los ojos—. Solo que nunca quise que salieras herida. Lo siento, Candy, no debería haberte dejado…

—Estoy bien, Terry, y el Halo está a salvo. ¿Qué pasa con los otros ángeles?

¿Cuántos más de la Escala hay?

—¡Terruce! —gritó Phil a través de la majestuosa sala.

Candy y Terry cruzaron el ala rápidamente, pasando por encima de las alas azules de la Escala, hacia el arqueado umbral de la puerta de la habitación. Entonces Candy se detuvo en seco. Un hombre con uniforme azul marino, estaba tirado boca abajo en el suelo de baldosas. Sangre roja se juntaba alrededor de su cabeza, sangre roja mortal.

—Yo… yo lo maté —balbuceó Daedalus, sosteniendo un pesado casco de metal en su mano y luciendo asustado. El visor del casco estaba manchado de sangre—. Entró a toda velocidad por la puerta y pensé que era de la Escala. Pensé que sólo lo dejaría fuera de combate. Pero era un hombre mortal.

Una fregona y un cubo con ruedas estaban volcados detrás del cuerpo. Habían matado a un conserje. Hasta entonces, en cierto modo, la lucha contra la Escala no parecía real. Era brutal y sin sentido, y sí, dos miembros de la Escala habían muerto, pero había sido separado del mundo de los mortales.

Candy se sentía mal al ver la sangre derramada en las ranuras de las baldosas del suelo, pero no podía apartar los ojos.

Terry se frotó el mentón.

—Cometiste un error, Daedalus. Hiciste bien en cuidar la puerta de los intrusos. El próximo que entre será de la Escala. —Echó un vistazo a la habitación—. ¿Dónde están los ángeles caídos?

—¿Qué pasa con él? -Candy miró al hombre muerto en el suelo. Sus zapatos estaban recién lustrados. Llevaba una alianza de oro fino—. Era un conserje que vino a revisar por el ruido. Ahora está muerto.

Tery tomó a candy por los hombros y presionó su frente a la suya. Su respiración era corta y caliente.

—Su alma se ha marchado hacia la paz y la alegría. Y muchos más se perderán si no encontramos a nuestros amigos, conseguimos la reliquia, y salimos de aquí.

Apretó sus hombros, y luego la soltó con demasiada rapidez. Ella ahogó un grito por el hombre muerto, tragó saliva y volvió a mirar a Phil.

—¿Dónde están?

De una viga gruesa cerca del tragaluz destrozado, colgaban tres capullos de arpillera negra. Una de ellas sobresalía y se tambaleaba, como si algo intentara nacer.

—¡Arriane! —gritó Candy. El mismo saco se sacudió de nuevo, con más fuerza esta vez.

—Nunca los liberarán a tiempo —gorjeó una voz desde el suelo. Un miembro de la Escala con cara de pescado se apoyaba en sus codos—. Más de la Escala están en camino. Les apretaremos a todos con los Mantos de la Justicia y nos encargaremos de Albert nosotros mismos…

Un escudo de bronce lanzado como un frisby por Phil, hizo un corte en el cuero cabelludo del Escala, empujándolo de vuelta al montón de alas azules. Phil se volvió hacia Terry.

—Si necesitas ayuda de la Escala para desatar a tus amigos, tendremos más suerte mientras tengan poca fuerza.

Los ojos de Terry ardieron de color violeta mientras volaba alrededor del ala, pasando de un andamiaje del ala restauración a otro, y luego a una ancha mesa de mármol que parecía una de las estaciones de trabajo de los restauradores del museo. Estaba cubierta de papeleo y herramientas —en su mayoría inútiles después de esa noche—por las que Terry excavó con intenso escrutinio, arrojando a un lado una botella de agua vacía, una pila de carpetas de plástico, una imagen desvanecida un marco. Por último, sus manos tomaron un largo, pesado bisturí.

—Toma esto —le dijo a Candy, deslizándose la pesada bolsa de Phil por encima del hombro. Ella dejó a un costado a su lado y contuvo el aliento mientras Terry arqueaba hacia atrás sus alas y se elevaba del suelo.

Lo vio elevarse sin esfuerzo, mágicamente, y se preguntó cómo era posible que sus alas pudieran resplandecer dentro del oscuro museo. Cuando Terry llegó finalmente el techo, pasó en limpio el bisturí a través de la viga, cortando la cuerda de la que cada una de las tres vainas negras colgaba. Se deslizaron en sus brazos sin hacer ruido, y las alas de Terry aletearon una vez mientras llevaba toda la masa fácil de nuevo al piso.

Terry puso los capullos negras lado junto a la otra en un tramo desnudo de suelo. Apresurándose hacia él, Candy pudo ver cada una de las caras de los tres ángeles que sobresalían de la parte superior. Sus cuerpos estaban atados en el mismo tipo de manto negro rígida que había mantenido a Candy sin aliento y constreñida.

Pero los ángeles también habían sido amordazados con un trozo de tela de arpillera negra. Incluso mientras miraba, las mordazas parecían deslizarse a través de las bocas de sus amigos. Arriane se retorcía y estaba tan colorada y furiosa que Candy pensó que podría explotar.

Phil echó un vistazo a las formas negras luchando. Levantó una en sus brazos. El ángel de la Escala parpadeó, en un deslumbramiento.

—¿Te gustaría que uno de los Relegados seleccionara a un voluntario de los escala para ayudarte a desatar a tus amigos, Terruce?

—¡Nunca vamos a revelar los secretos de nuestros nudos! —el ángel de la Escala logró sisear—. Preferimos morir.

—También preferiríamos que murieran —dijo Vincent, acercándose a su círculo con una Estrella fugaz en cada mano, dirigiendo una a la garganta del ángel del Escala que había hablado.

—Vincent, contén tu fuego— indicó Phil.

Terry ya estaba de rodillas sobre el primer manto negro —el de Roland—moviendo sus dedos a través de los nudos invisibles.

—No puedo encontrar los extremos.

—Tal vez una Estrella Caliente pueda cortarlo —sugirió Phil, sosteniendo una flecha plateada—. Al igual que un nudo Gordiano5.

—Eso no va a funcionar. Los nudos son bendecidos con un encanto Oculto. Es posible que necesitemos a un Escala.

—¡Espera! —Candy cayó de rodillas junto a Roland.

Se quedó quieto, pero sus ojos le dijeron todo a Candy acerca de cuán impotente se sentía. Nada debería restringir a un alma como la de Roland. A través de este manto, ella no podía ver nada de la clase y la elegancia que hacía a este ángel caído quien era —ya fuera que estuviera fuera haciendo esgrima frente en todos los Nephilim en la escuela de la costa, haciendo e una fiesta, o pasando a través de Anunciadores con más destreza que nadie que conociera.

Que los Escala le hubieran hecho esto a su amigo la enfurecía. Candy estaba a punto de las lágrimas. Eso era…

_5 Nudo gordiano: Hace referencia a la leyenda da Alexander y el nudo gordiano, en el que aquel que lograra desatar el nudo sería convertido en rey_. T_ras el intento de mucho de deshacerlo y fallando, Alexander procedió a cortar la cuerda por el medi , solucionando así el problema._

Las palabras hebreas volvieron a ella. Su viaje le había dado un don para las lenguas. Cerró sus ojos y, en su recuerdo, vio el hilo de oro caer del libro. Recordaba los labios agrietados de Barach farisaicamente pronunciando las palabras., y Candy se las dijo a Roland ahora, sin saber lo que significaban, solo esperando que pudieran ayudar.

—Y el cielo lloró al ver los pecados de sus hijos. —Los ojos de Roland se ampliaron. Los nudos se deslizaron ahora sueltos.

El manto cayó a su lado y la mordaza en la boca se deslizó, también.

Respirando con dificultad, se puso de rodillas, se levantó y extendió sus alas doradas con una fuerza impresionante. Lo primero que hizo fue darle a Candy una palmada en el hombro.

—Gracias, Candice. Tendrás mi gratitud por unos sólidos mil años. Roland estaba de vuelta, pero había un charco de sangre en el lugar donde Barach había arrancado un pendón falso de sus alas. Terry tomó la mano de Candy, tirando de ella hacia los otros dos ángeles atados. Había visto y aprendido de ella. Él fue a trabajar en Annabelle, mientras que Candy se arrodilló ante Arriane. Arriane no podía quedarse quieta. El manto estaba ceñido con tanta fuerza a su alrededor que Candy casi se encogió al mirarla.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Arriane hizo un ruido que Candy tomó como que se alegraba de verla. Los ojos de Candy comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas al recordar su primer día en el colegio, cuando ella había visto a Arriane soportar la terapia de electroshock.

El ángel ultra-genial, parecía tan frágil entonces, y aunque Candy apenas había conocido a la chica, había sentido el impulso de proteger a Arriane, de la manera en que lo hacía con viejos amigos. Ese impulso solo se había reforzado con el tiempo.

Una ardiente lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y aterrizó en el centro del pecho de Arriane. Candy susurró las palabras en arameo, escuchando a Terry susurrárselas a Annabelle, al mismo tiempo. Ella lo miró. Sus mejillas estaban húmedas, de pronto, los nudos se aflojaron, y se deshicieron completamente. Los ángeles eran libres.

Una ráfaga fue generada por la liberación de las impresionantes alas iridiscentes de Arriane, seguidas por una brisa suave de las plateadas de Annabelle. La habitación estaba casi en silencio en los momentos antes de que las mordazas de ambas chicas se desprendieran.

Arriane también tenía un pedazo de cinta adhesiva sobre su boca, que probablemente había sido la razón por la que los otros habían sido amordazados en primer lugar. Terry tomó una esquina de la cinta y lo arrancó rápidamente con un cricccck.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Es bueno estar libre! —Gritó Arriane, dándose toquecitos en el hinchado cuadrado de piel enrojecida alrededor de su boca—. Tres hurras para la maestra de los nudos: ¡Candy! La voz era alegre, pero sus ojos estaban salpicados con lágrimas. Se dio cuenta de que Candy lo había notado, y se las secó con rapidez. Se paseó por el suelo cubierto de alas, haciendo diferentes caras burlonas ante cada una de los inconscientes Escala, embistiendo como si fuera a golpearlos. Su conjunto de mezclilla estaba casi destruido a pedazos, su cabello estaba salvaje y grasiento, y tenía un moretón del tamaño de Australia en el pómulo izquierdo. Las puntas inferiores de sus alas tornasoladas estaban dobladas y arrastrándose por el piso mugroso.

—Arriane —susurró Candy—. Estás herida.

—Ah caray, chica, no te preocupes por mí. —Arriane ofreció una sonrisa torcida—. ¡Me siento lo suficientemente vivaz como para patear el culo de algún viejo y equilibrado Escala! —Miró alrededor de la sala—. Salvo que parece que los relegados me ganaron de mano.

Annabelle se levantó más lentamente que Arriane, extendiendo y luego flexionando sus alas plateadas, estirando sus extremidades como una bailarina.

Pero cuando levantó la vista hacia Candy y Arriane, sonrió y ladeó la cabeza.

—Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer para retribuírselos.

Las alas de Arriane se agitaron y se levantó unos centímetros del suelo, volando por el ala del museo en grandes círculos, explorando los restos.

—Ya pensaré en algo….

—Arriane —advirtió Roland, levantando la vista de una conversación susurrada que había estado teniendo con Terry.

—¿Queeee? —dijo Arriane con un mohín—. Ya nunca me dejas divertirme ni un poco, Ro.

—No tenemos tiempo para la diversión —le dijo Terry.

—Estos fósiles nos torturaron durante horas —gritó Annabelle desde la parte superior de la cabeza del león—. También podríamos devolver el favor.

—No —dijo Roland—. Bastante daño incalculable ha sido hecho. Debemos poner nuestra energía en encontrar la segunda reliquia.

—Por lo menos déjennos asegurarnos de que se queden abajo mientras lo hacemos —dijo Annabelle.

Roland miró a Terry, quien asintió con la cabeza. Con una sonrisa, Annabelle revoloteó hacia la pared del fondo del almacén. Abrió un grifo, canturreando para sus adentros. Vertió lo que Candy asumió debía ser sulfato calcinado de cal o algún otro agente moldeador en un cubo y comenzó añadir agua.

—Arriane —dijo con valentía—. Una mano, por favor.

—Sí, señora. —Arriane tomó el primer cubo de Annabelle y voló sobre los semiinconscientes Scale, sonriendo con dulzura. Poco a poco, empezó a verter la húmeda mezcla sobre sus cabezas. Se derramó por sus costados y formó un charco entre sus cuerpos. Algunos forcejearon contra la espesa mezcla, la que se endurecía rápidamente en una especie de arena movediza artificial. Candy reconoció lo ingenioso del plan. En algunos momentos más, cuando se secara, estarían atrapados en sus despatarradas posiciones en un yeso firme como roca.

—¡Esto no es sabio! —borboteó uno de los Escala a través del yeso húmedo.

—Los estamos convirtiendo en monumentos a la Justicia —gritó Annabelle.

—Sabes, creo que prefiero a los Escala cuando están en yeso. —Arriane se echó a reír, develando más matices de alegría vengativa.

Las chicas siguieron derramando cubo tras cubo y un cubo completo sobre las amenazantes cabezas de los ángeles, hasta que sus voces ya no se propagaron, hasta que Los Relegados no tuvieron la necesidad de estar parados sobre los Escalas con sus Estrellas Fugaces.

Terry y Roland se quedaron al margen del grupo, discutiendo en voz baja. Candy miró el moretón violeta de Arriane, la sangre en las alas de Roland, el profundo corte en el hombro de Annabelle. Entonces tuvo una idea. Metió la mano en el bolso y sacó tres pequeñas botellas de refresco dietético y un puñado de estrellas fugaces en sus vainas de plata. Les sacó las tapas.

Rápidamente, sumergió una estrella fugaz en cada una, sosteniendo las botellas mientras hervían y echaban vapor, dejando que el líquido marrón del interior se convirtiera en plateado. Por último, se levantó del rincón donde había estado agazapada, y se alegró de encontrar una bandeja de porcelana china que, de alguna manera, había sobrevivido a la batalla.

—Aquí, todo el mundo —dijo. Terry y Roland dejaron de hablar. Arriane dejó de empapar a los Scale con yeso húmedo.

Annabelle se volvió a posar en la melena de la estatua de león. Ninguno de ellos dijo algo, pero todos lucieron impresionados al reclamar sus botellas, brindar entre sí y beber. A diferencia del Relegado Daedalus, los ángeles no tenían que cerrar los ojos e ir a dormir después de haber tragado el refresco transformado. Tal vez porque no estaban tan golpeados, o quizás porque esta forma superior de ángel tenía una mayor tolerancia. Aun así, la bebida hizo sentir mejor.

Como un último gesto, Roland palmeó las manos, iniciando una poderosa llamarada entre ellas. Lanzó olas de calor hacia los enyesados Escala, observando al yeso hacerse costra, dificultándoles aún mas escapar de sus capas.

Cuando terminó, Roland, Arriane, Annabelle, y Candy se sentaron en una de las altas mesas frente a Terry. Terry tomó el bolso y abrió la cremallera para mostrarles el Halo a los demás. Arriane jadeó con asombro y estiró la mano para tocarlo.

—Lo encontraste —Annabelle le hizo un guiño a Candy—. ¡Qué apropiado!

—¿Y la segunda reliquia? —preguntó Terry—. ¿La consiguieron? ¿Se la arrebatasteis los Escala?

Annabelle sacudió la cabeza.

—Nunca la encontramos.

—De seguro los engañamos —dijo Arriane, entornando los ojos en dirección a los Escala—. Ellos pensaron que podían quitárnosla a golpes.

—Tu libro es demasiado impreciso, Terry —dijo Roland—. Vinimos a Viena buscando una lista.

—El desiderátum —dijo Daniel—. Lo sé.

—Pero eso era todo lo que sabíamos. En las horas que transcurrieron entre nuestra llegada y nuestra captura por parte de los Escala, fuimos a los archivos de siete ciudades diferentes y no encontramos nada. Fue una estupidez. Atrajimos mucho la atención.

—La culpa es mía —murmuró Terry—. Debería haber revelado más cosas cuando escribí ese libro siglos atrás. Era demasiado impulsivo e impaciente en aquella época. Ahora no puedo recordar lo que me llevó hasta el desiderátum, o lo que dice con precisión.

Roland se encogió de hombros.

—De cualquier modo, podría no haber importado. La ciudad era un campo minado para el momento en que llegamos. Si hubiéramos tenido el desiderátum, simplemente nos lo hubieran arrebatado. Lo hubieran destruido, de la misma manera en que han causado la destrucción de este arte.

—De todas maneras, la mayoría de estas piezas eran falsificaciones —dijo Terry, logrando que Candy se sintiera un poco menos culpable por lo que le habían hecho al museo—. Y por ahora, los Relegados pueden encargarse de los Escala. El resto de nosotros debe apresurarse en encontrar el desiderátum. ¿Dices que entraron Biblioteca Imperial del Palacio Hofburg?

Roland asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Y a la biblioteca de la universidad?

—Mmm, sí —dijo Annabelle—, y probablemente no deberíamos mostrar nuestros rostros por ahí en un futuro cercano. Arriane destruyó varios rollos de valiosos pergamino de sus Colecciones Especiales.

—Oye —espetó Arriane, indignada—. ¡Los volví a pegar!

Atronadoras pisadas sonaron en el pasillo y todas las cabezas giraron hacia el arco abierto. Por lo menos veinte Escalas más estaban tratando de volar dentro de la sala, pero los Relegados los mantenían en la entrada con sus Estrellas Fugaces.

Uno de ellos vio el Halo en la mano de Daniel y se quedó boquiabierto.

—Han robado la primera reliquia.

—¡Y están trabajando juntos! Ángeles, demonios, y —Estrecharon sus ojos hacia Candy— aquellos que no conocen su lugar, todos trabajando juntos por una causa impura. El Trono no aprueba esto. ¡Nunca encontrarán la desiderata!

—Desiderata —dijo Candy, recordando vagamente una larga y aburrida lección de su clase de latín en Dover—. Eso es… singular. —Se giró para enfrentar a Terry—. Tú dijiste desiderátum hace un momento. Eso es plural.

—Lo deseado —susurró Terry. Sus ojos azules comenzaron a brillar, repentinamente, todo su ser pareció estar brillando, y una sonrisa de reconocimiento se propagó por su rostro.

—Es sólo una cosa. Eso es correcto.

Luego, el intenso gong del reloj de una torre sonó en algún lado a la distancia. Era medianoche. La caída estaba otro día más cerca. Quedaban seis días.

—Terruce —gritó Phil por encima de las campanadas—, no podemos contenerlos para siempre. Tú y tus ángeles deben marcharse.

—Nos vamos —gritó Terry de regreso—. Gracias. Se enfrentó a los ángeles. —Visitaremos cada biblioteca, cada archivo de esta ciudad hasta…

Roland lucía dubitativo.

—Debe haber cientos de bibliotecas en Viena.

—Y tal vez ¿intentemos no ser tan destructivos en ellas? —sugirió Annabelle, ladeando la cabeza hacia Arriane.

—Los mortales también se preocupan por su pasado. —Sí, pensó Candy, a los mortales les importaba mucho su pasado. Los recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas le venían con más frecuencia. No podía detenerlos o ralentizarlos. Mientras los ángeles preparaban sus alas para volar, Candy se quedó quieta, debilitada por la memoria más intensa.

Cintas carmesí para el cabello. Terry y el mercado de Navidad. Una tormenta de aguanieve en la que ella no había tenido un abrigo. La última vez que había estado en Viena… había habido más de esa historia… otra cosa… el timbre de una puerta…

—Terry. —Candy lo aferró del hombro—. ¿Y la biblioteca a la que me llevaste? ¿Te acuerdas? —Ella cerró los ojos. No estaba pensando tanto sino más bien sintiendo a través del recuerdo enterrado superficialmente en su memoria—.

Vinimos a Viena por un fin de semana… no recuerdo cuándo, pero fuimos a ver a Mozart dirigiendo La Flauta Mágica… ¿en el Theater an der Wien? Tú querías ver a este amigo tuyo que trabajaba en una antigua librería, su nombre era…

Ella se interrumpió, porque cuando abrió los ojos, los demás la estaban mirando fijo, incrédulos. Nadie, y menos aún Candy, había esperado que fuera ella la que recordara dónde podrían encontrar la desiderata.

Terry fue el primero en recuperarse. Le dirigió una sonrisa divertida, que Candy supo estaba llena de orgullo. Pero Arriane, Roland, y Annabelle seguían boquiabiertos, como si se acabaran de enterar que ella hablaba chino. Lo cual, ahora que lo pensaba, hacía.

Arriane movió un dedo en el interior de su oído.

—¿Tengo que aflojar con las drogas psicodélicas, o acaba de recordar una de sus vidas pasadas espontáneamente en el momento más crucial?

—Eres una genia —dijo Terry, inclinándose hacia delante y besándola intensamente. Candy se sonrojó y se inclinó para extender el beso un poco más, pero entonces escuchó una tos.

—En serio, ustedes dos —dijo Annabelle—. Habrá tiempo suficiente para besuquearse si logramos esto.

—Yo diría «busquen una habitación» pero temo no volverlos a ver —agregó Arriane, lo que causó que todos se echaran a reír.

Cuando Candy abrió los ojos, Daniel había extendido ampliamente sus alas. Las puntas barrieron fuera algunos pedacitos rotos de yeso y bloquearon de la vista a los ángeles de la Escala. Colgado de su hombro estaba el bolso negro de cuero con el Halo.

Los Relegados reunieron las dispersas estrellas fugaces y las volvieron a poner en sus vainas de plata.

—Vuela rápido, Terruce,

—Lo mismo para ti. —Terry asintió con la cabeza hacia Phil. Giró a Candy para que la espalda de ella estuviera presionada contra su pecho, y le pasó los brazos cómodamente por la cintura. Se estrecharon las manos por encima de su corazón.

—La Biblioteca de la Fundación —le dijo Terry a los otros ángeles—. Seguidme, sé exactamente dónde está.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...  
**

**HOLA CHICAS, AQUÍ ACTUALIZANDO ESTA HISTORIA DE LA QUE CADA VEZ QUEDA MENOS...**

**PERO BUENO... GRACIAS A TODAS POR CONTINUAR AL PENDIENTE...**

**LIZ AMIGA... LEÍ TU COMENTARIO A CERCA DE LA SAGA HUSH HUSH, TE COMENTO QUE NO HABÍA ESCUCHADO NADA DE ELLA, PERO CUANDO LEÍ TU COMENTARIO ME DEDIQUE A BUSCARLA EN LA WEB... Y ENCONTRE CUATRO LIBROS, AUNQUE TE CONFIESO QUE NO ME LLAMA MUCHO LA ATENCIÓN, AÚN ASÍ VOY A LEER A VER QUE TAL... SI ALGUIEN GUSTA PUEDO COMPARTIRLES LOS LIBROS QUE ENCONTRÉ, AL IGUAL QUE ESTOS DE LA SAGA FALLEN, SOLO ENVIEN SUS CORREOS Y DIGANME CUALES SON LOS QUE QUIEREN...  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**LA DESIDERATA**

La niebla envolvía a los ángeles. Volaron de vuelta sobre el río, cuatro pares de alas haciendo un tremendo woosh cada vez que se batían. Se mantuvieron lo suficientemente bajos como para que el brillo anaranjado de las farolas de sodio parecieran las luces de una pista de aterrizaje. Pero este vuelo no aterrizó.

Terry estaba tenso. Candy podía sentirlo corriendo por todo su cuerpo: en los dos brazos que estaban alrededor de su cintura, en sus hombros alineados con los de ella, incluso en la manera en la que las alas batían sobre ellos. Ella sabía cómo se sentía; estaba tan ansiosa por llegar a la Biblioteca Fundación como el agarre de Terry sugería que él lo estaba.

Solo unos pocos puntos de referencia atravesaban la niebla. Estaba la torre de la gigantesca iglesia gótica, y estaba la oscurecida rueda Ferris, sus rojas cabinas vacías se mecían en la noche. Estaba la verde bóveda de cobre del palacio donde habían aterrizado cuando llegaron por primera vez a Viena.

Pero espera, ya habían pasado el palacio. Puede que media hora antes. Candy había intentado buscar a Olianna, a quien el ángel Escala había dejado inconsciente. No la había visto en el tejado entonces, y no la vio ahora.

¿Por qué estaban dando vueltas? ¿Estaban perdidos?

— ¿Terry?

No respondió.

Las campanas de las iglesias sonaban en la distancia. Era la cuarta vez que sonaban desde que Candy, Terry y los otros habían despegado de la destrozada claraboya del museo. Habían estado volando durante mucho tiempo. ¿De verdad podían ser las tres de la madrugada?

—¿Dónde está? —murmuró Terry entre dientes, ladeándose hacia la izquierda, siguiendo el cauce del río, después dejándolo para trazar una amplia avenida llena de oscuras oficinas. Candy también había visto esta calle. Estaban volando en círculos.

—¡Creía que habías dicho que sabías exactamente dónde era!

Arriane salió de la formación en la que estaban volando —con Terry y Candy liderándola, y Roland, Arriane y Annabelle formando un firme triángulo detrás de ellos— y descendió en picado unos tres metros por debajo de Terry, lo suficientemente cerca como para hablar. Su pelo estaba enredado y encrespado, y sus alas iridiscentes aparecían y desparecían en la niebla.

—Sé dónde es —dijo Terry—. Al menos, sé dónde estaba.

—Tienes un sentido de la orientación bastante malo, Terry.

—Arriane. —Roland usó un tono de advertencia que reservaba para esas demasiado frecuentes ocasiones en las que Arriane iba demasiado lejos—. Déjalo concentrarse.

—Sí, sí, sí. —Arriane puso los ojos en blanco—. Mejor volver a la «formación». Arriane batió las alas de la forma en la que algunas chicas agitaban las pestañas, hizo el signo de la paz con los dedos, y volvió a su sitio.

—Vale, ¿así que dónde estaba la biblioteca? —preguntó Candy.

Terry suspiró, cerró sus alas ligeramente, y cayó quince metros directamente hacia el suelo. El frío viento golpeaba a Candy en la cara. Su estómago se aligeró mientras caían en picado, después se asentó cuando Terry paró abruptamente, como si hubiese aterrizado en una cuerda invisible sobre la calle residencial. Estaba silenciosa, vacía y oscura, solo con dos largas hileras de casas de piedra extendiéndose a los dos lados. Las cortinas estaban cerradas para pasar la noche. Pequeños coches estaban aparcados en los estrechos espacios angulosos de la calle. Jóvenes robles salpicaban la acera adoquinada que corría a lo largo de los pequeños y bien cuidados patios frontales.

Los otros ángeles revolotearon a los dos lados de Terry y Candy, a unos seis metros sobre el nivel de la calle.

—Aquí era —dijo Terry—. Era aquí. Seis bloques desde el rio, al oeste de Türkenschanzpark. Juro que estaba aquí. Nada de esto, —Movió su mano hacia las indistinguibles casas de piedra bajo ellos—, estaba aquí. Annabelle frunció el ceño y se abrazó las rodillas contra el pecho, sus alas plateadas se batían suavemente para mantenerla en el aire. Sus tobillos cruzados revelaban unos calcetines a rayas de un rosa fuerte que asomaban de sus vaqueros.

—¿Crees que fue destruida?

—Si lo ha sido, —dijo Terry—, no tengo ni idea de cómo recuperarlo.

—Estamos jodidos —dijo Arriane, dando una patada a una nube con frustración.

Miró con enfado a los tenues zarcillos, los cuales iban hacia el este sin prisa, sin que hubiesen sido afectados—. Nunca es tan satisfactorio como creo que va a ser.

—Tal vez debamos ir a Avalon —sugirió Roland—. A ver si el grupo de Anthony ha tenido más suerte.

—Necesitamos las tres reliquias —dijo Terry.

Candy se movió ligeramente en los brazos de Terry para mirarle a la cara.

—Es solo una complicación. Piensa en lo que tuvimos que pasar en Venecia. Pero conseguimos el Halo. Conseguiremos la Desiderata también. Eso es lo único que importa. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguno de nosotros estuvo en la biblioteca, hace doscientos años? Claro que las cosas van a cambiar. No significa que abandonemos. Solo tenemos que… solo tenemos…

Todos la estaban mirando. Pero Candy no sabía qué hacer. Solo sabía que no podían abandonar.

—La niña tiene razón —dijo Arriane—. No abandonamos. Nosotros…

Arriane se cayó cuando sus alas empezaron a vibrar. Después, Annabelle gritó. Su cuerpo fue lanzado por el aire mientras sus alas se estremecían también. Las manos de Terry se sacudían contra Candy mientras el neblinoso cielo nocturno se transformaba en ese gris peculiar, el color de una tormenta o el horizonte, que Candy ahora reconocía como el color de sismo temporal.

Los dientes de Candy castañeaban, pero también lo sintió más profundamente, en su núcleo, crudo y turbulento, como si todo en su interior se estuviera enroscando como una cadena.

Los edificios se tambaleaban. Farolas se duplicaban. Los átomos del aire parecían fracturarse. Candy se preguntó qué les estaba haciendo el temblor a la gente de debajo, soñando en sus camas. ¿Podrían sentir esto? Si no, los envidiaba. Intentó llamar a Terry pero el sonido de su voz salía doblado, como si estuviese bajo del agua. Cerró los ojos pero eso la hizo sentirse mareada. Los abrió e intentó concentrarse en los sólidos edificios blancos, sacudiéndose en sus cimientos hasta que se convertían en abstractas manchas blancas.

Entonces Candy vio que una estructura se mantenía quieta, como si fuera invulnerable a las fluctuaciones del cosmos. Era un edificio pequeño y marrón, una casa, en el centro de la tambaleante calle blanca.

No había estado ahí un segundo antes. Apareció como de detrás de una cascada y era visible solo durante un momento, antes de que se duplicara, brillara y desapareciera de vuelta en la gran fila de casas modernas y monocromáticas.

Pero durante un momento, la casa había estado ahí, una cosa fijada en el caos que lo consume todo, apartada y parte de la calle vienesa. El sismo temporal paró y el mundo alrededor de Candy y los ángeles se quedaron quietos. Nunca estaba tan silencioso como en esos momentos justo después de un sismo temporal.

—¿Han visto eso? —gritó Roland, jubiloso.

Annabelle sacudió las alas, alisando las puntas con los dedos.

—Todavía me estoy recuperando de esa última violación. Odio esas cosas.

—Yo también. —Candy se estremeció—. He visto algo, Roland. Una casa marrón.

¿Era eso? ¿La Biblioteca Fundación?

—Sí. —Terry voló en un firme círculo sobre el sitio donde Candy había visto la casa, apuntando hacia él.

—Puede que esas malditas sacudidas sirvan para algo —dijo Arriane.

—¿Adónde ha ido la casa? —preguntó Candy.

—Está todavía ahí. Solo que no aquí —dijo Terry.

—He oído leyendas sobre estas cosas. —Roland pasó los dedos por su espeso cabello dorado y negro—. Pero nunca he pensado que pudieran ser verdad.

—¿Qué cosas? —Candy entrecerró los ojos intentando ver el edificio marrón otra vez. Pero la fila de modernas casas se mantenía. El único movimiento en la calle era el de las ramas de los árboles balanceándose con el viento.

—Se llama una Pátina —dijo Terry—. Es una forma de doblar la realidad alrededor de una unidad de tiempo y espacio…

—Es una reorganización de la realidad para ocultar algo —añadió Roland, volando al lado de Terry y miró detenidamente abajo como si todavía pudiera ver la casa.

—Así que mientras esta calle existe en la línea continua de una realidad, —Annabelle movió su mano hacia las casas—, debajo yace otro mundo independiente, donde esta carretera lleva a nuestra Biblioteca Fundación.

—Las Pátinas son los límites entre las realidades —dijo Arriane, con los pulgares enganchados en los tirantes del mono—. Un espectáculo de rayos láser que solo los tíos especiales pueden ver.

—Ustedes chicos parecen saber mucho sobre estas cosas —dijo Candy.

—Sí —se mofó Arriane, luciendo como si quisiera darle una patada a otra nube—. Ayuda el haber pasado por una. Terry asintió.

—Muy pocas entidades son lo suficientemente poderosas como para crear Pátinas, y esos que pueden los guardan cerca. La biblioteca está aquí. Pero Arriane tiene razón. Tendremos que averiguar la forma de entrar.

—He oído que necesitas una Anunciadora para atravesar una —dijo Arriane.

—Leyenda cósmica. —Annabelle sacudió la cabeza—. Cada Pátina es diferente. El acceso depende completamente del creador. Ellos programan el código.

—Una vez oí a Anthony contar una historia en una fiesta sobre cómo accedió a una Pátina —dijo Roland—. ¿O era una historia sobre una fiesta que hizo en una Pátina?

—¡Candy! —dijo Daniel de repente, haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran en medio del aire—. Eres tú. Siempre has sido tú.

Candy se encogió de hombros.

—¿Siempre yo qué?

—Eres la que siempre hace sonar la campana. Eres la que tenía entrada a la biblioteca. Solo necesitas hacer sonar la campana.

Candy miró a la calle vacía, la niebla tintando todo a su alrededor de marrón.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué campana?

—Cierra los ojos —dijo Terry—. Recuérdalo. Busca en el pasado y encuentra el tirador…

Candy ya estaba ahí, de vuelta en la biblioteca la última vez que había estado en Viena con Terry. Sus pies estaban firmemente plantados en el suelo. Estaba lloviendo y su cabello se echaba por todo su rostro. Sus lazos de pelo carmesí estaban empapados, pero no le importaba. Estaba buscando algo. Había un pequeño camino al patio, después una oscura alcoba fuera de la biblioteca. Hacía frío fuera, y un fuego ardía dentro. Allí, en la mohosa esquina cerca de la puerta, había una cuerda bordada con peonías blancas colgando de una sólida campana de plata.

Estiró el brazo en el aire y tiró.

Los ángeles jadearon. Candy abrió los ojos. Allí, en el centro de la parte norte de la calle, la línea de casas contemporáneas estaba interrumpida a la mitad por una sola pequeña casa marrón. Un rizo de humo se elevaba desde su chimenea. La única luz, aparte de las alas de los ángeles, era el tenue brillo amarillo de una lámpara en el alféizar de la ventana frontal de la casa.

Los ángeles aterrizaron suavemente en la calle vacía y el agarre de Terry alrededor de Candy se suavizó. Besó su mano.

—Lo has recordado. Bien hecho.

La casa marrón solo tenía un piso, y las casas de alrededor tenían tres niveles, por lo que podías ver detrás de la casa calles paralelas, más modernas casas de piedra blanca. La casa era una anomalía: Candy estudió su tejado de paja, la puerta con el techo inclinado en el borde de un césped lleno de malas hierbas, la arqueada y asimétrica puerta frontal de madera, todo ellos hacía parecer que la casa pertenecía a la Edad Media.

Candy dio un paso hacia la casa y se encontró a sí misma en una acera. Sus ojos cayeron en la gran placa de bronce presionada en la pared llena de barro. Era un marcador histórico, en el que se podía leer en grandes letras talladas LA BIBLIOTECA FUNDACIÓN, EXT. 1233.

Candy miró alrededor a la de otra manera mundana calle. Había papeleras de reciclaje llenas de botellas de agua de plástico, pequeños coches europeos aparcados en paralelo tan cerca que sus parachoques se tocaban, superficiales baches en la carretera.

—Así que estamos en una calle real de Viena…

—Exacto —dijo Terry—. Si fuese de día, verías a los vecinos, pero ellos no te verían a ti.

—¿Son comunes las Pátinas? —preguntó Candy—. ¿Había una sobre la cabina en la que dormí en la isla en Georgia?

—Son extremadamente raras. Preciosas, la verdad. —Terry sacudió la cabeza—. Esa cabina era el refugio más recluido que pudimos encontrar en tan poco tiempo.

—La Pátina de un hombre pobre —dijo Arriane.

—Por ejemplo, la casa de verano del señor Cole —añadió Roland. El señor Cole era mortal, pero había sido amigo de los ángeles desde que habían llegado a la escuela, y estaba cubriendo a Candy ahora que se había ido. Era gracias al señor Cole que sus padres no estaban más preocupados que de costumbre sobre ella.

—¿Cómo están hechos? —preguntó Candy.

Terry sacudió la cabeza.

—Nadie sabe eso menos el artista del Pátina. Y hay muy pocos de esos. ¿Recuerdas a mi amigo, el doctor Otto?

Asintió. El nombre del doctor había estado en la punta de su lengua.

—Vivió aquí durante varios centenares de años, y ni siquiera él sabía cómo esta Pátina llegó aquí. —Daniel estudió el edificio—. No sé quién es el bibliotecario ahora.

—Vamos —dijo Roland—. Si el desiderátum está aquí, necesitamos encontrarlo y sacarlo de Viena antes de que la Escala se reagrupe y nos localice. Abrió el pasador de la puerta y la sostuvo a un lado para que los demás pasaran. El camino de piedrecitas que llevaba a la casa marrón estaba lleno de fresa morada salvaje y enredadas orquídeas blancas llenaban el aire con su dulce esencia. El grupo alcanzó la pesada puerta de madera con la parte de arriba arqueada

y la plana aldaba de metal, y Candy agarró la mano de Terry. Annabelle llamó a la puerta.

No hubo respuesta.

Entonces Candy miró arriba y vio un tirador, tejido con las mismas puntadas que la que había hecho sonar en el aire. Miró a Terry. Él asintió. Tiró y la puerta chirrió mientras se abría lentamente, como si la casa en sí misma hubiese estado esperándolos. Miraron fijamente un vestíbulo iluminado por una vela tan largo que Candy no podía ver dónde terminaba. El interior era mucho más grande de lo que sugería el exterior; sus techos eran bajos y curvos, como un túnel a través de una montaña. Todo estaba hecho de un adorable ladrillo rosa suave.

Los otros ángeles se volvieron hacia Candy y Terry, los únicos que habían estado ahí antes. Terry cruzó el umbral hacia la entrada primero, sujetando la mano de Candy.

—¿Hola? —gritó.

La luz de la vela parpadeaba en los ladrillos mientras los otros ángeles entraban y Roland cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos. Mientras andaban, Candy era consciente de cuán silenciosa estaba la entrada, del eco del ruido sordo que sus zapatos hacían en el suave suelo de piedra.

Se paró en la primera puerta abierta en la izquierda mientras un recuerdo afloraba en su mente.

—Aquí —dijo, señalando dentro de la habitación. Estaba oscuro pero había un brillo amarillo de una lámpara en el alféizar de la ventana, la misma luz que habían visto desde fuera de la casa—. ¿No era ésta la oficina del doctor Otto?

Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver con claridad, pero Candy recordaba un fuego ardiendo alegremente en un hogar al otro lado de la habitación. En su memoria la chimenea había estado enmarcada por una docena de estanterías repletas de los lomos de cuero de los libros del Doctor Otto. ¿No había ella apoyado los pies con medias de lana en el reposapiés cerca del fuego y leído el cuarto tomo de Los viajes de Gulliver? ¿Y el médico no había hecho fluir la sidra libremente, logrando que la habitación entera oliese a manzanas, clavo y canela?

—Tienes razón. —Terry tomó un candelabro brillante de su nicho de ladrillo en el pasillo y lo sostuvo en el interior de la sala para dar más luz. Sin embargo, la parrilla de la chimenea estaba cerrada, al igual que el escritorio de madera antigua en la esquina, e incluso a la luz de las cálidas velas, el aire parecía frío y rancio. Las estanterías estaban Caídas y vencidas por el peso de los libros, que estaban cubiertos por un manto de polvo. La ventana, que una vez tuviera vista a una calle residencial ajetreada, lucía trazos en varios tonos verdes, dándole a la sala una sensación de abandono desolador.

—No es de extrañar que no respondiera a ninguna de mis cartas —dijo Terry—.

Parece como si el médico se hubiera mudado.

Candy se dirigió hacia las estanterías y llevó un dedo a través de una columna de polvo.

—¿Crees que uno de estos libros puede contener la desiderata que estamos buscando? —preguntó Candy, jalando uno fuera de la estantería: Canzoniere de Petrarch, compuesto en letra gótica.

—Estoy seguro de que el Dr. Otto no le importaría que echemos un vistazo si eso pudiera ayudarnos a encontrar la desi…

Ella dejó de hablar. Había oído algo, el dulce canto de la suave voz de una mujer.

Los ángeles se miraron entre sí mientras otro sonido llegó a la biblioteca oscura. Ahora, además de la canción, llegaba el taconeo de zapatos y el tintineo de un carrito siendo empujado. Terry se trasladó a la puerta abierta y Candy lo siguió, mirando con cautela hacia el pasillo. Una sombra oscura se extendía hacia ellos. Las velas parpadeaban en los nichos de piedra de color rosa del pasillo curvo en forma de túnel, lo que distorsiona la sombra, por lo que sus brazos se veían espectrales e imposiblemente largos. La dueña de la sombra, una mujer delgada con una falda de color gris, una chaqueta color mostaza, y zapatos negros de tacón muy altos, se dirigió hacia ellos, empujando un lujoso juego de te sobre una bandeja sobre ruedas. Su pelo rojo sujeto en un moño. Elegantes aros de oro brillaban en sus oídos. Algo en la manera en que caminaba, la forma en que se conducía, le resultaba familiar.

Cuando la mujer tarareó su melodía sin palabras, levantó un poco la cabeza, lanzando la sombra de su perfil contra la pared. La curva de la nariz, la barbilla elevada, la parte sobresaliente por debajo del hueso de la ceja todos esos detalles le dieron a Candy la sensación de déjà vu. Buscó en su pasado, otras vidas en las que podría haber conocido a esta mujer.

De repente, la sangre desapareció del rostro de Candy. Todo el tinte para el cabello en el mundo no podía engañarla. La mujer empujando el carrito de té era la señorita Sophia Bliss

Antes de que ella lo supiera, Candy tenía sus manos alrededor de un frío atizador de fuego que descansaba junto a la puerta de la biblioteca. Ella lo levantó como un arma, apretó la mandíbula, el corazón martillando y se lanzó al pasillo.

—Candy —gritó Terry.

—¿Dee? —gritó Arriane.

—¿Sí, querida? —dijo la mujer, un segundo antes de que se diera cuenta de que Candy cargara contra ella. Saltó justo cuando el brazo de Terry envolvió a Candy, sosteniendo su estocada.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —susurró Terry.

—Ella es... ella es… -—Candy luchaba contra Terry, sintiendo el agarre de sus manos sobre su cintura. Esta mujer había asesinado a Ann. Ella había tratado de matarla. ¿Por qué nadie más quería matarla?

Arriane y Annabelle corrieron hacia la señorita Sophia y la apretujaron en un abrazo doble. Candy parpadeó.

Annabelle besó las mejillas pálidas de la mujer.

—No te he visto desde la rebelión de campesinos en Nottingham... ¿cuándo fue eso, en 1380?

—Ciertamente no ha sido tanto tiempo —dijo la mujer con educación, con la voz cadenciosa de bibliotecaria, la misma manera amable que tenía al principio en el colegio, cuando engañó a Candy haciéndole creer que le agradaba—. Lo pasamos de maravilla.

—Tampoco te he visto en mucho tiempo —dijo Candy con vehemencia. Ella se apartó de Terry y levantó el atizador de fuego otra vez, deseando que fuera algo más mortal.

—Desde que asesinaste a mi amiga

—¡Dios mío! —La mujer ni se inmutó. Vio que Candy se le acercaba y golpeó un dedo sobre los delgados labios—. Tiene que haber una confusión. Roland se adelantó, Alejando a la mujer de Candy

—Es que te pareces a alguien más. —La mano serena en su hombro hizo que Candy se detuviera.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —dijo la mujer.

—Oh, ¡por supuesto! —Terry le dio a Candy una sonrisa triste—. Pensabas que era… Creo que deberíamos haberte dicho que los Eternos con frecuencia se parecen.

—¿Quieres decir que ella no es la señorita Sophia?

—¿Sophia Bliss ? —La mujer lucia como si acabara de morder algo amargo—. ¿Esa perra todavía está por ahí? Estaba segura de que alguien a estas alturas la habría sacado de su miseria. —Ella arrugó la pequeña nariz y se encogió de hombros ante Candy—. Es mi hermana, así que sólo puedo mostrar un pequeño porcentaje de la rabia que he acumulado a lo largo de los años hacia esa repugnante carga.

Candy se echó a reír nerviosamente. El atizador de fuego cayó de su mano al suelo. Estudió a la mujer mayor, encontrando similitudes con la señorita Sophia — una cara que parecía vieja y joven a la vez— y diferencias. En comparación con los ojos negros de Sophia, los pequeños ojos de esta mujer parecían casi de oro, haciendo hincapié en la elección del color amarillo de su chaqueta. La escena con el atizador había avergonzado a Candy. Ella se apoyó contra la pared de ladrillo curvo y cayó al suelo, una sensación de vacío, sin saber si ella estaba aliviada de no tener que enfrentarse a la señorita Sophia de nuevo.

—Lo siento.

—No te preocupes, querida —dijo la mujer—. El día que me encuentre con Sophia de nuevo, voy a agarrar el objeto pesado más cercano y estrellarlo contra ella yo misma.

Arriane echó una mano para ayudar a Candy a incorporarse, tirando con tanta fuerza que sus pies salieron disparados del suelo.

—Dee es una vieja amiga. Y una bestia fiestera de primera clase, podría añadir. Tiene el metabolismo de un burro. Estuvo a un paso de que las Cruzadas entraran en un punto muerto la noche en que sedujo a Saladin.

—¡Oh, tonterías! —dijo Dee, agitando una mano despectivamente.

—Ella es la mejor contadora de historias, también —añadió Annabelle.

—O lo era antes de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. ¿Dónde has estado escondida, mujer?

La mujer respiró profundamente y sus ojos dorados se humedecieron.

—En realidad, me enamoré.

—¡Oh, Dee! —cantó Annabelle, estrechando la mano de la mujer—. Es maravilloso.

—Otto Z. Otto. —La mujer sollozó—. Que descanse...

—Dr. Otto —dijo Terry, saliendo de la puerta—. ¿Conocías al Dr. Otto?

—Del derecho y del revés —sollozó la misteriosa dama.

—¡Uy, mis modales! —dijo Arriane—. Tenemos que hacer las presentaciones. Terry, Roland, creo que nunca han conocido oficialmente a nuestra amiga Dee.

—Un placer. Yo soy Paulina Serenity Bisenger. —La mujer sonrió, se secó los ojos humedecidos con un pañuelo de encaje, y tendió la mano a Terry y Roland.

—Sra. Bisenger —dijo Roland—. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué las chicas la llaman Dee?

—Sólo un viejo apodo, cariño —dijo la mujer, ofreciendo el tipo de sonrisa enigmática que era la especialidad de Roland.

Cuando se volvió a Candy, sus ojos dorados se iluminaron.

—Ah, Candice. —En lugar de extender la mano, Dee abrió sus brazos para un abrazo, pero Candy se sintió rara—. Me disculpo por la lamentable semejanza que te dio un susto. Debo decir que mi hermana se parece a mí, yo no me parezco a ella.

Pero tú y yo nos hemos conocido tan bien durante tantas vidas, son muchos años, me olvido de que es posible que no recuerdes. Fue a mí a quien le confiaste tus más oscuros secretos, tu amor por Terry, los miedos sobre el futuro, los sentimientos confusos acerca de Anthony. —Candy se sonrojó, pero la mujer no se dio cuenta—. Y fue a ti a quien le confié las razones de mi existencia, así como la clave para todo lo que buscas. Fuiste tú la única inocente, en la que sabía que siempre podría confiar para hacer lo que tenía que hacerse.

—Yo… lo siento no me acuerdo —balbuceó Candy, y ella realmente lo hacía—¿Eres un ángel?

—Una Eterna, querida.

—Son técnicamente mortales —explicó Terry—, pero pueden vivir cientos, incluso miles de años. Por mucho tiempo han trabajado en estrecha colaboración con los ángeles.

—Todo comenzó con el bisabuelo, Matusalén —dijo Dee con orgullo—. Él inventó la oración. ¡Lo hizo!

—¿Cómo hizo eso? —preguntó Candy.

—Bueno, en los viejos tiempos, cuando los mortales querían algo, sólo lo deseaban de una manera abstracta. Abuelito fue el primero en apelar a Dios directamente, y aquí está la parte genial, el pidió un mensajero para confirmar que había sido escuchado. Dios respondió con un ángel y el ángel mensajero nació. Fue Susana, creo, quien esculpió el espacio aéreo entre el Cielo y la Tierra para que las oraciones mortales pudieran fluir más libremente. Abuelito amaba a Susana, el amaba a los ángeles, y enseñó a toda su familia a amarlos, también.

Ah, pero eso fue hace muchos años.

—¿Por qué los Eternos viven tanto tiempo? —preguntó Candy.

—Debido a que estamos iluminados. Por nuestra historia familiar con los ángeles mensajeros, y el hecho de que somos capaces de recibir la gloria de un ángel sin sentirnos abrumados como muchos mortales hacen, nos premiaron con una larga vida útil. Servimos de enlace entre los ángeles y los demás mortales, para que el mundo siempre pueda sentir una especie de sensación de custodia angélica. Nos pueden matar en cualquier momento, por supuesto, pero fuera de los asesinatos y accidentes extraños, un Eterno vivirá hasta el final de los días. Los veinticuatro que quedamos somos los últimos descendientes sobrevivientes de Matusalén. Solíamos ser personas ejemplares, pero me da vergüenza decir que estamos en declive. ¿Has oído hablar de los Ancianos de Zhsmaelim? La mención del malvado clan de la señorita Sophia envió un escalofrío por el cuerpo de Candy.

—Todos Eternos —dijo Dee—. Los ancianos comenzaron noblemente. Hubo un tiempo en que yo misma estuve involucrada con ellos. Por supuesto, todos los buenos han desertado, —echó un vistazo a Candy y frunció el ceño—, no mucho después de que tu amiga Ann fuera asesinada. Sophia siempre ha tenido una vena cruel. Ahora se ha convertido en ambiciosa. —Hizo una pausa, sacando un pañuelo blanco para pulir una esquina de la bandeja de té de plata—. Asuntos oscuros para hablar en nuestra reunión. Pero hay un punto brillante, sin embargo: Te acordaste de cómo viajar a través de mi Pátina. —Dee le sonrió a Candy—. Un trabajo ejemplar.

—¿Tu has hecho la Pátina? —preguntó Arriane—. ¡No tenía ni idea de que podías hacer eso!

Dee levantó una ceja, con la más leve de las sonrisas en sus labios.

—Una mujer no puede revelar todos sus secretos, al menos que tome ventaja de ello ¿Puede ella, niñas? —Ella hizo una pausa—. Bueno, ahora que todos somos amigos de nuevo, que los trae a la Fundación? Yo estaba a punto de sentarme a tomar el té de jazmín antes del amanecer. Realmente tienen que unirse a mí, siempre hago demasiado.

Ella se hizo a un lado para revelar la bandeja de plata llena con una alta tetera de plata, vajilla de porcelana, pequeños sándwiches de pepino sin corteza, bollos esponjosos con pasas, y un cuenco de cristal lleno de crema batida y cerezas. El estómago de Luce rugió a la vista de la comida.

—Así que nos has estado esperando —dijo Annabelle, contando las tazas de té con el dedo.

Dee sonrió, dio media vuelta, y tomó el carro rodando por el pasillo otra vez. Candy y los ángeles corrieron para mantenerse al paso de Dee mientras las ruedas de la bandeja sonaban en el pasillo justo en la bifurcación a la derecha, en una habitación grande hecha del mismo ladrillo rosa.

Había un fuego en la esquina, una mesa de roble pulido en la que podrían haberse sentado sesenta, y una gran araña hecha de un tronco de árbol petrificado y decorada con cientos de candelabros de cristal brillante.

La mesa estaba servida ya con la porcelana fina para muchos más invitados de los que había en su fiesta. Dee se dedicó a llenar las tazas de té con el vapor del té de color ámbar.

—Muy casual, tomen asiento donde más les guste.

Después de algunas miradas tentativas de Terry, Arriane finalmente se adelantó y tocó a Dee, quien estaba colocando un montón de crema en una copa y rematándola con fruta suavemente en la parte superior

—En realidad, Dee, no podemos quedarnos a tomar el té. Tenemos un poco de prisa. Verás…

Terry dio un paso adelante.

—¿Te ha llegado la noticia acerca de Albert? Él está tratando de borrar el pasado mediante el traslado de ángeles desde el momento de la Caída al presente. Por supuesto, todo con la ayuda de Lucifer.

—Eso explicaría el temblor —murmuró Dee, llenando otra taza de té.

—¿También puedes sentir los sismos temporales? —preguntó Candy, Dee asintió con la cabeza.

—Pero la mayoría de los mortales no pueden, en caso de que te lo preguntes.

—Hemos venido porque tenemos que rastrear la ubicación original de la Caída

—dijo Terry—

Dee miró extrañamente sin inmutarse su servicio de té, sin dejar de repartir los sándwiches de pepino. Los ángeles esperaron a que ella respondiera. Un madero en el fuego se dividió, agrietándose, y cayendo de la parrilla.

—Y todo porque un chico amaba a una chica —dijo al fin—. Muy preocupante. Realmente saca lo peor en todos los viejos enemigos, ¿no? La Escala está desquiciada, Los Ancianos matando a inocentes. Demasiado desagradable. Como si todos los ángeles caídos no tuvieran suficiente de lo que preocuparse.

Digo, debe ser agotador. —Ella dio a Candy una sonrisa tranquilizadora y señaló de nuevo para que se sentaran.

Roland sacó la silla a la cabeza de la mesa de Dee y se sentó en el asiento a su izquierda.

—Tal vez tú puedas ayudarnos. —Hizo una seña a los demás a unirse a él.

Annabelle y Arriane se sentaron a su lado, Candy y Terry se sentaron al otro lado de mesa. Candy deslizó su mano sobre la de Terry, entrelazando sus dedos alrededor de él.

Dee finalmente distribuyó las tazas de té en la mesa.

Después del repiqueteo de las cucharas de porcelana china y revolviendo el azúcar en él te, Candy se aclaró la garganta:

—Vamos a detener a Albert, Dee.

—Eso espero.

Terry cogió los dedos de Candy.

—En estos momentos estamos en busca de tres objetos que relatan la historia antigua de los Caídos. Cuando se unan, se debe revelar la ubicación original de la Caída. Dee tomo un sorbo de té.

—Chico listo. ¿Has tenido suerte?

Terry cogió el maletín de cuero y lo desabrocho para revelar el halo de oro y cristal. Una eternidad había trascurrido desde que Candy se lanzo en la iglesia en ruinas para sacar la cabeza de la estatua.

La frente de Dee se arrugó.

»Sí recuerdo esto. ¿El ángel Semihazah lo creó, verdad? incluso en la prehistoria, tenía una estética mordaz. No hay textos escritos por él para satirizar, por lo que hizo esto como una especie de comentario sobre las maneras tontas de los artistas mortales cuando tratan de capturar el resplandor angelical. Divertido, ¿no?

Imaginaos llevando un horrible… aro de baloncesto sobre la cabeza. Dos puntos y todo eso.

—Dee. —Arriane metió la mano en el maletín de cuero y saco el libro de Terry, luego lo hojeo hasta que encontró la anotación en el margen sobre el desiderátum—. Hemos venido a Viena para encontrar esto, —Señalo— la cosa deseada. Pero nos estamos quedando sin tiempo y no sabemos qué es o dónde encontrarla.

—Espléndido. Han venido al lugar correcto.

—¡Lo sabía! —chilló Arriane. Se echo hacia atrás en su silla y le dio una palmada a Annabelle en la espalda, quien educadamente mordisqueaba un bollo—. En cuando la vi, supe que todo estaría bien. Tú tienes el desiderátum, ¿no?

—No querida. —Dee sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Entonces…. qué? —preguntó Daniel.

—Yo soy el desiderátum. —Ella sonrió—. He estado esperando tanto tiempo para ser llamada al servicio.

* * *

**Continuará...  
**

**hola chicas, disculpen la tardanza, hubo un pequeño problema en casa, y no pude publicar, pero ya estoy de vuelta con un capítulo doble, espero les guste...**


	11. Chapter 11

**ESTRELLAS FUGACES EN LA TIERRA**

¿Tú eres el desiderátum? —El sándwich de pepino de Candy se cayó de sus dedos y rebotó en su taza de té, dejando un pegote de mayonesa sobre el mantel bordado de encaje.

Dee les sonrió. Había un brillo casi travieso en sus ojos de oro que le hacía parecerse más a una adolescente que a una mujer con muchos cientos de años de edad. Mientras ella cubría un mechón brillante de su pelo rojo atrás en su moño y vertía a cada uno más té, era difícil imaginar que esta criatura elegante y vibrante era también, de hecho, un artefacto.

—Así es como consiguió el apodo de Dee6, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó Candy.

—Sí. —Dee parecía contenta. Ella le guiño un ojo a Roland.

—¿Entonces tú sabes dónde está el lugar de la Caída? —La pregunta atrajo la atención de todos. Annabelle se sentó más recta, estirando su largo cuello. Arriane hizo lo contrario, hundiéndose más en su silla, los codos sobre la mesa, la barbilla descansando sobre las manos entrelazadas. Roland se inclinó hacia adelante, echándose las rastas sobre un hombro. Terry apretó la mano de Candy. ¿Era Dee la respuesta a todas las preguntas?

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—Puedo ayudarte a descubrir donde tuvo lugar la Caída. —Dee dejo su taza de té en el platillo—. La respuesta está dentro de mí, pero soy incapaz de expresarlo de alguna manera que tú o yo podamos comprender. No hasta que todas las piezas estén en su lugar.

—¿Qué quiere decir, «en su lugar»? —preguntó Candy—. ¿Cómo sabremos cuando esto suceda?

Dee caminó hacia la chimenea y utilizó un atizador para devolver el leño caído a su lugar en el interior.

—Lo sabrás. Y todos sabremos.

6 Dee: Al referirse al apodo de Dee significa «Oscuridad» es un Nombre Femenino de origen Galés.

—¿Pero por lo menos sabes dónde está el tercer artefacto? —Roland pasó alrededor de un plato de limones cortados en rodajas después dejo caer uno en su té.

—Claro que sí.

—Nuestros amigos —dijo Roland—. Anthony, Susana y Elisa han ido a Avalon para buscarlo. Usted podría ayudarles a localizarlo…

—Tú sabes tan bien como yo que los ángeles deben localizar cada artefacto por sí solos, señor Sparks.

—Pensé que dirías eso. —Él se recostó en su silla, mirando a Dee—. Por favor, llámame Roland.

—Y pensé que preguntarías. Roland. —Ella sonrió—. Me alegra que lo hayas hecho. Me hace sentir que confían en mí para ayudarlos. —Ella inclino su cabeza hacia Candy—. La confianza es importante, ¿No te parece ,Candice?

Candy miró alrededor de la mesa a los ángeles caídos que había conocido en el colegio, en épocas anteriores.

—Lo hago. —Ella había tenido una clase de conversación con Señorita Sophia, que había descrito la confianza como una búsqueda descuidada, «una buena manera de conseguir la muerte». Era inquietante cuanto las dos se parecían entre sí en el cuerpo, mientras que las palabras producidas por sus distintas almas las diferenciaban completamente.

Dee alcanzó el halo en el centro de la mesa.

—¿Puedo?

Terry le entrego la pieza, que Candy sabía por experiencia personal que era muy pesada. En manos de Dee, parecía no pesar nada.

Sus esbeltos brazos eran apenas lo suficientemente largos como para envolverse alrededor de la circunferencia de oro, pero Dee acunó el halo como si fuera un niño. Su imagen se reflejó débilmente en el cristal.

—Otra reunión —dijo ella suavemente, para sí misma. Cuando Dee miró hacia arriba, Candy no podía decir si estaba contenta o triste—. Será maravilloso cuando el tercer artefacto esté en su posesión.

—De tu boca a los oídos de Dios —dijo Arriane, vertiendo algo de un frasco gordo de plata en su té.

—Esa es la gran ruta del bisabuelo —dijo Dee, con una sonrisa. Todos rieron, un poco nerviosos.

—Hablando del tercer artefacto. —Dee miró abajo a un reloj delgado de oro enterrado entre su enredo de pulseras de perlas—. ¿Alguien mencionó que todos están bastante apresurados por seguir adelante?

Hubo un clamor de tazas de té empujados de regreso a sus platos, sillas empujadas hacia atrás, y de alas susurrantes abiertas alrededor de la mesa. De repente, el enorme comedor parecía más pequeño y más brillante y Candy sintió el familiar hormigueo recorrer su cuerpo cuando vio las amplias alas desplegadas de Terry.

Dee atrapó su atención.

—Precioso, ¿no es cierto? —En lugar de sonrojarse por haber sido sorprendida mirando fijamente a Terry, Candy se limito a sonreír, ya que Dee estaba de su lado.

—Siempre.

—¿A dónde capitán? —preguntó Arriane a Daniel, metiendo panecillos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—De vuelta al Monte Sinaí, ¿verdad? —dijo Candy—. ¿No es allí dónde acordamos con Anthony y los demás que se suponía que nos íbamos a encontrar?

Daniel miró hacia la puerta. Tenía la frente arrugada con la agitación.

—En realidad, no quería mencionar esto hasta que hubiéramos encontrado el segundo artefacto, pero…

—Vamos Terry —dijo Roland—. Hazlo.

—Antes de salir del almacén —dijo Terry—, Phil me dijo que había recibido un mensaje de uno de los Renegados que él había enviado a Avignon. El grupo de Anthony fue interceptado…

—La Escala —preguntó Dee—. ¿Todavía albergan fantasías de importancia en el equilibrio cósmico?

—No podemos estar seguros —dijo Terry—. Aunque parezca probable. Vamos a fijar un rumbo para el Pont-Saint-Bénézet en Avignon. —Echó un vistazo a Annabelle, cuyo rostro se convirtió en una sombra de color escarlata.

—¿Qué? —gritó ella—. ¿Por qué allí?

—Mi marginalia en El Libro de los Vigilantes sugiere que es la ubicación aproximada del tercer artefacto.

—Esa debería haber sido la primera parada de ellos.

Annabelle miró hacia otro lado y no dijo nada más. El estado de ánimo se torno serio cuando el grupo salió fuera del comedor. Candy se sentía tensa por la preocupación por Anthony y Elisa, imaginándolos atados en negros mantos por la Escala como Arriane y Annabelle.

Alas de Ángel crujían a lo largo de las estrechas paredes de ladrillo, mientras ellos caminaban por el infinito pasillo. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de madera que conduce al exterior, Dee abrió de golpe un círculo de hierro que cubría la mirilla y miraron detenidamente hacia fuera.

—Hmmmm. —Ella dejó la mirilla cerrarse de golpe.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Candy, pero para entonces, Dee ya había abierto la puerta y hacía señas para que todos salieran de la peculiar casa Marrón, cuya alma era mucha más rica de lo que el exterior sugería.

Candy fue la primera y se quedó en el porche, que era en realidad un montón de paja besada por el hielo para esperar a los demás. Los ángeles salieron de la puerta de uno en uno, Terry arqueando sus blancas alas que salían de su Tórax, Annabelle metiendo sus gruesas alas de plata rápidamente a sus lados, Roland agrupando sus alas de mármol de oro alrededor de la parte delantera de su cuerpo como un escudo invencible y Arriane abriéndose paso temerariamente, maldiciendo una vela inadvertida en la entrada que había quemado la punta de sus alas.

Después, todos los ángeles estaban juntos en el césped y flexionaban sus alas, contentos de estar fuera en el aire fresco otra vez.

Candy notó la oscuridad. Ella estaba segura que cuando ellos habían entrado en la fundación, el sol no había estado lejos de estar ascendiendo. Las campanas de la iglesia habían sonado una vez, anunciando las cuatro en punto, y el cielo había captado el precioso oro del amanecer.

¿Habían estado en el interior con Dee por sólo una hora? ¿Por qué el cielo era ahora oscuro, como una noche de un color azul muerto?

Las luces estaban encendidas en las casas de piedras blancas. La gente pasaba por detrás de las ventanas, friendo huevos, vertiendo tazas de café. Los hombres con maletines y mujeres con trajes elegantes abandonaron sus puertas y ni siquiera una vez echaron un vistazo a la congregación de Ángeles en medio de la calle. Entraron en los coches y se fueron, hacia lo que Candy suponía sería el trabajo.

Ella recordó que Terry le había explicado que la gente de Viena no podía verlos cuando estaban dentro de la Pátina. Ellos no veían la casa marrón en absoluto. Candy miró a una mujer con un albornoz de felpa de tela negra y un gorro de plástico para la lluvia caminar adormilada hacia ellos con su pequeño perro peludo. Su propiedad lindaba con el camino cubierto de gravilla que conducía a la puerta de la fundación. La mujer y su perro dieron un paso por el camino. Y desaparecieron. Candy jadeó, pero luego Terry señalo detrás de ella, al otro lado del césped de la fundación. Ella giró.

A unos doce metros, donde el camino de gravilla terminaba, y la moderna acera empezaba otra vez, la mujer y su perro reaparecieron. El perro ladraba histéricamente, pero la mujer caminaba como si nada hubiera perturbado su rutina matutina.

Era extraño, Terry dio cuenta, que la misión entera de los ángeles era mantener toda su vida de esa manera. De modo que nada alterara y borrara el mundo de esta mujer, por lo que ella jamás se daría cuenta siquiera del peligro en que había estado.

Pero mientras la gente en la calle no podría haber notado a Candy o a los Ángeles, ellos ciertamente notaron el cielo. La mujer con el perro no dejaba de mirar hacia arriba, preocupada, y la mayoría de las personas que salían de sus casas llevaban impermeables y sombrillas.

—¿Va a llover? —Candy había volado a través de las nubes de lluvia con Terry, duchas calientes que los dejaron refrescados y emocionados. Pero este cielo era siniestro, casi negro.

—No —dijo Dee—. No va a llover. Eso es la Escala.

—¿Qué? —La cabeza de Candy se alzó. Miró hacia el cielo, horrorizada cuando éste cambió y cabeceó, las nubes de tormenta no se movían de esa manera.

—El cielo es oscuro como sus alas. —Se estremeció Arriane—. Y sus mantos. «No».

Candy se quedo mirando el cielo hasta que empezó a tener sentido. Con un sentimiento semejante al vértigo, distinguió una masa ondulante de alas de color azul y grises. Ellos estaban manchando el cielo, espeso como una capa de pintura, bloqueando el sol naciente. Los golpes brutales de las cortas alas zumbaban como un enjambre de avispas. Su corazón se apretó cuando trató de contarlos. Era imposible. ¿Cuántos cientos de ellos flotaban por encima de la multitud?

—Estamos bajo asedio —dijo Terry.

—Están tan cerca —dijo Candy, estremeciéndose mientras el cielo se enturbio—. ¿Pueden vernos?

—No exactamente, pero saben que estamos aquí —dijo Dee con indiferencia, cuando un pequeño grupo de la Escala se precipitó más abajo, lo suficiente bajo como para que puedan ver sus caras arrugadas y sedientos de sangre. Los fríos ojos controlando el espacio donde Candy y los demás se reunieron, pero cuando llegaron a la pátina, la Escala parecía estar tan ciego como los Renegados.

—Mi Pátina nos rodea, de la forma que una cubre tetera rodea una tetera, formando una barrera protectora. La Escala no puede ver o viajar a través de él.

—Esbozó una sonrisa a Candy—. Sólo responde a la llamada de una cierta clase de alma, una ignorante a su propio potencial. —Las alas de Terry pulsaban al lado de ella—. Ellos están reuniendo más hermanos todo el tiempo. Necesitamos una manera de salir de aquí, y tenemos que darnos prisa.

—No tengo la intención de quedarme atada con un de sus burkas mientras vienen a romperme el cuello —dijo Dee—. ¡Nadie me atrapa en mi propia casa!

—Me gusta la forma en que habla —dijo Annabelle de reojo a Candy.

—¡Seguidme! —gritó Dee, echando a correr a lo largo de un callejón cercado. Ellos trotaban detrás de ella a través de un inesperado huerto de calabazas, alrededor de una glorieta ornamentada y en ruinas en un patio trasero extenso y de un verde exuberante.

Roland inclinó su barbilla hacia el cielo. Era más oscuro ahora, más denso con las alas.

—¿Cuál es el plan?

—Bueno, para empezar, —Dee se acercó para estar de pie bajo un roble moteado en el centro del jardín—. La biblioteca debe ser destruida. Candy jadeó.

—¿Por qué?

—Mecánica simple. Esta Pátina siempre ha abarcado la biblioteca. Así que como la biblioteca debe quedarse. A fin de avanzar más allá de la Escala, vamos a tener que abrir la Pátina, exponiendo así la fundación, y no tengo la intención de irme para que sus alas discernidoras erradiquen todo por completo. —Su mano acarició la cara afectada de Candy—. No te preocupes, querida, ya que he donado los valiosos volúmenes de la colección al Vaticano, en su mayoría, aunque algunos fueron a Huntington y a una pequeña ciudad confiada en Arkansas. Nadie va a extrañar este lugar. Soy el último bibliotecario aquí, y francamente, no tengo planes de regresar después de la misión.

—Todavía no entiendo como los pasaremos. —La mirada de Terry se quedo fija en el remolido color negro azulado del cielo.

—Tendré que producir una segunda Pátina, rodeando sólo nuestros cuerpos, garantizándonos el paso seguro. Entonces abriré este y dejaré entrar el flujo de la Escala.

—Creo que estoy oliendo lo que estás cocinando —dijo Arriane, subiendo por una rama como un mono para sentarse recostada en el árbol de roble.

—La fundación será sacrificada. —Dee frunció el ceño—. Pero por lo menos la Escala hará una agradable hoguera.

—Espera, ¿Como la biblioteca se sacrificará? —Roland cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y miró a Dee.

—Tenía la esperanza de que podrías ayudar con eso, Roland —dijo Dee, sus ojos centellaron—. Eres bastante bueno en iniciar un incendio, ¿No?

Roland levantó sus cejas, pero Dee ya había girado. Afrontando el tronco de un árbol, alcanzó un nudo en la corteza, tiró de ella como si fuera el pomo de una puerta secreta y abrió el tronco a una cámara ahuecada. En el interior, la madera era pulida, la cámara era del tamaño de un pequeño armario. El brazo de De ese sumergió y sacó una larga llave de oro.

—¿Así es como se abre la Pátina? —preguntó Candy, sorprendida de que se necesite una llave física.

—Bueno, es así como lo abro para que pueda ser manipulado para nuestras necesidades.

—Cuando esté abierto, si hay un incendio —dijo Candy, recordando la forma en que la mujer caminaba con su perro y desapareció de la existencia durante un momento mientras cruzaba el césped delantero de la fundación—. ¿Qué le pasará a las casas, a las personas en la calle?

—Lo curioso acerca de la Pátina —dijo Dee de rodillas y hurgando en el jardín por algo—. La manera, en que se asienta en el límite entre las realidades pasadas y presentes, podemos estar aquí, y no estar aquí, en el presente y también en otros lugares. Es un lugar donde todo lo que imaginamos sobre el tiempo y el espacio vienen juntos materialmente. —Ella levantó las hojas de un helecho de gran tamaño, y luego cavó en la suciedad, con sus manos—. Los mortales de afuera no se verán afectados, pero si la Escala es tan voraz como todos sabemos que son, en cuanto abra esta Pátina, ellos se lanzaran directamente hacia nosotros. Por un momento de tensión, ellos se unirán a nosotros en otra parte de la realidad cuando la biblioteca de la fundación este de pie en la calle.

—Y saldremos volando, envueltos en la segunda Pátina —adivinó Terry.

—Precisamente —dijo Dee—. Entonces, sólo tenemos que cerrar esta alrededor de ellos. Tal como ellos no pueden entrar ahora, no serán capaces de salir luego. Y mientras nos elevamos en forma segura a la encantadora y antigua Avalon, la biblioteca se convertirá en humo, con la Escala atrapada dentro.

—Es brillante —dijo Terry—. La Escala seguiría técnicamente con vida, porque nuestra acción a no inclinar la balanza celestial, pero ellos estarán…

—Quemando las marcas del pasado, encerrados, fuera de nuestro camino. Correcto, ¿Todo el mundo a bordo? —El rostro de Dee se encendió—. ¡Ah, ahí está!

Candy y los ángeles se acercaron a ella, Dee limpió la suciedad de un agujero que había sido enterrado en el jardín. Ella cerró sus ojos, sostuvo la llave cerca de su corazón, y susurró una bendición:

—La luz nos rodea, el amor nos envuelve, cobíjanos, Pátina, del mal que debe venir.

Cuidadosamente, encajó la llave en la cerradura. Su muñeca tembló con la fuerza requerida para girar la llave, pero finalmente, crujió en el cuarto giró hacia la derecha. Dee exhaló fuertemente y se puso de pie, limpiando sus manos en su falda.

—Allá vamos.

Ella levantó los brazos por encima de su cabeza y luego, muy despacio, deliberadamente, los llevo hacia su corazón. Candy esperó que la tierra cambiara, que algo pasara, pero por un momento, nada parecía haber cambiado.

Luego, cuando el espacio y la calma alrededor de ellos aumentó, Candy escuchó un silbido casi imperceptible, como las palmas desnudas de las manos que se frotan entre sí. El aire pareció torcerse ligeramente, haciendo que todo —la casa marrón, la hilera de casas adosadas de Viena que la rodeaban, incluso las alas azules de la Escala arriba— vacilaran. Los colores se torcieron derritiéndose. Era como estar dentro de una niebla turbia que fluye como la gasolina. Al igual que antes, Candy podía ver y no ver la Pátina. Su límite amorfo era visible un instante. Como la transparencia iridiscente de una burbuja de jabón, luego desapareció. Pero ella podía sentir la moldura alrededor del pequeño espacio en el jardín donde ella y los otros estaban de pie, que emanaba calidez y la sensación de estar abrazado por algo poderosamente protector.

Nadie habló, silenciados por la admiración, hacia Dee. Candy estudio a la anciana, que estaba tarareando con tanta intensidad que casi parecía vibrar. Candy se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta que la Pátina interior era completa. Algo que no había sentido un momento antes de ahora.

Dee asintió, las manos en su corazón como en la oración.

—Estamos en la Pátina dentro de la Pátina. Estamos en el corazón de la seguridad. Cuando abra el borde exterior a la Escala, confíen en la seguridad y mantenga la calma. Ningún daño puede llegar a ustedes.

Ella susurró las palabras otra vez:

—La luz nos rodea, el amor nos envuelve, cobíjanos, Pátina, del mal que debe venir. —Y Candy se encontró murmurando. La voz de Terry también intervino.

Luego, había una abertura, como una ráfaga de aire frío que entra en una habitación caliente. Ellos se movieron más juntos, alas presionando unos contra otros, Candy en el centro. Ellos vieron que el cielo cambiaba. Un grito salvaje, vino de lo alto, y miles se unieron a otros. La Escala podría verlos ahora.

Ellos se amontonaron alrededor de la abertura.

La apertura era prácticamente invisible a Candy, pero debe de haber estado directamente sobre la chimenea de la casa marrón. Ahí fue donde La Escala se dirigió, como hormigas aladas atacando una gota de mermelada Caída. Entre tumbos estaban en la azotea, en la hierba, en los aleros de la casa. Sus capas ondulaban por el impacto de los aterrizajes. Sus ojos controlaban la propiedad, sintiendo y a la vez no sintiendo a Candy, Dee, y los ángeles.

Candy contuvo el aliento, sin hacer ruido. La Escala seguía llegando. Pronto el patio desbordaba de alas azules rígidas.

Rodearon la Pátina interior de Dee, lanzando miradas hambrientas como lobos directamente al lugar donde pensaban que la presa que buscaban estaba escondida. Sin embargo, La Escala no podían ver a los ángeles, la niña, y al transeterno a salvo dentro.

—¿Dónde están? —Uno de ellos gruñó, su capa enredándose en un mar de alas azules mientras empujaba a través de la multitud de sus hermanos—. Están aquí en alguna parte.

—Prepárate para volar rápido y duro hacia Avalon —susurró Dee, de pie, tiesa mientras un ángel Escala con una marca de nacimiento salpicada a través de su rostro se inclinaba cerca de los límites de la Pátina y olfateaba como un cerdo buscando barro.

Las alas de Arriane temblaban y Candy sabía que estaba pensando en lo que la Escala le había hecho. Candy tomó la mano de su amiga.

—Roland, ¿qué hay de esa poderosa conflagración? —dijo Terry con los labios fruncidos.

—Lo tienes. —Roland entrelazó los dedos y frunció el ceño, y luego dio una mirada dura a la casa de color marrón. Hubo una gran explosión, como si una bomba hubiese sido detonada, y la Biblioteca de la Fundación explotó. La Escala fue enviada entre gritos al cielo de la Pátina, sus capas envueltas en llamas.

Roland hizo un gesto con la mano, y el agujero donde había estado la biblioteca se convirtió en un volcán arrojando llamas y ríos de lava a través del césped. El roble se incendió. Llamas se propagaron a través de sus ramas como si fueran fósforos en una caja. Candy estaba sudada y algo mareada por el calor abrasador que se sentía a través de la Pátina, pero aún cuando la Escala voló por los aires, el grupo dentro de la pequeña Pátina de Dee no se quemaba.

Dee gritó:

—¡Vamos a volar! —Al mismo tiempo que un tornado de caliente aire cargado de llamas se arremolinaba en el patio, tragando a más de cien Escalas y alzándolas en el aire, para luego arrojarlas al césped.

—¿Lista, Candy? —Los brazos de Daniel estaban envueltos alrededor de ella, así como los de Roland envueltos alrededor de Dee. Humo rebotó en las paredes en el exterior de la Pátina, pero Candy estaba teniendo dificultad para respirar debido a su herido y magullado cuello.

Entonces Terry la había levantado del suelo. Volaron hacia arriba. Por las comisuras de sus ojos, Candy vio las alas claras de Roland a la derecha, Annabelle y Arriane a la izquierda. Todas las alas de los ángeles se movían con tanta rapidez que generaban una cegadora claridad pura, directo desde el fuego hacia el cielo azul claro.

Sin embargo, la Pátina aún estaba abierta. Las Escalas que aún podían volar tenían alguna noción de que estaban siendo engañadas, atrapadas. Trataron de salir de entre las llamas, pero Roland envió una nueva ola de fuego hacia ellas, empujándolas nuevamente contra la tierra ardiente, flameado sus pieles arrugadas hasta que no fueron más que esqueletos con alas.

—Sólo un momento… —Los dedos de la mano de Dee y su mirada constante manipularon los límites de la Pátina.

Candy estudió a Dee, y luego el lío de la destrucción de Las Escalas. Se imaginó la pátina apretando en la parte superior como un manto alrededor del cuello, sellando en el interior a Las Escalas, ahogándolas.

—Listo —gritó Dee mientras Roland la elevaba a través del aire.

Candy miró hacia abajo, por entre los pies de Terry, al suelo que ya se alejaba de ellos. Vio al fuego parpadear, más tarde temblar, y luego desaparecer, tragado por una chimenea escondida en alguna parte. La calle que dejaron debajo era blanca, y moderna, y llena de gente que nunca había sentido nada en absoluto.

El suelo estaba a kilómetros por debajo de ellos, cuando Candy dejó de recordar las alas de Las Escalas en llamas.

No tenía sentido mirar atrás. Sólo podía mirar hacia adelante, hacia la reliquia siguiente, hacia Anthony, Elisa y Susana.

A través de huecos en las láminas delgadas de nubes, vio como el terreno se convirtió en roca, de color gris oscuro, y montaña. El aire del invierno se hizo más frío, más nítido, y el ritmo incesante de las alas de los ángeles rompió el silencio en los bordes de la atmósfera.

Alrededor de una hora de vuelo, las alas claras de Roland aparecieron a la vista a unos pocos metros por debajo de Candy y Terry.

Roland Llevaba a Dee de la misma manera que Terry llevaba Candy: sus hombros alineados con los de ella, un brazo envuelto sobre el pecho, y el otro alrededor de su cintura. Al igual que Candy, Dee tenía cruzadas las piernas en los tobillos, y sus tacones de aguja colgaban precariamente a mucha altura por encima del suelo.

Los músculos oscuros de Roland enmarcaban el cuerpo de Dee, dándoles un aspecto casi cómico, mientras entraban y salían de su campo de visión, viajando a través de las nubes. Pero el brillo en los ojos emocionados de Dee hacía parecerle mucho más joven de lo que era. Las hebras de su cabello rojo flotaban contra su mejilla, y su aroma a jabón y rosas perfumaba el aire a través del cual volaba.

—Bueno, creo que la costa está despejada —dijo Dee.

Candy sintió que al aire alrededor tensarse. Su cuerpo se encogió previendo otro aterrizaje. Pero solo era Dee, que estaba retirando la segunda Pátina. El límite de una nebulosa se acercó a la piel de Candy, a continuación, paso a través de ella, haciéndola estremecer con placer.

Luego se redujo hasta que fue un diminuto orbe de luz alrededor de Dee. Cerró los ojos y, un momento después, absorbió la Pátina en su piel. Era prácticamente invisible. Y era una de las cosas más hermosas que Candy había visto en su vida.

Dee sonrió y le hizo señas a Candy para que se acercase. Los dos ángeles que las llevan inclinaron sus alas para que las muchachas pudieran hablar. Dee ahuecó una mano sobre su boca y hablo a Candy por sobre el viento.

—Así que dime, querida, ¿cómo se conocieron?

Candy sintió el hombro de Terry sacudirse contra ella con una sonrisa. Es una pregunta normal para hacer a dos personas en una relación feliz, ¿por qué hacía que Candy se sintiese miserable?

Debido a que la respuesta era necesariamente complicada.

Debido a que ella ni siquiera sabía la respuesta. Se llevó una mano al relicario en su cuello. Se balanceaba sobre su piel mientras las alas de Terry batían a ritmo fuerte.

—Bueno, íbamos a la misma escuela, y yo...

—¡Oh, Candy! —Dee estaba riendo—. Te estaba tomando el pelo. Tan sólo me preguntaba si habías descubierto como se conocieron originalmente.

—No, Dee —dijo Terry con firmeza—. Ella no ha aprendido eso aún...

—Le he preguntado, pero no me lo dirá. —Candy miró la vertiginosa Caída que aguardaba abajo, sintiéndose tan lejos de la verdad de ese primer encuentro como lo estaba de los pueblos del Mar Adriático sobre el que volaban—. Me vuelve loca no saber.

—Todo a su tiempo, querida —dijo Dee con calma, mirando al frente al horizonte—. ¿Supongo que por lo menos sabes acerca de algunos de tus recuerdos anteriores?

Candy asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Genial! Me conformo con la historia del primer romance que puedas recordar. Vamos, querida. Entretiene a una anciana. Nos ayudará a no aburrirnos hasta Avalon, como los peregrinos de Canterbury.

Un recuerdo pasó ante los ojos de Candy: la tumba fría y húmeda en la que había estado encerrada con Terry en Egipto, la forma en que sus labios se presionaban contra los de ella, sus cuerpos el uno contra el otro, como si fueran las últimas dos personas en el mundo... Pero no estaban solos. Albert había estado allí, también. Él había estado allí, esperando, mirando, esperando que su alma muriese dentro de una fría y húmeda tumba egipcia.

Candy abrió sus ojos, volviendo al presente, donde los ojos rojos no podían encontrarla.

—Estoy cansada —dijo.

—Descansa —dijo Terry en voz baja.

—No, estoy cansada de ser castigada simplemente porque te amo, Terry. No quiero tener nada que ver con Albert, con Las Escalas y los Relegados, o con cualquier otra facción que exista. No soy un peón, soy una persona. Y he tenido suficiente.

Terry envolvió su mano sobre la de Candy y la apretó.

Dee y Roland lucían como si quisiesen hacer lo mismo.

—Has cambiado, querida —dijo Dee.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde antes. Nunca te había oído hablar de esa manera. ¿O acaso tu sí, Terry?

Terry se quedó callado por un momento. Por último, entre el sonido del viento y el batir de las alas, dijo:

—No. Pero me alegro de que sea así.

—Y ¿por qué no? Es una tragedia inter dimensional lo que han tenido que pasar. Pero esta es una chica con tenacidad, una chica con músculos, una chica que una vez me dijo que nunca se cortó el pelo, a pesar de que estaba maldito (tus palabras, querida) por enredos y puntas abiertas, porque su pelo era una parte de ella, indeleblemente ligado a su alma.

Candy miró a la anciana.

—¿De qué me estás hablando?

Dee inclinó la cabeza hacia Candy y frunció sus gruesos labios. Candy la miró intensamente, sus ojos dorados y el pelo rojo, la forma delicada tarareaba mientras volaban. Y la alcanzó.

—¡Te recuerdo!

—Encantador —dijo Dee—. ¡Me acuerdo de ti, también!

—¿No vivías en una cabaña en una llanura abierta? —Dee asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Y hablamos de mi pelo! Corrimos entre la maleza después de haberle disparado a algo en una cacería... ¿Era un zorro?

—Tú eras todo un marimacho. Más valiente que algunos de los hombres de la pradera, en realidad.

—Y tú —dijo Candy—, que pasabas horas peinando mi pelo.

—Yo era tu tía favorita, en sentido figurado. Solías decir que el diablo te había maldecido con tu pelo grueso.

—Un poquitín dramático, pero sólo tenías dieciséis, y no muy lejos de la verdad, como sólo los dieciséis años pueden ser.

—Tú dijiste que una maldición es únicamente una maldición si permito ser maldecida por ella. Tú dijiste… que tenía el poder de liberarme de cualquier maldición, que las maldiciones eran preludios de las bendiciones.

Dee le guiñó un ojo.

—Entonces me dijiste que lo cortara. Mi cabello.

—Correcto. Pero no lo harías.

—No. —Candy cerró los ojos mientras una fría niebla se apoderaba de ella, su condensación hormigueándole la piel. De pronto estuvo inexplicablemente triste—No lo haría. No estaba lista para ello.

—Bueno —dijo Dee—. Ciertamente me gusta cómo ha trabajado tu cabello ¡desde que has entrado en razón!

—Mira. —Terry señaló hacia donde el piso de la nube caía por un acantilado—Estamos aquí.

Descendieron en Avalon. El cielo sobre la ciudad era claro, sin nubes para interrumpir la vista. El sol lanzaba la sombra de las alas de los ángeles sobre la pequeña villa medieval de edificios de piedra rodeados de verdes praderas de tierras de cultivo. Las vacas holgazaneaban debajo de ellos. Un tractor araba la tierra.

Se ladearon hacia la izquierda y volaron sobre un establo de caballos, respirando el húmedo aroma de heno y estiércol. Se lanzaron hacia abajo sobre una catedral hecha de la misma piedra rojiza igual a la mayoría de los edificios de la ciudad. Los turistas tomaban café en una alegre cafetería. La ciudad brillaba dorada en el sol del medio día.

La sobrecogedora sensación de arribar tan rápido se mezclaba con la del tiempo deslizándose por los dedos de Candy. Habían estado buscando las reliquias por cuatro días y medio.

La mitad del tiempo se había terminado antes de que la Caída estuviera sobre ellos.

—Ahí es hacia dónde vamos. —Daniel señaló un puente en las afueras, que no se extendía totalmente sobre el brillante río que serpenteaba por la ciudad. Era como si la mitad del puente se hubiera derrumbado en el agua—. Pont Saint Benezet.

—¿Qué le ocurrió? —preguntó Candy.

Terry miró por encima del hombro.

—¿Recuerdas lo callada que estuvo Annabelle cuando le mencioné que íbamos a venir aquí? Ella inspiró al chico que construyó el puente en la Edad Media, en los tiempos en que los Papas vivían aquí y no en Roma. Él la notó volando por el Rhone un día en el que ella no creía que alguien pudiera verla.

Construyó el puente para seguirla al otro lado.

—¿Cuándo colapsó?

—Poco a poco, con el tiempo, uno de los arcos cayó al río. Luego otro. Arriane dice que el chico, su nombre era Bénézet, tenía visión para los ángeles pero no para la arquitectura. Annabelle lo amaba. Ella se quedó en Avalon como su musa hasta que murió. Él nunca se casó y se mantuvo separado del resto de la sociedad. La ciudad pensaba que estaba loco. —Candy intentó no comparar la relación que ella tenía con Terry con lo que Annabelle había tenido con Bénézet, pero era difícil no hacerlo. ¿Qué tipo de relación podrían tener realmente un ángel y un mortal? Una vez que todo esto hubiera terminado, si vencían a Albert… entonces, ¿qué? ¿Regresarían ella y Terry a Georgia y serían como cualquier otra pareja, saliendo a tomar helado los viernes después de una película? ¿O toda la ciudad pensaría que ella estaba loca, como Bénézet? ¿Era todo simplemente inútil? ¿Qué sería de ellos al final? ¿Se desvanecería el amor de ellos como los arcos de un puente medieval?

La idea de compartir una vida normal con un ángel era una locura. Ella lo sentía cada vez que Terry la llevaba volando por el cielo. Y sin embargo, lo amaba más cada día.

Aterrizaron en la orilla del río bajo la sombra de un sauce llorón, enviando una bandada de agitados patos aleteando aguas adentro. A plena luz del día, los ángeles doblaban dentro sus alas. Candy se paró detrás de Terry observar el intrincado proceso mientras se retraía en su piel.

Primero se replegaron desde el centro, haciendo una serie de suaves chasquidos mientras las capas de músculos se cruzaban sobre plumas empíreas. Por último vinieron las finas y casi traslúcidas puntas de las alas de Terry, las que resplandecieron mientras desaparecían dentro de su cuerpo, sin dejar rastro en su especialmente diseñada camiseta.

Caminaron hacia el puente, como cualquier otro turista interesado en la arquitectura. Annabelle caminaba mucho más rígida de lo normal, y Candy vio a Arriane extender el brazo y tocar su mano. El sol brillaba y el aire olía a lavanda y a agua de río. El puente estaba hecho de grandes piedras blancas, sostenido por largos arcos debajo.

Cerca de la entrada del puente había una pequeña capilla de piedra con una sola torre unida a un lado. Tenía un letrero que decía «CAPILLA DE SAN NICOLAS». Candy se preguntó dónde estaban los verdaderos turistas.

La capilla estaba cubierta con una fina capa de polvo plateado. Caminaron el puente en silencio, pero Candy se dio cuenta que Annabelle no era la única molesta. Terry y Roland estaban temblando, manteniéndose bien alejados de la entrada de la capilla, y Candy recordó que a ellos les estaba prohibido entrar a un santuario de Dios.

Dee pasó los dedos sobre la estrecha barandilla de latón, con un profundo suspiro.

—Llegamos demasiado tarde.

—Esto no es… —Candy tocó el polvo. Era insustancial y ligero, con un toque de brillo plateado, como el polvo que había cubierto el patio trasero de sus padres—. ¿Quieres decir que…?

—Aquí han muerto ángeles. —La voz de Roland fue monótona mientras miraba hacia el río.

—P-pero —tartamudeó Candy—, no sabemos si Susana, Anthony y Elisa siquiera lograron llegar aquí.

—Este solía ser un lugar hermoso —dijo Annabelle.

—Ahora lo han estropeado para siempre. Je m'excuse, Bénézet. Fue entonces cuando Arriane levantó una temblorosa pluma plateada.

—El estandarte de Susy. Intacta, por lo que debe haber sido tomada por su propia mano. Tal vez para dársela a un Desterrado que no la había obtenido antes… —Ella apartó la mirada, llevándose la pluma al pecho.

—Pero pensé que La Escala no mataba ángeles —dijo Candy.

—No lo hace. —Terry se inclinó y limpió un poco de polvo que estaba amontonado como nieve a sus pies.

Algo estaba enterrado debajo.

Sus dedos encontraron una polvorienta Estrella Fugaz plateada. La limpió en su camiseta y Candy se estremeció cada vez que sus dedos acercaron la mortal punta opaca. Por último, la sostuvo extendida para que los otros la examinaran. Estaba marcada con una adornada letra Z.

—Los Ancianos —susurró Arriane.

—Ellos están encantados con matar ángeles —dijo Terry en voz baja.

—De hecho, no hay nada que prefieran hacer más. —Hubo un fuerte chasquido.

Candy dio media vuelta, esperando… no sabía qué. ¿La Escala? ¿Ancianos? Dee sacudió su puño, frotándose los rojos nudillos con la otra mano. Entonces Candy vio: La puerta de madera de la capilla estaba aplastada en el centro. Dee debe haberla golpeado. Nadie más pensó que fuera notable que una mujer tan pequeña pudiera causar tanto daño.

—¿Estás bien ahí, Dee? —llamó Arriane.

—Sophia no tiene nada que hacer aquí. —Su voz tembló de rabia—. Lo que Albert está haciendo está más allá de los límites de los asuntos de los Ancianos. Y aun así, ella podría arruinar todo para ustedes ángeles. Yo podría matarla.

—¿Lo prometes? —preguntó Roland.

Terry metió la Estrella Fugaz en el bolso y lo cerró.

—Como sea que esta batalla haya terminado, debe haber comenzado por la tercera reliquia. Alguien la encontró.

—Una guerra de recursos —dijo Dee.

Candy se estremeció.

—Y alguien murió por ello.

—No sabemos lo que pasó, Candy —dijo Terry.

—Y no lo sabremos hasta que estemos delante de los Ancianos. Tenemos que seguirles la pista.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Roland.

—Tal vez fueron a Sinaí a vigilarnos —sugirió Annabelle.

Terry negó con la cabeza y empezó a pasear.

—Ellos no saben cómo ir a Sinaí… a menos que le hayan sacado la ubicación por medio de torturas a uno o de nuestros ángeles. —Se detuvo y apartó la mirada.

—No —dijo Dee, mirando alrededor de su círculo en el puente—. Los Ancianos tienen su propia agenda. Son codiciosos. Quieren una mayor participación en todo esto. Quieren ser recordados, al igual que sus antepasados. Si mueren, quieren irse como mártires. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Y cuál es el lugar más indulgente para llevar a cabo su propio martirio?

Los ángeles cambiaron el peso de un pie a otro. Las alas de Terry se erizaron mientras escudriñaba el oriental cielo rosa pálido. Annabelle se pasó las largas uñas por el cabello. Arriane se abrazó el pecho con los brazos y se quedó mirando fijamente al suelo, ante la pérdida de palabras sarcásticas. Candy parecía ser la única que no sabía de lo que estaba hablando Dee. Finalmente, la vos de Roland hizo un inquietante eco por el puente en ruinas:

—Golgotha. Lugar de calaveras.


	12. Chapter 12

**VÍA DOLOROSA**

Mientras los ángeles se acercaban al margen derecha de lo que parecía ser la costa sur de Francia, Candy vio las oscuras olas rodar por debajo de ellos, rompiendo en la costa distante. Ella hizo algunos cálculos en su cabeza:

A la medianoche, sería martes uno de diciembre. Habían pasado cinco días desde que había regresado de la anunciadora, lo que significaba que estaban más allá del punto medio de los nueve días, período en el que los ángeles cayeron a la Tierra. Lucifer, Albert y todos sus seguidores estaban a más de la mitad de la Caída.

Tenían dos de las tres reliquias, pero no sabían que era la tercera, no sabían cómo leerlas una vez que llegaran a reunirlas todas. Peor, en el proceso de la localización de las reliquias, habían ganado más enemigos. Y parecía que había perdido a sus amigos.

El polvo del Pont Saint Bénézet7 estaba bajo las uñas de Candy. ¿Y si era Anthony? En un puñado de días, Candy había pasado de ser cautelosa acerca de la participación de Anthony en su misión a sentirse abatida por la idea de perderlo. Anthony era feroz, oscuro, impredecible, intimidante y no era el chico al cual estaba predestinada, pero eso no significaba que ella no se preocupase por él, y que no le importase en cierta forma. Y Susy, la belleza sureña que siempre sabía que decir y hacer. Desde el momento en que Candy conoció a Susana, el ángel no había hecho nada más que cuidar de ella. Ahora Candy quería cuidar de ella.

Elisa también había ido a Avalon con Anthony. Candy le había temido, entonces odiaba a Elisa, hasta la otra mañana, cuando había llegado a través de la ventana del dormitorio en la casa de sus padres para encontrar a Elisa en su cama, cubriéndola. Ese había sido un sólido favor. Incluso a Flammy le gustaba pasar tiempo con Elisa. ¿El demonio había cambiado? ¿Lo había hecho Candy?

7 Pont Saint Bénézet o El puente de Aviñón: es un famoso puente medieval sobre el río Ródano; cruzaba desde la ciudad hasta Villeneuve-lès-Avignon, todo ello en el sur de Francia. Los golpes rítmicos de las alas de Terry a través del cielo estrellado, arrullaban a Candy en un profundo estado de relajación, pero ella no quería dormir. Quería concentrarse en lo que podría darles la bienvenida cuando llegaran al Gólgotha, prepararse a sí misma para lo que se avecinaba.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Terry. Su voz era baja e íntima a través del frenético viento en el que volaban. Annabelle y Arriane volaban frente a ellos y un poco más abajo. Sus alas, de color plateado oscuro e iridiscente, se extendían sobre toda la bota verde de Italia.

Candy tocó el relicario de plata alrededor de su cuello.

—Tengo miedo.

Terry la apretó con fuerza.

—Tú eres muy valiente, Candy.

—Me siento más fuerte que nunca antes, y estoy orgullosa de todos los recuerdos a los que puedo tener acceso por mi cuenta, sobre todo si nos puede ayudar a detener a Albert —hizo una pausa, mirando hacia abajo a sus uñas con mucho polvo—, pero todavía tengo miedo hacia donde estamos volando ahora.

—No voy a dejar que Sophia llegue cerca de ti.

—No es lo que podría hacerme a mí, Terry. Es lo que ella le haya hecho a la gente que me importa. Ese puente, todo ese polvo…

—Espero tanto como tú que Anthony, Susana y Elisa estén sanos y salvos.

Sus alas dieron un gran golpe y Candy sintió que su cuerpo se elevaba por encima de una nube de lluvia hinchada.

—Pero los ángeles pueden morir, Candy.

—Ya lo sé, Terry.

—Por supuesto que sí. Y sabes lo peligroso que es. Cada ángel que se une a nuestra lucha para detener a Albert lo sabe también. Al unirse a nosotros, reconocen que nuestra misión es más importante que el alma de un solo ángel.

Candy cerró los ojos. «El alma de un solo ángel». Allí estaba otra vez. La idea que había tenido la primera vez que había oído hablar de ello a Arriane en el IHOP8 de las Vegas. Un ángel poderoso para inclinar la balanza. Una opción para determinar el resultado de una lucha que había durado miles de años.

Cuando abrió los ojos, la luna estaba bañada en suave luz blanca, elevándose sobre el paisaje oscuro de abajo.

8 IHOP: restaurantes orientados al desayuno.

—Las fuerzas del Cielo y el Infierno —comenzó ella—, ¿están realmente en equilibrio la una contra la otra ahora mismo? —Terry estaba en silencio.

Ella sintió que su pecho se levantó en contra de ella y luego cayó. Sus alas batían un poco más rápido, pero él no respondió.

—¿Sabes? —Candy siguió adelante—. ¿El mismo número de demonios en un lado y el mismo número de ángeles en el otro?

El viento azotando contra ella. Por último, Terry dijo:

—Sí, aunque no es tan sencillo. No es una cuestión de un millar de aquí en comparación con un millar de allí. Diferentes jugadores son más importantes que otros. Los relegados no tienen ningún peso. Ya has oído a Phil lamentarse por ello. La Escala es casi insignificante, aunque uno nunca sabe la forma en que cargan sobre su importancia —Él Hizo una pausa—. ¿Uno de los Arcángeles? Ellos valen más que mil ángeles menores.

—¿Es cierto que hay un ángel importante que todavía tiene que elegir un lado? Una pausa.

—Sí, eso sigue siendo cierto.

Ella ya le había rogado elegir una vez, en la azotea de la escuela de la costa. Ellos estaban en el medio de una discusión y el momento no había sido el indicado. Sin embargo, su vínculo era más fuerte ahora. Seguramente si él sabía lo mucho que ella lo apoyaba, que permanecería a su lado y lo amaría, no importase qué, eso le ayudaría a fin de decidirse.

—¿Qué pasa si sólo sigues adelante y... eliges?

—No.

—¡Pero, Terry, tu puedes parar esto! Podrías inclinar la balanza, y nadie más tendría que morir, y…

—No quiero hacerlo, no es tan fácil. —Ella lo oyó suspirar y sabía, aun sin mirar, la sombra precisa con la que sus ojos brillaban ahora: un color azul oscuro, silvestre.

—Ya no es tan fácil —repitió.

—¿Por qué no?

—Debido a que este presente ya no importa. Estamos en un hueco del tiempo que puede dejar de existir. Así que la elección de hoy no significa nada, no hasta que este periodo de nueve días sea arreglado. Todavía tenemos que detenerlo. Si albert se sale con la suya y borra los pasados cinco o seis milenios, y todos comenzamos de nuevo…

—O tenemos éxito —dijo Candy automáticamente.

—Si eso ocurre —dijo Terry—, vamos a reconsiderar la forma en que las filas están alineadas.

Veinte metros más abajo, Arriane volaba trazando bucle tras bucle, como para pasar el tiempo. Annabelle voló hacía una nube de lluvia que los ángeles generalmente, evitaban. Salió en el otro lado con sus alas húmedas y el pelo de color rosa pegado al lado de su cara sin parecer darse cuenta. Roland estaba en algún lugar detrás de ellos, probablemente perdido en lo profundo de sus propios pensamientos mientras llevaba a Dee en sus brazos. Todo el mundo parecía cansado, distraído.

—Pero cuando lo logremos, tú podrías…

—¿Elegir el Cielo? —dijo Terry—. No. Hice mi elección hace mucho tiempo atrás, casi desde el principio.

—Pero pensé…

—Yo te escogí, Candy.

Candy barrió su mano sobre la de Terry como el mar de alquitrán oscuro debajo de ellos varado en una franja de desierto.

El paisaje era muy inferior, pero le recordó el terreno alrededor del Sinaí: acantilados rocosos interrumpidos por la maleza verde, un árbol de vez en cuando.

Ella no entendía porque Terry tuvo que elegir entre el cielo y el amor.

Todo lo que ella quería era su amor, pero… ¿a qué precio? ¿Valía la pena borrar a todo el mundo y todas sus historias por su amor? ¿Podría Terry haber impedido esa amenaza si hubiera elegido el cielo mucho antes?

¿Y si hubiera vuelto allí, donde debía estar, su amor por ella le hubiese llevado por mal camino?

Como si estuviera leyendo su mente, Terry dijo:

—Hemos puesto nuestra fe en el amor.

Roland los alcanzó. Sus alas y su cuerpo giraron en ángulo para hacer frente a Candy y Terry. En sus brazos, el pelo rojo de Dee estaba volando y sus mejillas estaban encendidas. Ella hizo un gesto a ambos para acercarse. Las alas de Terry dieron un golpe completo, elegante, y se dispararon a través de una nube para flotar junto a Roland y Dee. Roland silbó, Arriane y Annabelle, ambas se les unieron, cerrando un círculo iridiscente en el cielo oscuro.

—Son casi las cuatro de la mañana en Jerusalén —dijo Dee—. Eso significa que podemos esperar a que la mayoría de los mortales estén dormidos o fuera de nuestro camino quizás por otra hora. Si Sophia tiene a sus amigos, ella probablemente lo planifico... así que, hay que darse prisa, queridos.

—¿Sabes dónde van a estar? —preguntó Terry.

Dee pensó por un momento.

—Antes de que desertaran los ancianos, el plan siempre fue volver a reunirse en la Iglesia del Santo Sepulcro. Fue construida en la ladera del Gólgota, en el Barrio Cristiano de la Ciudad Vieja.

El grupo se deslizó hacia el suelo sagrado. Eran una columna de alas brillantes. El cielo era azul marino claro, salpicado de estrellas, y las piedras blancas de los distantes edificios brillaban de un azul ácido misterioso. Aunque la tierra parecía naturalmente seca y polvorienta, la tierra estaba salpicada con palmeras gruesas y arboledas de aceitunas.

Cayeron en picada sobre el cementerio más amplio que Luce había visto jamás, construido sobre una pendiente gradual hacia la Ciudad Vieja de Jerusalén. La ciudad en sí estaba oscura y adormilada, escondida en la luz de la luna y rodeada por un muro alto de piedra. La Cúpula formidable de la mezquita de la Roca se asentaba en una colina, su cúpula dorada brillaba incluso en la oscuridad. Estaba a cierta distancia del resto de la ciudad atestada, adornada por largos tramos de escaleras de piedra y puertas altas en todas las entradas. Más allá de las antiguas murallas, algunos modernos edificios de gran altura cortaban el horizonte lejano, pero dentro de la Ciudad Vieja, las estructuras eran mucho más antiguas, más pequeñas, con un elaborado laberinto de estrechas callejuelas empedradas que era mejor recorrer a pie. Se posaron en las murallas de una puerta alta que marcaba la entrada a la ciudad.

—Esta es la Puerta Nueva —explicó Dee—. Es la entrada más cercana al Barrio Cristiano, donde está la iglesia.

En el momento en que bajaron por las escaleras gastadas por la parte superior de la puerta, los ángeles habían retractado sus alas en sus hombros. Dee blandía una pequeña linterna de plástico roja y los condujo por estrechas calles empedradas hacia la iglesia. La mayoría de los escaparates de piedra había sido equipado con puertas de metal que se deslizaban hacia arriba y abajo como la puerta del garaje de los padres de Candy. Las puertas estaban todas cerradas ahora, cerrada con candado a la calle a través de la cual Candy caminaba al lado de Daniel, sosteniendo su mano y esperando lo mejor.

Cuando más profundo en la ciudad se adentraban, los edificios parecían presionarse más unos contra otros. Pasaron bajo los toldos rayados de tiendas de campaña vacías árabes, los mercados bajo los arcos de piedra largos y oscuros pasillos. El aire olía a cordero asado, a continuación incienso y luego a jabón de lavar. Las vides de Azalea subían las paredes, buscando agua. El barrio estaba en silencio, a pesar de los pasos de los ángeles y un coyote aullando en las montañas. Pasaron por delante de una lavandería, su letrero en árabe, y luego una florería con calcomanías hebreas de yeso a través de sus ventanas.

En todas partes donde Candy, miraba pasillos estrechos se bifurcaban desde la calle: a través de una puerta abierta de madera aquí, un corto tramo de escaleras allí. Dee parecía contar las puertas que pasaban, meneando el dedo mientras caminaban. En un momento ella chaqueo la lengua, se escondió debajo de un arco de madera desgastada, dobló una esquina, y desapareció. Candy y los ángeles se miraron rápidamente, luego la siguieron. Varios pasos más abajo, en una esquina húmeda y oscura, y, de repente, estaban en el techo de otro edificio, mirando a otra calle estrecha.

—Ahí está —Dee Asintió con la cabeza sombríamente.

La iglesia se alzaba sobre todo edificio cercano. Había sido construida con piedras pálidas y suaves, quedaba fácilmente cinco pisos, más altos en su par de torres esbeltas. En su centro, una enorme cúpula azul que parecía una manta de cielo de medianoche envuelta alrededor de una piedra. Ladrillos gigantes formaban grandes arcos a lo largo de la fachada, marcando los lugares de enormes puertas de madera en el primer piso, arcos y vidrieras más arriba. Una escalera apoyada en una cornisa de ladrillo fuera de una ventana del tercer piso, conduciendo a la nada.

Algunas partes de la fachada de la iglesia se desmoronaban y estaban oscurecidas por el paso del tiempo, mientras que otras lucían recientemente restauradas.

A ambos lados, dos largos brazos de piedra ramificados hacia delante de la iglesia, formaban un borde alrededor de una plaza adoquinada plana. Justo detrás de la iglesia, un alto mirador blanco apuñalaba el cielo.

—Guau —se oyó decir a sí misma, Luce mientras ella y los ángeles descendían de otro vuelo sorprendente de las escaleras para entrar en la plaza.

Los ángeles se acercaron a las pesadas puertas dobles que se elevaban por encima de ellos, cuarenta metros de altura por lo menos. Estaban pintadas de verde y flanqueado por tres pilares de piedra en cada lado. Los ojos de Candy señalaron a el friso ornamentado entre las puertas y los arcos arriba de ellos, encima de eso, la cruz dorada brillante perforando el cielo.

El edificio estaba en silencio, sombrío, vivo con la electricidad espiritual.

—Vamos, entonces —dijo Dee.

—No podemos ir allí —dijo Roland, alejándose de la iglesia.

—Oh, sí —dijo Dee—, el asuntillo de incendiarse. ¿Crees que no puedes entrar porque es un santuario de Dios?

—Es el santuario de Dios —dijo Roland—. Yo no quiero ser el tipo que derrumbe este lugar.

—Sólo que no es un santuario de Dios —dijo Dee, simplemente.

—Todo lo contrario. Este es el lugar donde Jesús sufrió y murió. Por lo tanto, nunca ha sido un santuario en cuanto a los Tronos se refiere, y es la única opinión que realmente importa. Un santuario es un refugio seguro, un refugio de cualquier daño. Los mortales se refugian dentro de estos muros para orar, en su infinita manera mórbida, pero en cuanto a su maldición se refiere, no se verán afectados

—Dee hizo una pausa.

—Lo cual es bueno, porque Sophia y sus amigos están dentro.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Candy.

Oyó unos pasos sobre la piedra en el lado este del patio. Dee miró por la calle estrecha.

Terry tomó la cintura de Candy tan rápidamente que cayó sobre él. Al doblar una esquina debajo de un letrero de la calle que decía: Vía Dolorosa, dos monjas ancianas tensas bajo el peso de una gran cruz de madera. Llevaban hábitos sencillos blancos, sandalias gruesas sensibles, y rosarios de cuentas alrededor del cuello. Candy se relajó al ver a las ancianas creyentes, cuyo promedio de edad parecía ser ochenta y cinco. Ella empezó a moverse hacia las mujeres, obedeciendo a un instinto para ayudar a las personas mayores con una carga pesada, pero el agarre de Terry sobre la cintura de Candy no se aflojó mientras las monjas se acercaban a las grandes puertas de la iglesia con insoportable lentitud.

Parecía imposible que las monjas no hubieran visto el grupo de ángeles a seis metros de distancia —eran las únicas otras almas en la plaza— pero las hermanas que luchaban con su carga nunca dieron una sola mirada en dirección a los ángeles.

—Un poco temprano para que las Hermanas de las Estaciones de la Cruz estén fuera, ¿no? —Roland le susurró a Terry Dee alisó su falda y colocó un mechón rebelde de cabello detrás de su oreja.

—Tenía la esperanza de que no llegarías a esto, pero nosotros simplemente tendremos que matarlos.

—¿Qué? —Candy miró a una de las débiles mujeres, asolada por el inclemente sol. Sus ojos grises asentados como guijarros en los pliegues profundos de su cara—.

¿Tú quieres matar a estas monjas? Dee frunció el ceño.

—Estas no son monjas cariño. Ellas son los ancianos y tienen que ser eliminados, o ellas nos eliminaran a nosotros.

—Estoy dispuesta a decir que ya parecen eliminados —Arriane cambio su peso de lado a lado—. Aparentemente Jerusalén recicla.

Quizás la voz de Arriane encontró a las mojas y las sobresalto, o quizás ellas lo estaban esperando para llegar precisamente en el lugar correcto, pero en ese momento, cuando ellas alcanzaron las puertas de la iglesia, pararon y giraron así que la larga viga de sus cruces señalaron a través de la plaza, hacia los ángeles, como un cañón.

—El tiempo es un desperdicio, ángeles —dijo Dee con los labios apretados.

La monja con los ojos de guijarros dejo al descubierto sus venenosas encías a los ángeles y busco algo sobre la base de la viga.

Terry empujo la cartera dentro de las manos de Candy, luego la posiciono detrás de Dee. La mujer mayor no cubría a Candy exactamente —la cima de su cabeza llegaba solo a la altura de la barbilla_ pero Candy tuvo una idea y se agacho. Los ángeles liberaron sus alas con una velocidad salvaje, ya que se desplegaron en ambos lados; Arriane y Anabelle cambiaron de dirección a la izquierda, Roland y Terry se volvieron hacia la derecha.

La cruz gigante no era la carga de penitencia de un peregrino. Se trataba de una ballesta enorme, llena de tiros destinados a matar a todos allí.

No había tiempo para que Candy se diera cuenta. Una de las monjas lanzo el primer disparo, esta crepitaba en el aire, en dirección a la cara de Candy. La flecha de plata se hizo más grande en la visión de Candy, como esta giraba acercándose en el aire.

Entonces Dee saltó.

La diminuta mujer extendió sus brazos abriéndolos. La punta redondeada de la estrella caliente chocó con el centro de su pecho Dee gruño cuando la flecha —inocente para los mortales, Luce lo sabía— reboto en su pequeño cuerpo y repiqueteo en el suelo, dejándola adolorida pero ilesa.

—Presidia, idiota —gritó Dee a la monja, arrastrando la flecha hacia atrás con sus tacones altos. Candy se agacho a recogerla y la guardo en el interior del maletín—. ¡Saben que no me harán daño! Ahora has enojado a mis amigos —Ella hizo un gesto general a los ángeles como dardos hacia adelante para desarmar a los ancianos disfrazados.

—¡Dimite, desertora! —replicó Presidia—. ¡Exigimos a la chica! Entrégala y podremos… —pero Presidia nunca terminó. Arriane estaba en la espalda de la anciana en un instante, cepillando su cabeza de la forma habitual, tomando su cabello blanco en cada uno de los puños.

—Porque respeto a mis mayores —Arriane siseó a través de su mandíbula apretada—, siento que tengo que prevenirlas de situaciones embarazosas.

Entonces ella se levanto del suelo, todavía teniendo a Presidia por el cabello. La mayor dio una patada al aire como si estuviera pedaleando una bicicleta invisible.

Arriane giro sobre sus talones y estrello el cuerpo viejo de la mujer dentro de la cornisa de la fachada de la iglesia con tal fuerza que dejo una sangría cuando colapso en un montón retorcido, con manos y piernas prominentes en ángulos macabros.

El otro mayor incognito había dejado caer el cañón-cruz y estaba tratando de escapar, corriendo por un callejón en la esquina opuesta de la plaza. Anabelle tomo la cruz y la convirtió en un lanzador de jabalina, se posiciono en la espalda en la parte trasera como un rodete apretado, que surge para liberar la pesada T de madera.

La cruz se arqueó en el aire y clavo a los mayores que huían en su columna inclinada. Ellos cayeron hacia adelante convulsionando, atravesados por una réplica de un antiguo instrumento de ejecución.

El patio quedo en silencio. Instintivamente, todo el mundo se volvió a mirar a Candy.

—¡Ella está bien! —Dee gritó, levantando la mano de Candy en el aire como si acabaran de ganar una carrera de relevos.

—¡Terry! —Candy señaló un destello de color blanco desapareciendo detrás de la espalda de él, dentro de la iglesia. Cuando las puertas dobles se cerraron lentamente, un monje anciano que ellos no habían notado se oyó subir las escaleras en el interior.

—Síguelo —Dee gritó, pasando por encima del cadáver destrozado de Presidia. Candy y Dee corrieron para alcanzar a los demás. Cuando entraron a la iglesia, esta estaba oscura y silenciosa. Roland señaló hacia una escalera de piedra en la esquina. Ellos abrieron dentro un pequeño arco de piedra, que los llevó a una escalera más larga. El espacio era demasiado estrecho para que los ángeles extendieran sus alas, por lo que se abrieron camino por las empinadas escaleras tan rápido como pudieron.

—El Anciano nos conducirá a Sophia —Terry susurró cuando paso debajo del arco de piedra de la escalera a oscuras—. Si ella tiene a otros… si ella tiene la reliquia… Dee puso una mano firme sobre el brazo de Terry.

—Ella no debe saber de la presencia de Candy. Debes evitar que el mayor llegue a Sophia.

Los ojos de Terry parpadearon tras Candy, a continuación hasta Roland, quien asintió con la cabeza rápidamente, disparándose por las escaleras como si él hubiera corrido a través de viejas fortalezas de piedra antes.

Apenas dos minutos más tarde, él estaba esperando por los demás en la parte superior de la estrecha escalera. El mayor yacía en el suelo muerto, con los labios azules, ojos vidriosos, y mojado. Detrás de Roland, una puerta abierta en una curva pronunciada a la izquierda. Alguien en ese aterrizaje estaba cantando algo que sonaba como un himno.

Candy se estremeció. Terry hizo una seña para que se quedaran atrás, mirando más allá del borde de la curva de la escalera. Desde donde estaba, apoyada contra una pared de piedra, Candy podía ver una pequeña parte de la capilla más allá del aterrizaje. Las paredes estaban pintadas con elaborados frescos, iluminados por decenas de pequeñas lámparas de estaño suspendidas con cadenas con cuentas de la bóveda. Había una pequeña habitación con un mosaico de la crucifixión que abarcaba la pared occidental. Mas allá había una hilera de columnas abovedadas decoradas de varios metros de ancho, después había parte de una segunda capilla, mas grande que era difícil de ver desde aquí. Entre las dos capillas, un gran santuario dorado de María estaba cubierto de ramos de flores y velas sacramentales a medio quemar.

Terry ladeó la cabeza. Un destello rojo pasó por una de las columnas. Una mujer con un largo manto escarlata.

Ella estaba inclinada sobre un altar hecho de una gran losa de mármol adornado con una hoja de encaje blanco. Algo estaba sobre el altar, pero Candy no podía decir que era. La mujer era frágil pero atractiva, con un cortó cabello gris al estilo Bob. Su vestido era ajustado en la cintura con un cinturón de tejido colorido. Ella encendió una vela en la parte delantera del altar. Las mangas largas y fluidas de su vestido se deslizaron por sus brazos mientras ella se arrodillo, exponiendo las muñecas adornadas con montones y montones de pulseras con perlas.

La señorita Sophia. Candy empujó a Terry a subir un escalón más, desesperada por tener una mejor vista. Las anchas columnas obstruían la mayor parte de la capilla, pero cuando Terry la llevó un poco más arriba de las escaleras, ella pudo ver más. No había uno, sino tres altares en la habitación, no uno sino tres vestido escarlatas de las mujeres del ritual que encendían las velas a su alrededor. Candy no reconoció a dos de ellas.

Sophia parecía más vieja, más cansada de lo que se veía detrás de su escritorio de bibliotecaria. Candy se preguntó brevemente si era porque se había ido de rodearse de adolescentes y correr con seres que no habían sido adolescentes en varios cientos de años. Esta noche, la cara de Sophia estaba pintada, labios como la sangre. El vestido que usaba estaba polvoriento y oscuro con anillos de sudor. La suya había sido la voz de canto. Cuando empezó de nuevo en un idioma que sonaba como latín pero no lo era, todo el cuerpo de Candy estaba apretado. Ella lo recordaba.

Este era el ritual que la señorita Sophia había realizado sobre Candy la última noche que había estado en el colegio.

La señorita Sophia había estado a punto de matarla cuando Terry vino estrepitosamente a través del techo.

—Pásame la cuerda, Vivina —dijo la señorita Sophia. Estaban tan consumidos por su oscuro ritual que no percibieron que los ángeles se agacharon a los largo de las escaleras de la capilla—. Susana parece un poco demasiado cómoda. Me gustaría atarle la garganta.

«Susy».

—No hay más —dijo Vivina—. Tuve que amarrar dos veces a Anthony aquí. Él se retorcía. Ooh, todavía lo hace.

—Dios mío —susurró Candy. Anthony y Susy estaban allí. Ella asumió que la presencia de la tercera dama vestida significaba que Elisa estaba allí, también.

—Dios no tiene nada que ver con esto —dijo Dee en voz baja—. Y Sophia está demasiado loca para saberlo.

—¿Por qué los caídos están tan tranquilos? —Susurró Candy—. ¿Por qué no se resisten?

—No deben darse cuenta de que este lugar no es un santuario de Dios —respondió Terry—. Deben estar en estado de shock. Sabía que lo haría, y Sophia debe utilizarlo para su ventaja. Ella sabe que están preocupados de que cualquier cosa que hagan o digan puede hacer que la iglesia estallé en llamas.

—Sé cómo se sienten —susurró Candy—. Tenemos que detenerla. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, envalentonada por el recuerdo reciente de ancianos que habían destruido afuera, por el poder de los ángeles detrás de ella, por el amor de Terry, por el conocimiento de las dos reliquias que ya había descubierto.

Pero una mano la sujetó por el hombro, apartándola del pasillo.

—Se quedan todos aquí —susurró Dee, haciendo contacto visual con cada uno de los ángeles para asegurarse de que entendían—. Si te ven, sabrán que Candy está contigo. Esperad aquí.

Señaló a las columnas, lo suficientemente gruesas como para que los tres ángeles se escondieran detrás.

—Yo sé cómo manejar a mi hermana.

Sin otra palabra, Dee ese dirigió al interior de la capilla, sus tacones golpeando el suelo de baldosas blanco y negro.

—Yo diría que te han dado suficiente cuerda, Sophia —dijo Dee.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —gritó Vivina, sorprendida a media genuflexión. Dee se cruzó de brazos sobre su pecho mientras caminaba alrededor de los altares, chasqueando la lengua en señal de desaprobación del trabajo de los mayores.

—Vestido de muy mala calidad. Deja esto a Sophia para llevar su juego a un sacrificio con implicaciones cósmicas y eternas.

Candy estaba desesperada por estudiar la reacción en el rostro de la señorita Sophia, pero Terry la detuvo. Allí había un sonido chirriante, un grito melodramático, y una suave risa cruel.

—Ah, sí —dijo la señorita Sophia—. Mi vagabunda hermana vuelve, justo a tiempo de presenciar mi mejor momento. ¡Esto triunfara sobre tu sobrevalorado recital de piano!

—Eres muy tonta.

—¿Por qué no tengo la marca recomendada de cuerda? —resoplo Sophia.

—Olvídate de la cuerda, drogadicta —dijo Dee—. Eres una tonta en varias docenas de maneras, y la menor de ellas es pensar que puedes salirte con la tuya.

—¡No seas condescendiente con ella! —susurró el tercer mayor.

—No hay ninguna otra manera de acercarme a ella —Dee respondió al instante.

—Gracias, Lyrica, pero puedo manejar a Paulina —Sophia dijo sin apartar la mirada de Dee—. O ¿Cómo te llama la gente ahora? ¿Pee?

—Tú sabes muy bien que es Dee. Solo deseas saber por qué.

—Ah sí, Dee. Graaaaan diferencia. Bien vamos a disfrutar de nuestra breve reunión lo mejor que podamos.

—Déjalos ir, Sophia.

—¿Dejarlos ir? —Sophia se rió—, pero quiero que mueran —Su voz se elevó y Candy vio su mano barriendo a través de los ángeles atados a los altares—. ¡Quiero que mueran la mayoría de ellos!

Candy ni siquiera podía jadear. Ella sabía que quería decir la bibliotecaria.

—Esto no va a detener a Albert y a Lucufer de borrar tu existencia —La voz de Dee sonaba casi triste.

—Bueno, ya sabes lo que papá siempre decía: «todos estamos vinculados al infierno, de todas maneras». Bien podría tratar de conseguir lo que queremos mientas estamos sobre esta tierra. ¿Dónde está ella, Dee? —escupió Sophia—.

¿Dónde está lloriqueando la infantil de Candice?

—No lo sé —La voz de Dee era suave—. Pero he venido para impedirte encontrarla.

Ahora Terry dejo a Candy presionar un poco más cerca de la entrada de la primera capilla.

—¡Te odio! —gritó Sophia, abalanzándose sobre Dee. Roland se volvió a mirar a Terry con sus ojos si él podía intervenir. Terry se mostró confiado en las capacidades de desiderata. El negó una vez con la cabeza. Los asistentes mayores de Sophia observaban desde sus altares como las dos hermanas rodaban por el suelo, saliendo y luego volviendo a la visión de Candy. Dee en la parte superior, luego Sophia, luego Dee de nuevo. Las manos de Dee encontraron el cuello de Sophia y apretaron. La cara de la vieja bibliotecaria se tiñó de rojo mientras sus manos se tensaban contra el pecho de Dee luchando por sobrevivir.

Lentamente, Sophia trabajó en dirigir su rodilla hacia arriba hasta que se hundió en el estomago de su hermana para ponerla de espaldas. Los brazos de Dee fueron completamente extendidos, llegando para mantener su dominio sobre el cuello de Sophia. Ella miro hacia abajo con una cara distorsionada por la cólera, sus ojos llenos de llamas de odio.

—Tu corazón se volvió negro, Sophia —dijo Dee, su voz suave con algo parecido a la nostalgia—. Era como una luz que se apagó. Nadie podrá regresar la luz de nuevo. Solo podemos tratar de detener la ejecución de más de nosotros en la oscuridad —Entonces ella lanzó a Sophia, le permitió tomar aliento, un respiro de pánico dentro de sus pulmones.

—Tú me traicionaste —Sophia exclamó mientras Dee tomo el collar de su hermana en las manos, cerró los ojos, y se movió para golpear el cráneo de Sophia contra las baldosas del piso de mosaico. Pero en cambio vino un grito mientras Dee fue lanzada por los aires. Sophia le había pateado con fuerza, una fuerza que Candy había olvidado que la mujer poseía. Se levanto de un salto. Estaba sudando y tenía roja la cara, su pelo blanco y salvaje, mientras corría hacia donde Dee había ido a parar varios metros de distancia. Candy se puso de puntillas, y se estremeció cuando vio que los ojos de Dee estaban cerrados.

—¡Ja! —Sophia regresó a los altares y metió la mano bajo uno de los vendajes de Anthony. Ella sacó una funda de estrellas calientes. De regreso en el hueco Roland miró a Terry de nuevo. Esta vez Terry asintió con la cabeza.

En un instante, Arriane, Anabelle, y Roland volaron desde sus escondites a la habitación. Roland se dirigió hacia la señorita Sophia, pero en el último instante, ella se agacho y hábilmente lo esquivo. Su ala le dio una bofetada en la cara, pero ella se escapó de su alcance.

A la vista de las alas de ángel, los otros dos mayores se encogieron, reducidos por el miedo y pánico. Anabelle los detuvo, mientras que Arriane tiró y abrió una navaja suiza de su bolsillo —una rosa, la misma que Candy había utilizado para cortar el pelo de la chica meses antes— y cortó las cuerdas de unión de Susana con el altar.

—¡Detente o lo mato! —Sophia gritó a los ángeles mientras ella tomo un puñado de flechas y saltó sobre Anthony.

A horcajadas sobre él, ella alzó los ejes de plata sobre su cabeza. Su cabello oscuro estaba enmarañado y grasiento. Sus manos estaban pálidas y temblorosas. La señorita Sophia estudió estos detalles con una sonrisa.

—Lo hago, me encantaría ver morir a un ángel —Ella rió, sosteniendo las estrellas fugaces—. Y uno arrogante para matar —Ella se volvió a mirar a Anthony—. Su muerte será algo hermoso que contemplar.

—Adelante —La voz de Anthony llegó por primera vez baja y uniforme. Candy casi gritó cuando le oyó murmurar—: Nunca pedí un final feliz. Candy había visto a Sophia matar a Ann con sus propias manos y sin remordimientos. No volvería a suceder.

—¡No! —Candy gritó, luchando por liberarse de los brazos de Terry, lo arrastró con ella a la capilla.

Lentamente la señorita Sophia estiro su cuerpo entorno a Candy y Terry, aferrada a un puñado de estrellas fugaces. Sus ojos de plata brillaban y sus delgados labios se curvaron en una sonrisa espantosa cuando Candy tironeó a Terry hacia adelante, arrastrándolo contra su implacable agarre.

—¡Tenemos que detenerla Terry!

—No, Candy, es demasiado peligroso.

—Oh, aquí estás, querida —La señorita Sophia sonrió—. ¡Y Terry Grandchester! Qué bueno. He estado esperando por ti.

Entonces ella le guiñó un ojo y sacó las estrellas fugaces sobre su cabeza en un grupo denso directamente a ellos.


	13. Chapter 13

**AGUA NO SANTIFICADA**

Sucedió en una fracción de segundo: Roland abordó a la señorita Sophia, dejándola en el suelo. Pero llegó tarde por medio segundo. Cinco estrellas fugaces de plata navegaron silenciosamente a través del espacio vacío de la capilla. El cúmulo de ellas se soltaron mientras volaban, pareciendo quedar suspendidas en el aire por un momento, en su camino hacia Candy y Terry.

«Terry». Candy presionó su espalda contra el pecho de Terry. Él tuvo el instinto opuesto: Sus brazos se apretaron a su alrededor y tiraron de ella hacia el suelo.

Dos grandes pares de alas cruzaron el espacio frente a Candy, erupcionando de izquierda a derecha. Unas eran de un radiante dorado cobrizo, las otras del blanco metálico más puro. Llenaron el aire ante ella y Terry como enormes pantallas de plumas, y luego se esfumaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Algo pasó silbando junto a su oído izquierdo. Se volteó y vio rebotar la estrella fugaz contra la pared y luego repiquetear en el suelo. Las otras estrellas fugaces habían desaparecido.

Un fino e iridiscente polvo caía alrededor de Candy. Forzando la vista por entre la neblina de polvo, observó la habitación: Terry en cuclillas a su lado. Una Dee despierta luchaba sobre una revuelta Señorita Sophia. Annabelle de pie encima de otros Ancianos que yacían sin vida en el suelo. Arriane sosteniendo una larga cuerda y una navaja suiza en sus temblorosas manos. Anthony, aún aprisionado en el altar, aturdido.

Susana y Elisa, recién liberadas de sus altares por Arriane… «Desaparecidas».

Y los cuerpos de Candy y Terry cubiertos de una película de polvo. «No»

—Susy... Elisa… —Candy se arrodilló. Levantó sus manos examinándolas, como si nunca hubiese visto unas manos antes. La luz de las velas resplandecía sobre su piel, convirtiendo el polvo en oro suave y reluciente, y luego plata brillante mientras volteaba sus manos para observar sus palmas.

—No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.

Miró hacia atrás, encontrando sus ojos con los de Terry. Su rostro estaba pálido, sus ojos ardiendo con un violeta tan intenso que era difícil sostener su mirada.

Eso se volvió más difícil cuando su visión se puso borrosa por las lágrimas.

—¿Por qué ellas… ?

Por un momento, todo estuvo en silencio. Luego, un rugido animal desgarró la habitación. Anthony forzó su pierna izquierda, liberándola de las cuerdas que lo envolvían, rasgando su tobillo en el proceso. Se esforzó por liberar sus muñecas, gritando mientras tiraba de su mano derecha para soltarla de las envolturas, triturando el ala que se había clavado con el poste de hierro y dislocándose su hombro. Su brazo se balanceaba de una manera horriblemente distendida de su hombro, como si hubiese sido casi arrancado.

Dio un salto desde el altar hasta Sophia, empujando a Dee a un lado. La fuerza los derrumbó a los tres al suelo.

Anthony aterrizó encima de Sophia, sujetándola de lado, buscando aplastarla con su peso. Ella dejó salir un aullido de tortura, y empujó débilmente sus brazos ante su rostro mientras las manos de Anthony alcanzaban su cuello.

—Estrangular es la forma más intimidante de matar a alguien —dijo Anthony, como si estuviera enseñando Violencia 101—. Ahora veamos la hermosura de tu muerte. Pero la lucha de la Señorita Sophia era horrible. Gárgaras y gruñidos brotaban de su garganta. Los dedos de Anthony se estrecharon, estrellando su cabeza con golpes brutales contra el suelo, una y otra vez. Sangre más oscura que su labial, empezó a emanar de la boca de la Anciana.

Las manos de Terry tocaron el mentón de Candy, y volteó su rostro para enfrentarla. Él se apoderó de sus hombros. Se miraron de nuevo a los ojos, buscando alguna manera de no prestarle atención a los gemidos de Sophia.

—Susana y Elisa sabían lo que estaban haciendo —susurró Terry.

—¿Sabían que iban a ser asesinadas? —dijo Candy.

Detrás de ellos, Sophia gimió, sonando casi como si hubiese aceptado que así sería como moriría.

—Ellas sabían que detener a Albert era más importante que una vida individual

—Dijo Terry—. Más que cualquier cosa que haya pasado, que te convenza de lo urgente que nuestra tarea es aquí.

El silencio alrededor de ellos era fuerte. No más toses sangrientas salían de Sophia. Candy no tuvo que mirar para saber de qué se trataba.

Un brazo rodeó su cintura. Un familiar pelambre de cabello negro se recostó en su hombro.

—Vamos —dijo Arriane—, vamos a que se limpien. Terry entregó a Candy a Arriane y Annabelle.

—Ustedes vayan yendo.

Candy siguió a los ángeles, aturdida. Llevaron a Candy a la parte trasera de la capilla, abriendo varios armarios hasta que encontraron lo que estaban buscando: una pequeña puerta lacrada negra que se abría hacia una habitación circular y sin ventanas.

Annabelle prendió un candelabro en una mesa de azulejos cerca de la puerta, luego prendió otra en una piedra de alcoba. La habitación de ladrillo rojo era del tamaño de una bodega grande y no tenía ningún mueble pero sí un baño bautismal de ocho lados y en relieve. Dentro, el baño estaba hecho de mosaicos verdes y azules; por fuera estaba tallado de mármol con un envolvente friso de ángeles descendiendo a la Tierra.

Candy se sentía miserable y muerta ahí dentro. Incluso la piscina bautismal parecía burlarse de ella. Ella estaba aquí —la chica cuya alma maldita era de alguna manera importante, estaba en juego porque nunca se había bautizado de pequeña—, a punto de limpiar el polvo de dos ángeles muertos. ¿Valía el salvarla arriesgar sus almas? ¿Cómo podía ser? Este «bautizo» rompió un poquito más el corazón ya roto de Candy.

—No te preocupes —dijo Arriane, leyendo su mente—. Esto no contará. Annabelle encontró un hundimiento en la esquina de la habitación, detrás de la fuente bautismal. Vertió cubos de agua después de un balde grande de madera lleno de agua caliente en la bañera. Arriane se situó junto a Candy, sin mirarla, sólo sosteniendo su mano. Cuando el baño estuvo lleno y refractando el profundo azul verdoso de los azulejos, Annabelle y Arriane alzaron a Candy por encima de la superficie del agua. Ella aún seguía usando su suéter y jeans. No habían pensado en desnudarla, pero luego notaron sus botas.

—Vaya —dijo suavemente Annabelle, desabrochando uno a la vez y lanzándolos a un lado. Arriane levantó el medallón de plata por encima de la cabeza de Candy y lo metió dentro de una bota. Sus alas revolotearon mientras se levantaban del suelo para bajar a Candy hacia el agua caliente.

Candy cerró sus ojos, deslizó su cabeza debajo del agua, quedándose un tiempo.

Si derramaba una lágrima, no la sentiría si se quedaba sumergida. No quería sentir. Era como si Ann hubiese muerto una y otra vez, el pánico fresco exponiendo el pánico antiguo que aún se sentía fresco para Candy. Después de lo que pareció un largo rato, sintió manos deslizándose debajo de sus brazos para alzarla. La superficie del agua era puro polvo gris. Ya no brillaba más.

Candy no quitó sus ojos de esta hasta que Annabelle empezó a tirar de su suéter por encima de su cabeza. Ella sintió que se lo quitaban, seguido de una camiseta que había estado usando abajo. Buscó a tientas el botón de sus jeans. ¿Cuántos días había usado esta ropa? Era extraño soltarse de ella, como quitarse una capa de piel y mirarla en el suelo.

Corrió una mano por su cabello mojado para quitarlo de su rostro. No se había dado cuenta de lo mugriento que estaba. Luego se sentó en la banca en la parte de atrás de la bañera, se recostó contra uno de los lados, y empezó a temblar. Annabelle agregó más agua caliente a la fuente, pero no eso no sirvió para detener los temblores de Candy.

—Si me hubiese quedado en el pasillo como Dee me dijo…

—Entonces Anthony estaría muerto —dijo Arriane—. O alguien más. Sophia y su clan iban a hacer polvo de una u otra manera esta noche. El resto de nosotros sabía en que nos estábamos metiendo, pero tú no —suspiró—. ¿Así que salir e intentar salvar a Anthony? Eso implica bastante valentía, Candy.

—Pero Susy…

—Ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

—Eso es lo que dijo Terry. ¿Pero por qué se sacrificaría para salvar…?

—Porque estaba apostando a que Terry y tú y el resto de nosotros lo logremos.

—Arriane apoyó su barbilla en su brazo en la esquina de la bañera. Insertó un dedo en el agua, rompiendo el polvo—. Pero saber eso no lo hace más fácil. Todos nos queremos mucho

—Realmente ella no puede haberse ido.

—Ella se ha ido. Se ha ido del altar más alto de la creación.

—¿Qué? —Candy no quiso decir eso, ella quiso decir que Susana era su amiga. Arriane frunció el ceño. —Susana era una de los Arcángeles superiores, ¿no sabías? Su alma valía… ya no sé cuántas otras almas. Valía mucho. Candy nunca había considerado cómo sus amigas eran clasificadas en el Cielo, pero ahora ella pensaba en los tiempos en que Susana había estado al tanto, cuidándola, comprándole comida o ropa o consejos. Ella había sido la madre celestial y generosa de Candy.

—¿Qué es lo que significa su muerte?

—En ese entonces, Lucifer tenía el primer rango —dijo Annabelle. Luego de una pausa, miró a Candy, registró su aturdimiento—. Él estaba ahí, al lado de toda la acción. Luego se rebeló y Susy subió.

—Sin embargo tener un rango al lado del Trono es un arma de doble filo— murmuró Arriane.

—Pregúntale a tu viejo amigo Albert.

Candy quería preguntar quién venía después de Susana, pero algo la detuvo. Tal vez una vez había sido Terry, pero su lugar en el Cielo estaba en peligro porque él había continuado escogiéndola a ella.

—¿Qué hay de Elisa? —finalmente Luce preguntó—. ¿Su muerte… canceló la de Susana? ¿En términos de balance entre el Cielo y el Infierno? —Se sentía monstruosa al hablar de sus amigos como monedas de cambio, pero también sabía, ahora mismo, que la respuesta importaba.

—Elisa era importante, también, aunque tenía un rango menor —dijo Annabelle—. Esto fue antes de la Caída, claro, cuando se alió al anfitrión de Lucifer. Sé que se supone que no deberíamos de hablar mal del polvo, pero realmente Elisa me molestaba. Tanta negatividad.

Candy asintió culpable.

—Pero algo la cambió recientemente. Es como si hubiese despertado —miró a Candy—. Para responder tu pregunta, el balance entre el Cielo y el Infierno aún puede ser golpeado. Sólo vamos a tener que ver cómo van sucediendo las cosas.

Un montón de cosas que importan ahora se han vuelto irrelevantes si Albert tiene éxito.

Candy miró hacia Arriane, quien había desaparecido detrás de la puerta y estornudó tres veces seguidas.

—¡Hola, bolas de naftalina! —Cuando emergió, sostenía una toalla blanca y una bata de baño súper gigante—. Se va a tener que terminar por ahora. Te encontraremos un cambio de ropa antes de que dejemos Jerusalén.

Cuando Candy no se movió de la bañera, Arriane chasqueó la lengua como si estuviera persuadiendo a un caballo a salir fuera de su establo, y sostuvo la toalla para que Candy se cubriera con ella.

Se puso de pie, sintiéndose como una niña mientras Arriane la envolvía en la toalla y la secaba. La toalla era delgada y tosca, pero la túnica que siguió era gruesa y caliente.

—Necesitamos apurarnos antes de que los turistas de caballería lleguen —dijo Arriane, recogiendo las botas de Candy.

Cuando dejaron la habitación bautismal y caminaron de regreso a la capilla, el sol se había alzado, y emitía rayos de luz a través de los vidrios de colores de la Ascensión en la ventana.

Debajo de la ventana yacían los cuerpos de la Señorita Sophia y de otros dos Ancianos, unidos.

Cuando las chicas cruzaron hacia el frente de la gran capilla, Anthony, Roland y Terry estaban sentados en el centro del altar, hablando suavemente. Anthony estaba tomando la última estrella fugaz del maletín de cuero negro de Phil. Candy de hecho podía ver su tobillo sangriento formar una costra y ésta empezó a desprenderse en escamas. Él tragó la última gota y rotó su hombro hacia atrás en su zócalo con un broche de presión.

Los chicos miraron hacia arriba para ver a Candy de pie entre Annabelle y Arriane. Las tres saltaron del altar, pero Anthony se acercó a Candy en primer lugar.

Ella se quedó muy quieta mientras él se aproximaba. Su corazón latía con fuerza.

Su piel estaba pálida, haciendo que el azul de sus ojos luciera como zafiro. Había sudor a lo largo de la línea del cabello y un pequeño rasguño cerca de su ojo izquierdo. Las puntas de sus alas habían dejado de sangrar y habían sido vendadas con una especie de gasa lujosa.

Le sonrió. Tomó sus manos. Las de él estaban tibias y vivas y había habido un momento cuando Candy pensó que ella tal vez no volvería a verlo, nunca vería sus ojos brillar, nunca vería sus doradas alas desplegadas, nunca escucharía la manera en que su voz se eleva cuando cuenta un chiste negro… y a pesar que amaba a Terry más que a nada, más de lo que creía posible, Candy no podía soportar perder a Anthony. Eso era lo que había enviado su vínculo a la habitación.

—Gracias —él dijo.

Candy sintió sus labios temblar y sus ojos arder. Antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo, cayó en los brazos de Anthony, sintiendo sus manos envolverse detrás su espalda. Cuando su mentón descanso en la cima de su cabeza, ella comenzó a llorar.

Él la dejo llorar. Sosteniéndola cerca. Le susurró:

—Eres tan valiente.

Luego los brazos de Anthony se movieron y su pecho la empujó ligeramente. Por un segundo, ella se sintió fría y expuesta, sin embargo otro pecho, otro par de brazos reemplazaron los de Anthony. Y sin abrir sus ojos supo que era Terry.

Ningún otro cuerpo en el universo se amoldaba al de ella tan bien.

—¿Te importa si interrumpo? —le preguntó suavemente.

—Terry… —Ella cerró los puños y apretó los brazos alrededor de él, queriendo exprimir todo el dolor.

—Shhh. —Él la sostuvo de esa manera por lo que podrían haber sido horas, meciéndola ligeramente, acunándola en sus alas hasta que sus lágrimas habían disminuido y el peso de su corazón se hubiera calmado lo suficiente para que pudiera respirar sin gimotear.

—Cuando un ángel muere —dijo contra su hombro—, ¿va hacia el cielo?

—No —dijo él—. No hay nada para un ángel después de la muerte.

—¿Cómo puede ser eso?

—El Trono nunca anticipó que cualquier ángel se rebelaría, mucho menos que el ángel caído Azazel pasaría siglos en una profunda cueva griega sobre el fuego, desarrollando un arma para matar ángeles.

Su pecho se estremeció de nuevo. —Pero… —Shhh —el susurró—. La pena puede ahogarte. Es peligroso, algo más que tienes que vencer.

Ella inhaló profundamente y se empujó hacia atrás, lo suficiente para ver su rostro. Sus ojos se sentían hinchados y exhaustos, y la camiseta de Terry estaba empapada con sus lágrimas, como si ella lo hubiera bautizado con su dolor.

Detrás del hombro de Terry, descansando en el altar donde Susana había sido atada, algo plateado brilló. Era un enorme cáliz, tan grande como un tazón de ponche, pero alargado y hecho de plata amartillada.

—¿Es esa…?

¿Esta era la reliquia que les costó la vida a sus amigas? Anthony caminó hacia eso, y lo levantó. —Lo descubrimos en la base del Puente Saint Bénézet antes de que los Ancianos nos alcanzaran. —Sacudió su cabeza—.

Espero que esta escupidera haya valido la pena.

—¿Dónde está Dee? —Candy buscó alrededor por la persona más indicada para conocer el significado de la reliquia.

—Está abajo —explicó Terry—. La iglesia abrió al público hace un rato, por eso Dee fue abajo para construir una pequeña Pátina para tapar los cuerpos de los Ancianos.

—Ahora ella está en la base de las escaleras con un letrero que dice esta «Ala está cerrada por reconstrucción».

—¿Y funcionó? —preguntó Anabelle, impresionada.

—Nadie ha pasado por ella todavía. Los turistas religiosos no son fanáticos violentos de fútbol. —Anthony sonrió—. ¡Robemos las almohadas de oraciones!

—¿Cómo puedes bromear ahora mismo? —preguntó Candy.

—¿Cómo no puedo? —replicó Anthony oscuramente—. ¿Preferirías que llorara? Un golpe sonó en la ventana al otro lado de la capilla. Los ángeles se pusieron rígidos mientras Anthony fue a abrir el panel junto al vitral. Su mandíbula apretada.

—¡Preparad las estrellas fugaces!

—¡Anthony espera! —gritó Terry—. No dispares.

Anthony hizo una pausa. Un momento después, un chico con una gabardina marrón se deslizó por la ventana abierta. Tan pronto cuando estuvo de pie, Phil levantó su rubia cabeza rapada y fijo sus muertos ojos con los de Anthony. Anthony gruñó.

—Estás perdido, Relegado.

—Están con nosotros ahora Anthony. —Terry señaló al Estandarte de su propia ala, metida en la solapa de Phil.

Anthony tragó, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—Mis disculpas. No sabía eso. —Se aclaró su garganta, añadiendo—: Eso explica el por qué los vimos en el puente luchando contra los Ancianos cuando llegamos. No tuvieron oportunidad de explicarnos antes de ser…

—Asesinados —dijo Phil—. Sí. Los Relegados se sacrificaron por su causa.

—El universo es la causa de todos —dijo Terry, y Phil le dio un corto asentimiento.

Candy dejó caer su cabeza. Todo ese polvo en el puente. No se le había ocurrido que podrían haber sido Relegados. Ella había estado preocupada por Susana y Elisa y Anthony.

—Estos últimos días habían asestado un duro golpe a los Relegados—dijo Phil. Su voz delataba una sombra de tristeza—. Muchos fueron capturados en Viena a manos de la Escala. Muchos más cayeron por los Ancianos en Avignon. Cuatro de nosotros quedamos. ¿Puedo hacerlos pasar?

—Por supuesto —dijo Terry.

Phil retuvo una mano hacia la ventana y tres gabardinas mas se deslizaron a través del panel abierto: una chica que Candy no reconoció, a la cual Phil presentó como Phresia; Vincent uno de los Relegados que se mantuvo en guardia por Candy y Terry en el Monte Sinaí; y Olianna, la chica pálida de la azotea del palacio en Viena. Candy le dirigió una sonrisa que sabía que la chica Relegada no podía ver.

Pero Candy esperaba que Olianna pudiera sentirla, porque Candy estaba contenta de verla recuperada. Todos los Relegados lucían como hermanos, modestos y atractivos, y alarmantemente pálidos.

Phil señaló a los Ancianos muertos debajo de la ventana.

—Parece como si necesitaras algo de ayuda con la eliminación de estos cuerpos. ¿Pueden los Relegados sacarlos de sus manos?

Terry dejó salir una risa sorprendida.

—Por favor.

—Solo asegúrate de no darle a este desfile de ancianos ningún respeto — añadió Anthony.

—Phresia. —Phil asintió a la chica, que cayó de rodillas ante los cuerpos, los colgó sobre sus hombros, desplegó sus alas marrones como barro, y salió por la ventana. Candy la vio cruzar el cielo, llevándose lo último de la Srta Sophia que ella vería.

—¿Qué hay en el petate? —Cam señaló la bolsa de lona azul marino atada sobre los hombros de Vincent.

Phil le indicó a Vincent que dejara caer la bolsa en el centro del altar. Aterrizó con un duro golpe.

—En Venecia, Terruce me preguntó si tenía algo de comida para Candice. He estado lamentando que todo lo que tenía para ofrecer eran bocadillosbaratos y poco saludables, la clase de comida que mis amigas modelos italianas prefieren. Esta vez, le pregunté a una chica mortal israelí que clase de cosas a ella le gustaba comer. Ella me llevó hacia algo llamado «Puesto falafel». —Phil se encogió de hombros y su voz se entonó en una pregunta al final.

—¿Estás diciendo que estoy viendo un ladrillo macizo de falafel? —Roland enarcó una ceja dudoso a la bolsa abultada de Vincent.

—Oh, no —dijo Vincent—. Los Relegados también compraron hummus, pita, pepinillos, un contenedor de algo llamado tabbouleh, ensalada de pepino, y jugo fresco de granada. ¿Tienes hambre Candice?

Era una cantidad absurda de deliciosa comida. De alguna manera se sentía mal comer en el altar, entonces extendieron un bufé en el piso y todos — Relegados, ángeles y mortal— se pusieron a comer. El humor era sombrío, pero la comida era llenadora y caliente y exactamente lo que todos ellos parecían necesitar.

Candy le mostró a Olianna y a Vincent cómo hacer un emparedado de falafel; e incluso Anthony le pidió a Phil que le pasara el hummus. En algún punto, Arriane voló por la ventana para buscarle a Candy ropas nuevas. Ella regresó con un par de jeans desteñidos, una camiseta blanca cuello en V, y un genial chaleco antibalas con un parche representando una llama naranja y amarilla.

—Tuve que besar a un soldado por esto —dijo, pero su voz no tenía la misma ligereza llamativa como si hubiera estado actuando para Susana y Elisa también.

Cuando ninguno de ellos pudo comer más, Dee apareció en la entrada. Saludó cortésmente a los Relegados y descansó una mano en el hombro de Terry.

—¿Tienes la reliquia, querido? —Antes de que Terry pudiera responder, los ojos de Dee encontraron el cáliz. Ella lo alzó y lo dio vueltas en sus manos, examinándolo cuidadosamente desde todos los ángulos—. El Estandarte de plata

—murmuró—. Hola, Viejo amigo.

—Supongo que ella sabe qué hacer con esa cosa —Anthony dijo.

—Ella sabe —respondió Candy.

Dee señaló hacia la placa de bronce que había sido soldada en uno de los lados anchos del cáliz, y murmuró algo en voz baja, como si estuviera leyendo. El la arrastró sus dedos a través de una imagen amartillada representada allí.

Candy avanzó hacia adelante para ver mejor. La ilustración lucía como alas de ángel en caída libre.

Por último, Dee miró hacia arriba y los enfrentó con una extraña expresión en el rostro.

—Bueno, ahora tiene todo sentido.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene sentido? —preguntó Candy.

—Mi vida. Mi propósito. Dónde necesitamos ir. Lo que necesitamos hacer. Es hora.

—¿Hora para qué? —preguntó Candy. Habían reunido todos los artefactos ahora, pero no entendía bien lo que habían dejado para hacer.

—Es tiempo para mi acto final, querida —dijo Dee cálidamente—. No te preocupes, te voy a encaminar a través de ella, paso a paso.

—¿Al Monte Sinaí? —Terry se levantó del suelo y ayudó a Candy a ponerse de pie.

—Cerca. —Dee cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, como si dibujara el recuerdo desde el interior de sus pulmones—. Hay una par de árboles en las montañas cerca de una milla arriba del Monasterio Saint Catherine. Me gustaría que nos reuniéramos allí.

—Es llamado el Qayom Malak.

—Qayom Malak… Qayom Malak —repitió Terry.

La palabra sonaba como kayome malaka.

—Eso está en mi libro. —El abrió el bolso y hojeó algunas páginas, murmurando en voz aja. Al final, él lo sostuvo para que Dee lo viera. Luce se adelantó para echar un vistazo. Al final de la página, aproximadamente de cien páginas, los dedos de Terry señalaron una nota garabateada desteñida en un lenguaje que Candy no reconoció. Junto a la nota que él había escrito el mismo grupo de letras tres veces:

«QYWM' ML'K'. QYWM' ML'K'. QYWM' ML'K'».

—Bien hecho, Terry. —Dee sonrió—. Lo supiste todo este tiempo. Aunque Qayom Malak es mucho más fácil para las lenguas modernas de pronunciar… —Ella hizo una serie de complicados sonidos guturales que Candy nunca podría haber repetido.

—Nunca supe lo que significaba —dijo Terry.

Dee miró por la ventana abierta, al santo cielo de la tarde de la ciudad.

—Pronto lo sabrás, mi niño. Pronto lo sabrás.


	14. Chapter 14

**LA EXCAVACIÓN**

Aleteos de tordos sobre nuestras cabezas. Brazos de errantes nubes deslizándose sobre la piel.

Candy estaba elevándose a través de la oscuridad, en lo profundo de un túnel como de drogas de otro vuelo. Era ligera como el viento. Una solitaria estrella colgaba del centro de un cielo azul marino, milla encima de la zona de luz multicolor.

Parpadeantes luces en el suelo oscuro parecían increíblemente lejanas. Candy estaba en otro mundo, ascendiendo hacia el infinito, iluminada por el resplandor de las brillantes alas de plata.

Golpearon de nuevo, empujando hacia adelante y luego hacia atrás llevándola más alto… más alto.

El mundo estaba tranquilo aquí, al igual que toda ella misma.

Más alto… más alto…

No importa cómo de alto, ella siempre estaba oculta por las cálidas y ligeras alas de plata por encima de la cabeza. Alcanzó a Terry, como para compartir esa paz, para acariciar su mano donde siempre descansaba, unidas alrededor de su cintura. Su mano se encontró con su piel desnuda. La mano de él no estaba allí. Terry, no estaba aquí.

Solamente había el cuerpo de Candy, y un horizonte oscuro, y una lejana estrella. Se sacudió de su sueño. En vuelo, despierta, encontró las manos de Terry de nuevo, una sujetando su cintura, la otra más alta, tendida sobre pecho. Justo donde estaban siempre.

Caída la tarde, no por la noche. Ella y Terry y los otros subieron por una escalera de nubes blancas que oscurecían las estrellas. Sólo un sueño.

Un sueño en el cual Candy había sido una voladora. Todo el mundo tenía esos sueños. Se suponía que despiertas justo antes de chocar contra el suelo. Pero Candy, quien volaba en la vida real cada día, se había despertado cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba volando bajo su propio poder ¿Por qué no había alzado la mirada, para ver lo que parecían sus alas, para ver si eran gloriosas y orgullosas?

Cerró sus ojos, queriendo regresar a ese cielo simple, donde Albert no estaba tronando hacia ellos, donde Susana y Elisa no se habían ido.

—No sé si puedo hacer esto —dijo Terry.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, volviendo a la realidad. A continuación, las cumbres de granito rojo de la Península del Sinaí eran tan irregulares que parecían que estaban hechas de fragmentos de vidrios rotos.

—¿Qué es lo que no puedes hacer? —preguntó Candy—. ¿Encontrar la ubicación de La Caída? Dee va a ayudarnos, Terry. Creo que sabe exactamente cómo encontrarlo.

—Seguro —dijo él nada convencido—. Dee es genial. Somos afortunados por tenerla. Pero incluso si encontráramos el sitio de La Caída, no sé cómo vamos a detener a Lucifer y Albert. Y si no podemos… —Su pechó se hinchó contra la espalda de ella—. No puedo ir a través de otros seis mil años de perderte.

Durante toda su vida, Candy había visto a Terry melancólico, frustrado, preocupado, apasionado, melancólico de nuevo, sensible, tímido, desesperadamente triste. Pero nunca le había escuchado sonar derrotado. La apagada rendición en su tono la cortó, repentina y profunda, la forma de una estrella fugaz cortó a través de la carne del ángel.

—No tendrás que hacer eso.

—Sigo imaginando lo que estamos buscando si Albert tiene éxito. —Se cayó hacia atrás ligeramente desde la posición en la que estaban volando, Anthony y Dee tomando la delantera, Arriane, Roland y Anabelle justo detrás, Los Relegados se dispersaron alrededor de todos ellos.

—Es demasiado Luce, ese es el porqué los ángeles eligieron lados, el porqué las personas se unen a los equipos. Cuesta demasiado no hacerlo; pesa demasiado para ser un soldado solo.

Hubo una vez en el que Candy se hubiera girado instintivamente hacia adentro, haciéndola insegura sobre la duda de Terry, como si sugiriera una debilidad en su relación. Pero ahora estaba armada con las lecciones de su pasado. Ella sabía cuando Terry estaba demasiado cansado para recordar la cantidad de su amor.

—No quiero ir a través de todo de nuevo. Todo el tiempo sin ti, siempre esperando, mi estúpido optimismo que algún día eso sería diferente…

—¡Tu optimismo era justificado! Mírame ¡Míranos! Esto es diferente. Yo sé eso, Terry. Nos vi en Helston, en el Tibet y Tahití. Estábamos enamorados, cierto, pero eso no era nada como lo que tenemos ahora.

Se habían dejado caer atrás, más lejos, para que no los pudieran oír los otros. Eran simplemente dos amantes hablando en el cielo.

—Todavía estoy aquí —dijo ella— estoy aquí porque creíste en nosotros. Creíste en mí.

—Creía… creo en ti.

—Creo en ti también. —Ella escuchó una sonrisa dentro de su voz—. Yo siempre lo hago.

Ellos no iban a fallar.

Descendieron en una tormenta de polvo.

Pendían sobre el desierto como un edredón inmenso, como si manos enormes hubieran desechado el Sáhara en el aire. Desde el interior de la niebla densa, pardo rojizo, los ángeles y sus alrededores se fusionaron indistintamente: la tierra era superpuesta con remolinos de arena; el horizonte fue borrado por grandes hojas palpitantes marrones. Todo parecía pixelado, bañado en polvo estático, como un ruido blanco oxidado, un presagio de lo que vendría si Albert conseguía su camino.

La arena llenó la boca y la nariz de Candy. Se había deslizado a través de sus ropas y había arañado su piel. Fue mucho más severa que el polvo aterciopelado que dejó detrás de las muertes de Susana y Elisa, un sombrío recordatorio de algo más hermoso y peor.

Candy había perdido todo sentido de su entorno. No tenía ni idea de cuán cerca estaban aterrizando hasta que sus pies rozaron el terreno rocoso invisible. Sintió que había grandes rocas, quizás montañas, a su izquierda, pero no podía ver más que a unos cuantos pies delante de ella. Sólo el resplandor de las alas de los ángeles, desfilaban por ondas de arena y viento, señalando donde estaban los otros.

Cuando Terry la soltó sobre la roca irregular, Candy jaló de su chaqueta del ejército israelí hasta alrededor de sus orejas para bloquear su cara del aguijón de la arena. Se habían reunido en un círculo, las alas de los ángeles generando un halo de luz en un camino rocoso de la falda de una montaña: Phill y los otros tres restantes relegados, Arriane, Anabelle, Anthony y Roland, Candy y Terry, y Dee permaneciendo en el centro de todos ellos, tan tranquilamente como un guía de museo dando una vuelta.

—¡No se preocupen, esto es usual por la tarde! —gritó Dee sobre un viento tan áspero que arrojaba las alas de los ángeles. Utilizó su mano como visera, colocándola lateralmente sobre su ceja—. ¡Todo esto pasará pronto! Una vez que alcancemos la ubicación de Qayom Malak, conseguiremos todas las tres reliquias juntas. Nos contarán la verdadera historia de La Caída.

—Exactamente, ¿dónde está el Qayom Malak? —gritó Terry.

—Vamos a tener que escalar esa montaña —señaló Dee detrás de él, hacia el apenas visible promontorio cuyas estribaciones habían sido lugar de desembarco de los Ángeles. Candy podía ver que las montañas parecían insondables y escarpadas.

—Te refieres a volar, ¿verdad? —Arriane chasqueó las suelas de sus deportivas negras juntas—. Nunca he sido un gran «escalador». Dee agitó su cabeza. Alcanzó la bolsa de lona de Phill que estaba colgando, la descomprimió y sacó un par de robustas botas marrones de senderismo:

—Realmente estoy agradecida de que el resto de ustedes lleven zapatos cómodos y prácticos. —Se sacó sus zapatos puntiagudos, los arrojó a la bolsa y comenzó a atar los cordones—. No es un picnic de una caminata, pero en estas condiciones el camino hacia el Qayom Malak realmente es mejor recorrido a pie.

Pueden usar las alas para balancearse contra el viento.

—¿Porqué no esperamos a que pase la tormenta? —sugirió Candy, con sus ojos lagrimeando por el viento polvoriento.

—No, querida. —Dee deslizó la correa negra de la bolsa de lona sobre los hombros estrechos de Phill—. No hay tiempo.

—Debería ser ahora.

Así formaron una línea detrás de Dee, confiando en ella para caminar de nuevo. La mano de Terry encontró la de Candy. Todavía parecía triste después de su conversación, pero su agarre en la mano de ella nunca se aflojó.

—Bueno, cuánto tiempo, me alegro de conocerle, ¡ya! —bromeó Arriane cuando los demás comenzaron a escalar.

—Si me buscas, pregúntale al viento —dijo Anthony en respuesta. La ruta de Dee los condujo hacia las montañas, a lo largo de un camino rocoso que crecía más empinado y estrecho. Estaba sembrado con rocas dentadas que Candy no podía ver hasta que había saltado sobre ellas. El hundido sol parecía como la luna, su luz se disminuía y palidecía detrás de la obstrucción de la cortina de aire.

Estaba tosiendo, atragantándose con el polvo, su garganta todavía dolorida por la batalla en Viena. Zigzagueaba a izquierda y derecha, nunca viendo dónde iba, solamente detectándolo siempre que estaba vagamente encima. Se centró en el abrigo amarillo de Dee, que se encrespaba como una bandera en el pequeño cuerpo de la anciana. Candy siempre se aferró a la mano de Terry. Aquí y allí la tormenta de polvo se enganchaba alrededor de la roca creando una bolsa de breve visibilidad. En uno de esos momentos, Candy descubrió una mota de verde pálido en la distancia. Estaba situada a lo largo de unos cientos de pasos por encima de ellos y equitativamente tan extendida a la derecha de donde ellos se encontraban.

Esa pizca de color apagado era la única cosa rompiendo el ritmo del árido paisaje color sepia, durante kilómetros. Luce lo miró como si se tratara de un espejismo hasta que la mano de Dee rozó su hombro.

—Ese es nuestro destino, querida. Esa bueno mantener los ojos en el premio. Luego la tormenta se arrancó libre de los ángulos de las rocas, el polvo arremolinándose, y la mota verde se hubo ido. El mundo se convirtió en una masa de balas granillosas de nuevo.

La imagen de Albert parecía formarse en el remolino de arena: la forma en la que se había carcajeado en su primer encuentro, cambiando de un Terry impostor a un sapo; su inescrutable expresión cuando conoció a Shakespeare en el Globe.

Las imágenes ayudaron a Candy a enderezarse cuando tropezaba en el camino. No se detendría hasta que derrotara al diablo.

Las imágines de Susana y Elisa la condujeron más lejos también. Un destello de sus alas en dos grandes arcos de oro y plata desafinaron ante los ojos de Candy.

«No estás cansada», se decía a sí misma. «No estás hambrienta». Al menos sentían su camino alrededor de una roca alta en forma de punta de flecha, con su punta señalando hacia el cielo. Dee les gesticuló para que se amontonaran contra la alta cara de la montaña de la punta de flecha y ahí, finalmente, el viento amainó.

El atardecer había caído. Las montañas lucían un vestido de plata oscurecida. Estaban de pie en una mesa del tamaño de la sala de estar de la casa de Candy.

Excepto un pequeño hueco donde el sendero les había dejado, una pequeña extensión curva que estaba rodeada de puros acantilados rojizos de curvas de roca, formando un espacio que podría haber servido de anfiteatro natural. Les protegía más que simplemente del viento: incluso si no hubiera habido una tormenta de arena, la mayoría de la mesa hubiera estado escondida por la roca de la punta de flecha y las altas rocas circundantes. Aquí, nadie que subiera al sendero podría verlos.

Persiguiendo la Escala, tendrían suerte de volar directamente sobre ellos. Esta estepa adjunta era una especie de santuario.

—Me gustaría decir que estoy en un alto natural —dijo Anthony.

—Esta caminata habría destrozado a John Denver11 —añadió Roland. Fantasmas de ríos caían enroscándose en venas dentro del polvo incrustado en el suelo. La escarpada boca de una cueva se abría en la base de la pared de piedra a la izquierda de la roca de punta de flecha. En el extremo de la mesa, ligeramente a la derecha de donde estaban, un desprendimiento de tierra había llegado a descansar contra la pura pared de piedra curvilínea. La pila estaba hecha de pedruscos que variaban de tamaño, desde pequeños como un copo de nieve a grandes como una nevera. El liquen crecía entre las grietas de las rocas, uniendo aparentemente las rocas en la ladera.

Un olivo de hojas pálidas y una higuera enana se torcían para crecer en diagonal alrededor de las rocas de la ladera. Esto debería haber sido la mota verde que Candy había visto a una distancia desde abajo. Dee había dicho que era su destino, pero Cany no podía creer que hubieran subido todo ese camino a través de la larga extensión de retorcido polvo.

Las alas de todo el mundo parecían que pertenecían a los Renegados, marrones y maltratadas, emitiendo un resplandor sombrío. Las alas de los Renegados actuales parecían aún más frágiles de lo normal, como telarañas. Dee utilizó la manga de un jersey polar para limpiar el polvo de su rostro. Recorrió con sus dedos de uñas pintadas de rojo a través de su salvaje cabello rojo. Candy no quería considerar lo que parecía.

—¡Nunca un momento aburrido! —La voz de De ese perdió detrás de ella cuando desapareció en la cueva.

La siguieron dentro, deteniéndose a unos cuantos pies, donde la luz oscura se marchitaba en la oscuridad. Candy se apoyó contra una pared de arenisca marrón rojizo fría junto a Terry. Su cabeza apenas rozaba en el techo bajo. Todos los ángeles tuvieron que plegar sus alas para acomodarse a la cueva apretada. Candy escuchó un sonido estridente y luego la sombra de Dee se estiró en la parte iluminada de la entrada de la cueva. Empujó un cofre de madera grande hacia ellos con la punta de su bota de senderismo.

Anthony y Roland se apresuraron a ayudarla, el apagado resplandor ámbar de sus alas polvorientas alternando con la oscuridad del lugar. Cada uno levantó una esquina del arcón y lo llevaron a un hueco natural en la cueva que los gestos de Dee les indicaban.

11John Denver: Tenía una exitosa carrera como cantante y compositor, y una carrera menor como actor.

—Gracias, caballeros. —Dee recorrió con sus dedos el borde de latón del baúl—Parece que fue solo ayer cuando lo acarreé hasta aquí. Aunque debe haber sido hace casi doscientos años.

Su cara se frunció en un pequeño gesto de nostalgia.

—Oh, bueno, la vida de una persona es por un día. Susy me ayudó aunque debido a las tormentas de polvo, nunca recordó la ubicación exacta. Fue un ángel que conocía el valor de la preparación previa. Sabía que ese día vendría.

Dee deslizó una elegante llave de plata del bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo giró en la cerradura del cofre. Cuando la vieja cosa se sacudió abierta, Candy avanzó poco a poco esperando que algo mágico, o al menos histórico, fuera revelado. En cambio, Dee arrojó seis cantimploras reglamentarias del ejército, tres pequeños faroles de bronce, una pesada pila de mantas y toallas y una brazada de barras de hierro, picos y palas.

—Beban si lo necesitan. Candice primero.

Distribuyó las cantimploras, las cuales llenó con un agua fría y deliciosa. Candy se tragó el contenido de su cantimplora y limpió su boca con el dorso de su mano.

Cuando se lamió sus labios, eran espinosos como la arena seca.

—Eso está mejor ¿no? —Sonrió Dee. Deslizó una caja de cerillas abiertas y encendió una vela en cada uno de los faroles. La luz se movió rápidamente por las paredes, generando sombras dramáticas cuando los ángeles se agacharon, giraron y se rozaron los unos a los otros.

Arriane y Anabelle restregaron sus alas con toallas secas. Terry, Roland y Anthony prefirieron agitar el polvo hacia fuera de las suyas, venciéndolas contra las rocas hasta que el sonido suave de «sssssh» de la arena cayendo en el suelo de piedra desapareció. Los Renegados parecían contentos de permanecer sucios. Pronto la cueva estaba brillantemente iluminada con un resplandor angelical como si alguien hubiera encendido una hoguera.

—¿Ahora qué? —preguntó Roland, sacando la arena de una de sus botas de cuero.

De ese había trasladado a la boca de la cueva, de espaldas a los demás.

Caminó hacia la extensión de piedra plana de fuera, y, a continuación, les esperó para seguir.

Se reunieron en un pequeño semicírculo, mirando hacia la pila inclinada de cantos rodados y el forcejeo del olivo y la higuera.

—Necesitamos ir dentro —dijo Dee.

—¿Dentro dónde? —Candy se giró alrededor para mirar detrás de ella. La cueva por la que sólo habían caminado era la única opción de dentro que Candypodía ver. Fuera de ahí, solamente había el suelo plano de la mesa, y las rocas contra la pared del acantilado.

—El santuario está construido en la parte superior de unos santuarios construidos encima de santuario —dijo Dee—. El primero de ellos en la Tierra solía estar justo aquí, bajo ésta pendiente de roca caída. Dentro de ella, la pieza final de la temprana de historia de los Caídos está codificada. Eso es el Qayom Malak. Después de que el primer santuario fuera destruido, varios de los otros siguieron en su lugar, pero el Qayom Malak siempre siguió dentro de ellos.

—¿Quieres decir que los mortales han utilizado también el Qayom Malak? — preguntó Candy.

—Sin mucho pensamiento o entendimiento. Con los años creció más y más incomprensión por cada grupo para construir sus templos aquí. Para muchos, este lugar ha sido considerado desafortunado —Miró hacia Arriane, quien cambió su peso—, pero eso no es culpa de nadie. Fue hace mucho tiempo. Esta noche, desenterraremos lo que una vez fue perdido.

—¿Quieres decir el conocimiento de nuestra caída? —Roland se situó en el perímetro de la ladera de rocas—. ¿Eso es lo que nos dirá el Qayom Malak?

Dee sonrió enigmáticamente.

—Las palabras son arameo. Eso significa… bueno, es mejor si sólo lo ven ustedes mismos.

Junto a ellos, Arriane estaba masticando ruidosamente un mechón de su pelo, sus manos se metieron profundamente en los bolsillos de su túnica, sus alas, rígidas e inmóviles. Miró fijo hacia la higuera y el olivo como en un trance. En ese momento Candy se dio cuenta de lo extraño sobre los árboles.

La razón de porqué solían crecer diagonalmente fuera de la piedra era porque sus troncos estaban enterrados bajos las piedras.

—Los árboles —dijo.

—Sí, una vez fueron expuestos totalmente. —Dee se inclinó para acariciar las abrasadoras hojas verdes de la pequeña higuera—. Como lo fue el Qayom Malak.

—Se subió y acarició la pila de rocas—. Toda esta mesa una vez fue mucho más. Un lugar encantador, vibrante a veces, aunque es difícil de imaginar ahora.

—¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó Candy—. ¿Cómo fue destruido el santuario?

—Lo más reciente fue cubierto por un desprendimiento de rocas. Eso fue hace unos 700 años, después de un terremoto particularmente fuerte. Pero incluso antes de eso, la lista de calamidades que ocurrieron aquí no tenía precedentes; inundaciones, incendios, asesinatos, guerras, explosiones... —Hizo una pausa, mirando en el montón de piedras, como si se tratara de una masa de bolas de cristal—. Sin embargo, la única parte que importa perdura. Por lo menos espero que así sea. Y es por eso que tenemos que entrar.

Anthony deambuló a una de las piedras más grandes y se apoyó en ella con los brazos cruzados.

—Destaco en muchas cosas, Dee, pero en ese repertorio no se incluye la roca. Dee aplaudió.

—Es precisamente por eso me reuní todas estas palas durante unos años. Vamos a tener que apartar las rocas a un lado —dijo Dee—. Busquemos lo que hay dentro.

—¿Estás diciendo que vamos a excavar en el Malak Qayom? —preguntó Annabelle, mordiéndose las uñas de color rosa.

Dee tocó un parche de musgo en el centro del montículo de piedras, caído mucho antes desde los acantilados.

—¡Si fuese ustedes, empezaría por aquí!

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que Dee hablaba en serio sobre excavar en la torre de bloques, Roland distribuyó las herramientas que Dee había lanzado fuera de la caja de madera y se pusieron a trabajar.

—A medida que limpien, asegúrense de dejar esta zona libre. —Dee hizo un gesto con el espacio abierto entre el desprendimiento de rocas y la cabeza de camión que les había llevado hasta allí. Marcó un área de unos diez metros cuadrados

—Esto es lo que vamos a necesitar.

Candy tomó un pico y golpeó contra la roca, insegura.

—¿Sabes a lo que se parece? —le dijo a Terry, cuya palanca estaba metida en una roca detrás de la higuera—. ¿Cómo vamos a reconocer el Malak Qayom cuando lo encontremos?

—No hay ninguna ilustración en mi libro para esto. —Terry dividió la roca fácilmente con una inclinación de su mano. Los músculos de sus brazos temblaron al levantar las mitades del canto rodado, cada uno del tamaño de una maleta grande. Él les tiró detrás de él, cuidando de que no aterrizasen dentro del área de Dee había marcado.

—Tendremos que confiar en lo que Dee recuerda.

Candy entró en el espacio abierto donde la roca que Terry había apartado estuvo. El resto de los olivos e higueras estaban expuestos ahora. Habían sido casi aplastados por las toneladas de piedras caídas. Su mirada voló alrededor del gigantesco montón de rocas que tendrían que aclarar. Eran fácil veinte metros de altura. ¿Podría algo haber resistido la fuerza de este derrumbe?

—No te preocupes —dijo Dee, como si estuviera leyendo la mente de Candy—, está en algún lugar, escondido con más seguridad que el recuerdo de un primer amor.

Los Relegados habían volado a la parte superior de la pendiente. Phil mostró a los demás dónde echar las piedras que ya habían levantado, y lanzó la roca a la pendiente, que acabó rompiéndose y deslizando cada parte por una cara de la pendiente.

—¡Oye! Veo algunos ladrillos amarillos muy viejos. —Anabelle aleteó hasta el punto más alto del desprendimiento de rocas, donde se subía contra escarpada de la montaña, con paredes verticales. Ella limpió un poco de suciedad que había en su pala—. Yo creo que puede ser una pared del santuario.

—¿Un muro, querida? Maravilloso —dijo Dee—. Debería de haber tres más, como es mandado. Sigue buscando, querida. —Ella estaba distraída, toqueteando la piedra plana que marcaba el fin de la excavación que estaba cerca del tráiler, sin darse cuenta del progreso de la excavación. Parecía como si estuviese contando algo. Su mirada se fijó en el suelo de la mesa. Candy se dio cuenta que Dee estaba contando sus pasos, como si estuviese en un juego. Ella levantó la vista, llamando la atención de Candy.

—Ven conmigo.

Candy miró a Terry, a su sudorosa y reluciente piel.

Él estaba ocupado con una gran roca, difícil de manejar. Ella se volvió y siguió Dee a la boca de la cueva.

La linterna de De ese movía en la cueva como si fuese una luz estereoscópica en los oscuros recovecos. La cueva era infinitamente más oscura y fría sin el brillo de las alas del ángel. Dee hurgó durante unos pocos segundos en su pecho.

—¿Dónde está esa maldita escoba? —preguntó Dee.

Candy se agachó sobre Dee, sosteniendo otro farol para ayudar a la búsqueda. Metió la mano en el enorme tronco y sus manos rozaron la áspera paja de una escoba.

—Aquí.

—Maravilloso. Siempre el último lugar que mires, especialmente cuando eres incapaz de ver. —De ese colocó la escoba sobre el hombro—. Quiero mostrarte algo, mientras que los otros continúan con la excavación.

Regresaron a la mesa, con el eco de la piedra golpeando el metal. De ese detuvo al borde del derrumbe, frente al espacio que había pedido a los ángeles que despejasen. Ella empezó a arrastrar la escoba en línea recta a paso ligero.

Candy había pensado en la mesa parecía que se había hecho todo de la misma roca roja y plana, pero cuando Dee cepilló y barrió la zona, Candy dio cuenta que eran un poco profundas de la plataforma por debajo de mármol. Y era un patrón emergente: la piedra de color amarillo pálido se alternaban con piedras blancas para formar un diseño complejo, con incrustaciones. Finalmente, Candy reconoció un símbolo: una larga fila de piedra amarilla, bordeada por líneas diagonales blancas descendiendo de longitud decreciente.

Candy se agachó para correr sus dedos a lo largo de la piedra. Se veía como una punta de flecha, apuntando hacia afuera de la parte superior de la montaña, hacia abajo en la dirección de que los ángeles habían llegado.

—Esta es la losa de la punta de flecha —dijo Dee—. Una vez que todo esté listo, la vamos a utilizar como una especie de escenario. Cam hizo el mosaico a mano hace muchos años, aunque dudo que lo recuerde. Ha pasado por mucho desde entonces. La angustia es su propia forma de amnesia.

—¿Qué sabes sobre la mujer que le rompió el corazón de Anthony? —susurró Candy, recordando que Daniel le había dicho que nunca lo mencionara. Dee frunció el ceño, asintió con la cabeza, y se refirió a la flecha amarilla en las baldosas de mármol.

—¿Qué te parece el diseño?

—Creo que es hermoso —dijo Candy.

—También lo creo—dijo Dee—. Tengo una similar tatuada en mi corazón.

Sonriendo, Dee desabrochó los dos botones superiores de su chaqueta revelando una camiseta de color amarillo. Señaló a la línea del cuello hacia abajo un par de pulgadas exponiendo la piel pálida de su pecho. Por último, señaló a un tatuaje negro. Era precisamente la misma forma que las líneas en la piedra en el suelo.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó Candy.

Dee dio unas palmaditas en la piel debajo del tatuaje y recolocó su camisa de nuevo en su sitio.

—Me muero de ganas por contártelo —sonrió, girándose para hacer frente a la ladera de la roca detrás de ellos—, pero primero lo primero ¡Mira lo bien que lo están haciendo! Los ángeles y los marginados que habían limpiado una parte del exterior del desprendimiento de rocas. El ángulo derecho de dos paredes de ladrillo se elevaba sobre el desprendimiento. Estaban muy dañadas, Había agujeros en el muro, aquí y allá. El techo se había derrumbado. Algunos de los ladrillos estaban ennegrecidos por un fuego ya extinguido.

Otros estaban con moho, como si se recuperasen de una inundación prehistórica. Sin embargo, la forma rectangular del antiguo templo estaba empezando a quedar clara.

—Dee —dijo Roland, llamando a la mujer a la pared norte para inspeccionar su progreso.

Candy volvió al lado de Terry. En el momento en que había estado con Dee, éste había limpiado un montón de rocas y las había apilado prolijamente a la derecha de la pendiente. Ella se sintió mal de haber ayudado apenas. Cogió el pico de nuevo.

Trabajaron durante horas. Era bien pasada la medianoche en el momento en que habían limpiado la mitad de la pendiente. La linterna Dee iluminó la meseta, pero a Candy gustaba estar cerca de Terry, con el único brillo de sus alas para ver.

Dolía ver su mandíbula apretada por el esfuerzo. Tenía los hombros doloridos y picor en los ojos. Pero no se detuvo. No se quejó. Ella mantuvo el ritmo. Cuando llegó a una veta rosada que quedó expuesta al sacar Terry un canto de encima. Esperando que su pala rebotase en roca dura, se encontró con que la herramienta se hundió en algo realmente blando. Candy tiró su pico y comenzó a cavar con las manos en esa veta, que tenia textura parecida a la arcilla. Alcanzó una zona, la cual era como arenisca, deshaciéndose con el simple toque de la mano. Acercó la linterna para ver mejor que es lo que había dentro del hueco. Bajo varios centímetros de arena, se encontró con algo liso y duro.

— ¡He encontrado algo!

Los demás rodearon a Candy mientras ella se limpiaba las manos en sus pantalones vaqueros. Usó sus dedos para cepillar y limpiar un mosaico cuadrado alrededor de dos pies de diámetro. Una vez, debe de haber sido completamente pintada, pero todo lo que se veía ahora era una figura delgada de un hombre con un halo que orbita la cabeza.

— ¿Es esto? —preguntó, excitada.

Dee le rozó el hombro a Candy. Ella tocó la pieza con el pulgar.

—Me temo que no, querida. Esto es sólo una representación de nuestro amigo Jesús. Tenemos que ir más allá atrás de él.

— ¿Más atrás? —preguntó Candy.

—Hasta el fondo—Dee golpeó a la baldosa. —Esta es la fachada del santuario más reciente, un monasterio medieval de para monjes particularmente antisociales. Debemos cavar abajo a la estructura original, detrás de este muro.

Dee se dio cuenta de la duda de Candy.

—No tengas miedo de destruir la iconografía antigua —dijo Dee—. Hay que hacerlo para conseguir lo realmente viejo. —Ella miró al cielo, como buscando el sol, pero éste se había hundido por debajo de la caída a lo largo del horizonte, detrás de ellos. Las estrellas habían salido—. Oh, querida. El tiempo no espera, ¿no? ¡Sigue así! ¡Lo estás haciendo bien!

Por último, Phil se adelantó con su barra de hierro y golpeó a través de la ficha de Jesús. Dejó un agujero, y el espacio detrás de él estaba hueco y oscuro y olía extraño a almizcle y a edad.

Los Relegados saltaron en el azulejo roto, ampliando la grieta para que pudiéran profundizar en el interior. Eran muy trabajadores, eficientes en su destrucción. Se encontraron que sin un techo sobre el santuario, el desprendimiento de rocas había llenado el interior, también. Los Relegados se turnaron para romper el muro de distancia y dejando a un lado las piedras que fluían fuera de la estructura.

Arriane se apartó del grupo, en un rincón oscuro de la meseta cerrado, dando patadas a un montón de piedras, como si tratara de imitar a una cortadora de césped. Candy se acercó a ella.

—Oye —dijo Candy—. ¿Estás bien?

Arriane miró hacia arriba, tirando la correa de su mono hacia arriba. Una sonrisa loca cruzó por su cara.

—¿Recuerdas cuando tuvimos la detención juntas? ¿Cuándo nos obligaron a hacer la limpieza el cementerio? Nos quedamos emparejadas, lavando de ese ángel.

—Por supuesto.

Candy había sido miserable ese día: reprendida por Elisa, preocupada, enamorada de Terry, y, ahora que lo pensaba, sin saber si le gustaba a Arriane o simplemente estaba sintiendo lástima por ella.

—Eso fue divertido, ¿no? —la voz de Arriane sonaba lejana—. Yo siempre lo recordaré.

—Arriane —dijo Candy—, eso no es lo que estás pensando ahora mismo, ¿verdad? ¿Qué hay en este lugar que te hace esconderte aquí?

Arriane se puso de pie con los pies en equilibrio sobre su pala y se tambaleó hacia atrás y adelante. Vio cómo los Relegados y los otros ángeles desenterraban una columna de altura desde el interior las rocas.

Por último, Arriane cerró los ojos y exclamó:

—Yo soy la razón de que este santuario ya no exista. Yo soy la razón es la mala suerte.

—Pero… Dee dijo que no era culpa de nadie ¿Qué pasó?

—Después de la Caída —dijo— estaba reponiendo mi fuerza, buscando refugio, una forma de curar mis alas. Aún no había regresado al trono. Ni siquiera sabía cómo hacerlo. No me acordaba de lo que era. Yo estaba sola y vi este lugar y yo…

—Te metiste en el santuario que se utiliza para estar aquí —dijo Candy, recordando lo que Terry le había dicho acerca de la razón los ángeles caídos no se acercan a las iglesias.

Todos habían estado nerviosos en la Iglesia del Santo Sepulcro. No se acercaban a la capilla en Pont Saint Benezet.

—¡Yo no lo sabía! —El pecho Arriane se estremeció cuando inhaló.

—Por supuesto que no lo sabías. —Candy puso su brazo alrededor de los lados Arriane. Era piel y huesos y las alas. El ángel apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Candy.

—¿Ya te animaste?

Arriane asintió con la cabeza.

—La forma de hacerlo… no —ella misma se corrigió—esta era… lo siento por decir esto… esto era sombrío, negro y absoluto. Como un portazo en la cara. Fue entonces cuando supe qué se inició realmente fuera de los Cielos.

Ella se volvió a Candy, con sus grandes ojos azules más inocentes de lo que Candypodía recordar haberlos visto.

—Nunca quise dejarlo. Fue un accidente, muchos de nosotros acabamos por ser arrastrados por… la batalla de alguien más.

Ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió con la comisura de la boca pícaramente.

—Tal vez me había acostumbrado demasiado a ser un desecho. Pero me pega, ¿no crees? —Hizo una pistola con los dedos y disparó en dirección de Anthony—.

Supongo que no te importa andar con esta manada de forajidos. —Entonces el rostro Arriane cambió, sin mostrar ningún rastro de fantasía. Ella cogió a Candy por los hombros y le susurró: —Eso es.

—¿Qué? —Giró en torno a Candy.

Los ángeles y los marginados habían limpiado varias toneladas de piedra. Ahora estaban de pie en donde la pila de las rocas había estado. Había tomado hasta justo antes del amanecer.

En torno a ellos se alzaba el santuario interior que Dee había prometido que íban a encontrar. La vieja dama elegante era tan buena como su palabra.

Sólo dos paredes frágiles quedaron, formando un ángulo recto, pero la frontera de baldosas grises en el suelo sugería un diseño original que se extendía por aproximadamente veinte metros cuadrados.

Los grandes bloques de mármol macizo compuestos por las bases de las paredes se desmoronan, donde los pequeños ladrillos de arenisca habían formado una vez hasta un techo. Desgastado por el tiempo, porciones de frisos antiguos estructuraban figuras de criaturas aladas, tan viejas que casi estaban teñidas de negro por el tiempo. Un incendio había quemado antigua partes de las cornisas decorativas de cerca de las cimas de las paredes.

La figura ahora totalmente al descubierto y con los olivos que marcaban la barrera entre la losa que barrió Dee, la de la punta de flecha y el santuario excavado. La falta de dos muros dejó el resto de la estructura expuesta a la imaginación de Candy, que se imaginó a antiguos peregrinos de rodillas orando aquí. Estaba claro el por qué se arrodillaban: Cuatro Columnas jónicas de mármol con bases de plegado se habían construido en torno a una plataforma elevada en el centro de la baldosa. Y en esa plataforma había un altar gigante rectangular de piedra marrón pálido.

Resultaba familiar, pero no se parecía a nada que Candy hubiese visto antes. Estaba cubierto con tierra y piedras y Candy podía distinguir la sombra de una decoración esculpida en el borde superior: dos ángeles de piedra uno frente a la otra, cada una del tamaño de una muñeca grande. Una vez habían sido pintados con oro, o eso parecía, pero ahora sólo las manchas de su brillo anterior se mantenían. Los ángeles tallados se arrodillaban en oración, con la cabeza baja, sin halo, con las alas muy detalladas arqueadas hacia adelante y parecía que se estaban tocando entre sí.

—Sí. —Dee tomó una respiración profunda—. Es esto. Qayom Malak. Significa «el supervisor de los Ángeles». O, como me gusta llamarlo, «Asistente de los ángeles». Tiene un secreto que ningún alma ha conseguido descifrar: la situación de los caídos que cayeron en la Tierra ¿Te acuerdas, Arriane?

—Yo creo que sí.

Arriane Parecía nerviosa cuando se acercó a la escultura. Cuando llegó a la plataforma, se quedó inmóvil por un largo tiempo antes de que los ángeles arrodillados.

Luego se arrodilló. Ella tocó los extremos de las alas, el lugar donde los dos ángeles estaban conectados. Ella se estremeció.

—Yo sólo lo vi por un segundo antes.

—Sí —dijo Dee—. Tú fuiste la que entró en el santuario. La fuerza de la explosión causó la primera avalancha que sepultó el Malak Qayom, pero la higuera y el olivo; esos árboles quedaron al descubierto, un faro para los otros santuarios que se construyeron en los próximos años. Los cristianos estaban aquí, los griegos, los judíos, los moros. Sus santuarios se redujeron, también, debido a avalanchas, fuego, escándalo o miedo, creaste un muro impenetrable alrededor de la Malak Qayom. Me necesitabas para ayudarle a encontrar de nuevo. Y no me podías encontrar hasta que realmente me necesitaseis.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —Preguntó Anthony—. No me digas que tenemos que rezar.

Los ojos de Dee nunca se desviaron de la Malak Qayom, incluso cuando ella tiró la toalla a Anthony por encima del hombro.

—Oh, es mucho peor, Anthony. Ahora tienes que limpiar. Pulir a los ángeles, en especial de sus alas. Pulirlas hasta que brillen. Vamos a necesitar que la luz de la luna brille en ellos exactamente de la manera correcta.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**AIRE APARENTE**

Pum. Sonó como un trueno, producto de un oscuro tornado. Candy se despertó de un saltó dentro de la cueva, donde se había quedado dormida sobre el hombro de Terry. Ella no había querido dormitar, pero Dee había insistido en reposar antes de explicar el fin de la Malak Qayom. Agitada ahora por el sueño, Candy tenía la sensación de que muchas horas preciosas habían pasado. Estaba sudando en su saco de dormir de franela. El medallón de plata se sentía caliente contra su pecho.

Terry yacía muy quieto, los ojos fijos en la boca de la cueva. El ruido se detuvo. Candy se apoyó en los codos, notando a Dee frente a ella, durmiendo en posición fetal, revolviéndose un poco, su pelo rojo suelto y desordenado. A la izquierda de Dee, se encontraban las bolsas de dormir vacías de Los Relegados, las extrañas criaturas se quedaron alerta, acurrucados en el fondo del reducido espacio, con sus alas grises superpuestas. A su derecha, Annabelle y Arriane estaban dormidas, o por lo menos en reposo, las alas de plata entrelazadas sin inhibiciones, como hermanas.

La cueva estaba en calma. Candy debía de haber soñado con el estruendo. Ella todavía estaba cansada.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, acurrucando de nuevo su espalda en el pecho de Terry para que él la acunara con su ala derecha, sus párpados se agitaron cerrándose. Luego se abrieron de golpe.

Estaba cara a cara con Anthony.

Él estaba a centímetros de distancia, a su lado, la cabeza apoyada en su mano, ojos azules sosteniendo su mirada, como si ambos estuvieran en un estado de trance. Él abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo… BUMM.

La habitación tembló como una hoja. Por un instante, el aire pareció tomar una transparencia extraña. El cuerpo de Anthony brillaba, ambos allí y de alguna manera sin estarlo, su propia existencia parecía parpadear.

—Sismo temporal —dijo Terry.

—Uno, la madre de los grandes —estuvo de acuerdo Anthony.

Candy se coloco en posición vertical, mirando su propio cuerpo en el saco de dormir, y la mano de Terry en su rodilla.

Arriane, cuya apagada voz gritó:

—No fui yo —Hasta que el ala de Annabelle le dio una bofetada, despertándola.

Todos ellos centelleaban delante de los ojos del otro. Sólidamente presente en un momento, tan insustancial como los fantasmas al siguiente. El Sismo Temporal los había sacudido a una dimensión en la que ni siquiera estaban allí.

La cueva a su alrededor se estremeció. La arena caía de las paredes. Pero a diferencia de Candy y sus amigos, las propiedades físicas de la roca roja se mantuvieron fijas, como para demostrar que sólo las personas -las almas- se encontraban en riesgo de ser borradas.

—¡El Qayom Malak! —dijo Phillip—. Un desprendimiento de rocas podría enterrarlo de nuevo.

Candy miraba, mareada como las pálidas alas de Los Relegados parpadearon cuando revolotearon violentamente hacia la boca de la cueva.

—Este es un cambio radical en la realidad, Phillip, no un terremoto —dijo Dee deteniéndolo. Su voz sonaba como si alguien estuviera subiendo y bajando su volumen—. Aprecio la preocupación, pero tendremos que lidiar con esto.

Y luego hubo un último gran boom, un terrible y largo ruido, durante el cual Candy no pudo ver a ninguno de ellos, y luego estaban de regreso, sólidos, reales otra vez. Hubo un repentino silencio alrededor de todo, tan absoluto que Candy escuchó su corazón latir con fuerza en el pecho.

—Listo, ahora —dijo Dee—. Lo peor de todo ha terminado.

—¿Están todos bien? —preguntó Terry.

—Sí, querido, estamos bien —dijo Dee—. A pesar de que fue muy desagradable

—Se levantó y caminó, arrastrando su voz detrás de ella—. Por lo menos fue una de las últimas sacudidas sísmicas que alguna vez alguien tendrá que experimentar.

Compartiendo miradas, los demás la siguieron afuera.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Candy—. ¿Ellos, están tan cerca ya?

Su cerebro esforzándose, contando: amanecer, atardecer, amanecer, atardecer. Se confundían, mezclándose, una larga cadena de locura, pánico y alas en el cielo. Había sido por la mañana, cuando se quedó dormida...

Se detuvieron frente al Malak Qayom. Candy estaba en la losa de la punta de flecha, frente a los dos ángeles en la escultura. Roland y Anthony se elevaron hacia el cielo y permanecieron inmóviles a unos quince metros en el aire. Se miraron a través del horizonte, acercándose para hablar en voz baja. Sus enormes alas bloqueaban el sol, con lo cual Candy notó que se asentaba preocupantemente bajo el horizonte.

—Ahora es la tarde del sexto día desde que comenzó la caída—dijo Dee en voz baja.

—¿Dormimos todo el día? —preguntó Candy, horrorizada—. Hemos desperdiciado tanto tiempo…

—Nada fue desperdiciado —dijo Dee—. Esta noche tendré una gran noche.

Ahora que lo pienso, tú también la tendrás. Pronto te alegrarás de haber descansado.

—Vamos a seguir adelante antes de que otro cambio nos golpee, antes de que tengamos que enfrentarnos a cualquier miembro de La Escala —dijo Anthony, mientras él y Roland aterrizaban en el suelo otra vez. Sus alas se agitaron ligeramente por la fuerza de sus aterrizajes.

—Anthony está en lo cierto. No tenemos tiempo que perder —Terry sacó el maletín negro, que contenía el halo que Candy había robado de la iglesia hundida en Venecia.

Luego se echó encima de la bolsa de lona, que sobresalía en el centro, donde había embalado la redonda Copa del Estandarte Plateado. Colocó las dos bolsas y abrió la cremallera de manera que los tres artefactos quedaron en una fila.

Dee no se movió.

—¿Dee? —preguntó Terry—. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

Ésta no respondió.

Roland dio un paso adelante, tocando su espalda.

—Anthony y yo vimos signos de más miembros de La Escala en el horizonte. Ellos no conocen nuestra ubicación, pero no están muy lejos. Sería mejor si nos apresuramos.

Dee frunció el ceño.

—Me temo que eso es imposible.

—Pero tu dijiste… —Candy estalló mientras Dee la miraba plácidamente—. El tatuaje. El símbolo en la tierra…

—Estaría encantada de explicarte —dijo Dee—, pero no habrá prisa en la acción misma.

Miró a su alrededor el círculo de los ángeles, Relegados, y Candy. Cuando estuvo segura de que tenía toda su atención, ella comenzó:

—Como sabemos, la historia temprana de los caídos nunca fue escrita. Aunque puede que no lo recuerden muy bien —su mirada recorrió a los ángeles—, pero han grabado sus primeros días en la Tierra en cosas. Pero en estos días, los elementos esenciales de su tradición prehistórica están codificados en el tejido de diferentes artefactos. Artefactos que son, a simple vista, algo completamente distinto. —Dee alcanzó el halo y lo levantó a la luz del sol—. Verán —pasó el dedo a lo largo de una serie de grietas en el vidrio que Candy no había notado antes—,este halo de cristal es también una lente.

Lo levantó para que ellos pudiesen ver a través. Detrás, su cara se distorsionó un poco por la curva convexa del vidrio, por lo que sus ojos dorados se veían enormes.

Ella puso el Halo hacia abajo, trasladándose a la bolsa de lona y extrajo el estandarte Plateado. Brillaba con los últimos rayos de luz del día mientras ella pasaba la mano suavemente a través de su interior.

—Y esta copa —señaló a la ilustración grabada en la plata, las alas que Candy había notado en Jerusalén—, lleva un registro del éxodo desde el sitio de La caída, la primera dispersión de los ángeles. Para volver a su primer hogar en la tierra, primero deben llenar esta copa —Ella hizo una pausa, mirando profundamente dentro del Estandarte Plateado—. Cuando se llene, la vaciaremos en el piso intrincado de baldosas de la losa, que contiene las imágenes de cómo el mundo fue una vez.

—¿Cuando la copa esté llena? —repitió Candy—. ¿Llena de qué?

—Primero lo primero —Dee caminó hasta el borde de la plataforma de piedra y apartó un poco de arena. Entonces ella se inclinó para colocar la copa directamente encima del símbolo amarillo en la piedra—. Creo que esto va aquí.

Candy se coloco junto a Terry extasiada al ver a Dee moverse lentamente arriba y abajo en la plataforma. Por último, tomó el halo de nuevo y lo llevó al Malak Qayom. En algún momento, ella había cambiado las botas de senderismo, de regreso a sus tacones de aguja, y estos resonaban en el mármol. Su cabello despeinado se agitaba rozando su cintura. Ella inspiro, un lujoso suspiro y luego lo dejó escapar.

Con ambas manos, levantó el halo sobre la cabeza, murmuró unas palabras de oración, y luego, con mucho cuidado, bajó el halo directamente en el círculo de aire, tallado por las puntas de las alas de las esculturas de los ángeles rezando. Se ajustaba como anillo al dedo.

—No vi venir eso —murmuró Arriane a Candy.

Ninguno de ellos lo había hecho, aunque Candy estaba segura de que la mujer se dedicaba a algo poderosamente sagrado.

Cuando ella se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a Candy y los ángeles, Dee lucia como si estuviera a punto de decir algo. En cambio, ella cayó de rodillas y se acostó de espaldas al pie del Malak Qayom. Terry se abalanzó hacia ella, dispuesto a ayudarla, pero ella lo rechazó. Las puntas de los zapatos, se apoyaban en el centro del Malak Qayom; sus delgados brazos estirados por encima de su cabeza de modo que sus dedos rozaban el Estandarte Plateado. Su cuerpo atravesaba la distancia con precisión.

Cerró los ojos y se quedó inmóvil durante varios minutos.

Justo cuando Candy empezaba a preguntarse si Dee se había quedado dormida, esta dijo—: Es una buena cosa que deje de crecer hace dos mil años.

Se puso de pie, tomando una mano de Roland, y se sacudió a sí misma el polvo.

—Todo está en orden. Cuando la luna se eleve, justo por allí —señaló hacia el cielo del este, justo encima de las rocas cónicas.

—¿La luna? —Anthony le dio un vistazo a Terry.

—Sí, la luna. Tiene que brillar a través, precisamente aquí —Dee golpeó el centro del cristal del halo, donde una grieta irregular se hizo más visible de lo que había sido minutos antes—. Si conozco a la luna, cosa que hago —después de tantos años, uno desarrolla una relación íntima con los propios compañeros— debe caer, precisamente, donde la necesitamos, en la medianoche de hoy. Apropiado, en realidad, dado que la medianoche es mi hora favorita del día. La hora de las brujas.

—¿Qué sucederá entonces? —preguntó Candy—. ¿A la medianoche, cuando la luna esté donde debe estar?

Dee desaceleró su ritmo y llevo su mano a la mejilla de Candy.

—Todo, querida.

—¿Y qué hacemos mientras tanto? —preguntó Terry.

Dee metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y reveló un reloj de oro de bolsillo de gran tamaño.

—Algunas cosas quedan por hacerse.

Ellos siguieron las instrucciones de Dee hasta el más pequeño detalle. Cada uno de los artefactos fue barrido, pulido, espolvoreado por varios pares de manos. Era bien entrada la noche antes de que Candy fuera capaz de visualizar lo que Dee tenía en mente para la ceremonia.

—Dos lámparas más, por favor —instruyó Dee—. Eso hará que sean tres, uno para cada reliquia.

Era extraño el modo en que Dee se refería a las reliquias, como si ella misma no fuese una de ellas. Aún más extraño era la forma en que zumbaba alrededor de la mesa cubierta, como una dueña de casa preparando una cena, asegurándose de que todo estuviera bien.

El cuarteto de Relegados encendió las lámparas de una forma ritual, sus cabezas rapadas orbitando la extensión de la roca como planetas. La primera luz iluminó el Malak Qayom.

La segunda linterna brilló sobre el Estandarte Plateado, que seguía apostado donde Dee lo había colocado, encima de la flecha de oro en la losa, la distancia correspondiente a la altura de Dee; exactamente a un escaso metro y medio del Malak Qayom. Con anterioridad, los ángeles habían dispuesto un arco de media luna en la parte superior plana, igualmente bancos a los lados izquierdo y derecho de la losa de modo que se asemejaba a un escenario. Esto hizo que el espacio se viera más como un anfiteatro, mientras Annabelle quitaba el polvo de las rocas, como un acomodador de asientos de una audiencia inminente.

—¿Qué va a hacer Dee con todo esto? —le susurró Candy a Terry.

Los ojos azules de Terry, estaban cargados de algo que no podía expresar, y antes de que Candy pudiera rogarle que tratase, las manos de Dee encontraron su camino al hombros de Candy.

—Por favor, estas túnicas no. Me parece que los trajes ceremoniales ayudan a mantener la atención en la tarea a realizar. Terry, creo que esto debe quedarte

—Ella presionó fuertemente una túnica de color marrón en sus brazos—. Y aquí hay uno para la graciosa Arriane —Se la pasó al ángel—. Eso te deja a ti Candy. Hay pequeños hábitos en el fondo de mi cofre por ahí. Toma mi linterna y sírvete tu misma.

Candy tomó la linterna y comenzó a seguir a Terry hacia la cueva donde habían dormido la noche anterior, pero Dee apretó el brazo de Terry.

—¿Unas palabras?

Terry asintió con la cabeza hacia Candy para que continuara sola, así lo hizo, preguntándose por que Dee no quería hablar delante de ella.

Se puso el mango de la linterna sobre su antebrazo, su luz oscilante, mientras caminaba hacia la boca de la cueva.

Abrió la tapa dura del cofre y buscó en el interior. Una larga túnica marrón era la única cosa en él. La recogió. Estaba hecha de lana gruesa, gruesa como un chaquetón y húmeda, como el tabaco. Cuando Candy la sostuvo contra su cuerpo, esta lucía, como de tres pies, demasiado larga.

Ahora ella estaba aún más curiosa acerca de por qué Dee la había enviado lejos. Puso la linterna en el suelo y jaló torpemente la bata por encima de su cabeza.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Anthony había entrado en la cueva tan silenciosamente como una nube. De pie detrás de ella, él cogió un pliegue de la tela de la túnica y lo ajustó debajo del cinturón tejido de la prenda. Lo anudó en su lugar, para que el dobladillo terminara perfectamente en los tobillos de Candy, como si la túnica se hubiese hecho para ella.

Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo de frente. La luz de la linterna destelló en su rostro. Él se quedó muy quieto, en la forma en que sólo él podía.

Candy deslizó su dedo pulgar a lo largo del cinturón que él había anudado.

—Gracias —dijo ella, moviéndose hacia la entrada de la cueva.

—Candy, espera…

Ella se detuvo. Anthony miró hacia la punta de su bota, pateando el borde del cofre. Candy lo miró, también. Ella se preguntaba cómo no lo había oído entrar en la cueva, como se habían quedado solos.

—Todavía no puedes creer que estoy de tu lado.

—Anthony, eso no importa ahora —Su garganta se sentía increíblemente apretada.

—Escucha —Anthony dio un paso hacia ella de manera que sólo habían unos centímetros entre ambos. Pensó que la iba a agarrar, pero no lo hizo. Él ni siquiera intentó tocarla, simplemente se quedó muy quieto y cerca—. Las cosas solían ser diferentes. Mírame —Ella lo hizo, con nerviosismo—. Puedo llevar el oro de Lucifer en mis alas en este momento, pero no siempre fue así. Tú me conocías antes de que fuera de esa manera, tú y yo éramos amigos.

—Bueno, como has dicho, las cosas cambian.

Anthony dejó escapar un gemido de frustración.

—Es imposible pedir disculpas a una chica con una memoria convenientemente selectiva. Permíteme aventurar una hipótesis: a medida que despierta tu verdadero yo, estás desenvolviendo todo tipo de recuerdos suntuosos en los cuales Terry y tú os enamorasteis, y Terry dijo esta hermosa frase, y Terry se volvió meditando hacia las siluetas de seda acariciando las suaves puntas de las estrellas en el horizonte…

—¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Nos pertenecemos el uno al otro. Terry es todo para mí. Y tú eres…

—¿Qué dice él de mí? —Anthony entrecerró los ojos.

Candy chasqueo sus nudillos y pensó sobre la manera, en como al principio, en que la mano de Terry se había extendido sobre la suya para detener ese hábito inconsciente. Su contacto había sido familiar desde el principio.

—Él dice que confía en ti.

Siguió una pausa que Candy se negó a llenar. Quería irse. ¿Y si Terry miraba y la veía en esta cueva oscura con Anthony? Ellos estaban discutiendo, pero Terry no sería capaz de notar eso de lejos. ¿Qué aspecto tenían ellos? Cuando levantó la mirada, los ojos de Anthony estaban brillantes, azules y profundamente tristes.

—¿Confías en mí? —preguntó él.

—¿Por qué este tema ahora mismo…?

Los ojos de Anthony se abrieron de golpe, desorbitados y ansiosos.

—Todo tiene importancia en estos momentos. Este es el show por el cual todos los otros espectáculos han sido un calentamiento. Y para que hagas lo que tienes que hacer, no me puedes ver como el enemigo. No tienes idea en lo que te has metido.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Candy —Era la voz de Dee. Ella y Terry estaban de pie en la entrada de la cueva. Dee era la única que sonreía—. ¡Estamos listos para ti!

—¿Yo?

—Sí, tú.

Candy se asustó de repente.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—¿Por qué no vienes a ver?

Dee le tendió la mano, pero a Candy le resultaba difícil moverse. Echó un vistazo a Anthony, pero él estaba mirando a Terry. Y Terry seguía mirándola, con su intensa mirada hambrienta de la misma forma en que la miraba cuando estaba a punto de arrastrarla a sus brazos y besarla profundamente. Pero él no se movió y eso convirtió los diez pies de espacio entre ellos en dos mil millas.

—¿He hecho algo malo? —preguntó ella.

—Estás a punto de hacer algo maravilloso —dijo Dee, aun tendiendo su mano—.

No perdamos el tiempo que no tenemos.

Candy tomó su mano y esta se sentía tan fría que la asustaba. Observó a Dee, que lucía más pálida, más frágil y mayor de lo que había lucido en la biblioteca en Viena. Pero de alguna manera, por debajo de su piel seca y de sus huesos prominentes, algo todavía brillaba y se agitaba en su interior.

—¿Me veo bien, querida? Me estás mirando fijamente.

—Por supuesto —dijo Candy—. Es solo que…

—¿Mi alma? Esta brillando, ¿no? Candy asintió.

—Bien.

Anthony y Terry no hablaron mientras pasaban rozándose entre sí: Anthony dirigiéndose a zancadas hacia el desierto repentinamente ventoso y Terry dando vueltas detrás de Candy para llevar la linterna.

—¿Dee? —Candy se volvió hacia la mujer, cuya mano helada estaba tratando de calentar con la suya—. No quiero salir. Tengo miedo y no sé por qué.

—Que es como debe ser. Pero este cáliz no puede pasar de ti.

—¿Puede alguien decirme por favor qué está pasando?

—Sí —dijo Dee, dándole a la mano de Candy un fuerte, pero solidario tirón hacia delante—. Tan pronto como estemos afuera.

A medida que doblaron en la esquina de la roca con forma de flecha que protegía parcialmente la entrada de la pequeña cueva, el viento helado los azotó implacablemente. Candy retrocedió tambaleándose, protegiendo su cara con su mano libre de las repentinas salpicaduras de arena. Dee y Terry la hicieron avanzar más allá del inicio del sendero que habían subido la noche anterior, donde estuvieron más expuestos al viento.

Candy descubrió que los picos alrededor del resto de la meseta formaban barreras contra las arremolinadas ráfagas de arena, lo que le permitió ver y escuchar de nuevo. A pesar de que podía escuchar el aullido de la tormenta de arena constantemente más allá de la meseta, todo dentro de sus curvas paredes de roca parecía de pronto demasiado silencioso y muy despejado. Dos linternas resplandecían en la losa de mármol, una delante del Qayom Malak y la otra detrás del Estandarte Plateado. Ambas luces atrajeron remolinos de mosquitos que rebotaban contra los cristales pequeños, extrañamente tranquilizando a Candy. Al menos todavía estaba en un mundo donde los insectos eran atraídos por la luz. Todavía estaba en un mundo que conocía.

La linterna iluminó a los dos ángeles de oro inclinándose uno hacia el otro orando. Su luz tocó los bordes del halo del grueso cristal agrietado, que Dee había regresado a su lugar correcto, acunado por las alas de los ángeles.

En los acantilados que se elevaban sobre la meseta, habían cuatro Relegados sentados en las salientes, cada guerrero pálido, mirando a un punto cardinal diferente. Las alas de los Relegados, escondidas a sus lados, apenas se veían, pero los bordes de la luz de la linterna de Terry revelaron las Estrellas Fugaces en cada uno de sus arcos de plata, como si esperaran la llegada de la Escala en cualquier momento.

Los cuatro ángeles caídos que Candy mejor conocía ocuparon los asientos de piedra alrededor de las reliquias ceremonialmente colocados. Arriane y Annabelle se sentaron a un lado, espaldas rectas, ocultando sus alas. En el otro lado se sentaron Anthony y Roland, con un asiento vacío entre ellos.

¿Era para Candy o para Terry?

—Bueno, todo el mundo está aquí, excepto la luna —Dee miró hacia el cielo oriental—. Cinco minutos más. ¿Terry, tomarás un asiento?

Terry le entregó la linterna a Dee y se dirigió a través de la losa de mármol. Se puso de pie delante del Malak Qayom. Candy quería ir con él, pero antes de que pudiera inclinarse en su dirección, el agarre de Dee ese tensó alrededor de su mano.

—Quédate conmigo, cariño.

Terry se sentó entre Roland y Anthony, y volvió su mirada inexpresiva hacia Candy.

—Permíteme explicarte —La calmada y clara voz de Dee hizo eco en las paredes de piedra roja y todos los ángeles se enderezaron con atención—. Como te dije antes, se requiere que la luna haga acto de presencia y ahora, en un momento, nos visitará por encima de esta cima. Ella sonreirá a través de los cristales del Halo. Somos afortunados el cielo está despejado esta noche, sin nada que oculte las sombras de sus hermosos cráteres mientras se unan con las grietas en el cristal del Halo.

—Juntos, estos elementos proyectarán los contornos de los continentes y los límites de los países, los cuales, de acuerdo con los grabados en la Losa, conformarán el Mapa del Simulacro de la Terra Prima. Aquí mismo —señaló un espacio vacío en el escalón de mármol, donde ella había estado tendida la noche anterior, midiendo la distancia entre el Malak Qayom y el Estandarte Plateado—. Verás una representación de la forma en que el mundo era cuando los ángeles cayeron a la Tierra. Sí —ella inhaló—, en un momento. ¡Ya está!

El halo de la luna se elevaba sobre el peñasco que sobresalía por detrás del Malak Qayom. Y a pesar de que la luna era de color blanco pálido y menguante, por el momento, brillaba tan intensamente como el alba. Los ángeles, los Relegados, Candy y Dee se quedaron en silencio durante varios minutos, observando el ascenso de la luna, viéndola emitir un poco de luz y luego un poco más a través de la superficie translúcida del Halo. La losa de mármol más allá de él quedó en blanco, después, oscura; y entonces, de repente, la proyección era clara, enfocada y real. Proyectaba las líneas, intersecciones —los continentes— fronteras, tierras y mares.

Parecía medio completo. Algunas líneas se desvanecían en la nada; algunos límites nunca se cerraron. Pero era claramente un mapa de la Tierra, Candy pensó, como habría lucido cuando Terry se enamoró de ella. Lo que despertó algo en lo más profundo de su memoria. Le resultaba familiar.

—¿Ves la piedra de color amarillo allí en el centro? —preguntó Dee.

Candy entrecerró los ojos para ver una losa de la misma piedra de color amarillo ligeramente más oscuro, como aquella en la que habían colocado la copa.

—Eso somos nosotros, aquí mismo en el medio de todo.

—Como una flecha diciendo: «Usted está aquí» —dijo Candy.

—Así es, querida —Dee ese volvió hacia Candy—. Y ahora, mi querida niña, ¿ya has descubierto tu papel en esta ceremonia?

Candy se retorcía. ¿Qué querían de ella? Esta era su historia, no la de ella. Tras toda esta conmoción, no era más que otra chica, arrastrada por una promesa de amor.

Terry la había encontrado en la Tierra después de su caída en desgracia, alguien debería preguntarle a él qué estaba pasando.

—Lo siento. No lo sé.

—Te voy a dar una pista —dijo Dee—. ¿Ves el lugar donde los ángeles cayeron marcado en este mapa?

Candy suspiró, deseosa de llegar al punto.

—No.

—Fue ordenado hace muchos milenios que esa ubicación en este mapa sólo podría ser revelada con sangre. La sangre que corre por nuestras venas sabe mucho más de lo que nosotros sabemos. Mira de cerca. ¿Ves las ranuras a lo largo del mármol? Son las líneas para cerrar los límites de la Tierra Angélico-prelapsario12.

Ellos serán revelados una vez que la sangre sea derramada y vertida. La sangre se estancará en un lugar de vital importancia. El conocimiento, querida, está en la sangre.

—El sitio de la Caída —dijo uno de los ángeles con reverencia, Arriane o Annabelle; Candy no podía decirlo.

—Algo así como un mapa del tesoro en una historia de aventuras, el punto de impacto, que es el sitio de la Caída, será marcado con una estrella de cinco puntas de sangre. Ahora… —Dee estaba hablando, pero Candy ya no podía escuchar lo que estaba diciendo. Así que esto era lo que se iba a necesitar para detener a Albert. Eso fue lo que Anthony trataba de decir que ella tenía que hacer.

Esto era por lo qué Terry no la miraba. Su garganta se sentía como si estuviera rellena de algodón. Cuando abrió la boca, su voz sonó como si estuviera hablando debajo del agua.

—Necesitan —se tragó el dolor— mi sangre.

Dee se atragantó con la risa y llevó una mano fría a la mejilla caliente de Candy.

—¡Dios mío, no, niña! Conservarás la tuya. Voy a dar la mía.

—¿Qué?

12 Prelapsario: se relaciona con el tiempo antes de la caída de Adán y Eva.

—Así es. Como estoy desvaneciéndome en este mundo, llenarás el Estandarte Plateado con mi sangre. Vas a verterla en esta depresión, justo al este de la marca de la flecha de oro —indicó un hueco a la izquierda de la copa, después desplegó sus manos dramáticamente hacia el mapa—, y la verás seguir las ranuras de aquí y allá, de allá a aquí hasta que encuentres la estrella. Entonces sabrás donde encontrar a Albert y frustrar su plan.

Candy chasqueó sus nudillos. ¿Cómo podría Dee hablar sobre su propia muerte con tanta indiferencia?

—¿Por qué harías esto?

—¿Por qué? es para lo que fui creada. Los ángeles fueron hechos para adorar y también tengo un propósito —Entonces, desde el abultado bolsillo de su abrigo marrón, Dee sacó un largo puñal de plata.

—Pero esa es…

La daga que la señorita Sofía había utilizado para matar a Ann. La que ella había tenido en Jerusalén cuando se vinculó a los ángeles caídos.

—Sí. La tomé en Gólgota —dijo Dee, y admiró el trabajo de la hoja. Brillaba como si estuviera recién afilada—. Este puñal tiene una historia oscura. Es hora de que se someta a un buen uso, querida —Le tendió el puñal, la hoja plana sobre su palma abierta, la empuñadura apuntando hacia Candy—. Significaría mucho para mí si fueras la que derramara mi sangre. No sólo porque eres muy querida para mí, sino también porque tienes que ser tú.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, tú. Tienes que matarme, Candy.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**EL REGALO**

No puedo!

—Tú puedes —dijo Dee—. Y lo harás. Nadie más puede hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

Dee miró sobre su hombro en dirección a Terry.

Él aún estaba sentado, mirando a Candy, pero no parecía mirarla. Ninguno de los ángeles se levantó para ayudarla.

Dee habló en un susurro.

—Si estás, como dices que estás, completamente resuelta a romper la maldición…

—Sabes que lo estoy.

—Entonces tendrás que usar mi sangre para romperla.

No. ¿Cómo podía su estar maldición ligada a la sangre de alguien más? Dee los había traído al Qayom Malak para revelar el lugar de la Caída de los ángeles. Este era su cometido como el desideratum. No tenía nada que hacer con la maldición de Candy.

¿O sí?

Romper la maldición. Por supuesto que Candy quería hacerlo; era todo lo que quería.

¿Podría romperla, justo aquí, justo ahora? ¿Cómo podría vivir consigo misma si mataba a Dee? Candy miró a la anciana mujer, que la tomó de las manos.

—¿No quieres saber la verdad sobre tu vida original?

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Pero por qué matarte revelaría mi pasado?

—Revelará toda clase de cosas

—No entiendo.

—Oh, querida. —Dee suspiró, mirando a Candy y a los otros—. Estos ángeles lo han hecho bien manteniéndote a salvo… pero también te han protegido en complacencia. El momento de despertar ha llegado, Candice, y para despertar, debes actuar.

Candy se alejó. La mirada en los ojos dorados de Dee era demasiado suplicante, demasiado intensa.

—He visto suficiente muerte. —Un solo ángel se levantó en la oscuridad del círculo que habían formado alrededor del Qayom Malak.

—Si ella no puede hacerlo, no puede hacerlo.

—Cállate, Anthony —dijo Arriane—. Siéntate.

Cam dio un paso adelante, acercándose a Candy. Su estrecho cuerpo formaba una sombra a lo largo de la Losa.

—Hemos llevado esto demasiado lejos. No puedes decir que no lo hemos dado todo. —Se giró para mirar a los otros—. Pero tal vez simplemente no puede. Es demasiado para pedir a una persona que haga. No debería ser la primera potranca en la que alguien pierde una fortuna. Entonces, ¿qué más da si pasa a ser la última? —Su tono no combinaba con sus palabras, y tampoco lo hacían sus ojos, que decían con desesperada sinceridad: «Puedes hacer esto. Tienes que hacerlo».Candy tanteó el peso de la daga en su mano. Ella había visto la hoja cortar la vida de Ann. Había sentido que picaban su carne cuando Sophia trató de asesinarla. La única razón por la que no estaba muerta era que Terry se había estrellado contra la ventana rosada para salvarla. La única razón por la que no tenía una cicatriz era por el tacto curador de Susy. Ellos habían salvado su vida en ese momento. Así que no podía tomar otra.

Dee percibió lo lejos que el miedo había arraigado en Candy

Le indicó a Anthony que se sentara.

—Tal vez sería mejor, querida, si no pensaras en esto como tomar mi vida. Me estarás dando el regalo más grande. ¿No puedes ver que estoy lista para seguir adelante? —Apretó los labios creando una sonrisa—. Sé que es difícil de entender, pero llega un momento en el viaje de un cuerpo mortal en que busca morir de la manera más ventajosa posible. Suelen llamarla una «buena muerte». Es hora de que me vaya, y si me das el regalo de esta muy buena muerte, te prometo que no lo lamentarás.

Con lágrimas escociendo en sus ojos, Candy miró a la Dee del pasado.

—Terry…

—No puedo ayudarte, amor. —Terry habló antes de que ella incluso terminara de decir algo—. Debes hacer esto sola.

Roland se levantó de su asiento y examinó el mapa. Él miró al este, hacia la luna.

—Si se tiene que hacer, sería mejor que fuera rápidamente.

—No queda mucho tiempo —interrumpió Dee, descansando una frágil mano en el hombro de Candy.

Las manos de Candy se sacudían violentamente, sudando sobre la pesada empuñadura de plata de la daga, haciéndola difícil de sostener. Detrás de Dee podía ver la Losa con su mapa medio dibujado, y más allá del mapa, el Qayom Malak, en el que el halo de vidrio estaba seguro. El Estandarte de Plata se asentaba a los pies de Dee.

Candy había estado en un sacrificio antes: en Chichén Itzá, cuando se había clavado a su antigua yo, Ix Cuat. El ritual no tenía sentido para ella. ¿Por qué algo querido tenía que morir para que otra cosa querida pudiese vivir? ¿No pensaba quien sea que había hecho estas reglas que se merecían una explicación? Era como cuando a Abraham le pidieron que sacrificara a Isaac.

¿Había Dios creado el amor para hacer del dolor algo aún peor?

—¿Harás esto por mí? —preguntó Dee.

Romper la maldición.

—¿Lo harás por ti misma?

Candy sostuvo el cuchillo entre sus manos abiertas.

—¿Qué hago?

—Te guiaré a través de esto. —La mano izquierda de Dee se cerró alrededor de la mano derecha de Candy, que estaba cerrada alrededor de la daga.

La empuñadura estaba manchada por el sudor de sus manos.

Con la mano izquierda libre, De ese desabrochó el abrigo y se lo quitó, parándose delante de Candy con una larga túnica blanca.

La parte superior de su pecho estaba desnuda, revelando la punta de la flecha de su tatuaje.

Candy gimió ante la vista.

—Por favor no te preocupes, querida. Soy una raza especial, y este momento siempre ha sido mi destino. Un rápido empuje de la hoja en mi corazón me liberará. —Esto era lo que Candy necesitaba oír. La daga tembló mientras Dee la guiaba hacía el tatuaje en su pecho. La anciana mujer podía estabilizar a Candy solo un poco, de todas formas; Candy sabía que pronto tendría que sostener la hoja sola—. Lo estás haciendo bien.

—¡Espera! —Candy lloró mientras la hoja entraba en la carne de Dee. Un rojo punto de sangre floreció en su piel, justo sobre el dobladillo de su túnica—. ¿Qué te sucederá cuando mueras?

Dee sonrió tan pacíficamente que Candy no tenía duda alguna de que era por su beneficio.

—Por qué, querida, voy a dirigirme a la obra maestra.

—Irás al cielo, ¿no?

— no hablemos de…

—Por favor. No puedo enviarte a otra vida a menos que sepa que la próxima será buena. ¿Te veré de nuevo? ¿Te irás al igual que un ángel?

—Oh, no, mi muerte será una vida secreta, como dormir —dijo Dee—. Mejor que dormir, la verdad, porque por una vez seré capaz de soñar. En vida, los transeternos nunca soñamos. Podré soñar con el Dr. Otto. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vi a mi amor, Candy. Seguramente lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Candy quería llorar. Lo entendía. Por supuesto que entendía mucho de esto.

Temblando incluso más fuerte, apretó el cuchillo sobre el tatuaje del pecho de

Dee. La anciana mujer le dio a sus manos el más suave apretón.

—Que Dios te bendiga, hija. Que te bendiga abundantemente. Deprisa, ahora.

—Dee miraba ansiosamente al cielo, parpadeando a la luna.

—Ve. —Candy gruñó mientras clavaba el cuchillo en el pecho de la anciana mujer. La hoja se enterró en la carne y el músculo —y luego estaba dentro de su hermoso corazón, hasta la empuñadura. Los rostros de Candy y Dee estaban casi tocándose.

El vaho de sus respiraciones se había mezclado en el aire.

Dee apretó los dientes y agarró la mano de Candy mientras le daba a la hoja un rápido giro a la izquierda. Sus ojos dorados se abrieron, luego se congelaron con dolor y sorpresa. Candy quería apartar la vista pero no podía. Buscó por el grito dentro de sí.

—Extrae la hoja —susurró Dee—. Derrama mi sangre en el Estandarte de Plata.

Con una mueca, Candy tiró de la daga. Sintió algo profundo dentro de Dee destrozarse. La herida era una caverna negra. La sangre corría hacia la superficie.

Era terrorífico ver los dorados ojos de Dee nublarse. La mujer cayó en un montón en una meseta iluminada por la luz de la luna.

En la distancia, el sonido de un Escala sonó. Todos los ángeles miraron hacia arriba.

—Candy, necesitamos que te muevas rápidamente —dijo Terry, consiguiendo con su forzada calma provocar más alarma de lo que el pánico haría.

Candy aún sostenía la daga en sus manos. Estaba manchada de rojo y goteaba sangre de la transeterna. La arrojó al suelo. Aterrizó con un ruido metálico que la hizo ponerse furiosa porque sonaba como un juguete en lugar de cómo la poderosa arma que había matado a dos almas que Candy amaba.

Se secó las manos llenas de sangre en su capa. Jadeó buscando aire. Hubiese caído en sus rodillas si Terry no la hubiera atrapado.

—Lo siento, Candy. —La besó, sus ojos emitían su antigua ternura.

—¿Por qué?

—Por no haberte podido ayudar.

—¿Por qué no podías?

—Hiciste lo que ninguno de nosotros pudo. Lo hiciste por ti misma. —Tomándola por los hombros, Terry giró a Candy para que viera lo que no quería ver.

—No. Por favor, no me hagas…

—Mira —dijo Terry.

Dee estaba sentada, acunando el Estandarte de Plata en sus brazos por lo que su borde apretaba contra su pecho. Sangre se derramaba de su pecho libremente, surgiendo con cada poderoso latido, como si no fuera sangre sino algo mágico y extraño de otro mundo. Candy supuso eso. Los ojos de Dee estaban cerrados pero estaba radiante, su rostro levantado, iluminado por la luna. No se veía como si alguna vez hubiese tenido algún dolor.

Cuando la copa estaba llena, Candy caminó hacía allí, agachándose para tomar y colocar de nuevo en la flecha amarilla en la Flecha. Cuando arrebató el Estandarte de Plata de Dee, la anciana mujer trató de levantarse. Sus ensangrentadas manos presionaron en el suelo para darse impulso. Sus rodillas temblaban mientras luchaba por sostenerse con un pie, luego el otro.

Se encorvó hacía adelante, con su cuerpo convulsionando ligeramente, mientras ella tomaba la capa negra en sus manos. Estaba tratando de colgarla de nuevo sobre sus hombros, Candy notó, así su herida quedaría cubierta. Arriane caminó para ayudarla, pero no importó. Sangre fresca inundaba su capa.

Los ojos dorados de Dee estaban pálidos, su piel casi traslucida. Todo sobre ella parecía apagado y suave, como si estuviese en realidad en algún otro lugar. Un nuevo sollozo aumentó en el pecho de Candy mientras Dee dio un vacilante paso hacia ella.

—Dee —Candy cerró el espacio que las separaba, extendiendo los brazos para atrapar a la moribunda mujer. Su cuerpo se sentía como un simple cascarón de lo que había sido antes de que Candy tomara la daga en sus manos.

—Shhh —susurró Dee—. Solo quería darte las gracias, querida. Y darte este pequeño regalo de despedida. —Ella llevó su mano al interior de su capa. Cuando la retiró, su pulgar estaba oscuro de sangre—. El don del autoconocimiento. Debes recordar lo que ya sabes. Ahora es mi momento para dormir y tu momento para que despiertes.

Los ojos de Dee recorrieron la cara de Candy, y parecía que podía ver todo lo que había que ver sobre ella, todo su pasado y todo su futuro. Por último, embadurnó el centro de la frente de Candy con el pulgar ensangrentado.

—Disfrútalo, querida.

Luego cayó al suelo.

—Dee. —Candy se lanzó a por ella, pero la anciana había muerto—. ¡No! Detrás de Candy, Terry le apretó los hombros con las manos, dándole toda la fuerza que pudo. No era suficiente. No podría traer de regreso a Dee o cambiar el hecho de que ella la había matado. Nada podía. Las lágrimas volvieron borrosa la visión de Candy. El viento soplaba desde el oeste y silbaba en los curvos acantilados, trayendo consigo otro grito de La Escala. Se sentía como si cada centímetro del mundo estuviera en caos, y nada volvería a aplacarlo.

Ella se estiro y tocó la huella de sangre de su frente, luz blanca brillaba a su alrededor. Sus entrañas quemaban. Ella se tambaleó, con los brazos extendidos hacia adelante, balanceándose mientras su cuerpo se llenaba con... Luz.

—Candy. —La voz de Terry sonaba lejana.

¿Se estaba muriendo?

De pronto se sintió reactivada, como si la huella de su frente fuera un interruptor de encendido y Dee hubiera puesto a funcionar su alma.

—¿Se trata de otro Sismo Temporal? —preguntó, aunque el cielo no era gris, sino de un blanco brillante. Tan brillante que no podía ver a Terry o a cualquiera de los otros ángeles a su alrededor.

—No —sonó la voz de Roland—. Es ella.

—Eres tú, Candy. —La voz de Terry tembló.

Sus pies rozaban la piedra mientras su cuerpo se elevaba con una esplendorosa ingravidez. Por un momento, el mundo tarareó de armonía incandescente. «Ahora es el momento para que despiertes. El aire ante Luce parecía chisporrotear, pasando del blanco al gris borroso.

Entonces desde la profunda distancia llegó la visión de la cara de Albert. Sus alas negras extendidas, más grandes que el cielo, más anchas que un millar de galaxias, llenando su mente, llenando cada grieta del universo, llegando a cubrir a Candy con furia infinita.

«Esta vez ganaré».

Su voz parecía trazos de cristal que se arrastraban a través de su piel desnuda. ¿Qué tan cerca estaba ahora?

Los pies de Candy se estrellaron contra el suelo losa. La luz se había ido. Ella cayó de rodillas, aterrizando junto a Dee, que había ido a descansar a su lado, con un brazo colgando acunando su cabeza, su pelo largo de color rojo desparramado como sangre. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su rostro sereno, tan diferente al rostro que había estado acechando a Candy la semana anterior.

Trató de levantarse, pero se sentía torpe. Terry se puso de rodillas a su lado.

Sentado junto a ella en la losa, la tomó en sus brazos. El olor de su pelo y el toque de sus manos la tranquilizaron.

Él susurró:

—Estoy aquí, amor, está bien.

Ella no quería decirle que seguía viendo a Albert. Ella quería volver a esa luz. Tocó la huella de su frente y no pasó nada. La sangre de Dee se había secado.

Terry estaba mirándola, con los labios apretados. Le apartó el pelo de los ojos y apretó la palma de la mano sobre la frente.

—Estás ardiendo.

—Estoy bien. —Ella se sentía febril, pero no había tiempo para preocuparse por eso. Se tambaleó al ponerse de pie y levantó la vista hacia la luna.

Estaba directamente sobre sus cabezas, en el centro del cielo. Este era el momento al que Dee les había dicho que había que esperar, el momento en que su muerte valiera la pena.

—Candy, Terry. —La voz de Roland—. Es mejor que miren esto.

Él elevó la copa inclinándola para derramar las últimas gotas de la sangre de Dee en la depresión de la base del mapa. Cuando Candy y Terry se posicionaron junto a los otros, la sangre había corrido ya en la mayor parte de las líneas discontinuas del mármol. Aunque Dee había dicho que la Tierra era diferente en el momento de la caída de los ángeles, el mapa delante de ellos parecía cada vez más similar a un mapa contemporáneo de la Tierra.

América del Sur estaba más cerca de chocar contra África. La esquina noreste de América del Norte se encontraba mucho más próxima a Europa, pero a pesar de ello era, básicamente, casi igual. Allí se hallaba el estrecho de agua, donde el Golfo de Suez separaba a Egipto de la península del Sinaí, y en el centro de la península estaba la piedra amarilla que marcaba el punto donde ellos se encontraban en estos momentos. Hacia el norte estaba el Mediterráneo, salpicado con un millar de islas diminutas al otro lado de la estrecha franja, en el punto en que Asia se encontraba con Europa, había una piscina poco profunda de sangre tornándose poco a poco en una estrella.

Candy oyó a Terry a su lado tragar. Todos los ángeles miraron estupefactos como la sangre de Dee llenaba las puntas de la estrella indicando la Turquía moderna, más específicamente.

—Troya —dijo Terry finalmente, moviendo la cabeza con asombro—. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?

—Una vez más —dijo Roland, su tono de voz transmitiendo una tortuosa historia con la ciudad.

—Siempre he tenido la sensación de que el lugar estaba condenado. —Arriane se estremeció—. Pero yo…

—Nunca supe por qué —finalizó Annabelle.

—¿Anthony? —dijo Terry, y los otros miraron hacia el otro lado del mapa a los ojos del demonio.

—Iré —dijo Anthony rápidamente—. Estoy bien.

—Entonces, eso es todo —dijo Terry, como si no se lo pudiera creer—. Phillip —gritó, mirando hacia arriba. Phil y sus tres Relegados se levantaron de sus posiciones en el acantilado—. Alertar a los otros.

«¿Qué otros? ¿Quién más falta ahora?» Candy pensaba.

—¿Qué les digo? —preguntó Phil.

—Diles que conocemos el sitio de la Caída, que nos vamos ahora a Troya.

—No. —La voz de Candy detuvo el movimiento de los Relegados.

—No podemos irnos todavía. ¿Qué pasa con Dee?

Al final, no fue una sorpresa que Dee se hubiera ocupado de todo, hasta los detalles de su funeral. Annabelle los encontró metidos en un listón en el techo de tronco de la madera chirriante, que, como la carta de Dee explicaba, se volcaba para formar un catafalco13.

El sol estaba bajo en el cielo en el momento en que comenzaron con el funeral. Era el final del séptimo día, la carta de Dee les aseguraba que esto no sería un desperdicio de tiempo.

13 Catafalco: Armazón recubierto de vestiduras negras que se instala en las iglesias para celebrar los funerales de un difunto.

Roland, Anthony, y Terry llevaron el catafalco al centro de la plataforma de mármol. Ellos cubrieron el mapa completo de modo que cuando La Escala descendiera allí, vieran un funeral, no el sitio de la caída de los ángeles.

Annabelle y Arriane llevaron el cuerpo de Dee detrás del catafalco. La colocaron con cuidado en su centro, por lo que su corazón estaba justo encima de la estrella formada por su sangre.

Candy recordó que Dee había dicho que los santuarios eran construidos en la parte superior de los santuarios. Su cuerpo formaría un santuario para el mapa que escondía.

Anthony cubrió el cuerpo de Dee con un manto, pero dejó la cara expuesta al cielo. En su lugar de descanso final, Dee, su desiderata, se veía pequeña, pero poderosa. Ella lucia en paz. Candy quería creer que Dee estaba vagando a través de sueños con el Dr. Otto.

—Ella quería que Candy fuera quien le diera la bendición —leyó Annabelle.

Terry apretó su mano, como diciendo, «¿Estás bien?»

Candy nunca había hecho nada como esto antes. Esperó a sentirse incómoda, culpable por hablar en el funeral de alguien a quien había matado, pero en lugar de esas emociones se asentó un sentido del honor y respeto.

Ella se acercó al catafalco. Se dio unos minutos para ordenar sus pensamientos.

—Dee fue nuestra desiderata —comenzó—. Pero ella era más que una cosa deseada.

Ella respiró hondo y se dio cuenta que no sólo estaba dándole la bendición a Dee, sino también a Susy y Elisa, cuyos cuerpos eran aire y a Ann, A cuyo funeral no pudo asistir.

Fue demasiado. Su visión se arremolinaba y las palabras se desvanecieron y lo único que sabía era que Dee había marcado con la sangre de su sacrificio la frente de Candy.

Era el regalo de Dee a ella.

«Debes recordar como soñar lo que ya sabes».

La sangre vibraba en las sienes. Su cabeza y su corazón estaban en llamas, las manos heladas mientras las movía a lo largo de Dee.

—Algo está sucediendo. —Candy sostuvo su rostro entre las manos, el pelo se derramo a su alrededor. Cerró los ojos y encontró la luz blanca brillante en la parte posterior de sus párpados.

—Candy…

Cuando abrió los ojos, los ángeles se despojaron de sus ropas y desplegaron sus alas. La mesa inundada de luz. Una gran masa de La Escala gritaba en alguna parte por encima de ella.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Ella protegió sus ojos.

—Tenemos que darnos prisa, Terry —gritó desde lo alto Roland. ¿Habían sido avisados los otros ángeles? ¿Cuál era la fuente de la luz?

Los brazos de Terry estaban alrededor de su cintura. Él la abrazó con fuerza. Se sentía bien, pero todavía tenía miedo.

—Estoy aquí contigo, Candy. Te amo, no importa lo que pase.

Ella sabía que sus pies se alzaban del suelo, que su cuerpo estaba tomando vuelo. Sabía que estaba con Terry. Pero ella apenas era consciente de su tránsito a través del cielo en llamas, apenas consciente de nada más allá de la pulsación nueva y extraña en su alma.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**HOLA CHICAS, PERDONEN LA TARDANZA, SUCEDE QUE MI LAPTOP SUFRIÓ UNA AVERÍA, AÚN SE ENCUENTRA EN SERVIVIO TÉCNICO, ESPERO QUE YA ME LA ENTREGUEN, HOY LES DEJO DOS CAPÍTULOS, ESPERO PUBLICAR PRONTO...**

**SALUDOS...**


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**APOCALIPSIS**

En algún lugar a lo largo del camino empezó a llover.

Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban las alas de Terry. Un trueno retumbo en el cielo frente a ellos. Un rayo atravesó la noche. Candy había estado durmiendo, o en un estado muy similar, porque cuando vino la tormenta, ella cambio del sueño a una media conciencia.

El viento era brutal e incesante, aplastando a Candy contra el cuerpo de Terry.

Los ángeles volaron a través de esté a una tremenda velocidad, cada aleteo los impulsaba a través de ciudades enteras, y cordilleras. Volaron sobre nubes que parecían icebergs gigantes, pasándolos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Candy no sabía dónde estaban o cuánto tiempo habían estado viajando. No tenía ganas de preguntar.

Estaba oscuro otra vez. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban? No podía recordar. Contar parecía imposible, aunque Candy una vez había amado resolver problemas complejos de cálculo. Casi se rió ante la idea de sentarse en un escritorio en cálculo, masticando el borrador al lado de veinte niños mortales. ¿Alguna vez realmente eso le había sucedido?

La temperatura cayó. La lluvia se intensifico mientras los ángeles volaban en un vendaval, que se extendía más allá de lo que ella podía ver. Ahora las gotas de la torrencial lluvia en las alas de Terry sonaban como el granizo golpeando la nieve helada.

El viento venia de los lados y hacia arriba. La ropa de Candy estaba empapada. Sintió calor en un momento, y se congelaba al siguiente. Las manos de Terry, rodearon su cuerpo, frotando la piel de gallina en sus brazos. Vio el chorro de agua desde la punta de sus botas negras hacia el suelo, miles de metro más abajo.

Las visiones aparecieron en la oscuridad a través de la tormenta. Vio a Dee soltar su cabello rojo que se arremolinaba alrededor de su cuerpo. La anciana estaba susurrando: «Romper la maldición».

Su cabello se convirtió en zarcillos sangrientos, encerrándola como a una momia, luego como al capullo de una oruga… hasta que el cuerpo se convirtió en una columna masiva de espesa y goteante sangre.

A través de la niebla, una luz dorada se hizo más brillante. Las alas de Anthony se ubicaron en el espacio entre los pies de Candy y la mota de tierra que había estado observando.

—¿Es esto? —gritó Anthony a través del viento.

—No sé —dijo Terry

—¿Cómo lo vamos a saber?

—Sencillamente lo haremos.

—Terry, el tiempo…

—No me presiones. Tenemos que llevarla al lugar correcto.

—¿Está dormida?

—Tiene fiebre. No sé. Shhh.

Un gruñido de frustración acompaño la desaparición del resplandor de Anthony de nuevo en la niebla.

Los parpados de Candy se abrieron. ¿Estaba dormida? El cielo parecía estar lloviendo pesadillas. Ahora veía a la Señorita Sophia, sus ojos negros brillando en la luz reflejada por las gotas de lluvia. Ella levanto su daga, y las pulseras de perlas se sacudieron cuando empujo el cuchillo hacia el corazón de Candy.

Sus palabras —Confiar es un descuido— hicieron eco una y otra vez en la mente de Candy hasta que quería gritar.

Luego la visión de la Señorita Sophia parpadeó y se arremolinó, transformándose en el querubín en el que ella había confiado tan descuidadamente.

El pequeño Albert, quien se había presentado como un amigo, todo el tiempo ocultando algo enorme y aterrador. Quizás eso era la amistad con el diablo: el amor siempre teñido del mal.

El cuerpo del pequeño ángel era una cáscara para las poderosas fuerzas oscuras adentro.

En su visión, Albert descubrió sus colmillos negros y podridos y exhalaron nubes de oxido. Él rugió, pero en silencio, un silencio que era peor que cualquier cosa que podría haber dicho, porque la imaginación de Candy llenaba ese vacío. Él consumía su visión, como el Mal, como el Final.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe. Apretó sus manos contras los brazos de Terry alrededor de ella mientras volaban a través de la interminable tormenta.

«No tienes miedo», se juro a sí misma en silencio bajo la lluvia. Esta era una de las cosas más duras de las que se había tenido que convencer a sí misma en este viaje. «Cuando lo enfrentes de nuevo, no tendrás miedo».

—Chicos —dijo Arriane, apareciendo al lado derecho de las alas de Terry—.

Mirad.

Las nubes se aclaraban mientras se dirigían hacia adelante. Debajo de ellos había un valle, una amplia extensión de tierras rocosas que se reunían con un estrecho mar sobre el lado oeste. Un enorme caballo de madera descansaba absurdamente en el árido paisaje, un monumento a un pasado sombrío. Candy podía distinguir las ruinas pedregosas cerca del caballo, un teatro romano, un aparcamiento contemporáneo.

Los ángeles volaron sobre este. El valle se extendía hacia abajo oscuro, sólo una luz en la distancia: una lámpara eléctrica iluminaba a través de la ventana de una pequeña cabaña en el centro de la pendiente.

—Volemos hacia la casa —gritó Terry a los otros.

Candy había estado observando la línea de cabras en los campos empapados, reunidas en un bosque de árboles de albaricoque.

Su estomago se encogió cuando Terry se dirigió repentinamente hacia abajo. Cuando tocaron el suelo, Candy y los ángeles estaban a quinientos metros de la cabaña blanca.

—Vamos adentro. —Terry tomó su mano—. Están esperándonos.

Candy caminó al lado de Terry a través de la lluvia, su cabello estaba escurriendo y estaba esparcido sobre su cara, el abrigo prestado empapado con miles de litros de gotas de lluvia.

Estaban caminando por un sendero sinuoso lleno de lodo, cuando una gran gota de agua se aferro a las pestañas de Candy y cayó dentro de su ojo. Cuando se lo frotó y parpadeó, la Tierra había cambiado por completo.

Una imagen apareció frente a sus ojos, un recuerdo olvidado de hace mucho tiempo volviendo a la vida:

El suelo húmedo bajo sus pies había pasado de verde a negro chamuscado en un lugar, gris ceniza en el otro.

El valle que los rodeaba estaba salpicado de profundos y humeantes cráteres. Candy olía a carnicería, carne asada y podrida hace tanto tiempo que le quemaba la nariz y empujó su lengua hacia el paladar. Los cráteres crepitaron, sonando como serpientes de cascabel, mientras ella pasaba. Polvo —polvo de ángel— estaba en todos lados. Flotaba en el aire, cubriendo el suelo y las rocas, parecían copos de nieve cayendo sobre su cara.

Algo plateado apareció en su visión periférica. Se veían como pedazos de un espejo roto, excepto que era fosforescente, brillante, casi vivo. Candy soltó la mano de Terry, cayó de rodillas, y se arrastró por el suelo embarrado hacia el vaso de plata roto.

No sabía por qué lo hacía. Sólo sabía que tenía que tocarlo.

Alcanzo una pieza grande, gimiendo por el esfuerzo. Tenía su mano firmemente alrededor de ella…

Y luego parpadeó y sólo consiguió un puñado de barro blando.

Miró a Terry, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Qué está pasando?

Él miró a Arriane.

—Lleva a Candy dentro.

Sintió sus brazos levantarse.

—Estarás bien —dijo Arriane—. Lo prometo.

La oscura puerta de madera de la cabaña se abrió y una luz cálida se derramó desde el interior. Mirando fijamente a los ángeles mojados, estaba la calmada y serena cara de Steven Filmore, el profesor favorito de Candy en la escuela de la costa.

—Me alegra que hayas podido venir —dijo Terry.

—Lo mismo digo. —La voz de Steven era constante y profesional, justo como Candy la recordaba. De algún modo era tranquilizador.

—¿Ella está bien? —pregunto Steven.

No. Lo estaba perdiendo.

—Sí. —La confianza de Terry tomó a Candy por sorpresa.

—¿Qué le sucedió en el cuello?

—Nos encontramos con la Escala en Vienna.

Candy estaba alucinando. No estaba bien. Temblando, encontró los ojos de Steven. Se mantuvieron estables, reconfortándola.

«Estás bien. Tienes que estarlo. Por Terry».

Steven abrió la puerta y los dirigió hacia adentro. La pequeña cabaña tenía piso de tierra y techo de paja, un montón de mantas en una esquina, y una rudimentaria cocina cerca al fuego, y cuatro mecedoras en el centro de la habitación.

De pie frente a las sillas estaba Francesca…

La esposa de Steven y la profesora de Nephilims. Phill y los otros tres Relegados permanecían alerta a lo largo de la pared en frente de la cabaña.

Annabelle, Roland, Arriane, Terry, y Candy estaban abarrotados en la calidez de la casa.

—¿Y ahora qué, Terry? —preguntó Francesca, yendo directa al grano.

—Nada —dijo Terry rápidamente—. Aún.

¿Por qué no? Estaban sobre los campos de Troya, cerca del lugar donde se esperaba que los ángeles aterrizaran. Habían llegado hasta aquí para detenerlo. ¿Por qué pasar por todo lo que habían pasado esta semana sólo para sentarse en una cabaña y esperar?

—Terry —dijo Candy—. Me vendría bien una explicación. —Pero Terry sólo miró a Steven.

—Por favor toma asiento. —Steven dirigió a Candy a una de las mecedoras. Ella se hundió en la silla, y asintió en agradecimiento, cuando él le extendió una copa de metal con té Turco de manzana. Él hizo un gesto hacia la cabaña—. Esto no es mucho, pero mantiene la lluvia y gran parte del viento fuera, y ya sabes lo que dicen…

—Ubicación, ubicación, ubicación —terminó Roland, apoyándose en el brazo de la mecedora, donde Arriane se había acurrucado frente a Candy. Anabelle miró a su alrededor, la lluvia golpeando las ventanas, en el estrecho cuarto.

—¿Así que esté es el sitio de la Caída? Quiero decir, puedo sentirlo, pero no sé si es porque me estoy esforzando en que sea así. Es extraño. —Steven estaba limpiando sus gafas con su suéter de pescador. Las deslizo de nuevo en su nariz, reanudando su tono profesional.

—El sitio de la Caída es muy extenso, Annabelle. Piensa el espacio que se requiere para ciento y cincuenta millones, ochocientos veintisiete mil, ochocientos sesenta y uno…

—Querrás decir ciento cincuenta millones, ochocientos veinte siete mil, setecientos y cuarenta y seis… —interrumpió Francesca.

—Por supuesto hay discrepancias. —Steven siempre le seguía la corriente a su hermosa y combativa esposa—. El punto es que muchos ángeles cayeron, por lo que el lugar del impacto es enorme. —Miró muy rápidamente a Candy—. Pero sí, estás sentada en una parte del lugar donde los ángeles cayeron a la Tierra.

—Seguimos el viejo y extenso mapa —dijo Anthony, atizando el fuego en la estufa. Se había quemado hasta convertirse en carbón, pero su toque la había llevado de vuelta a la vida—. Pero todavía me pregunto cómo podemos estar seguros de que es este. No queda mucho tiempo.

«Porque estoy viendo visiones de la caída». Candy gritó de repente.

«Porque de alguna manera, yo estaba allí».

—Me alegra que preguntes. —Francesca extendió un rollo de pergamino en el piso entre las sillas mecedoras—. La biblioteca de los Nephilim tiene un mapa del lugar de la Caída. Fue elaborado tan cercano en un rango que hasta que alguien pueda determinar una ubicación geográfica, puede haber sido cualquier lugar.

—Podría incluso haber sido una granja de hormigas —añadió Steven—. Hemos estado esperando la señal de Terry desde que Candy volvió de las Anunciadoras, siguiendo su progreso, intentando estar cerca para cuando nos necesiten.

—Los Relegados nos encontraron en nuestra casa de invierno en el Cairo, después de la medianoche. —Francesca tiró sus hombros hacia atrás como si reprimiera un estremecimiento—. Por suerte, tenían tu pluma o podríamos tener…

—Su nombre es Phillip. Los Relegados están con nosotros ahora —dijo Terry.

Era extraño que Phil habiéndose hecho pasar como un estudiante en la escuela de la costa durante meses, no fuera reconocido por Francesca. Los profesores ángeles y elitistas prestaban atención sólo a los estudiantes «dotados» en la escuela.

—Esperaba que fueran capaces de llegar a tiempo —dijo Terry—. ¿Cómo estaban las cosas en la escuela cuando se fueron?

—No del todo bien —dijo Francesca—. Es peor para ti, estoy segura, pero no es bueno para nosotros. La Escala vino a la escuela el lunes.

La mandíbula de Terry se apretó.

—No.

—Stear y Paty—jadeó Candy—. ¿Están bien?

—Tus amigos están bien. No pudieron encontrar nada de qué acusarnos…

—Eso es verdad —dijo Steven orgullosamente—. Mi esposa dirige un barco fuerte. Por encima de cualquier crítica.

—Aún —dijo Francesca—. Los estudiantes estaban muy alarmados. Algunos de nuestros más grandes donantes sacaron a sus hijos de la escuela. —Hizo una pausa—. Espero que esto valga la pena.

Arriane se puso de pie.

—Puedes apostar tus brazaletes a que valdrá la pena.

Roland se puso de pie rápidamente y tiró a Arriane de vuelta a su asiento. Steven tomó el brazo de Francesca y tiró de ella hacia la ventana. Pronto todo el mundo estaba hablando en voz baja y Luce no tenía la fuerza suficiente para escuchar más que el tono de Arriane.

—Tengo su gran donación justo aquí.

Por la ventana, la más delgada línea de luz rojiza abrazó las montañas. Candy la miró, mientras un nudo se formaba en su estomago, sabiendo que ese era el marco del amanecer del octavo día, el día completo antes de que…

La mano de Terry estaba sobre su hombro, caliente y fuerte.

—¿Cómo estás allí?

—Bien. —Se sentó más derecha, simulando estar despierta—. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer ahora?

—Dormir.

Ella enderezo sus hombros.

—No. No estoy cansada. El sol se está asomando y Albert…

Terry se inclinó sobre la mecedora y besó su frente.

—Será mejor si has descansado.

Francesca levantó la vista desde la conversación que mantenía con Steven.

—¿Crees que es una buena idea?

—Si está cansada, necesita dormir. Un par de horas no harán daño. Ya estamos aquí.

—Pero no estoy cansada —protestó, pero era obvio que estaba mintiendo.

Francesca tragó saliva.

—Supongo que tienes razón. O sucederá o no lo hará.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —le preguntó Candy a Terry.

—Nada —contestó suavemente. Luego dirigiéndose a Francesca dijo en voz muy baja—: Sucederá. —Levantó a Candy lo suficiente para que él pudiera deslizarse en la mecedora junto a ella. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

La última cosa que ella sintió fue un beso sobre su sien y el susurro en su oído—:

Déjala tener su último sueño.

—¿Estás lista?

Candy estaba de pie junto a Terry en un terreno árido de la granja fuera de la cabaña blanca. La niebla se levantó del suelo, y el cielo tenía el color azul intenso de una fuerte tormenta.

Había nieve en las colinas al este, pero las llanuras inclinadas del valle emanaban el calor primaveral. Las flores florecieron sobre los bordes del campo. Mariposas por todas partes, blancas y rosadas y doradas.

—Sí.

Candy había estado despierta sólo un momento, cuando sintió la mano de Terry levantarla de la mecedora y sacarla de la tranquila cabaña. Él debió haberla sostenido en sus brazos toda la noche.

—Espera —dijo—. ¿Lista para qué?

Los otros la observaban, reunidos en un círculo como si hubieran estado esperando, los ángeles y los Relegados, todos con sus alas extendidas.

Una nube de cigüeñas cruzó el cielo, sus alas negras extendidas como las hojas de una palma. Su vuelo oscureció el sol por un momento, proyectando la sombra de las alas de los ángeles, antes de que las aves siguieran su camino.

—Dime quien soy —dijo Terry sin rodeos.

Era el único ángel con sus alas escondidas entre la ropa. Dio un paso alejándose de ella, rodó hacia atrás sus hombros, cerró sus ojos, y desplegó sus alas.

Se desplegaron rápidamente, con una elegancia suprema, floreciendo a ambos lados de él y enviando una ráfaga de viento que mecía las ramas de los árboles de albaricoque.

Las alas de Terry se alzaban por encima de su cuerpo, radiantes y maravillosas, haciéndolo ver inconmensurablemente hermoso. Él brillaba como el sol —no sólo sus alas, su cuerpo completo— incluso más. Lo que los ángeles llamaban su gloria irradiaba de Terry. Candy no podía apartar los ojos de él.

—Eres un ángel.

Él abrió sus ojos azules.

—Dime más…

—Tú eres… tú eres Terry Grandchester—continúo, Candy.

»Eres el ángel que me ha amado desde hace miles de años. Eres el chico que he amado desde el momento… No, en todos los momentos desde que te vi por primera vez. —Ella miró como el sol jugaba con la blancura de sus alas, anhelando sentirse envuelta a su alrededor—. Tú eres el alma que se adapta a la mía.

—Bueno —dijo Terry—. Ahora dime quién eres.

—Bien…. soy Candice White. Soy la chica de la que tú te enamoraste.

Había una tensa calma alrededor de ellos. Todos los ángeles parecían contener la respiración.

Los ojos azules de Daniel se llenaron de lágrimas. Él susurró:

—Más

—¿No es eso suficiente?

Negó con la cabeza.

—¿Terry?

—Candice

La manera en que pronuncio su nombre —tan gravemente— hizo doler su estómago. ¿Qué quería de ella?

Ella parpadeó, y entonces sonó como un trueno, y luego la planicie de Troya se volvió negra como la que tuvo anoche. La tierra fue estropeada por grietas torcidas. Cráteres de humo estaban donde el campo había estado. El polvo, la ceniza y la muerte estaban por todas partes. Los árboles estaban en llamas a lo largo del horizonte, y un eructo asqueroso de putrefacción llego con el viento.

Era como si su alma había sido arrojada a milenios atrás en el tiempo. No había nieve en las montañas, sino un limpio y blanco refugio delante de ella, no había un círculo de rostros preocupados de los ángeles.

Pero estaba Terry.

Sus alas brillaban a través del aire con polvo. Su piel desnuda era perfecta, cubierto de roció, de color rosa. Sus ojos brillaban con el mismo embriagador azul, pero no la miraba. Estaba mirando al cielo. No parecía saber que ella estaba a su lado.

Antes de que pudiera seguir su mirada hacia arriba, el mundo comenzó a girar. El olor en el aire cambió de putrefacción a polvo árido. Ella estaba de vuelta en Egipto, en la oscura tumba donde había sido encerrada y casi pierde su alma. La escena tenía lugar ante sus ojos: la Estrella Fugaz en el interior de su vestido, el claro pánico de su rostro del pasado, el beso que la trajo de vuelta y Albert revoloteando alrededor del sarcófago del Faraón. Formando su más ambicioso plan. Sus oídos sonaron con su risa agreste.

Y entonces la risa se había ido. La visión de Egipto se trasformo en otra: Candy de un pasado aún más lejano, tendida boca abajo en un campo de altas flores. Llevaba un vestido de piel de ciervo y sostenía un diente de león sobre su cara, escogiendo los pétalos uno por uno. El último se tambaleó con el viento, y ella pensó, él me ama.

El sol enceguecía hasta que algo se cruzo ante él. El rostro de Terry, sus ojos azules llenos de amor, su cabello castaño esculpiendo una aureola con los rayos delsol.

Sonrió.

Entonces su rostro desapareció. Una nueva visión, otra vida: el calor de una hoguera sobre su piel, el deseo que arde en el pecho. Había música extraña, ruidosa; risas de las personas; amigos y familiares a su alrededor. Candy se vio con Terry, bailando salvajemente alrededor de las llamas. Podía sentir el ritmo de los movimientos profundos dentro de ella, incluso cuando la música se desvaneció y las llamas lamían el cielo, cambiando de un caliente rojo a la suavidad plateada…

Una cascada. Una caída larga y exuberante de agua helada por un acantilado de piedra caliza. Candy estaba debajo de ella, separando una nube de lirios de agua con sus manos. Su largo cabello húmedo se reunió alrededor de sus hombros mientras se levantaba por encima del agua, luego se sumergió más debajo. Se acercó al otro lado del torrente de la cascada, en una laguna húmeda con

Rocas. Y allí estaba Terry, esperando como si hubiera estado esperando toda su vida.

Él se zambulló desde una roca, salpicándola cuando su cuerpo tocó el agua.

Nadó hacia ella, atrayéndola hacia sí, con un brazo alrededor de su espalda y el otro acunado en sus rodillas. Ella enlazó sus manos alrededor de su cuello y se dejó besar. Cerró los ojos…

Bum.

El rayo de nuevo. Candy estaba de vuelta en la llanura de humo de Troya. Pero esta vez, estaba atrapada en uno de los cráteres, su cuerpo atrapado bajo una roca. Ella no podía mover el brazo o la pierna izquierda. Luchó, gritando, al ver manchas de color rojo y fragmentos de algo que parecía un espejo roto. Su cabeza se arremolinaba con el dolor más intenso que alguna vez había sentido.

—¡Ayuda!

Y luego: Terry se cernió sobre ella, sus ojos errantes miraban su cuerpo con horror sin pestañear.

—¿Qué te pasó?

Candy no sabía la respuesta —no sabía dónde estaba ni como había llegado allí.

La Candice de su memoria ni siquiera reconoció a Terry. Pero ella lo hizo. De repente, se dio cuenta de que esta era la primera vez que ella y Terry se habían encontrado en la Tierra. Este fue el momento que había estado esperando, el momento del que Terry nunca le había hablado.

Ninguno reconoció al otro. Ellos ya estaban instantáneamente enamorados.

¿Cómo podría ser este el lugar de su primer encuentro?

Este oscuro paisaje plagado de inmundicias y que apestaba a muerte. Su propio pasado parecía golpeado, ensangrentado, como si hubiera sido destrozado en mil pedazos. Como si hubiera caído desde una altura inconmensurable. Candy echó un vistazo al cielo. Algo estaba allí —una masa de chispas infinitesimales, como si el cielo hubiera sido electrocutado y las ondas de choque se propagaran por el resto de tiempo. Excepto que las chispas se acercaban. Formas oscuras talladas, con la luz que caían de arriba del infinito. Debe de haber habido un millón de ellos reuniéndose en un caos, un grupo amorfo a través del cielo, oscuridad y luz, suspendidos y cayendo simultáneamente, como si estuviera fuera del alcance de la gravedad.

¿Había estado ella allí arriba? Se sentía casi como si lo hubiera hecho.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo: esos eran los ángeles.

Esto era la caída.

Los recuerdos de ser testigo de su caída a la tierra. Candy se atormentó. Era como ver todas las estrellas caer del cielo nocturno. Cuanto más lejos ellos cayeron, más perdían la formación de su rumbo. Sólo se hicieron visibles las entidades autónomas.

Ella no podía imaginarse a ninguno de sus ángeles, sus amigos, siempre con ese aspecto. Más perdidos y fuera de control que los más desvalidos mortales en el peor día de su vida. ¿Estaba Arriane entre ellos? ¿Estaba Anthony?

Su mirada rastreó un orbe de luz directamente sobre su cabeza. Se hizo más grande y brillante a medida que se acercaba. Terry también alzó la vista. Candy se dio cuenta que él tampoco reconoció la caída de las formas decrecientes. Su impacto en la tierra lo había estremecido tan a fondo que había borrado el recuerdo de quien era, de donde había venido, lo magnifico que solía ser. Él miró el cielo con temor crudo en sus ojos.

Un puñado de ángeles caían a cientos de metros por encima de sus cabezas un segundo… entonces lo suficientemente cerca para que Candy pudiera distinguir los cuerpos extraños y oscuros dentro de sus recipientes de luz. Los cuerpos no se movieron, pero sin lugar a duda parecían vivos.

Cayeron más cerca de ellos, dirigiéndose hacia Candy hasta que gritó y la gran masa de luz y oscuridad se estrelló en el campo a su lado.

Una explosión de fuego y humo negro eliminó a Terry de la vista de Candy.

Venían más. Más de un millón se acercaban. Ellos aporrearían la tierra y cada ser vivo sobre ella lo sentiría en la medula. Candy se agachó y se cubrió los ojos y abrió la boca para gritar de nuevo.

Pero el sonido que salió no era ningún grito…

Porque el recuerdo había cambiado en algo todavía más allá. ¿Más allá de la Caída? Candy ya no estaba en el campo de cráteres humeantes y ángeles meteóricos.

Estaba de pie en un paisaje de luz pura. Cualquier terror en su voz no pertenecía aquí, no habrían podido existir en este lugar, que ella sabía y no sabía. Tenía una idea de donde estaba, pero no podría ser real.

Fluía por su alma un acorde fuerte y rico de hermosa música que convirtió todo a su alrededor en blanco. El cráter se había ido. La tierra se había ido. Su cuerpo era…

Ella no sabía. No podía verlo. No podía ver nada de esta fantástica plata teñido de blanco resplandor. El resplandor se reveló como un envoltorio, hasta que Candy pudo distinguir una extensa pradera blanca que se extendía ante ella. Esplendidos bosques de árboles blancos alineadas a ambos lados del campo. A lo lejos había una cornisa de plata ondulante. Candy sintió que era importante. Entonces vio que había más de siete de ellos, formando un magnifico arco en el aire alrededor de algo tan brillante que no podía no podía soportar mirarlo.

Se enfoco en la cornisa, la tercera de la izquierda.

No podía quitar su mirada de ello. ¿Por qué? Porque… su memoria se tambaleo y retrocedió… Porque… Esta cornisa le pertenecía a ella.

Mucho antes solía sentarse aquí, al lado de… ¿Quién? parecía importar.

Su visión se arremolinaba y se desvaneció, se disolvió la cornisa de plata. La blancura restante se enfocó, separándose en formas, en… Rostros. Cuerpos. Alas. Un telón de fondo de cielo azul.

Esto no era un recuerdo. Estaba de vuelta en el presente, su vida real y definitiva. Alrededor de ella estaban sus maestros Francesca y Steven, sus aliados los desterrados, sus amigos Roland, Arriane, Annabelle y Anthony. Y su amor Terry. Los miró a cada uno de ellos y los encontró tan hermosos. Todos la miraban con alegría muda en la cara. Ellos también estaban llorando.

«El don del conocimiento de sí mismo», Dee le había dicho. «Tú debes recordar como soñar lo que ya sabes».

Todo esto había estado dentro de ella todo el tiempo, en cada instante de cada una de sus vidas. Sin embargo, solo ahora Candy se sintió despierta más allá de su capacidad de imaginar lo que significa estar despierto. Un viento ligero soplaba sobre su piel y podía sentir el distante mar llevadas a ella desde el Mediterráneo, diciéndole que todavía estaba en Troya. Su visión, también, era más clara de lo que había estado nunca antes. Vio los puntos brillantes de pigmentación que conforman, las alas de oro de una mariposa que pasaba. Aspiro el aire frío, llenando sus pulmones, oliendo el zinc en el suelo arcilloso que lo haría fértil en la primavera.

—Estuve allí —susurró ella—. Yo estaba en… —El Cielo.

Pero no podía decirlo. Sabía demasiado para negarlo… y aún no suficiente para decir las palabras. Terry. Él la ayudaría.

Sigue, sus ojos suplicaban.

¿Por dónde comenzar? Tocó el medallón con la foto que se habían tomado cuando ella y Terry habían vivido en Milán.

—Cuando visite mi vida pasada en Helston —comenzó ella—, aprendí que nuestro amor es más profundo de lo que era en cualquier vida…

—Sí —dijo Terry—. Nuestro amor trasciende todo.

—Y… cuando visite el Tíbet, aprendí que un solo toque o un beso no era el disparador para mi maldición.

—Sin tocar. —Era la voz de Roland. Estaba sonriendo, de pie junto a Terry, con las manos cruzadas detrás de su espalda—. No se tocaban, por la conciencia de sí mismos. Un nivel para el que no estaban listos… hasta ahora.

—Sí. —Candy tocó su frente. Había más, mucho más—. Versalles. —Ella comenzó a hablar con mayor rapidez—. Estaba condenada a casarme con un hombre que no amaba. Y tu beso me liberó, y mi muerte fue gloriosa, porque siempre nos encontraríamos el uno al otro otra vez. Siempre.

—Juntos para siempre, independientemente de las condiciones atmosféricas —intervino Arriane, deslizando los ojos húmedos en la manga de la camisa de Roland.

Por ahora la garganta de Candy se sentía tan apretada que era difícil hablar.

Pero ya no era doloroso.

—No me había dado cuenta hasta Londres que tu maldición era mucho peor que la mía —le dijo a Daniel—. Lo que tuviste que pasar, perdiéndome…

—Nunca le importaba —murmuró Annabelle, sus alas zumbaban tanto que sus pies estaban a centímetros del suelo.

—Él siempre esperaría por ti.

—Chichén Itzá, —Candy cerró los ojos—, aprendí que la gloria de un Ángel podría ser fatal para los mortales.

—Sí —dijo Steven—. Pero todavía estas aquí.

—Sigue adelante, Candy. —La voz de Francesca era más alentadora de lo que había sido alguna vez.

—La Antigua China. —Hizo una pausa. Este significado fue diferente de los otros—. Tú me mostraste que nuestro amor era más importante que cualquier guerra arbitraria. —Nadie habló. Terry le dio la más leve inclinación de cabeza.

Y fue entonces cuando Candy entendió, no sólo quien era ella, sino como todo esto aumento la… había otra vida en sus viajes por las Anunciadoras que Candy sintió que tenía que mencionar. Tomó una respiración.

No pienses en Albert, se dijo ella. No tienes miedo.

—Cuando estaba encerrada en la tumba en Egipto, supe de una vez por todas que siempre elegiría tu amor. —Fue entonces cuando los ángeles cayeron sobre una rodilla, mirándola fijamente expectantes… todos ellos, excepto Terry.

Sus ojos brillaron con el azul más profundo que había visto nunca.

Alargó la mano hacia ella, pero antes de que sus manos se encontraran con las suyas:

—¡Aaah! —gritó Candy, cuando un dolor agudo cortaba a través de su espalda.

Su cuerpo se convulsiono con una extraña, sensación de perforación. Sus ojos se humedecieron. Sus oídos sonaron. Pensó que podría estar enferma por el dolor. Pero lentamente, localizó, una agonía aguda por todas partes de su espalda, en dos pequeñas secciones en la parte superior de los omoplatos.

¿Estaba sangrando? alcanzó la espalda, por encima de su hombro. La herida se sentía tierna y cruda, y también como si algo estuviera saliendo de su interior. Esto no dolía, pero era desconcertante. Presa del pánico, giró su cabeza alrededor pero no podía ver nada, sólo podía oír el sonido de la piel deslizándose y siendo estirada, rasgado que sonaba como si nuevos músculos se estuvieran regenerando.

Entonces llegó una repentina sensación de pesadez, como si el peso hubiera sido atado alrededor de sus hombros. Y luego, vio en su visión periférica, enorme blancura que ondeaba a cada lado, un jadeo colectivo se elevó de los labios de los ángeles.

—¡Oh Candy! —susurró Terry, su mano cubriendo su boca.

Era así de sencillo. Ella extendió sus alas.

Ellas eran luminosas, boyantes, extremadamente llenas de luz, hecho del mejor material empíreo más, fino más reflectante. De punta a punta, su envergadura era tal vez de unos nueve metros, pero se sentían enormes, infinitas. No sintió más dolor.

Cuando sus dedos se curvaron alrededor de la base de ellas detrás de sus hombros, eran de varios centímetros de espesor y afelpados. Eran de plata, pero no plata, como la superficie de un espejo. Eran inconcebibles, eran inevitables.

Eran sus alas…

Contenían cada gramo de fuerza y el fortalecimiento que había acumulado a lo largo de los milenios que había vivido.

Y en el más mínimo capricho de un pensamiento, sus alas comenzaron a batir. Su primer pensamiento: puedo hacer algo ahora.

Sin decir una palabra, ella y Terry alcanzaron las manos del otro. Las puntas de sus alas se arquearon hacia adelante en una especie de beso, como las alas de los ángeles en el Malak Qayom. Ellos estaban llorando y riendo, y pronto, se besaban.

—¿Y? —preguntó él.

Ella estaba atontada y asombrada —y más feliz de lo que nunca había estado antes. Posiblemente no podía ser real, pensó… a menos que dijera la verdad en voz alta, con Terry y el resto de ángeles caídos allí para ser testigo.

—Soy Candice —dijo—. Soy un Ángel… Tu ángel.


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO 17**

**LA INVENCIÓN DEL AMOR**

Volar era como nadar y Candy era buena en ambas cosas.

Los pies se elevaron del suelo. No tuvo que pensar o prepararse. Sus alas batieron con pronta intuición. El viento zumbaba en contra de las fibras de sus alas, cargándola hacia el rosa y cristalino cielo. En el aire, sintió el peso de su cuerpo, especialmente en sus pies, pero estaba abrumada porque era un dinamismo nuevo, inimaginable. Se deslizó sobre niveles bajos de las nubes, causando una mínima interrupción, como una briza pasando a través de una campana.

Miró de la punta de un ala a la otra, examinando su brillo de plata perlada, admirando todos sus cambios. Era como si el resto de su cuerpo ahora difiriera de sus alas.

Ellas respondían ante el primer atisbo de deseo, con brazadas elegantes que generaban una tremenda velocidad. Se aplastaban como un alerón para deslizarse únicamente con el impulso, luego se retraían en forma de corazón detrás de sus hombros mientras se zambullía directamente en el aire.

Su primer vuelo.

Excepto… que no lo era... Antes de Candice White, antes de que su alma hubiera visto la Tierra curva. Por todas las vidas en la Tierra que ella presenció en las Anunciadoras, todos los cuerpos que había inhabitado, Candy apenas rayó en la superficie de quién era ella, quién había sido. Había una historia más antigua que la historia durante la cual ella batió esas alas.

Podía ver a los demás mirándola desde el suelo. El rostro de Terry brillaba con lágrimas. Él lo supo todo este tiempo. Ya que la había esperado. Ella quería alcanzarlo, quería que él se disparara hacia arriba y volara con ella… pero luego, ya no lo podía ver más.

La luz dio paso a una total oscuridad… De otra memoria estrellándose-

Cerró sus ojos y se rindió ante ella, dejando que la llevará de regreso. De alguna manera sabía que esta era su memoria más antigua, el momento en las profundidades de su alma. Candy había estado ahí desde el principio del principio.

La Biblia había dejado fuera esa parte:

Antes de que hubiera luz, había ángeles. Un momento, oscuridad; el siguiente, la sensación cálida de ser persuadido fuera de la inexistencia por una mano gentil y magnífica.

Dios creó el Ejército Celestial de los Ángeles —trescientos ochenta millones de ellos— un singular y brillante momento. Candy estaba ahí, Terry, Roland, Annabelle, Anthony y millones más, todos perfectos, gloriosos, todos designados a adorar a su Creador.

Sus cuerpos estaban hechos de la misma sustancia que componía el firmamento del Cielo. No eran carne y hueso, sino materia celestial, la luz en sí; fuerte, indestructible, hermoso de contemplar. Sus hombros, brazos y piernas brillaban ante la existencia, prefigurando las formas mortales que tomarían en su propia creación.

Todos los ángeles descubrieron sus alas simultáneamente, cada par ligeramente diferente, reflejando el alma de su poseedor.

Tan pronto como el génesis de los ángeles, las alas de Candy eran de plata reflectante y brillante, el color de la luz de las estrellas. Ellas habían brillando en su gloria singular desde el amanecer de los amaneceres de los tiempos.

La Creación ocurrió a la velocidad del deseo de Dios, pero se resumía en la memoria de Candy como una historia, otra de las creaciones tempranas de Dios, un producto del tiempo. Un momento no había nada; luego el Cielo estaba repleto de ángeles.

En esos días, el Cielo tenía sus límites, su suelo cubierto de tierra de nube, una sustancia blanca, suave como la brumosa nube que cubría los pies de los ángeles y la punta de las alas cuando caminaban por el suelo.

Había niveles ilimitados en el Cielo, cada uno lleno de huecos y sinuosos caminos, yendo hacia todas las direcciones bajo un cielo de color de la miel. El aire estaba perfumado con néctar, alzándose de delicadas flores blancas que surgían en bosques encantadores. Sus flores redondas salpicaban todos los rincones y grietas del Cielo, buscando algo como antepasados de peonías blancas.

Huertos de árboles de plata llevaban las frutas más deliciosas que jamás habían existido. Los ángeles hacían un festín dando gracias por su primer y único hogar.

Sus voces se unieron en alabanza de su Creador, formando una mezcla de sonido que en las gargantas de los humanos más tarde se daría a conocer como harmonía.

Un prado rodó hacia la existencia, dividiendo el huerto en dos. Y cuando todo lo demás en el Cielo estaba completo, Dios colocó un Trono impresionante a la cabeza del prado. Se pulsaba con luz divina.

—Ven ante mí —comandó Dios, instalándose en el profundo asiento con satisfacción merecida—. A partir de ahora me conocerán como el Trono.

Los ángeles se reunieron en el plano del Cielo y se acercaron al Trono en gratitud. Fluyeron naturalmente en una línea simple, clasificándose instantáneamente y para siempre. Para el momento en que se acercaron a la esquina del huerto, Candy recordó que ella no podía ver claramente el Trono.

Brillaba mucho para que los ojos de los ángeles lo soportaran. Ella también recordaba que una vez había sido el tercer ángel en la línea. El tercero más cercano a Dios.

Uno, dos, tres.

Sus alas se estiraron y engrosaron con el honor. En el aire sobre el Trono, ocho estantes hechos de plata rizada colgaban en un arco, como un dosel que alberga el Trono. Dios llamo a los primeros ocho ángeles en la fila para llenar estos asientos y convertirlos en los Arcángeles del Trono.

Candy tomo su lugar en el tercer asiento de la izquierda. Se ajustaba a su cuerpo, con precisión, después de haber sido creado para ella. Aquí era donde pertenecía. Adoración brotaba de su alma, fluyendo hacia Dios. Fue perfecto.

Pero no duro mucho.

Dios tenía más planes para el universo. Otro recuerdo lleno a Candy haciéndola temblar.

Dios abandonó a los ángeles.

Todo era gozo en el Prado, y entonces el Trono se quedo vació. Dios camino a través de los umbrales del Cielo, se marcho para crear las estrellas, la Tierra y la Luna.

Hombre y mujer rondaban cerca del borde de la existencia.

El Cielo oscureció cuando Dios lo dejó. Candy se sintió fría e inútil. Fue entonces, ella recordó, que los ángeles comenzaron a verse unos a los otros de forma diferente, para darse cuenta de las variaciones de color entre sus alas.

Algunos comenzaron a rumorear que Dios se había cansado de ellos y la armonía de sus canciones de alabanza. Muchos decían que pronto los humanos tomarían el lugar de los ángeles.

Candy recordó declinándose en su asiento de plata junto al Trono. Ella se acordó notando cuan simple y aburrido parecía sin la presencia animadora de Dios.

Trató de adorar a su Creador desde lejos, pero no podía remplazar su soledad. La adoración en presencia de Dios era para lo que había sido diseñada y todo lo que ella sentía era un agujero. ¿Qué podría hacer?

Miró hacia abajo desde su silla y vio un ángel rondando por el óleo de una nube. Parecía cansado, melancólico.

Pareció sentir su mirada sobre él y levantó la mirada. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, él sonrió. Ella recordó cuan hermoso había sido antes de que Dios se hubiera ido…

Ellos no pensaron. Se alcanzaron el uno al otro.

Sus almas entrelazadas.

Terry… pensó Candy, quizá era así como se habían conocido, pero ella no podía estar segura. El Prado había estado sombrío y su memoria estaba nublada…

¿Era este el momento de su primera conexión?

Destelló.

El Prado estaba de un blanco brillante otra vez. El tiempo había pasado; Dios había vuelto. El Trono resplandecía con su sublime gloria. Candy ya no se sentaba sobre su ondulante silla de plata junto al Trono. Ella se aglomeró en el anfiteatro del Prado lleno de ángeles, se les pediría que eligieran algo.

Pasarían Lista. Candy había estado allí, también. Por supuesto que tenía. Se sentía acalorada y nerviosa sin saber por qué. Su cuerpo se sonrojó de la forma en que solía hacerlo cuando ella estaba dentro de su pasado y al borde de la muerte. No podía mover sus alas.

Ya había elegido.

Su estomago se contrajo. El aire se sentía escaso. Ella estaba… cayendo.

Candy parpadeó, vio el sol entrecortado por las montañas y supo que estaba devuelta al presente, devuelta en Troya. Y cayendo desde los cielos, cinco metros… diez.

Sus brazos se agitaban, como si ella fuera simplemente una niña otra vez, como si no pudiera volar.

Extendió sus alas, pero era demasiado tarde.

Aterrizó con un golpe suave en los brazos de Terry.

Sus amigos la rodearon en la llanura herbosa. Todo era como había sido antes: explanadas de árboles de cedro alrededor del lodo, granjas agrícolas; chozas abandonadas en el medio de una extensión árida; mariposas. Rostros de ángeles caídos custodiándola, llenos de preocupación.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Terry.

Su corazón seguía desbocado. ¿Por qué no podía recordar que había pasado durante el Pase de Lista? Tal vez no les ayudaría a detener a Albert, pero Candy quería saber desesperadamente.

—Estuve tan cerca —dijo ella—. Casi comprendo lo que pasó.

Terry la puso suavemente sobre el suelo y la besó.

—Vas a llegar, Candy. Sé que podrás.

Era el atardecer durante el octavo día de su viaje. Mientras el sol se ocultaba en los Dardanelos14, lanzando una luz dorada sobre los campos de barbecho, Candy deseaba que hubiera una forma de dibujarlo.

¿Qué pasa si un día no hubiera tiempo suficiente?

Candy encorvaba y desencorvaba sus hombros. No estaba acostumbrada al peso de sus alas, suave como el pétalo de una rosa en el cielo, pero pesadas como cortinas de plomo cuando sus pies estaban en el suelo. Cuando sus alas fueron desplegadas por primera vez, habían rasgado su camiseta y su chaqueta militar color caqui. La ropa había caído sobre el césped hecha trizas, una prueba extraña. Annabelle había salido rápidamente de la choza con una camiseta extra. Era de un azul eléctrico con una imagen serigrafiada de Marlene Dietrich en el pecho, con aberturas sutiles para las alas adaptadas a la espalda.

—En lugar de pensar en todo lo que aún no recuerdas —dijo Francesca—, piensa en lo mucho que has avanzado, y lo lejos que has llegado.

—Bueno —Candy paseaba en el Prado, sintiendo la nueva sensación de sus alas flotando tras ella—. Sé que la maldición me impide saber mi verdadera naturaleza como un ángel, haciéndome morir cada vez que me acerco a un recuerdo de mi pasado. Es por eso que ninguno de ustedes podía decirme quien era yo.

—Tendrás que caminar por ese valle solitario por ti misma —dijo Anthony.

—Y la razón que te llevo hasta esa vida también es parte de la maldición —dijo Terry.

—Esta vez fui criada sin una religión específica, sin ningún conjunto de reglas que rigieran mi destino, lo que me permite —Candy hizo una pausa, volviendo a pensar en el Pase de Lista—, elegir por mí misma.

—No todos tienen ese lujo —habló Phil desde la fila de los Relegados.

—¿Es por eso que los Relegados me quieren? —preguntó ella, sabiendo que era cierto—. ¿Pero no he elegido ya a Terry? No pude recordarlo antes, pero cuando Dee me dio su don del conocimiento, parecía que —se acercó a Terry—, que mi elección siempre estuvo ahí dentro de mí.

14 Dardanelos: Los Dardanelos o estrecho de los Dardanelos es un estrecho ubicado entre Europa

—Tú sabes quién eres ahora, Candy —dijo Terry—. Nada debe estar más allá de tu alcance.

Las palabras de Terry se filtraron en ella. Eso era lo que era ahora, era lo que siempre había sido.

Su mirada se trasladó al lugar donde los Relegados estuvieron a distancia del grupo. Candy no sabía cuántos de ellos podían haber visto su transformación, si sus ojos ciegos pudieron percibir una metamorfosis del alma.

Vio una señal de Olianna, la mujer Relegada que había vigilado a Candy en la azotea, en Viena. Pero mientras la miraba, se dio cuenta de que esta también había… cambiado.

—Me acuerdo de ti —dijo Candy, caminando cerca de la delgada chica rubia con los cavernosos ojos blancos. La conocía, del cielo—. Olianna, fuiste uno de los doce ángeles del Zodíaco. Gobernaste sobre Leo.

Olianna tomó un aliento profundo estremeciéndose y asintió.

—Sí.

—Y tú, Phresia. Eras una Luminary —Candy cerró sus ojos, recordando—. ¿No eras una de las cuatro que emanaba de la Voluntad Divina? Recuerdo tus alas. Eran…

—Ella se detuvo sintiendo su expresión oscurecerse ante la vista de las monótonas alas marrones que llevaba la chica ahora—, excepcionales.

Phresia enderezó sus hombros caídos y levantó su demacrado rostro pálido.

—Nadie realmente me ha visto en años.

Vicent, el de aspecto más joven de los Relegados, dio un paso adelante.

—¿Y de mi? ¿Me recuerdas?

Candy se estiró y tocó el hombro del muchacho, recordándolo como mortalmente enfermo, él la había buscado después de que la Escala lo había torturado. Entonces, se acordó de algo más profundo que eso.

—Eres Vicent, Ángel del viento del Norte.

Los ojos ciegos de Vicent se nublaron como si su alma quisiera llorar pero su cuerpo se lo negó.

—Phil —dijo Candy, mirando finalmente al Relegado que había temido tanto cuando él vino por ella en el patio trasero de sus padres. Sus labios estaban tensos y blancos, nervioso—. Uno de los Ángeles del lunes, ¿no? Infundido con los Poderes de la Luna.

—Gracias, Candice —Phil se inclinó con vacilación pero cortésmente—. Los Relegados confesamos, nos hemos equivocado al tratar de alejarte de tu alma gemela y tus obligaciones. Pero sabíamos, como acabarías, demostrando que sola podías vernos por quienes solíamos ser. Y que solo tú puedes devolvernos a nuestra gloria.

—Sí —dijo ella—, puedo verte.

—Los Relegados podemos verte también —dijo Phil—. Estás radiante.

—Sí, lo está.

Terry… Ella se volvió hacia él. Su pelo castaño y ojos azules, los fuertes hombros esculpidos, los labios gruesos que la habían traído de vuelta a la vida una y mil veces. Se habían amado incluso más de lo que Candy se había dado cuenta. Su amor había sido fuerte desde los primeros días del cielo. Su relación se extendió durante toda la historia de la existencia. Ella sabía dónde había conocido por primera vez a Terry en la Tierra —aquí mismo, en los chamuscados campos de Troya, mientras los ángeles estaban cayendo— pero había una historia anterior. Un comienzo diferente para su amor.

¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo había sucedido?

Buscó la respuesta en sus ojos, pero sabía que no lo encontraría allí. Tenía que mirar hacia atrás en su propia alma. Ella cerró sus ojos.

Los recuerdos vinieron más fáciles ahora, como si la extensión de sus alas hubiera enviado una red de grietas a través de la pared entre la chica y el ángel que ella había sido antes. Todo lo que la separada de su pasado era frágil ahora, tan frágil como una cascara de huevo.

De vuelta a la Pradera, a horcajadas sobre su cornisa de plata, llena de nostalgia por el regreso de Dios. Candy estaba mirando con desdén al ángel rubio, el único que ella había ya recordado alcanzar. Recordó sus lentos y tristes pasos por el suelo de la nube. La corona en su cabeza antes de que él levantara la vista.

El cielo estaba tranquilo en ese momento. El ángel y Candy estaban solos por un extraño momento, lejos de la armonía de los demás.

Él se volvió para mirarla. Tenía una cara cuadrada, pelo ligeramente ondulado, y ojos azules del color del hielo. Estos se arrugaron cuando él le sonrió.

Ella no lo reconoció.

No, eso no era así… ella lo reconoció, lo conocía.

Mucho antes, Candy había amado a este ángel… Pero él no era Terry.

Sin saber porque, Candy quiso alejar este recuerdo, para fingir que no lo había visto, para parpadear de nuevo y estar con Terry en las llanuras rocosas de Troya.

Pero su alma estaba soldada a la escena. Ella no podía alejarse de este ángel que no era Terry.

Él la alcanzo. Sus alas entrelazadas. Y le susurró al oído:

—Nuestro amor es interminable. No puede haber nada más.

Al final, ella se sacudió sobresaltada de ese recuerdo. Volvió a Troya.

Sin aliento. Sus ojos deben haberla traicionado. Se sintió salvaje y con pánico.

—¿Qué has visto? —susurró Annabelle.

Candy abrió la boca, pero no salieron las palabras.

Lo traicioné, quienquiera que fuese, había alguien antes que Terry y yo…

—Esto no ha terminado todavía —Finalmente, encontró su voz—. La maldición. A pesar de saber quién soy y saber que puedo elegir a Terry, hay algo más, ¿no?

Alguien más. Él es quien me maldijo… Terry pasó sus dedos muy suavemente sobre el borde brillante de sus alas. Se estremeció, porque cada toque contra sus alas la quemaba con la pasión de un profundo beso y encendió algo muy hondo dentro de ella. Finalmente, sabía el placer que le produjo a él cuando dejó que sus manos se deslizaran sobre las suyas.

—Has llegado tan lejos, Candy. Pero todavía hay mucho camino por recorrer. Busca en tu pasado. Ya sabes lo que estás buscando. Encuéntralo.

Ella cerró los ojos, buscando de nuevo a través de milenios de fragmentos de memorias.

La Tierra se alejó bajo sus pies. Un laberinto de colores borrosos a su alrededor, y su corazón martilleaba bajo su pecho, y todo se volvió blanco.

El cielo de nuevo.

Estaba brillante con el regreso de Dios al trono. El cielo brilló del color de un ópalo. Las nubes eran espesas ese día, con penachos blancos, que llegaba casi hasta la cintura de los ángeles. Esas torres imponentes blancas a la derecha eran los árboles en el Bosque de la Vida; las flores plateadas en plena floración, a la izquierda pronto serían los frutos del Huerto del Conocimiento. Los árboles eran más altos ahora. Habían tenido tiempo de crecer desde la última recolección de Candy.

Estaba de vuelta en el Prado, en el centro de una gran congregación, parpadeante de luz. Los ángeles en el Cielo se reunieron delante del Trono, que había restaurado su brillo tan intenso que Candy se encogió al verlo.

La silla plateada que había ocupado Lucifer había sido trasladada ahora al otro extremo del Prado. Había sido degradado a un nivel casi insultante por el Trono.

Entre Lucifer y el Trono, el resto de los ángeles se unieron en una sola masa, pero pronto, se dio cuenta Candy, que se repartían de un lado o del otro.

Ella estaba de vuelta en el Paso de Lista. Esta vez iba a obligarse a recordar cómo había sido.

A cada hijo y cada hija del cielo se les pediría que eligiera un bando. Dios o Lucifer. Bueno o... no, él no era malo.

El mal no existía todavía.

Hacinados así, cada ángel era impresionante, distinto pero de alguna manera indistinguible del siguiente. Allí estaba Terry, en el centro, el más puro resplandor que ella jamás había visto. En su memoria, Candy se movía hacia él.

¿Moviéndose de dónde?

La voz de Terry llenaba sus oídos: Busca en tu pasado. Ella no había mirado a Lucifer todavía. Ella no quería.

Mira lo que no quieres mirar… Cuando se volvió hacia el otro extremo del Prado, vio otra luz acompañando a Lucifer.

Era espléndida y ostentosa, tanto que Candy tuvo que esforzarse para verlo claramente.

Él era... precioso. El pelo rubio derramado sobre sus hombros en ondas brillantes. Su cuerpo parecía más grande, definido por músculos que ningún mortal jamás alcanzaría. Sus fríos ojos azules eran fascinantes.

Candy no podía apartar sus ojos de él. Entonces, entre las barras del Murmullo Celestial, lo escuchó. A pesar de no recordar haber aprendido la canción, ella conocía las palabras y siempre las había conocido, los mortales se la habían enseñado como canciones de cuna a través de sus vidas.

De todas las parejas aprobadas del Trono Ninguna ardió elevándose tan brillantemente Como Albert Y Candice… Las líneas hicieron eco en su cabeza, acarreando recuerdos con ellas, recolectando recuerdos perdidos con cada palabra.

El alma de Candy se arrastró, mareada, hacia el reconocimiento. Albert le había escrito esa canción. Era una parte de su designio.

Ella era... ¿había sido ella amante de Albert?

En el momento en que se preguntó si era posible aquel horror, Candy supo que era la más antigua, y fría verdad. Ella se había equivocado acerca de todo. Su primer amor había sido Albert, el representante de Lucifer, y ella había sido el de él. Una vez, habían sido almas gemelas. Se sentía retorcido, extraña para sí misma, como si hubiera despertado y se diera cuenta de que había matado a alguien en su sueño.

Al otro lado del prado, Albert y Candy observaban el Pase de Lista. Candy le sonreía mientras él le devolvía el gesto de manera inescrutable.

Un recuerdo dentro de otro recuerdo. Candy en un túnel a través de la oscuridad, hasta el lugar donde más odiaba ir.

Albert, la sostenía, acariciándola con sus alas, creándole un inconfesable placer, abiertamente, allí en su silla de plata junto al Trono vacío.

Nuestro amor es interminable. No puede haber nada más… Cuando él la besó, se convirtieron en los primeros seres en experimentar afecto más allá de Dios.

Los besos habían sido extraños, maravillosos y Candy había querido más, pero temía lo que los otros ángeles pensaran de los beso. Le preocupaba que el beso se viera como una marca en sus labios. Por encima de todo, tenía miedo de que Dios lo supiera cuando regresara y reasumiera su puesto en el Trono.

—Di que me adoras —rogó Albert.

—La adoración es para Dios —respondió ella.

—No tiene por qué ser así —le susurró él—. Imagínate lo fuertes que seríamos si pudiéramos declarar abiertamente nuestro amor ante el Trono, tu adorándome, yo adorándote. El Trono es sólo uno, unidos en el amor, podríamos ser superiores.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia entre el amor y la adoración? —preguntó Candy.

—El amor es tomar la adoración que sientes por Dios y dársela a alguien que realmente está aquí.

—Pero yo no quiero ser más grande que Dios.

El rostro de Albert se oscureció ante sus palabras. Se dio la vuelta lejos de ella, la rabia echando raíces en su alma. Candy había sentido un extraño cambio dentro de él, pero era tan extraño que no lo reconoció. Y comenzó a temerle. Él parecía no temerle a nada, excepto a que ella lo abandonase.

Él le enseñó la canción sobre la grandeza de su unión. Se la hizo cantar constantemente, hasta que Candy se vio a sí misma totalmente entregada a él.

Él le dijo que eso era amor.

Candy se retorcía por el dolor del recuerdo. Ella continúo y continúo así con Albert. Con cada interacción, con cada caricia de sus alas, él se volvía más posesivo, más envidioso de su adoración por el trono, diciéndole que si en verdad lo amara, él sería suficiente…

Entonces, un día descubrió la causa del cambio de Albert, él se había aliado con Lucifer, y este había envenenado su alma, Candy recordó ese periodo oscuro: Había estado llorando en el Prado, después de que Albert le hubiese pedido unirse a Lucifer… él planeaba armar una revuelta, y estaba buscando hacerse de el mayor número posible de seguidores… Candy estaba destrozada, ¿Por qué él le pediría tal cosa? con nubes hasta el cuello, con ganas de escabullirse lejos de todo. La sombra de un ángel se cernió sobre ella.

—¡Déjame en paz! —Había lloriqueado.

Pero el ala que caía sobre la de ella, hizo todo lo contrario.

La acunó. El ángel parecía saber lo que ella necesitaba más que ella misma.

Poco a poco, Candy levantó la cabeza. Los ojos del ángel eran Azules, pero no eran como el azul de los ojos de Albert, el azul de los ojos de este ángel era cálido... en ellos no existía la frialdad que a veces veía en Albert…

—Terry—Ella lo conocía como el cuarto Arcángel, encargado de velar por las almas pérdidas—. ¿Por qué has venido a mí?

—Porque he estado observándote —Terry la miraba y Candy supo que antes de esa fecha, nadie había visto nunca a un ángel llorar. Las lágrimas de Candy eran las primeras—. ¿Qué te está ocurriendo?

Durante mucho tiempo buscó las palabras.

—Siento que estoy perdiendo mi luz.

La historia salió de ella, y Terry la oyó.

Nadie había escuchado a Candy en un tiempo muy largo.

Cuando terminó, los ojos de Terry estaban húmedos de lágrimas.

—Lo que tú llamas amor no suena muy bonito —dijo lentamente—. Piensa en la forma en que adoramos al Trono. La adoración nos hace las mejores versiones de nosotros mismos. Nos sentimos alentados a seguir adelante con nuestros instintos, no cambiarnos nosotros mismos por amor. Si yo fuera tuyo y tú fueras mía, querría que fueras exactamente como eres. Nunca te eclipsaría con mis deseos, jamás te pediría que hicieras algo que no quisieras hacer...

Candy tomó la cálida y fuerte mano de Terry. Quizás Albert había descubierto el amor, pero ese ángel parecía entender cómo convertirlo en algo maravilloso.

De repente, toda la tristeza que había sentido, se desvaneció, y Candy se encontró besando a Terry, mostrándole cómo se hacía, necesitando por primera vez dar su alma por completo a otro. Se abrazaron, y las almas de ambos resplandecieron más brillantes, dos mitades completando un mejor todo.

Por supuesto, Albert regresó de nuevo a ella, fue inevitable que él se diera cuenta de que ella ya no le pertenecía, y cuando descubrió lo que había sucedido entre ella y Terry, se cegó por la ira, intentó arrastrarla por la fuerza hasta el lado de Lucifer que pronto pondría en marcha sus planes. Candy trataba de zafarse de su agarre sin éxito, pero cuando Lucifer empezó a hablar, Albert se distrajo y ella pudo escapar. Entró en la Pradera, vagó entre las almas brillantes. Y vio la que había estado buscando todo el tiempo. Lucifer gritó a los ángeles:

—Una línea se ha trazado en las nubes del Prado. Ahora todos sois libres de elegir. Os ofrezco la igualdad, una existencia sin clasificaciones arbitrarias de una autoridad.

Candy supo lo él quería decir… pero para ella representaba que ella solo era libre de seguir a Albert.

Albert podría haber pensado que la amaba, pero lo que amaba era controlarla con una oscura y destructiva fascinación. Era como si él pensara que ella era una extensión de él. Ella se acurrucó juntó a Terry en el Prado, disfrutando de la calidez de un amor incipiente que era puro y creciente. Cuando el nombre de Terry resonó a través del Prado. Había sido llamado. Él se levantó por encima del tumulto de la luz angelical y dijo con calma, dominándose a sí mismo.

—Con todo respeto, no voy a hacer esto. No voy a elegir el lado de Lucifer, ni voy a elegir el lado de los Cielos.

Un rugido se elevó de los vastos campos de los ángeles, de los que estaban al lado del Trono, mayoritariamente y de los que estaban con Lucifer. Candy estaba aturdida.

—En su lugar, elijo el amor —continuó Terry—. Elijo amar y dejarlos a ustedes su guerra. Estás equivocado al traer esto sobre nosotros —le dijo Terry a Lucifer.

Luego, al Trono:

—Todo lo que es bueno en el Cielo y la Tierra está hecho de amor. Tal vez ese no era el plan cuando se creó el universo, el amor, tal vez era sólo un aspecto de un mundo complejo y brutal. Pero el amor fue la mejor cosa que has hecho, y se ha convertido en la única cosa que vale la pena salvar. Esta guerra no es justa. Esta guerra no es buena. El amor es la única cosa por la que vale la pena luchar.

El Prado se quedó en silencio después de las palabras de Terry. La mayor parte de los ángeles miraban atónitos, como si ellos no entendieran lo que Terry quería decir.

No había llegado aún el turno de Candy. Los nombres de los ángeles eran llamados por los secretarios celestes en función de su rango, y después de la rebelión, Candy había pasado a ser la primera en el rango, detrás de ella, estaba Susy, Terry había pasado a ser el tercero, puesto que Albert también había abandonado su puesto, después estaba Arriane, Anthony, Roland, Anabelle y Elisa… por tanto, Terry había sido llamado antes que ella Daniel. Ella se había puesto de pie a su lado en el Prado.

—Nunca tendría que ser una elección entre el amor y Tú —declaró ella al Trono—. Tal vez algún día puedas encontrar una manera de reconciliar la adoración y el verdadero amor que nos has hecho capaces de sentir. Pero si tuviera que elegir, tengo que estar al lado de mi amor. Puedo elegir a Terry y lo elegiré para siempre.

Luego Candy recordó la cosa más difícil que jamás había tenido que hacer. Se volvió hacia Albert, su primer amor. Sin hubiera sido honesta con él, nada de esto contaría.

—Tú me mostraste el poder del amor, y por eso siempre estaré agradecida. Pero el amor ocupa un distante tercer lugar para ti, muy por detrás de tu orgullo y rabia. Estás siguiendo una pelea que nunca podrás ganar.

—¡Estoy haciendo todo esto por ti! —gritó él.

Fue su primera gran mentira, la primera gran mentira del universo. Del brazo de Terry en el centro de la Pradera, Candy había hecho la única opción posible. Su miedo palidecía en comparación con su amor.

Pero ella nunca podría haber previsto la maldición. Candy recordaba ahora que el castigo había llegado por ambas partes. Eso era lo que había hecho la maldición tan vinculante: Tanto el Trono como Lucifer , al que además se había unido Albert—por celos, rencor o una vista de la justicia sin amor— habían sellado el destino de Terry y ella por miles de años.

En el silencio de la Pradera, sucedió una cosa extraña: Otro Terry apareció junto a ellos. Él era un anacronismo; el Terry que había conocido en el colegio San Pablo, el ángel que conocía y amaba.

—Vengo aquí a pedir clemencia —dijo el doble de Terry—. Si tenemos que ser castigados y, mi Señor, yo no cuestiono su decisión, por favor, al menos, recuerda que una de las grandes características de tu poder es tu misericordia, que es misteriosa, grande y humilla a todos nosotros.

En aquel momento Candy no había entendido eso, pero en el recuerdo, al fin, todo tenía sentido. Él le había dado el don de una laguna en la maldición, de modo que algún día en el futuro distante, pudiera liberar su amor.

Lo último que recordaba era agarrar con fuerza a Terry cuando las nubes comenzaron a bullir negras. El suelo cedió bajo sus pies y los ángeles comenzaron su fuga, su caída. Terry había escapado de su agarre. Su cuerpo se había fijado en la inmovilidad. Ella lo perdió. Perdió la memoria. Ella se perdió.

Hasta ahora…

Cuando abrió los ojos, había caído la noche. El aire era tan fresco que sus brazos temblaban. Los otros se amontonaban a su alrededor, tan silenciosos que se podía oír los grillos silbando en el césped. Ella no quería mirar a nadie.

—Fue por mi culpa —dijo—. Todo este tiempo pensé que estaban castigando a Terry, pero el castigo era para mí —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Yo soy la razón por la que Albert está haciendo esto?

—No, Candy —Anthony le dio una sonrisa triste—. Tal vez fueras la inspiración, pero la inspiración es una excusa para hacer algo que ya se quiere hacer. Lucifer únicamente le dio a Albert el impulso necesario… él le prometió a Albert que te llevaría de regreso a él… Cuando vio que habías encontrado el amor verdadero se aferró a tenerte fuese como fuese, tú te volviste un capricho para él, y Lucifer, aprovechándose de eso, le prometió que te traería de vuelta a él, si accedía a ayudarlo con sus planes…

—Pero yo lo traicioné.

—No —dijo Terry—. Él te traicionó a ti. Él nos traicionó a todos nosotros.

—¿Crees que si Albert no se hubiera comportado de esa manera?

Terry sonrió.

—Me gusta pensar que hubiésemos encontrado la manera. Ahora, por fin, tenemos la oportunidad de dejar todo esto atrás. Tenemos la oportunidad de detener a Albert y Lucifer, para romper la maldición y amarnos de la forma en que siempre hemos querido. Podemos hacer que todos estos años de sufrimiento valgan la pena.

—Mira —dijo Steven, apuntando al cielo.

Las estrellas habían salido en masa. Una de ellas, a lo lejos, era especialmente brillante. Por un instante su luz vacilo, y luego parecieron salir todas juntas antes de volverse aún más brillante que antes.

—Son ellos, ¿no? —dijo ella—. ¿La Caída?

—Sí —dijo Francesca—. Eso es todo. Se ve igual a como los textos antiguos dicen que lo haría.

—¿Se ve cómo? —Candy arrugó la frente, entrecerrando los ojos—. Sólo puedo verla cuando…

—Concéntrate —ordenó Anthony.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —preguntó Candy.

—Están llegando a este mundo —dijo Terry.

—No fue el tránsito físico del Cielo a la Tierra lo que duró nueve días. Fue el cambio de un reino celestial a uno terrenal. Cuando aterrizamos aquí, nuestros cuerpos eran... diferentes. Nos hicimos diferentes. Eso toma su tiempo.

—Ahora el tiempo nos está apresurando a nosotros —dijo Roland, mirando el reloj de bolsillo de oro que Dee tenía que haberle dado antes de morir.

—Entonces es hora de que nos vayamos —dijo Terry a Candy.

—¿Allá arriba?

—Sí, tenemos que volar a su encuentro. Vamos a volar hasta los límites de la Caída, y entonces…

—¿Tengo que detenerlo?

—Sí.

Cerró los ojos, pensó en la manera en que Albert la había mirado en el Prado.

Parecía que quería aplastar cada partícula de ternura que había.

—Creo que sé cómo hacerlo.

—¡Te dije que iba a decir eso! —gritó Arriane.

Terry la atrajo hacia sí.

—¿Estás segura?

Ella le dio un beso, nunca antes había estado más segura.

—No voy a dejar que ellos se salgan con la suya…

Así Candy y Terry se despidieron de sus amigos, buscando la mano del otro, y se fueron en la noche. Volaron hacia arriba, a través de la delgada externa piel de la atmósfera, a través de una película de luz en el borde del espacio.

La luna se volvió enorme, brillando como un sol del mediodía. Pasaron a través de las galaxias, borrosas nebulosas y por las otras lunas con otros cráteres ensombrecidos y planetas extraños que brillaban con el gas de color rojo y los anillos de rayas de luz.

Ninguna cantidad de vuelo cansaba a Candy. Empezó a comprender cómo Terry podía pasar días sin descanso, ella no sentía hambre ni sed. No se estaba congelando en la fría noche.

Por último, en el borde de la nada, en lo más oscuro del universo, alcanzaron el perímetro. Vieron la oscura maraña de Anunciadoras, tambaleándose entre las dimensiones. Dentro de ella estaba la caída.

Terry se cernía a su lado, sus alas rozando las de ella, transmitiéndole fuerza.

—Tendrás que pasar por la Anunciadora primero. No te quedes ahí. Muévete a través de ella hasta que lo encuentres en La Caída.

—Tengo que ir sola, ¿no?

—Me gustaría seguirte hasta los confines de la Tierra y más allá. Pero tú eres la única que puede hacer esto —dijo Terry. Le tomó la mano y le besó los dedos y la palma de su mano. Estaba temblando—. Voy a estar aquí.

Sus labios se encontraron por última vez.

—Te amo, Candy —dijo Terry—. Te amaré siempre, tanto si Albert tiene éxito como si no…

—No, no digas eso —dijo Candy—. Él no lo hará.

—Pero si lo hace —continuó Terry—. Quiero que sepas que yo haría todo de nuevo. Te elegiría en todo momento.

La calma se apoderó de Candy. Ella no le fallaría. Y no se fallaría a sí misma.

—No pasará mucho tiempo.

Ella le apretó la mano y se alejó, sumergiéndose en la oscuridad de la Anunciadora.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**HOLA CHICAS... POR FIN HE VUELTO... MI LAP YA ESTÁ LISTA, SUCEDE QUE TENÍA UN PROBLEMA CON EL CABLE QUE DA VÍDEO Y EL TÉCNICO TUVO PROBLEMAS PARA HALLAR EL PROBLEMA... Y DESPUÉS DE MUCHO, FINALMENTE SE SOLUCIONÓ, ASÍ QUE AQUÍ ME TIENEN CON UN CAPÍTULO DOBLE...**

**YA ESTAMOS LLEGANDO AL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA ASÍ QUE ESPERO NO DECEPCIONARLAS**


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPÍTULO 18**

**ATRAPA UNA ESTRELLA FUGAZ**

La oscuridad era total.

Candy sólo había viajado a través de sus propias Anunciadoras, lo que era genial y húmedo, incluso pacífico.

La entrada a la anunciadora de Albert era pesada, caliente, llena de humo acre, y ensordecedora. Súplicas de misericordia y flemas irregulares que irradiaban sollozos penetrando en sus paredes internas.

Las alas de Candy se erizaron, una sensación que nunca había experimentado, mientras se daba cuenta que las Anunciadoras del mal, eran puestos de avanzada del Infierno.

«Es solo un pasadizo», se dijo a sí misma. «Es como cualquier otro Anunciador, un portal para pasar a otro lugar y tiempo».

Empujó hacia adelante, mareándose con el humo. El suelo estaba clavado con algo que no reconoció hasta que tropezó con las rodillas y sintió la tortura de fragmentos de vidrio en las manos que Terry acababa de soltar.

«No te quedes colgada ahí», él le había dicho. «Sigue adelante hasta que lo encuentres».

Tomó un gran respiro, se enderezó, recordó que era ella. Estiró sus alas y la Anunciadora se inundó de luz. Ahora Candy podía ver lo horrible que era, cada superficie ardiente cubierta con fragmentos de vidrio sobresalientes de diferentes colores, formas «semi humanas» muertas o muriendo en piscinas pegajosas en el suelo, y, lo peor de todo, una sensación de pérdida abrumadora.

Candy miró abajo, hacia sus manos ensangrentadas, pequeños triángulos de vidrio marrón saliendo de sus palmas. En un instante estuvieron curadas. Apretó los dientes y voló, su cuerpo penetrando la pared interior del Anunciador, profundamente dentro del vientre de la Caída.

Fue enorme. Eso fue la primera cosa. Suficientemente enorme para ser su propio universo, un silencio inquietante. La Caída era tan brillante con la luz de los ángeles caídos que Candy casi no podía ver, pero de alguna manera, ella podía sentirlos… todos, alrededor, sus hermanas y sus hermanos, más de cien millones de huéspedes del Cielo, decorando el cielo como pinturas.

Colgaban suspendidos, congelados en espacio y tiempo, cada uno sepultado en una órbita diferente de luz.

Así había sido como ella había caído, también. Lo recordaba ahora, con dolor.

Esos nueve días habían contenido novecientas eternidades. Y aún así mientras caían los ángeles, Candy observó ahora que estaban cambiando todo el tiempo.

Sus formas tomaron una translucidez extraña, incipiente. Aquí y allá la luz brillaba en el envés de un par de alas. Un brazo nebulosamente se movió, luego se convirtió en confuso de nuevo. Esto era lo que Terry quiso decir sobre el cambio que había ocurrido en la Caída: almas en metamorfosis de la manera en que habían sido en el reino Celestial a la manera en que serían en el reino de la Tierra.

Los ángeles estaban cambiando su pureza angelical, entrando en las reencarnaciones que usarían en la Tierra.

Candy se acercó hacia el ángel más cercano. Lo reconoció: Tzadkiel, el ángel de la Divina Justicia, su hermano y amigo. No había visto su alma en siglos. Él no la veía ahora, y no podía responder si es que la hubiese visto.

La luz dentro de él cantó, causando que la esencia de Tzadkiel temblara como una gema en agua turbia. Se fundió en un rostro borroso que Candy no reconoció.

Se veía grotesco, ojos toscamente formados, la mitad de los labios. No era él, pero apenas los ángeles golpearan el suelo no perdonado de la Tierra, lo sería.

Entre más ella se adentraba en el mar suspendido de almas, más pesada se sentía. Candy reconoció a todos: Saraquel, Alat, Muriel, Chayo. Se dio cuenta con horror que cuando sus alas se acercaban lo bastante, ella podía escuchar cada pensamiento del ángel caído.

¿Quién cuidará de nosotros? ¿A quién adoraremos?

No puedo sentir mis alas.

Extraño mis huertos. ¿Habrá huertos en el Infierno?

Lo siento. Lo siento mucho.

Era tan doloroso mantenerse cerca a cualquiera de ellos por más tiempo que un simple pensamiento. Candy continuó, sin dirección, abrumada, hasta que una brillante y familiar luz la atrajo.

Susy...

Incluso en su transición sin forma, ella era hermosa.

Sus alas blancas se doblaban como pétalos de rosa alrededor de sus características centradas; la cobertura negra de la línea de sus ojos la hacía ver pacífica y estable.

Candy presionó contra la órbita plateada de luz de Susana.

Por un momento, ella consideró que debería de haber un lado brillante de la Caída: Susy retornaría.

Luego la luz dentro de Susana parpadeó y Candy escuchó el pensamiento del ángel caído.

«Continúa... Candy Por favor, continúa, no debes rendirte».

Candy pensó en Terry, esperándola en el otro lado.

Pensó en Lu Xin, la chica que había estado durante la antigua dinastía Shang en China. Ella había asesinado a un rey, se había vestido con sus trajes de general, y se había preparado a sí misma para una guerra donde ella no tenía que pelear, todo por su amor a Terry.

Candy había reconocido a su alma dentro de Lu Xin desde el momento en que la había visto. Ella podía encontrarse a sí misma aquí también, incluso con las almas brillantes radiando alrededor. Se encontraría a sí misma dentro de la Caída.

Eso, supo inmediatamente, sería donde encontraría a Albert.

Cerró sus ojos, batió sus alas suavemente, le pidió a su alma que la guiara hacia sí misma. Se movió a través de millones, deslizando a través de las olas brillantes de los ángeles. Le tomó una pequeña eternidad. Por nueve días ella y sus amigos habían estado acelerando el tiempo, pensando solo en cómo encontrar la Caída. Ahora que la habían encontrado, ¿cuánto tiempo le tomaría localizar el alma que necesitaba, la aguja en este pajar hecha de ángeles cambiando de forma? ¿Cuánto tiempo quedaba?

Luego, en una galaxia de ángeles, Candy se congeló, alguien estaba cantando…

Era una canción de amor tan hermosa que hizo que sus alas se estremecieran.

Ella descansó detrás de la fija órbita blanca de un ángel caído llamado Ezekiel, y escuchó:

—Mi mar ha encontrado una orilla… Mi quemadura ha encontrado una llama…

Su alma creció con una memoria de largo tiempo olvidada. Miró alrededor de Ezekeel, el Ángel de las Nubes, para ver quién estaba cantando en el claro. Era un niño, acunando a una niña en sus brazos, su voz serena, suave y dulce como la miel.

El lento balanceo de sus brazos fue el único movimiento en toda la Caída congelada.

Luego Candy se dio cuenta que la niña no era simplemente una niña. Era una órbita medio formada de luz alrededor de un ángel en metamorfosis. Era el alma que solía ser...

El niño miró hacia arriba, sintiendo una presencia. Tenía la cara cuadrada, el cabello rubio de color y ojos del color del hielo, radiante con embrutecido amor.

Pero no era un niño. Era un ángel tan hermosamente devastador que el cuerpo de Candy se cerró con una soledad que no quería recordar.

Él era Albert...

Así es como solía verse en el Cielo. Pero era móvil, totalmente formado, no como los millones de ángeles alrededor de él, lo que le aseguraba a Candy que él era el Albert de la actualidad, el que había lanzado su Anunciadora alrededor de la Caída para incitar su segunda conexión con la Tierra. Su única alma caída podía estar en cualquier parte de aquí, tan paralizada como el resto había sido cuando el Trono les echó del Cielo.

Candy había estado en lo correcto acerca de su alma llevándola hacia Albert.

Después que él había puesto en marcha esta Caída, debe de haber cruzado su propia Anunciadora hacia aquí.

Y pasar los nueve días, ¿haciendo qué? ¿Cantando canciones de cuna y balanceando hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras el mundo colgaba en precario equilibrio y los ejércitos de los ángeles corrían por todo el mundo para detenerlo?

Sus alas se quemaron. Ella sabía que esto era todo lo que él había hecho, porque sabía que él la amaba, que todavía la quería. Su traición hacia Albert era de lo que se trataba todo esto.

—¿Quién está ahí? —llamó él.

Candy se acercó. Ella no había venido aquí para esconderse de él. Además, él ya había sentido la brillantez de su alma detrás de Ezekeel. Escuchó el enfado en su voz.

—Oh, eres tú. —Alzó sus manos ligeramente, sosteniendo la caída libre de Candy—. ¿Has conocido a mi amor? Creí que la habías encontrado… —Albert miró por encima de él, buscando una palabra—refrescante.

Candy se acercó, pintado igual que el ángel radiante que había roto su corazón, y a su antigua alma... Este era el ángel que se volvería la chica que Candy había sido en la Tierra. Observó su propio rostro temblar al estar dentro de la luz en los brazos de Albert, incluso parecía ¿Asustada? Candy pensó que eso no debería ser así, si Albert en verdad la hubiese amado, no la haría sentir de esa manera...

Ella consideró hendir a esta extraña criatura. Sabía que podía hacerlo: llegar y tomar posesión de su antiguo cuerpo, sentir su estómago caerse mientras se unía con su pasado, parpadear y encontrase a sí misma en los brazos de Albert, cayendo en la mente de su pasado, como había hecho tantas veces con anterioridad.

Pero no necesitaba hacer eso más. Albert le había enseñado cómo hendirse antes de saber quién era realmente ella, antes de que tuviera acceso a las memorias que ella no sabía. No tuvo que escindir hacia su alma caída para ayudarse a saber qué decirle a Albert. Candy ya sabía toda la historia.

Dobló sus manos en frente de ella. Pensó en Terry al otro lado del Anunciador.

—El amor que tú sientes no es mutuo... — Albert le ofreció a Candy una sonrisa brillante y desafiante—. ¿Tienes idea de lo raro que es un momento como éste? Sin pensar, Candy se encontró a sí misma acercándose.

—¿Ustedes dos, juntas por primera vez? La que no puede dejarme —acarició el cuerpo en metamorfosis en sus brazos y alzó la mirada—, y la que no sabe cómo mantenerse alejada.

—Ella y yo compartimos la misma alma —dijo Candy—. Y ninguna de las dos te ama ya.

—¡Y ellas dicen que mi corazón se ha endurecido! —Albert hizo una mueca, cualquier dulzura se había ido. Su voz descendió a través de los registros, más profundos que cualquier cosa que Candy había escuchado—. Me decepcionaste en Egipto. No debiste hacer eso, y no deberías de estar aquí ahora. Te deposité en el reino exterior así no podías interferir.

Su figura cambió: el rostro juvenil y amoroso se marchitó en las arrugas que astillaron su cuerpo en largas costuras escarpadas. Poderosas alas explosionaron por detrás de sus hombros. Garras, largas y onduladas y amarillas, salieron de un disparo de sus dedos. Candy se estremeció mientras clavaban con su empuñadura en su cuerpo medio formado.

Sus ojos brillaron del azul hielo al rojo como plomo fundido y él se hinchó diez veces el tamaño del que era.

-Ella es mía… lo sabes perfectamente, ella no será capaz de dejarme nunca, Albert apretó con más fuerza el pequeño cuerpo que sostenía… su antiguo yo… ella estaba casi inconsciente… una nueva menoría llego a ella, cuando estaba cayendo, Albert la encontró de alguna manera, y se la llevó consigo, alejándola de Terry, ella no pudo hacer nada... no era capaz de moverse, y el amor que alguna vez Albert le había inspirado, había desaparecido, dejando solamente el terror.

Candy voló hacia el nivel de sus ojos y suspiró.

—Podrías detenerte allí.

—Has construido una tolerancia, ¿cierto?

Candy sacudió su cabeza y desplegó sus alas tan amplias como iban. Se extendieron a extremos que aun la sorprendían.

—Sé quién soy, Albert, sé lo que puedo hacer.

—Ninguno de nosotros esta forzado por límites mortales. Puedo volverme terrorífico, también. ¿Pero cuál es el punto? —Vapor emergió de la cabeza de Albert mientras estudiaba las alas de Candy—. Tus alas siempre fueron impresionantes —dijo él—. Pero no te acostumbres a ellas. El tiempo casi acabó y luego… y luego…

El estaba observando su rostro por miedo o agitación. Ella sabía cómo él trabajaba, de donde el sacaba su energía y su poder. Sus veteados músculos se flexionaron, y Candy miro la luz de su cuerpo oscilar, agitada pero inmóvil, indefensa en sus brazos. Era como ser testigo de un ser querido en un gran peligro, pero Candy no revelaría que la molestaba.

—No estoy asustada.

Su gruñido era una nube de humo.

—Lo estarás, como lo has estado antes, como realmente lo estas ahora.

La hinchazón paró. Sus ojos se enfriaron de nuevo a su asombroso azul hielo. Sus músculos se relajaron en la elegante figura que una vez lo hizo ser el ser más hermoso entre los huéspedes del cielo a los ojos de ella. Había un brillo en su pálida piel en el que Candy no había recordado hasta ahora.

Candy se permitió recordar. Ella lo había amado, el había sido su primer amor verdadero. Ella le había dado todo su corazón. Y Albert la había amado también.

Cuando su mirada cayó sobre ella, toda la historia de su relación se paso por su apuesto rostro: el fuego de romance temprano, su desesperado anhelo de poseerla, la angustia del amor que había dicho que había inspirado la rebelión contra el Trono y su unión con Lucufer.

Su mente sabía que era la primera gran mentira, pero su corazón sintió algo diferente, en parte porque ella sabía que Albert había llegado a creer su propia mentira. Tenía un secreto, desplegando poder, como una inundación que nadie veía.

Ella no podía evitarlo: Ella se ablandó. Los ojos de Albert llevaban la misma ternura que Terry tenía cuando la miraba. Ella sintió sus ojos comenzar a regresar esa ternura a Albert.

Él todavía la amaba, y cada momento que él no la tenía lo lastimaba profundamente. Ese era el porqué él había pasado nueve días con la sombra de su alma, porque él había buscado restablecer el universo entero para tenerla de vuelta.

—Oh, Albert—dijo ella—. Lo siento.

—¿Lo ves? —Él se rió—. Me tienes miedo. Tienes miedo de lo que te hago sentir… No quieres recordar…

—No, no es…

Desde una escondida vaina, Albert sacó una larga y plateada estrella fugaz. La giró entre sus dedos, tarareando una melodía que Candy reconoció. Ella tembló. Era el himno que había escrito, para ella.

Ella miró la Estrella Fugaz brillar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Tú me amaste. Eras mía… Aquellos de nosotros que entendemos la eternidad sabemos lo que el amor verdadero significa. El amor nunca muere, es por eso que sé que cuando golpeamos la tierra, cuando todo comience nuevamente, tomarás la decisión correcta. Me escogerás en lugar de él, y gobernaremos juntos.

Estaremos juntos —la miró—o de lo contrario…

Entonces Albert llegó a ella con la estrella fugaz.

—¡Sí! —gritó Candy—. ¡Te amé una vez!

El se congeló, la apagada arma mortal suspendida arriba de su pecho, su previa alma pendía de la curva del brazo de él...

—Sin embargo, fue hace más tiempo del que recuerdas —dijo ella—. Aprecias la eternidad, pero no aprecias cómo en un momento la eternidad puede cambiar. No te amé cuando caímos.

—Mentiras.

—Él bajo la estrella fugaz más cerca—. Me has amado recientemente más de lo que piensas. Incluso la semana pasada, en tus Anunciadoras, pensando que amabas a otro, éramos increíbles juntos. ¿Recuerdas anidando en el árbol de la fruta de la pasión en Tahití? Hemos tenido momentos previos, también. Espero que los hayas recordado. —Él se alejó de ella, estudió su reacción.

»¡Te enseñé todo lo que crees saber del amor! Se suponía que gobernaríamos juntos. Prometiste que me seguirías. Me engañaste. —Sus ojos le suplicaron, había en él una lucha de dolor e ira—. Imagina cuán solitario fue, en el Infierno, Lucifer me otorgó el más alto nivel, entre todos sus seguidores, pero yo estaba varado en el altar, el mayor tonto de todos los tiempos, soportando seis mil años de agonía…

Mientras tú estabas con él…

—Detente —susurró ella—. Debes dejar de amarme. Ya que yo dejé de amarte.

—Terruce no es ni una décima parte del ángel que soy.

Ni siquiera en mis peores momentos ¡Es ridículo! Sabes que siempre he sido más radiante, más talentoso. Estabas ahí cuando inventé el amor ¡Lo hice de la nada, por pura… adoración! —Albert frunció el seño cuando dijo la palabra, como si le diera náuseas.

»Y ni siquiera sabes la mitad. Sin ti, tuve que ir a inventar el mal, junto con Lucifer, el otro extremo del espectro, el equilibrio necesario. Deberías ver el infierno. Tomamos las ideas del Trono y las mejoramos. ¡Puedes hacer lo que quieras!

—Te saltaste en todo.

—No me salté nada.

—Oh cariño —él la alcanzó, su suave mano acariciando su mejilla—, seguramente no puedes creer eso. Podría darte el mejor reino que hayas conocido, trabajaremos duro, luego festejaremos. ¡Incluso el Trono te ofrece el beneficio de la paz eterna! ¿Y qué has escogido? . ¿Qué te ha hecho ese idiota?

Candy apartó su mano.

—Él ha capturado mi corazón, él me ama por quien soy, no por lo que puedo traerle a él.

Él sonrió.

—Siempre fuiste una tonta por reconocimiento. Nena, ese es tu talón de Aquiles. Ella miró al brillo, todavía almas alrededor de él, millones de ellas, extendiéndose millones de millas a la distancia, fisgones de la verdad acerca del primer amor romántico del universo.

—Pensé que lo que sentía por ti era correcto —dijo Candy—. Te amé hasta que me lastimó, hasta que nuestro amor fue consumido por nuestro orgullo e ira. La cosa que llamas amor me hizo desaparecer. Entonces dejé de amarte —ella hizo una pausa—. Nuestra admiración nunca disminuyó al Trono, pero tu amor me desvaneció. Nunca quise lastimarte. Simplemente quise impedirte que me lastimaras.

—¡Entonces deja de lastimarme! —Pidió él, estirando los brazos que Candy recordaba la habían rodeado, sintiéndose en casa—. Puedes aprender a amarme de nuevo. Es la única manera de detener mi dolor. Elígeme ahora, de nuevo, y para siempre.

—No —dijo ella—. Esto realmente terminó, Albert. —Ella hizo un gesto hacia los otros ángeles cayendo alrededor de ellos—. Terminó antes de que todo esto hubiera empezado. Nunca te prometí ir contigo fuera del Cielo para seguir a Lucifer.

Proyectaste esos sueños en mí, como si fuera una de tus pizarras en blanco. Nunca lograrás nada dejando caer a esta Candy a la Tierra dijo señalando el cuerpo a medio formar que Albert sostenía con fuerza. Ella no va a volver a tu amor.

—Ella podría.

Su mirada cayó al ángel en sus manos.

Él intentó besarla, pero Candy se apartó inmediatamente.

—Lamento el daño que te causé —dijo Candy—. Era… joven. Me… dejé llevar.

Jugué con fuego. No debería haberlo hecho. Por favor, Albert, déjanos ir.

—Oh. —Él acarició con su rostro el cuerpo entre sus brazos—. Me duele… simplemente no puedo dejarte ir, Te amo… dijo él, mirándola de una forma que la hizo estremecer, la miró como la primera vez en que sus miradas se encontraron…

Candy recordó las palabras que Anthony le había dicho… "te has vuelto su capricho"

-Tú no me amas… lo que tú amas, es la idea de tener a alguien a tu lado que te diga cuan fantástico eres cuando lo desees… pero créeme dolerá menos si aceptas que lo que compartimos está en el pasado. Las cosas no son como eran. Si en verdad sentiste algo por mí alguna vez, debes encontrarlo en tu alma. Debes dejarme seguir como debo.

Albert observó a Candy largamente. Su expresión se oscureció, luego se volvió burlona, como si estuviera considerando una idea. Él aparto la mirada por un momento, pestañeó, y cuando miró a Candy nuevamente, ella pensó que él podía verla como realmente era: el ángel que se había convertido en una chica, quien había vivido por milenios, quien había crecido más y más segura de su destino, quien había encontrado su camino de regreso a convertirse en un ángel una vez más.

—Tú… mereces más —susurró Albert.

—¿Más que a Terry? -Candy sacudió su cabeza—. No quiero nada más que a él.

—Quiero decir que mereces más que todo este sufrimiento. No soy ciego a lo que has pasado. He estado observando. A veces, tu dolor me ha causado un tipo de dicha. Me refiero a que, tú me conoces. —Albert sonrió con tristeza—. Pero incluso mi tipo de alegría esta siempre rozando con la culpa. Si pudiera acabar con la culpa, realmente verías algo importante.

—Libérame de mi sufrimiento. Detén la Caída, Albert... Está en tu poder, Lucifer te ha dado el poder de hacerlo

Él se tambaleó hacia ella. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

El Demonio negó con la cabeza.

—Dime como un hombre, con un trabajo decente, pierde un… «¡BASTA!»

La voz trajo todo a un alto. La órbita del sol, la conciencia interior de trescientos dieciocho millones de ángeles, incluso la velocidad de la Caída misma en picada simplemente se detuvo.

Era la voz que había creado el Universo: en capas y rica, como si millones de versiones de ella hablaran al unísono.

¡Basta!

El mandato del Trono atravesó a Candy. La consumió, luz inundó su visión, ocultando a Albert. El alma de Candy rebosaba de una energía indescriptible como si un peso cayera sobre ella, moviéndose en la distancia.

En un momento, Candy había sido lanzada con una simple palabra y una sacudida que le hizo sentir de adentro hacia fuera. Ella se estaba moviendo a través de un gran vacío, hacia un destino desconocido, más rápido que la luz multiplicado por la velocidad del sonido.

Se estaba moviendo a la velocidad de Dios…


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPÍTULO 19**

**EL PRECIO DE CANDICE**

Blanco, solamente blanco…

Candy sentía que Albert y ella habían regresado a Troya, pero no estaba segura. El mundo era demasiado brillante, de un fuego color marfil, que ardía en completo silencio. En un principio la luz era todo lo que había. Era completamente blanca, cegadora.

Luego, despacio, comenzó a desaparecer.

La escena frente a Candy se hizo más visible: la luz, disminuyendo, dio lugar al campo, a altos árboles cipreses, a cabras pasteando y los ángeles a su alrededor se fueron volviendo más visibles. La brillantez de la luz parecía tener textura, como plumas rozando su piel. Su poder haciéndola sentir cohibida y atemorizada. Se fue difuminando, parecía encogerse, condensándose mientras se consumía por sí sola. Todo se atenuó, perdiendo su color mientras la luz se alejaba. Se transformó en una brillante esfera, un orbe destellante, iluminada a su máximo, levitando a diez pies del piso. Pulsaba y titilaba mientras sus rayos tomaban forma.

Se estiraban, brillando como el azúcar, en la forma de una cabeza, un torso, piernas y brazos. Manos.

Una nariz, una boca.

Hasta que la luz se convirtió en una persona… Una mujer...

El Trono en una figura humana.

Mucho antes, Candy había sido la favorita del Trono, lo sabía ahora, lo sabía en lo profundo de su alma, aunque Candy jamás había conocido el Trono en absoluto. Ningún ser era capaz de tal conocimiento. Las cosas eran así, la naturaleza de la divinidad. Describirla era reducirla, así que aquí, ahora, incluso si lucía como una reina en una túnica blanca, el Trono era aún el Trono, lo cual significaba que era todo. Candy no podía dejar de mirar.

Era increíblemente hermosa: su cabello era dorado y plateado, sus ojos, azules como un océano cristalino, destilaban poder para observar todo, a todos lados.

Mientras el Trono observaba a los Troyanos, Candy pensó que reconocía un destello de su propio rostro en la expresión de Dios: determinada, de la forma en que la mandíbula de ella se apretaba cuando cambiaba de cierto parecer. Lo había visto en su propio reflejo miles de veces. Y cuando el rostro de Dios giró para mirar a la audiencia frente a ella, su expresión cambió a algo más… Parecía como la devoción de Terry; que capturaba un brillo particular en sus ojos. Ahora, de la floja y abierta manera en que sostenía sus manos, Candy reconocía el desinterés de su madre y ahora veía la sonrisa orgullosa que pertenecía solo a Ann.

Excepto que Candy ahora veía que no le pertenecía a Ann.

Todo rastro fugaz de vida encontraba su origen en la fuerza parada frente a ella. Podía ver cómo todo el mundo, mortales y ángeles también, habían sido creado a la imagen mercurial del Trono.

Una silla de marfil apareció al borde de la planicie. La silla estaba hecha de una sustancia de otro mundo, la cual Candy había visto anteriormente: el mismo material del bastón plateado en espiral que el Trono sostenía en su mano izquierda. Cuando el Trono tomó asiento, Annabelle, Arriane, y Francesca se apresuraron frente a ella, cayendo en sus rodillas con adoración. La sonrisa del Trono brilló para ellas, reflejando el arcoíris en sus alas. Los ángeles suspiraron con armonioso deleite.

Arriane levantó su rostro, moviendo sus alas para dirigirse al Trono. Su voz resonó como una gloriosa canción.

—Susy se ha ido…

—Sí —dijo el Trono, aunque claro, el Trono ya lo sabía. Era más un ritual de conmiseración que una entrega de información. Candy recordaba que este era el propósito por el cual el Trono había creado el habla y la canción; destinada a ser otro modo de sentir, otra ala para acariciar a tus amigos.

Luego los pies de Arriane y Annabelle se elevaron y volaron hasta el Trono. Se quedaron allí, observando a Candy y al resto de sus amigos, mirando con adoración a su Creadora. Su formación parecía extraña, incompleta de algún modo, hasta que Candy se dio cuenta de algo: los lugares que ocupaban. Arriane y Annabelle estaban retomando sus antiguos lugares como Arcángeles. Los mismos que ahora se reacomodarían una vez más…

En el Prado del Cielo, las espirales plateadas una vez habían formado un arco sobre la cabeza del Trono. Ahora estaban donde pertenecían: Arriane justo a la derecha del hombro del Trono, y Annabelle unos centímetros del suelo cerca de la mano derecha del Trono.

Se escucharon suspiros alrededor del Trono.

Candy recordó en qué lugar Anthony solía volar, cuál era de Roland, y cuál una vez había pertenecido a Terry. Vio el lugar de Elisa ante el Trono, y el de Steven, también, aunque no era Arcángel sino un ángel, o mejor dicho un demonio… lo que ya no importaba ahora…

Al final, vio a Lucifer y a Albert otra vez y sus lugares, con los mismos destellos plateados a la izquierda del Trono. Sus alas temblaron. Todo era tan claro.

Los otros ángeles caídos no habían dado un paso adelante para adorar al Trono. Candy se sentía confundida. Adorar al Trono era algo que ocurría por naturaleza; era para lo que estaba hecha.

Pero de alguna manera no podía moverse. El Trono no parecía ni decepcionado ni sorprendido.

—¿Dónde está el Caído, Albert? —su voz hizo que Candy quisiera arrodillarse y rezar.

—Sólo Dios puede decirlo —gruñó Lucifer—. No importa, quizás no lo quería después de todo.

El Trono giró el bastón en sus manos, haciendo un hueco en la fangosa tierra con el final del bastón. Una enredadera de lirios blancos se elevaron, contoneándose en espiral alrededor del bastón. El Trono pareció no fijarse en ello; sino que miró a Lucifer con sus ojos azules hasta que los de Lucifer también se fijaron en ella.

—Creo en ambas declaraciones —dijo el Trono—, y pronto estarás convencido de la última. Mi indulgencia tiene sus famosos límites.

Lucifer comenzó a hablar, pero la mirada del Trono se desvió, y él pateó la tierra con frustración. Se agrietó debajo de sí mismo, lava burbujeaba y se secaba en el suelo, como un volcán personal.

Con un simple movimiento de su mano, el Trono atrajo la atención nuevamente.

—Tenemos que lidiar con la maldición de Candice y Terruce —dijo.

Candy tragó saliva, sintiendo que el terror comenzaba a formarse en su estómago. Pero los ojos del Trono parecían amables cuando pasó un mechón de cabello plateado detrás de su oreja, se recostó en el trono, y observaba la congregación delante de ella.

Lucifer hizo un gesto adusto e inmediatamente Albert se colocó junto a él.

—Como saben, ha llegado nuevamente el momento de que haga estas dos preguntas.

Todos quedaron en silencio, incluso el viento.

—Candice, comenzaremos contigo, Candy asintió. La calma que poseían sus alas no se comparaban con el latir de su corazón. Era una extraña sensación mortal, como recordándole ser llamada a la oficina del director en la escuela. Se acercó al Trono, con la cabeza baja.

—Has pagado tu deuda de sufrimiento en estos seis pasados milenios…

—No solo fue sufrimiento —dijo Candy—. Hubo tiempos difíciles, pero… —miró a su alrededor por los amigos que había hecho, especialmente a Terry, su amor. Incluso miró a Albert—. También hubo belleza.

El Trono le dio a Candy una mirada curiosa.

—También has conocido las condiciones de descubrir tu naturaleza sin ayuda, de ser franca contigo misma. ¿Dirías que has llegado a conocer tu alma?

—Sí —contestó Candy—. Profundamente.

—Ahora eres más Candice de lo que alguna vez fuiste. Cualquier decisión que hagas toma en cuenta no solo la sabiduría que tienes como ángel, sino también el peso de siete mil años de lecciones de vida en cada estadía de ser humano.

—Soy consciente de mi responsabilidad —dijo ella, usando palabras que no sonaban nada como a Candy White, si no que sonaban como, su verdadera alma.

—Lo habrás escuchado en esta vida, ¿tu alma está «lista para el juego»?

—Sí, he escuchado eso.

—Y, ¿quizás has escuchado algo acerca del equilibrio entre los ángeles del Cielo y las fuerzas de Lucifer?

Candy asintió despacio.

—Entonces la pregunta recae sobre ti nuevamente. ¿Será el Cielo o el Infierno? Has aprendido tus lecciones y eres cuatrocientas vidas más sabia, así que te preguntamos nuevamente. ¿Dónde deseas pasar la eternidad? Si decides el Cielo, permíteme decir que te daremos la bienvenida a casa y procuraremos que tu transición sea fácil.

Dios miró a Lucifer, pero Candy no le prestó atención.

—Si el Infierno es tu decisión, ¿adivino que Lucifer te aceptará?

Lucifer no respondió. Candy escuchó un sonido detrás de ella. Y se dio la vuelta para ver sus alas tensarse.

No había sido fácil decirle a Albert dentro de la Caída que no lo amaba, que no lo escogería. Se sentía imposible decirle al Trono lo mismo.

Candy se levantó delante del poder que la creó y nunca se sintió tan niña.

—¿Candice? —la mirada del Trono la perforó—. Cae sobre ti la inclinación de la balanza.

La conversación que tuvo con Arriane en las Vegas IHOP volvió a ella: Al final, todo se resumía en un ángel poderoso eligiendo uno de los lados. Cuando eso pase, la balanza finalmente se inclinará.

—¿Recae en mí?

El Trono asintió como si Candy hubiera sabido esto desde un principio.

—La última vez te negaste a elegir

—No, eso no es verdad —dijo Candy— ¡Elegí el amor! Ahora, me preguntaste si conocía a mi alma, y lo hago, debo mantenerme fiel a quién soy y poner al amor por encima todo.

Terry tomó su mano.

—Elegimos el amor en ese entonces y tomaremos la misma decisión ahora.

—Y si nos maldicen por ello —dijo Candy—, el resultado será el mismo. Nos encontraremos una y otra vez por siete mil años. Todos son testigos. Lo haremos otra vez.

—¿Lucifer? —Preguntó el Trono— ¿Qué dices de esto?

Él miró a Candy y también a Albert, que miraba a Candy con ojos perforadores, su dolor obvio para todos.

—Digo que nos arrepentiremos de este momento para siempre. Es una mala decisión, y egoísta.

—Siempre hay arrepentimiento cuando aceptamos que el amor se ha apartado de nosotros —la delicada voz provenía del Trono—, pero tomaré tu respuesta como una muestra de clemencia y consentimiento, lo cual le ofrece al universo alguna esperanza. Candice y Terry han dejado su decisión clara y tomo nuestros votos hechos en el Paso de Lista. Su amor está fuera de nuestras manos. Que así sea. Pero tendrá un precio —miró a Candy y Terry— ¿Están preparados para pagar el último sacrificio por su amor?

Terry sacudió la cabeza.

—Si tengo a Candy, y ella me tiene a mí, no hay tal cosa como un sacrificio.

Albert rió, alzándose de sus pies, flotando en el aire por encima de Candy y Terry.

—Entonces, podemos robarles todo: sus alas, su fuerza, su inmortalidad. Y aun así, ¿elegirán su amor?

Por la esquina de su ojo, Candy captó un vistazo de Arriane. Sus alas guardadas detrás de ella. Sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su túnica. Asintió con suficiencia, sus labios fruncidos en satisfacción, como si dijera: Demonios sí, ellos lo harán.

—Sí —dijeron Candy y Terry al mismo tiempo.

—Bien —respondió el Trono—. Pero entiendan. Hay un precio: podrán tenerse el uno al otro, pero no podrán tener nada más. Si eligen su amor de una vez por todas, deben renunciar a su naturaleza angelical. Nacerán de nuevo, hechos de nuevo como mortales.

¿Mortales?

Terry, su ángel, renacido como mortal.

Todas estas noches había yacido preguntándose en qué se convertiría su amor al final de estos nueve días. Ahora la decisión del Trono, le recordaba la sugerencia de Albert, de que Candy asesinara a su alma reencarnada en Egipto.

Incluso entonces, ella había considerado terminar su vida mortal y dejar a Terry por su cuenta. Ya no habría dolor por otro amor perdido. Ella casi había sido capaz de hacerlo. Lo que la había detenido fue el pensamiento de perder a Terry. Pero esta vez ella podría tenerlo, realmente tenerlo por mucho tiempo.

Todo sería diferente. Él estaría a su lado.

—Si aceptan —la voz del Trono se levantó sobre la ronca carcajada de Albert—, no recordarán lo que una vez fueron, y no puedo garantizar que se conocerán durante su vida en la tierra. Vivirán y morirán, al igual que cualquier otro mortal de la creación. Los poderes del cielo que siempre los han llevado a encontrarse el uno al otro, pero estos se irán. Ningún ángel se cruzará en su camino —les dio una mirada de advertencia a los ángeles, a los amigos de Candy y Terry—.

Ninguna mano amistosa aparecerá en las oscuras noches para guiarlos. Estarán verdaderamente por su cuenta.

Un suave sonido escapó de los labios de Terry. Ella se giró y tomó su mano.

Entonces serían mortales, vagando por la tierra en busca de su otra mitad, justo como todos los demás. Sonaba como una hermosa proposición.

Por detrás de ellos Anthony dijo:

—La mortalidad es la historia más romántica jamás contada. Sólo una oportunidad para hacer todo lo que tienes que hacer. Entonces, mágicamente, sigues adelante…

Pero Terry se veía cabizbajo.

—¿Qué pasa? —Susurró Candy— ¿No quieres hacerlo?

—Acabas de recuperar tus alas.

—Lo cual es exactamente por qué se que podré ser feliz sin ellas. Siempre que te tenga a ti. Tú eres el único que en realidad está renunciando a ellas. ¿Estás seguro de que es lo que quieres?

Terry bajó su rostro hasta quedar junto al de ella, sus labios cerrados, suave.

—Siempre.

A su alrededor, el brillo de las alas se volvió más brillante hasta que todo el campo zumbaba con la luz. Y Candy sintió a los otros ángeles, sus queridos y preciosos amigos, pasar de la salvaje anticipación a la sorpresa.

—Muy bien —el trono casi susurró, su expresión inescrutable.

—¡Espera! —gritó Candy. Había una cosa más—. Aceptamos con una condición.

Terry se agitó a su lado, mirando a Candy de reojo, pero no la interrumpió.

—¿Cuál es tu condición? —bramó el trono rotundamente, no acostumbrada a la negociación.

—Toma a los Relegados de nuevo bajo el redil de los Cielos —dijo antes de que su confianza le fallara—. Han demostrado ser dignos. Si hubo lugar suficiente para tomarme bajo tu Prado, hay lugar para los Relegados.

El Trono miró a los Relegados, quienes estaban en silencio y brillando tenuemente.

—Esto no es ortodoxo pero, en esencia, es una petición desinteresada. Pueden tenerlo. —Lentamente extendió uno de sus brazos—. Relegados den un paso al frente si quieren entrar al Cielo una vez más.

Los cuatro Relegados se acercaron para pararse ante el trono, con más propósito del que Candy alguna vez les vio poseer. Entonces, con un solo asentimiento, el Trono les restauró sus alas.

Se alargaron. Se volvieron más voluminosas. Su sucio color marrón se transformó en un brillante blanco. Y entonces los relegados sonrieron. Candy nunca los había visto sonreír antes, y eran hermosos.

Al final de sus metamorfosis, los ojos de los Relegados se ampliaron cuando sus iris recuperaron la vista. Podían ver de nuevo.

Incluso Lucifer se veía sorprendido.

—Sólo Candice podría haber impulsado eso —susurró.

—¡Es un milagro! —Oliana abrazó sus alas alrededor de su cuerpo para admirarlas.

—Ese es su trabajo —dijo Candy.

Los Relegados retomaron su vieja posición de adoración alrededor del Trono.

—Sí —el Trono cerró los ojos para aceptar su adoración—. Creo que eso es lo mejor después de todo —finalmente el Trono levantó su bastón y señaló a Candy y Terry—. Es hora de decir adiós.

—¿Tan pronto? —Candy sin querer dejó salir las palabras.

—Despedíos. Los ex-Relegados llenaron a Candy con gratitud y abrazos, uniéndolos a ella y a

Terry en sus brazos. Cuando se alejaron, Francesca y Steven estaban parados detrás de ellos, los brazos unidos, hermosos y radiantes.

—Siempre supimos que podíais hacerlo —Steven le guiñó el ojo a Candy—. ¿Cierto, Francesca?

Francesca asintió.

—Tenía mis dudas sobre ti, pero te demostraste a ti misma ser una de las almas más impresionantes que he tenido el placer de instruir. Eres un enigma, Candy. Sigue así.

Steven estrechó la mano de Terry, y Francesca besó sus mejillas antes de retirarse.

—Gracias —dijo Candy—. Cuidaos el uno al otro. Y cuidad de Paty y Stear, también.

Entonces los ángeles estaban alrededor de ellos, el viejo grupo que se había formado desde los inicios de los tiempos.

Arriane, Roland, Anthony y Annabelle. Habían salvado a Candy más veces de las que ella podía decir.

—Esto es difícil —Candy entregándose a los brazos de Roland.

—Oh, vamos. Ya salvaste el mundo —dijo—. Ahora vayan y salven su relación.

—No escuchen al Dr. Phil —chilló Arriane—. ¡Nunca nos dejen! —intentaba reír, pero no funcionaba. Lágrimas rebeldes corrían por su rostro. No las limpió, solo apretó fuerte la mano de Annabelle—. ¡De acuerdo, está bien, váyanse!

—Pensaremos en ustedes —dijo Annabelle—. Siempre.

—También pensaré en ustedes. —Candy tenía que creer que era verdad. De lo contrario, si realmente iba a olvidar todo esto, no podría obligarse a dejarlos.

Pero los ángeles sonreían tristemente, sabiendo que los iba a olvidar. Eso sólo dejaba a Anthony, quien estaba parado cerca de Terry, sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de cada uno.

—Lo lograste hermano.

—Por supuesto que lo hice —Terry jugaba a ser arrogante pero le salió con cariño—. Gracias a ti.

Anthony tomó la mano de Candy. Sus ojos azules brillaban, el primer color que la detuvo en el sombrío y triste mundo del colegio San Pablo.

Él inclinó su cabeza y tragó, considerando cuidadosamente sus palabras. La acercó, y por un momento, pensó que iba a besarla. Su corazón golpeteaba mientras sus labios pasaban junto a los suyos, y se detuvieron, susurrándole al oído.

—No dejes que te envuelva la próxima vez.

—Sabes que no lo dejaré —rió.

—Ah, Terry, la mera sombra de un verdadero chico malo —presionó su mano contra su corazón y levantó una ceja hacia ella—. Asegúrate de que te trate bien.

Te mereces lo mejor de todo lo que hay.

Por una vez, ella no quería soltar su mano.

—¿Qué harás tú?

—Cuando estás arruinado, hay mucho de donde puedes elegir. Todo se abre — miró por detrás de ella hacia las distantes y desiertas nubes—. Cumpliré con mi papel. Lo conozco bien. Conozco las despedidas.

Inesperadamente, el trono volvió a hablar…

-Conozco lo que hay en tu corazón mejor que nadie, y sé cuál es tu deseo más profundo, le dijo a Anthony, y si así lo deseas, también puedes renunciar a todo esto, yo te concedo volver a elegir…

Puedes regresar a los cielos, volver al lado de Lucifer, o abandonar todo esto, justo como tus amigos…

Candy miraba con atención, de hecho todas las miradas estaban puestas en Anthony…

-Aunque al igual que a ellos debo advertirte, que nada garantizará que la encuentres…

-Anthony le lanzó una mirada especulativa… era verdad, se había olvidado de que nunca podría engañar al trono, no era posible esconderle nada, aún si en este momento no pertenecía a su séquito, después de todo, él lo había creado todo…

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué vas a elegir?

Y en un momento, frente a la vista perpleja de todos, Anthony emprendió el vuelo, lejos de allí…

-Así será… dijo el trono.

Los demás comprendieron que esa era la manera en la que Anthony les decía que renunciaba a todo…

Cuando Candy bajó sus ojos por la sorpresa, sin querer, su mirada cayó sobre Albert. Su piel tenía un encantador brillo, pero sus ojos eran glaciales. No dijo nada, y parecía como si pudiera sostenerle la mirada para siempre si ella no se hubiera volteado.

Había hecho todo lo que podía por él. Su dolor, ya no era su problema. La voz bramó del Trono.

—Una última despedida.

Juntos, Candy y Terry se volvieron para encontrarse con el Trono, pero en el segundo en que sus ojos cayeron sobre este, la majestuosa figura de una mujer ardió en blanca caliente gloria, y tuvieron que proteger sus ojos.

El Trono indistinguible de nuevo, un montón de luz demasiado brillante para ser vista por los ángeles.

—Eh, chicos —gritó Arriane—. Creo que ella se refería a que os despidierais el uno del otro.

—Oh —dijo Candy, volviéndose hacia Terry, de pronto entrando en pánico—.

¿Ahora? Tenemos que…

Él tomó su mano. Sus alas acariciaron las de ella. Él besó el centro de sus mejillas.

—Tengo miedo —susurró ella.

—¿Qué te dije?

Buscó a través de los millones de intercambios que ella y Terry siempre habían compartido, los buenos, los tristes, los feos. Uno se levantó por encima de las nubes de su mente.

Estaba temblando.

—Que siempre me encontrarías.

—Sí, siempre. Sin importar qué.

—Terry…

—No puedo esperar a hacerte el amor en mi vida mortal.

—Pero no me conocerás… No me recordarás. Todo será diferente. Él limpió sus lágrimas con los pulgares.

—¿Y crees que eso me va a detener?

Ella cerró sus ojos.

—Te amo demasiado como para decirte adiós —dijo

—No es un adiós —le dio un último beso angelical y la abrazó tan fuerte que ella podía oír su constante latido del corazón, golpeando sobre el de ella—. Es un «hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo».

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**YA SOLO FALTA UN CAPÍTULO Y EL EPÍLOGO, Y CONCLUIMOS LA SAGA...**

**:D**

**LIZ, VOY A CONSIDERAR EN SERIO LA PROPUESTA, TODAVÍA NO LEO YO LOS LIBROS, PERO ME PARECE INTERESANTE, POR AHORA ME GUSTARÍA ADAPTAR ALGO MÁS CLÁSICO, HE ESTADO PENSANDO EN UNA NOVELA DE JANE AUSTEN QUE SE LLAMA PERSUASIÓN Y QUE QUIZÁ MUCHAS YA LEYERON, PERO EN ESA, SI ME GUSTARÍA HACER VARÍAS MODIFICACIONES PORQUE LA HISTORIA SE PRESTA... AÚN ASÍ NO DESCARTO LA POSIBILIDAD DE ADAPTAR HUSH HUSH**


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPÍTULO 20**

**PERFECTOS EXTRAÑOS**

Diecisiete años más tarde…

Candy sujetó la llave de su dormitorio entre los dientes, estiró el cuello para hacerla pasar a través de la cerradura, esperando el pequeño clic eléctrico, y abrió la puerta con la cadera.

Sus manos estaban llenas: su cesta de la ropa plegable de color amarillo estaba colmada con ropa, la mayoría había encogido durante su primer ciclo de secado fuera de casa.

Dejó caer la ropa en su estrecha litera inferior, asombrada de haber encontrado una manera de meter tantas cosas en un espacio de tiempo tan corto. Toda la semana de orientación de primer año en el Colegio Esmeralda había pasado en una inquietante nebulosa.

Karen, su nueva compañera de cuarto, estaba sentada en el alféizar de la ventana, pintándose las uñas y hablando por teléfono.

Ella siempre se estaba pintando las uñas y hablando por teléfono. Tenía un estante entero dedicado a botellas de quitaesmaltes y ya le había hecho a Candy dos pedicuras en la semana en la que se habían conocido.

—Te estoy diciendo que Candy no es así. —Karen saludó con entusiasmo a Candy, quien se apoyó en el somier de la cama, escuchando a escondidas—. Ella nunca ha besado a un chico. Está bien, una vez, Candy, ¿cuál era el nombre de ese chico renacuajo, el del campamento de verano del que me hablaste…?

—¿Jeremy? —Candy arrugó la nariz.

—Jeremy, pero fue, como, verdad o reto o algo así. Un juego de niños. Así que sí…

—Karen —dijo Candy—. ¿Esto es algo que realmente debas compartir con… quién sea que estás hablando

—Sólo es Anthony... —Se quedó mirando a Candy

Karen señaló por la ventana a la oscura noche de otoño. Su dormitorio estaba en un bonito edificio de ladrillo blanco en forma de U con un pequeño patio en el centro, donde todo el mundo se juntaba todo el tiempo. Pero ese no era el lugar al que Candy estaba señalando. Directamente a través de la ventana del tercer piso de Candy y Karen había otra ventana del tercer piso.

El cristal estaba levantado, un chico rubio se asomó por la ventana, y agitaba el brazo en señal de saludo…

-¿No es tan lindo? –dijo Karen…

-Eh…

-¿Quiere decirme por qué hablabas con Anthony sobre mí?

-Ah, sí, bueno, sucede que él tiene un amigo… acaba de ser transferido desde… no recuerdo de dónde… y bueno, Anthony y yo queríamos saber si aceptarías salir con…

-No, no, eso nunca, ¿esperas que salga con un extraño?

-No te preocupes, nosotros iremos también… será como… una cita doble… Anthony dice que el chico en cuestión es agradable… ¡Por favor Candy! Eres la única que no sale con nadie, incluso Annie, que es tan tímida, está saliendo con ¿cómo se llama?

-Archie, le recordó Candy…

-Ah, sí… ¿Qué dices?

-Está bien lo hare…

Antes de que Candy hubiera conducido los más de tres mil kilómetros hasta el Colegio Esmeralda una semana antes, podría haber nombrado cada vez que había estado fuera de Texas—una vez para las vacaciones familiares a Pikes Peak en Colorado, dos veces para el campeonato regional de natación se encontraron en Tennessee y Oklahoma (el segundo año, batió su propio récord personal en estilo libre y se llevó a casa una cinta azul para el equipo), y las vacaciones anuales de visita en casa de sus abuelos, en Baltimore. Mudarse a Connecticut para ir a la universidad fue un gran negocio para Candy. La mayoría de sus amigos del Instituto de Secundaría Plano iban a las escuelas de Texas. Pero Candy siempre había tenido la sensación de que había algo esperando su salida en el mundo, que tenía que salir de casa para encontrarlo.

Sus padres la apoyaban —sobre todo cuando consiguió esa beca parcial por su estilo mariposa. Había metido toda su vida en una bolsa de lona roja de gran tamaño y llenado un par de cajas con sus recuerdos sentimentales favoritos de los que no podía separarse: el pisapapeles de la Estatua de la Libertad que su padre le había traído a su regreso de Nueva York; una foto de su madre con un mal corte de pelo cuando tenía la edad de ella, el peluche que le recordaba al perro de la familia, Mozart. La tela a lo largo de los asientos traseros de su maltrecho Jeep estaba deshilachada, y olía como polos de cereza, y esto era confortable para ella. Así estaba viendo la parte de atrás de las cabezas de sus padres cuando, mientras, su padre conducía al límite de velocidad durante cuatro largos días hasta la Costa Este, parando de vez en cuando para leer los marcadores históricos y hacer un recorrido en una fábrica de galletitas saladas en el noroeste de

Delaware.

Hubo un momento en el que Candy pensó en dar marcha atrás. Ya estaban a dos días de casa, en algún lugar de Georgia, y el —atajo— de su padre a su motel les llevó a lo largo de la costa, donde la carretera tenía grava y el aire empezaba a apestar desde esa maloliente hierba. Estaban apenas a un tercio del trayecto a la escuela y Candy ya echaba de menos a su perro, la cocina donde su madre hacía bollos, y a propósito, a finales del verano, los rosales de su padre que crecían en torno a su ventana, llenando la habitación con su olor suave y la promesa de ramos de flores recién cortadas.

Y fue entonces cuando Candy y sus padres pasaron por delante de un largo y tortuoso camino con una puerta alta y premonitoria que parecía electrificada, como una prisión. Un cartel en el exterior de la puerta decía en letras mayúsculas de color negro COLEGIO SAN PABLO ESCUELA REFORMATORIO.

—Eso es un poco inquietante —sonó su madre desde el asiento delantero, mirando hacia arriba desde su revista de decoración—. ¡Me alegro que no vayas a esa escuela de allí, Candy!

—Sí —dijo ella—. Yo también. —Se volvió y miró por la ventana hacia atrás hasta las puertas desapareciendo en los sinuosos bosques. Entonces, antes de darse cuenta, estaban cruzando Carolina del Sur, más cerca de Connecticut y su nueva vida en el Colegio Esmeralda con cada revolución de los nuevos neumáticos del Jeep.

Entonces estaba allí, en su residencia, y sus padres estaban de vuelta en Texas. Candy no quería que su mamá se preocupara, pero la verdad era que estaba desesperadamente nostálgica.

Karen era genial—no era eso. Habían sido amigas desde el momento en que Candy entró en la habitación y vio a su nueva compañera de cuarto girar un póster de Albert Finney y Audrey Hepburn en Dos en la Carretera. El vínculo se cimentó cuando las chicas habían tratado de hacer palomitas de maíz en la cocina de la residencia a las dos de la mañana la primera noche y sólo lograron encender la alarma contra incendios, enviando a todo el mundo fuera en pijama. Toda la semana de orientación, Karen había salido de su camino para incluir a Candy en cada uno de sus muchos planes. Había ido a una escuela preparatoria de lujo antes de Esmeralda, así que entró en orientación de la universidad ya acostumbrada a la vida dentro de una residencia. No le parecía extraño que hubiera muchos chicos viviendo en la puerta de al lado, que la estación de radio online del campus era la única manera aceptable para escuchar música, que había que pasar una tarjeta para hacer cualquier cosa por aquí, que los documentos de clase tendrían que tener la friolera de cuatro páginas.

Karen tenía todos estos amigos de la Preparatoria Dover, y parecía tener doce más cada día, pero su vida giraba en torno a su magnífico novio Anthony Brown, ambos habían estudiado en Dover y habían decidido venir juntos a la universidad, era evidente que ellos estaban muy enamorados, a veces peleaban un poco, pero Anthony siempre la buscaba hasta el cansancio, hasta que ella finalmente cedía…

A menudo Candy se preguntaba si algún día ella encontraría a alguien…

Candy quería mantener el ritmo, pero se había pasado toda la vida en un somnoliento rincón de Texas. Las cosas eran más lentas allí, y ahora se daba cuenta de que le gustaba de esa manera. Se encontró suspirando por cosas que siempre había dicho que odiaba en su casa, como la música country y el pollo frito en un palo de la gasolinera.

Pero había venido a la universidad aquí para encontrarse a sí misma, para que su vida comenzara finalmente. Seguía teniendo que decirse eso a sí misma.

—Annie estaba diciendo que su vecino de al lado piensa que eres guapa. —

Karen ondeó su castaño pelo hasta la cintura—. Pero no te preocupes, que estoy dejando claro que tú, querida, ya no estás disponible.

—Claro, concordó Candy—Candy hizo saltar el tapón de la Coca-Cola que había comprado en la máquina expendedora junto a las estaciones llenas de detergente de la lavandería.

—¿Pensé que estabas siguiendo una dieta?

—Lo hacía. —Candy alcanzó en la cesta de la ropa la lata que había comprado para Karen—. Lo siento, debo de haberla dejado en la planta baja. Iré a buscarla. Vuelvo enseguida.

—Pas de prob —dijo Karen, practicando su francés—. Pero date prisa. Dijo Annie que hay un equipo de fútbol infiltrado en su lado de la sala. Futbolistas: Igual a buenas fiestas. Debemos ir por allá pronto.

Candy indicó a Karen que estaría de vuelta pronto y se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Tomó las escaleras de dos en dos, bajando los pisos de la residencia hasta que se paró en la alfombra marrón hecha jirones en la entrada del sótano, a la que todos en la universidad llamaban la Fosa, un término que hacía a Candy pensar en melocotones.

En la ventana que daba al patio, Candy se detuvo. Un coche lleno de chicos estaba detenido en el camino circular de la residencia. A medida que salían, riendo y dándose empujones unos a otros, Candy vio que todos tenían camisetas del Emerald Varsity Soccer. Candy reconoció a uno de ellos. Su nombre era Max y había estado en un par de sesiones de orientación de Candy esta semana. Era realmente guapo —pelo rubio, gran sonrisa blanca, aspecto típico de chico de preparatoria

(a los que reconocía ahora después de que Karen le dibujara un diagrama el otro día en el almuerzo). Nunca había hablado con Max, ni siquiera cuando estuvieron asociados con otros pocos chicos en la búsqueda del tesoro del campus. Pero tal vez si él iba a estar en la fiesta de esta noche… Todos los chicos saliendo de ese coche eran muy guapos, que para Candy era igual a intimidante. No le gustaba la idea de ser la única chica sin nadie con quién salir.

Pero le gustaba la idea de estar en esa fiesta.

¿Qué más se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Ocultarse en su habitación porque estaba nerviosa? Obviamente iba a ir.

Corrió por el último tramo de escaleras hasta el sótano. Se estaba acercando la puesta de sol, por lo que el lavadero se había vaciado, dándole un resplandor solitario. La puesta de sol era el tiempo en que te llevabas las cosas que habías lavado y secado. Sólo había una chica en locos calcetines a rayas hasta el muslo, fregando salvajemente una mancha de un teñido par de pantalones vaqueros como si todas sus esperanzas y sueños futuros dependieran de que la mancha fuera eliminada. Y un chico, sentado encima de una alta y agitada secadora, lanzando una moneda al aire y agarrándola en la palma de su mano.

—¿Cara o cruz? —preguntó cuando ella caminó dentro. Tenía una cara cuadrada, pelo ondulado rubio, grandes ojos azules, y una pequeña cadena de oro alrededor de su cuello.

—Cara. —Candy se encogió de hombros y dejó escapar una risita.

Lanzó la moneda, la atrapó y la dio vuelta sobre su palma, y Candy vio que no era de 25 centavos. Era una moneda de oro vieja, realmente vieja, con desvanecida escritura en otro leguaje. El chico levantó una ceja a ella.

—Tú ganas. No sé qué es lo que has ganado aún, pero eso probablemente depende de ti.

Ella giró sus talones, buscando el refresco light que había dejado ahí. Entonces la vio a unos centímetros de la rodilla derecha del chico.

—Eso no es tuyo ¿no? —preguntó. Él no respondió, sólo la miró con fríos ojos azules, los cuales ahora vio que sugerían una profunda tristeza que no parecía ser posible en alguien de su edad.

—La dejé aquí antes. Es para mi amiga. Mi compañera de cuarto, Karen —dijo Candy alcanzando la lata. Este chico era extraño, intenso. Ella estaba parloteando—. Te veo luego.

—Una última vez —pidió él.

Ella se giró en la puerta. Se refería al juego de la moneda, claro.

—Oh, adelante.

La lanzo. La moneda pareció quedar suspendida en el aire. La atrapó sin mirar, dándola vuela y abriendo su palma.

—Tú ganas de nuevo —canturreó en una voz extrañamente idéntica a la de Hank Williams, el cantante favorito del padre de Candy.

De regreso en el primer piso, Candy le lanzó la coca a Karen.

—¿Haz conocido a ese loco lanzador de monedas del cuarto de lavado?

—Candy. —Karen entornó los ojos—. Cuando me quedo sin ropa interior, me compro ropa interior nueva. Espero llegar a Acción de gracias sin tener que hacer la lavandería. ¿Estás lista? Los chicos del fútbol están esperando. Somos sus objetivos, pero debemos recordarles que no pueden usar sus manos.

Ella tomó a Candy por el codo, y la condujo fuera de la habitación.

-¿Qué pasó con Anthony y…?

-No te preocupes por eso, vamos a divertirnos un rato.

—Ahora, si conoces a un chico llamado Max, te aconsejo que lo evites. Fui a Dover con él, y estoy segura de que estará en el equipo de fútbol. Él es en verdad lindo y muy encantador. Pero tiene a la novia más perra en casa. Bueno, ella cree que es su novia —murmuró Karen por detrás de su mano—. Ella fue rechazada de Esmeralda y está furiosamente amargada por eso. Tiene espías en todas partes.

—Entendido —rió Candy, frunciendo el ceño por dentro—. Mantenerme alejada de Max.

—¿Cuál es tu tipo de todas formas? Quiero decir, sé que ya superaste al desgarbado y viejo Jeremy.

—Karen... —Candy le dio una pequeño ademán—. No tienes permitido recordarlo todo el tiempo. Eso fue una conversación privada a última hora. Lo que sucede en las fiestas de pijama, se queda en las fiestas de pijamas.

—Tienes toda la razón —asintió Karen, levantando sus manos en rendición—.

Algunas cosas son sagradas. Respeto eso. De acuerdo. Si tuvieras que describir tu beso soñado en cinco palabras o menos…

Estaban caminando por la segunda curva de la residencia con forma de U. En un momento, darían vuelta por la esquina y se acercarían al final de pasillo, llamado el Caboose, donde el cuarto de Anthony estaba. Candy se apoyó contra la pared y suspiró.

—No me avergüenzo de… no tener experiencia —dijo Candy en voz baja, estoy esperando por ese beso. Pero a veces siento como si pudiera esperar por siempre y nunca nada cambiaría.

—Yo también estoy en un apuro. —Los ojos de Karen se desenfocaron—. Sé lo que quieres decir… pero al menos tienes algo de control.

Karen estaba ansiosa por llegar a la fiesta, y Candy quería ir, realmente quería. Pero estaba hablando sobre esa cosa indescriptible que era más importante que pasar un buen raro en una fiesta. Ella hablaba sobre un destino por el que sentía tener tanto control como de una moneda lanzada al aire… algo que no estuvo ni estaba realmente en sus manos.

—¿Estás bien? —Karen inclinó la cabeza hacia Candy.

—Sí. —Luce asintió con indiferencia—. Estoy bien.

Fueron a la fiesta, la cual era un puñado de cuartos abiertos y alumnos de primer año entrando y saliendo de ellos. Todos tenían vasos de plástico llenos con este ponche súper colorado que parecían rellenarse automáticamente. Annie ponía música desde su iPod, gritando «Hola» de vez en cuando. La música era buena. Su dulce novio Archie había ordenado pizza la cual había mejorado añadiéndole orégano del jardín de hierbas que había traído de su casa, e instalado en la esquina de su ventana. Estas eran buenas personas, y Candy estaba feliz de conocerlos.

Candy conoció a 20 estudiantes en 30 minutos, y la mayoría de ellos eran chicos que se inclinaban colocando sus manos en su pequeña espalda cuando se presentaba a sí misma, como si no pudieran escucharla si no lo hacía. Como si tocarla hiciera su voz más clara. Ella se dio cuenta de que estaba buscando al chico lanzador de monedas del cuarto de lavado.

Tres vasos de ponche y dos trozos de increíblemente crujiente de pizza de pepperoni después, Candy había sido presentada y entonces paso los siguientes 10 minutos intentando evitar a Max. Karen tenía razón. Era apuesto, pero demasiado coqueto para alguien con una novia en casa. Anthony apareció entonces, y abrazó a Karen por la cintura…

-Con que divirtiéndote sin mí…

Ella rió y le besó… luego se giró, y le preguntó seriamente, ¿dónde está ese amigo tuyo?

-debe estar por ahí, dijo que iría por un vaso de ponche…

Pero si tanto te preocupa iré a buscarlo… vamos, te acompaño, Candy también ha desaparecido…

Candy estaba vagando por la fiesta cuando decidió que había tenido demasiado ponche. Abandonó la fiesta y bajó por las escaleras, buscando aire tranquilo.

La noche era fría y seca, muy diferente a Texas. Esta brisa refrescaba su piel.

Habían salido un par de estrellas y algunos chicos estaban en el patio, pero nadie que conociera, así que se sintió libre de sentarse en unos de los bancos de piedra entre dos arbustos de peonías blancas. Eran sus flores favoritas.

Había tomado como un buen augurio que las tierras alrededor de su dormitorio estuvieran floreciendo con ellas, aun a finales de agosto. Toco los profundamente lobulados pétalos de una completamente florecida y se inclinó hacia delante para respirar su suave néctar.

—Hola.

Se sobresaltó. Con su nariz enterrada en la flor, no lo había visto acercarse.

Sus ojos viajaron hacia arriba. Jeans desgastados, una remera negra, una delgada bufanda roja atada holgadamente alrededor de su cuello. Su corazón se aceleró y no sabía por qué, aun no había visto su rostro, largo cabello castaño, labios obscenamente suaves... unos ojos azules tan preciosos que la respiración de se atascó.

—Lo siento —dijo—. No quería asustarte.

—No es por eso que jadeo. Quiero decir… —La flor cayó de su mano, y tres pétalos aterrizaron en los zapatos del muchacho.

Di algo, pensó ella

Me ama. No me ama. Me ama. -Eso no—se reprendió a sí misma.

Era físicamente imposible decir algo. Este chico era sólo la cosa más increíble que Candy había visto en su vida, él había caminado hacia ella y se había presentado. La forma en que la miraba hacía sentir a Candy como si fuera la única persona en el patio.

Como si fuera la única persona en la tierra.

Instintivamente levantó su mano y tocó su collar, y descubrió que su cuello estaba desnudo. Eso era extraño. Siempre llevaba el candado de plata que su madre le había dado en su cumpleaños número dieciocho. Era una herencia familiar, contenía una vieja foto de su abuela, quien se veía igual a Candy tomada justo cuando conoció al hombre que se había convertido en su abuelo. ¿Se había olvidado de ponérsela esa mañana?

El chico inclinó la cabeza con una especie de sonrisa.

¿Oh no? Se había quedado mirándolo todo ese tiempo. Él levantó la mano como si fuera a darle un pequeño saludo. Pero no saludó. Sus dedos quedaron colgando en el aire. Y su corazón comenzó a golpetear, porque de pronto no tenía idea de lo que este extraño iba a hacer. Podía hacer cualquier cosa.

Un gesto amistoso era sólo una posibilidad. Podía golpearla. Ella probablemente se merecía ser golpeada por mirarlo como una loca acosadora. Eso era ridículo.

Ella estaba siendo ridícula.

Él sacudió su mano, como si dijera, «Hey, hola».

—Soy Terrence. —Cuando sonrió vio que sus ojos eran hermosamente azules con toques de… ¿eso era verde? Oh Dios, se iba a enamorar irremediablemente.

¿Qué diría Karen?

—Candy —logró decir finalmente—. Candice.

—Genial. —Sonrió de nuevo él—. Como Candice Wiliams la cantante.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Nunca nadie adivinaba lo de candice William—. Mis padres se conocieron en un concierto de ella en Austin Texas — agregó—. De donde soy.

—Essence es mi álbum favorito. Lo estuve escuchando por todo el camino hasta aquí desde California.

-Texas ¿eh? Qué gran cambio venir a Esmeralda.

—Un cambio total de cultura. —Eso se sentía como la cosa más honesta que había dicho en toda la semana.

—Te acostumbrarás. Yo he sido transferido desde Nueva York, llevo tres días aquí. — era irónico que él estuviera diciéndole esto cuando ella había llegado antes que él.

Cuando te vea la próxima semana ya estarás totalmente instalada, usando un buzo con una enorme E en él. Él colocó su mano en el hombro de ella, y ella miraba su mano en su hombro. Pero más que eso, ella estaba experimentando un millón de pequeñas explosiones en su interior, como un show final de fuegos artificiales del cuatro de julio. Él rió, y ella rió sin saber por qué.

—No… —No podía creer que estaba por decirle esto a un hermoso modelo de clase superior—, ¿quieres sentarte?

—Sí —dijo instantáneamente, entonces miró hacia arriba a las ventanas, donde las luces estaba o donde la fiesta se estaba llevando a cabo—. ¿No supiste sobre la fiesta de celebrándose allá?

Candy señaló, un poco alicaída.

—Estuve ahí. Está justo subiendo las escaleras.

—¿No estuvo divertida?

—Sí, lo estuvo —dijo—. Yo sólo…

—¿Pensaste en tomar algo de aire?

Asintió.

—Se suponía que tenía que encontrarme con un amigo y su chica. —Terry se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia la ventana…

—¿Estás en Biología celular este semestre? —preguntó él.

—De ninguna manera. Apenas la pasé en la escuela secundaria. —Ella lo miró, a los ojos, los cuales eran definitivamente de un tono azul verdoso. Brillaron cuando ella dijo—: ¿Por qué preguntas?

Terry sacudió su cabeza, como si estuviera pensando en algo que no quería decir en voz alta. —Es sólo que… me eres familiar. Podría jurar que nos conocemos de antes…

Entonces una voz los sacó de su ensimismamiento…

-¿Así que ya se han conocido?

-la voz era de Anthony…

-Terry, ella es Candy, es la chica de la que te hable… pero supongo que ya lo sabes, a juzgar por lo animada que parecía su plática…

-Bueno yo… nos acabamos de conocer, dijo Candy sonrojada…

Karen y Anthony tomaron asiento con ellos, realmente formaban un cuadro hermoso…


	22. Chapter 22

**EPÍLOGO**

**LAS ESTRELLAS EN SUS OJOS**

Me encanta esta parte —chilló Arriane.

Tres ángeles y dos Nephilim se sentaban al borde de una baja nube gris sobre una preciosa capilla en la zona de Connecticut…

Roland le sonrió.

—¿No me digas que ya lo has visto antes?

-No, pero sé exactamente lo que pasará… dijo ella con una pícara sonrisa.

Sus maravillosas alas estaban extendidas y plegadas de manera que Stear y Paty pudieran sentarse en ellas y permanecer en el aire, como una manta de picnic en un autocine en el Cielo.

Los Nephilim no habían visto a los ángeles en más de quince años. Y a pesar de que Roland, Arriane y Annabelle no mostraban señales físicas del paso del tiempo, los Nephilim habían cambiado un poco.

Llevaban anillos de boda, hacía casi diez años que se habían casado, y las esquinas de sus ojos se arrugaban ligeramente con las líneas de las sonrisas ganadas por años de matrimonio feliz. Debajo de su deteriorada gorra de béisbol azul, el cabello de Stear estaba un poco revuelto. Stear sostenía la mano de Paty mientras recordaba con un poco de nostalgia aquel día en que se había convertido en el hombre más feliz cuando Paty le dio el sí, imágenes de el día de su boda inundaron su mente, Paty entrando en la capilla con su vestido blanco, y él sumamente nervioso esperándola al final del pasillo…

Después el nacimiento de su primer hijo… Stear recordaba que estaba a punto de desmayarse, no sabía qué hacer, sin embargo todo había salido maravillosamente bien, y finalmente la experiencia dio frutos cuando recibieron a su segundo hijo…

Paty observaba atentamente, totalmente ajena a los pensamientos de Stear, se frotó la cabeza como si acabara de salvarse de una conmoción cerebral.

—Dios mío se ve absolutamente hermosa… pero parece diferente…

-Eso es porque ha habido algunos cambios en ella, pero en esencia sigue siendo la misma chica a la que tanto apreciamos… -dijo Anabelle

—¿No les parece que estas palomitas están como quemadas? —preguntó Stear, masticando ruidosamente.

—No te comas eso —dijo Roland arrancando las palomitas de la mano de Stear—. Arriane las sacó de la basura, son las que ella y Terry estuvieron cocinando sin éxito hace al menos una semana... justo cuando él le preguntó…

Stear comenzó a escupir enfáticamente, inclinándose sobre el borde de las alas de Roland.

—Fue mi forma de conectarme con Candy —Arriane se encogió de hombros—.

Pero si lo necesitas, aquí tienes cacahuetes cubiertos de chocolate.

—¿No es algo raro verlos a esos dos como si fuera una película? —Preguntó Paty—. Deberíamos imaginarlos como en una novela, un poema o una canción.

A veces me siento oprimida por la reducción del medio fílmico.

— Solo mira, observa. —Arrianne aplaudió con entusiasmo—. ¡Aquí vienen! Por la forma en que la mira apuesto a que él está pensando en llevársela ahora mismo directo a la luna de miel… no puedo creer que hayan pasado cinco años después de que se vieran por primera vez en el colegio... ¡Esto es tan emocionante!

—Arriane, se te da demasiado bien ser una adolescente —dijo Roland—. ¿Por cuánto tiempo vamos a estar mirando? Quiero decir, ¿acaso no se han ganado algo de privacidad?

—Tienes razón —dijo Arriane—. Tenemos otras cosas que hacer en nuestro itinerario celestial, como…

Su sonrisa cayó cuando no pudo pensar en nada.

—¿Así que se siguen viendo chicos? —Le preguntó Stear a Arriane, Annabelle y Roland—, desde que Roland, ya saben...

—Por supuesto que nos vemos —dijo Annabelle sonrió a Roland.

—Porque aún estamos trabajando en él, incluso después de todos estos años. El Trono inventó el perdón ¿sabes?

-¿No me digas que…? Intervino Paty.

Así es, después de mucho, al fin lo convencimos y regreso, para tomar su lugar en el cielo…

Miren abajo y digan hola. Recuerden: Es gracias al Trono que Candy y Terry están juntos ahora.

Roland se puso serio, mirando mas allá de la escena de abajo, hacia una oscura y distante nube.

—El equilibrio entre el Cielo y el Infierno estaba bien la última vez que lo revisé.

No me necesitan para equilibrar la balanza.

—Dijo Annabelle—. Candy y Terry son el ejemplo, ningún castigo es eterno. Tal vez, ni siquiera el de Lucifer.

—¿Alguno sabe algo sobre Anthony? —preguntó Paty, por unos momentos la nube se quedó en silencio.

-Arriane apuntó con su dedo hacia un punto, inmediatamente Paty dirigió la mirada hacia él… una pareja aplaudía frenéticamente mientras los nuevos esposos salían de la iglesia, la mujer tenía al menos 5 meses de embarazo, y el hombre la sostenía con delicadeza…

Entonces ese chico es… nunca pensé que el amor lo cambiaría tanto… Paty recordó aquella vez que lo había visto en Jerusalén, antes de que se convirtiera en demonio, y recordó que él lucía diferente, observándolo bien ahora, podía ver que en realidad se trataba de él… y esa chica a su lado, era la misma con la que tiempo atrás él estuviera comprometido…

Ellos eran los mismos, sin duda, pero a la vez diferentes…

-Finalmente ellos también se casaron, y ahora esperan a su primer hijo…

Anabelle recordó el día de la boda de Anthony, recordó también su antiguo miedo de que la boda no se realizara, sin embargo eso no sucedió, Karen y Anthony se casaron en una poco convencional ceremonia en las cataratas del Niágara…

—¿Quieren ver algún anticipo de la luna de miel de Candy y Terry? —preguntó Arriane.

Stear señaló hacia la tierra.

—¿No se supone que tenemos que dejarlos solos? —preguntó.

—Estaremos ahí —dijo Paty—. No lo escuches. —A Stear le dijo—: No hables.

¿No creen que merecen este momento de privacidad? Después de todo, en seis milenios, ellos nunca han llegado hasta este nivel… -Dijo Roland en un tono serio, pero su sonrisa era demasiado pícara para creer en su sinceridad…

Entonces los ángeles, y los Nephilim volaron hacia un rincón distante del cielo, dejando una momentánea estela de luz tras ellos, mientras debajo, Candy y Terry disfrutaban de su amor y de la perspectiva de toda una vida para estar juntos y felices finalmente…

* * *

**CHICAS, FINALMENTE HEMOS CONCLUÍDO ESTA MARAVILLOSA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR ESTAR AL PENDIENTE... **

**PARA RESPONDER A LA PREGUNTA DE CHRISK, NO SE SUPONE QUE CANDY Y TERRY NUNCA TUVIERON CONTACTO ÍNTIMO EN NINGUNA DE SUS VIDAS ANTERIORES, DE HECHO, LA ÚLTIMA DE SUS VIDAS, FUE DÓNDE MÁS LEJOS LLEGARON...**


End file.
